Lies Of The Soul by knicnort3
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Sinopse: Edward e Ben cresceram mais próximos do que melhores amigos, mas Ben era na verdade Bella, forçada a agir como um menino pela sua louca mãe. Separados quando adolescentes, anos mais tarde eles se reconectam, como Edward reagirá quando descobrir a verdade? Todos heteros.
1. Prólogo

**Lies of the Soul**

**Título Traduzido: **Mentiras da Alma

**Autora:** **knicnort3 **( www. fanfiction u/ 2405307/ knicnort3 )

**Tradutoras:**Lary Reeden, Maya Shore, Mili YLJJ, SofiaIne, Vampires Loves

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **knicnort3, **os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução!_

_This story belongs to **knicnort3**, the caracthers belongs to Stephenie Meyer, only the translation belongs to us._

* * *

**Descrição: **Qual a diferença entre amor platônico e romance? E se sua alma gêmea não fosse alguém por quem você fosse naturalmente atraído, mas o amor fosse tão intense que você se encontraria querendo estar com essa pessoa, apesar da falta de desejo físico.

Edward e Ben cresceram juntos, mais próximos do que melhores amigos. Eles confiavam um no outro para tudo e compartilhavam cada segredo, ou não? Forçados a se separar, anos mais tarde Edward conhece Bella e sente uma conexão com ela que ele só sentiu com uma outra pessoa. Qual é o elo de Bella com Ben, e como Edward reagirá quando descobrir?

**Mentiras da Alma**

**~ Prológo ~**

_Tradução: Maya Shore_

_**"Encontrar você foi destino, tornar-me seu amigo foi uma escolha, mas me apaixonar por você, eu não tive controle".**_

_por edawe15_

Aos 12 anos de idade, você não pensa sobre o futuro, você nem sequer pensa sobre o dia seguinte; tudo sobre o que você se preocupa é para onde você irá ao longo do dia, e que tipo de aventuras problemáticas você poderá encontrar. Minha infância foi como qualquer outra, cheia de joelhos ralados e infinitas possibilidades, e o melhor amigo que alguém poderia pedir.

Nós faziamos absolutamente tudo juntos; nadávamos em lagoas, construíamos casas na árvore, espiávamos as garotas nos vestiários femininos da piscina pública local. A vida era boa quando estávamos juntos, mas quando estávamos separados, era outra história.

Nenhum de nós tinha uma vida particularmente maravilhosa em casa. Minha mãe era uma volúvel caça-dotes que dormia seu caminho pela vida, fodendo qualquer um que pudesse dar a ela algo que ela quisesse. Meu pai não era diferente do que qualquer uma das conquistas delas, mas ele se recusou a ser enganado. Ambos já tinham filhos quando se conheceram em um bar. Ela tinha uma filha, e ele um filho. Eles só ficaram juntos por pouco mais de um mês, antes da minha mãe ficar inquieta e ter que seguir em frente, claro, isso não foi até que ela descobriu que estava gravid de mim. Mas ela não se importou, ela pegou minha irmã e eu ainda em seu ventre e deixou meu pai para trás, implorando para que ela ficasse.

Não foi até que ela se meteu em problema, vários anos depois, que ela decidiu me descartar, enviando-me para viver com o pai que eu nunca conheci. Mas a vida com ele era calma, estável, e eu tinha o melhor irmão mais velho que alguém poderia pedir. Entretanto, eu nunca senti que meu lugar era com eles, nunca realmente me encaixei em nenhum lugar até conhecer meu melhor amigo naquele verão. Ele morava a quatro casas da nossa, e nós tivemos uma afinidade imediata. Um dia eu o vi jogando _jacks__*****_em frente à sua casa e perguntei se eu podia brincar também; nós nos tornamos inseparáveis a partir daquele dia até muitos anos depois, quando a vida encontraria uma maneira de nos separar permanentemente.

_*Jacks: é conhecido aqui no Brasil como 'Cinco Marias'. Uma brincadeira da época das nossas avós, na verdade. Nos EUA é um pouco diferente, "adaptado", mas a ideia é a mesma._

A mãe dele morreu quando ele tinha três anos, e o pai dele desde então se tornou um alcoólatra e raramente estava em casa, deixando o meu melhor amigo para ser criado principalmente pela sua avó idosa.

Mas nós tínhamos um ao outro. Sempre que estávamos chateados, ou com medo de alguma coisa, dia ou noite, nós nunca hesitaríamos em correr até a casa do outro e entrar pela janela para uma visita inesperada.

Nós éramos apenas dois garotos, que pensavam que seriam amigos para sempre… mas para sempre era simplesmente muito tempo.

"Como você pôde fazer isso? Eu pensei que nós éramos amigos, eu pensei que você fosse a única pessoa que nunca mentiria para mim".

* * *

***_Nota da Autora:_**

_Eu não disse em que POV está o prólogo de propósito, isso sera esclarecido mais tarde._

_O prólogo é curto, mas os capítulos serão bem maiores._

_Obrigada por ler e, por favor, deixe uma review!_*

* * *

***Nota da Tradutora: **Vamos ao que importa, essa fic tem um dos enredos mais diferentes e interessantes com que já topei.

Ela será postada de segundas e quintas se baterem a meta estipulada na nota, neste primeiro não há meta, então nos vemos segunda.

Se leu por favor deixe um comentário, reviews não são apenas um bando de números, e sim reconhecimento, pra quem não viu lá em cima, a equipe é grande e se esforçou bastante foram 9 meses pra traduzir ela inteira. Autora/5 tradutoras/beta da tradução

* * *

P.S: E meus agradecimentos mais uma vez a:

Sophia (essa fofa), ela é de Portugal, gente, legal né *-*

A Ingrid (Vampires Love) que foi a última a entrar (ela também posta fics no perfil dela) YAY

A Janine (_Mili YLJJ), que eu gosto de chamar de The Flash das Traduções, o apelido diz por si só rsss._

_O prólogo pela May Costa (Shore), que me passou a autorização que era dela, te amo sua linda ha :*_

_Eu *pom poms* Lary Reeden... _

_E a Ju Martinhão, que além de uma grande amiga, é uma pessoa que eu admiro muito como tradutora de fics, desde bem antes de eu começar e que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho (pra variar) em betar todas as nossas nhacas. _

_É isso antes que a nota fique maior que o capítulo rs. _

_Bye... olha que caxinha linda abaixo... escreva algo, grande ou pequeno hihihih, e aperte SEND :P_


	2. Memórias inesquecíveis

**AVISO IMPORTANTE NO FIM**

* * *

**~ Capítulo 1 – Memórias inesquecíveis ~**

_Tradução: May Shore e Ju Martinhão_

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Emmett, o que diabos você está fazendo?" Perguntei incredulamente quando o vi tirando fotos de garotas aleatórias na boate com seu iPhone.

"O quê? Eu só quero comparar aquelas que eu fodi com aquelas que eu _gostaria_ de foder." Emmett disse, como se fosse óbvio e não houvesse nada de errado com o que ele estava fazendo.

"Você não pode simplesmente tirar fotos de garotas que você não conhece sem a permissão delas. Isso é errado... e assustador." Eu disse a ele, mas ele não se importou, ele simplesmente continuou tirando as fotos.

"Ei, sexy." Tanya disse enquanto me cumprimentava com seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Você está atrasada." Eu reclamei.

"Eu fiquei presa".

"Fazendo o quê?" Perguntei em um tom acusatório.

"Vá se foder, quando você virou meu pai?"

"Eu não sei, você certamente gostou de me chamar assim na noite passada." Eu disse com meu sorriso mais sexy, e ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir e pressionar seus lábios aos meus.

Tanye e eu estávamos namorando e terminando por dois anos. A mulher era uma ninfomaníaca e, apesar de eu não estar reclamando, isso às vezes ficava cansativo e eu me pegava olhando outras garotas. Eu não a traía, mas nós terminávamos o suficiente para eu não precisar. Mas, ao longo do último mês, Tanya começou a sugerir a ideia de morarmos juntos, o que eu tentava ignorar veementemente. Eu não queria morar com Tanya; eu não queria morar com ninguém. Eu gostava do meu espaço e não tinha planos de desistir do meu espaço de solteiro por nenhuma mulher.

"Venha dançar comigo." Ela disse enquanto me puxava para a pista de dança. Tanya estava usando um vestido tão apertado que mal cobria a pele, e eu tinha que admitir, a mulher era fodidamente gostosa, mas ela não segurou meu interesse por muito tempo. Havia duas mulheres dançando perto de nós, as duas quentes como o inferno, e elas trancaram os olhos comigo e então começaram a se esfregar uma na outras antes de uma delas enfiar a língua na boca da outra. Era nojento e extremamente excitante ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh meu Deus, aquilo é doente." Tanya disse depois de notar as mulheres.

"Eu não sei, aquilo é bem excitante." Eu discordei.

"Oh, então você gosta de uma pequena ação mulher com mulher?"

"Que homem não gosta?" Eu disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"O que você acha atraente nisso?" Ela perguntou com real curiosidade.

Eu dei de ombros. "O que há para não gostar? Duas mulheres bonitas se tocando eroticamente, chupando diferentes partes do corpo..." Eu tive que me ajustar com o pensamento. "Isso é simplesmente tão... errado e _pervertido_." Eu não pude evitar sorrir no final.

"Bem, isso se aplica aos dois lados?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você gosta de uma pequena ação homem com homem? Isso é _pervertido _também".

Meu rosto reflexivamente distorceu em uma careta. "Não, isso é completamente diferente".

"Diferente como?"

"Eu não sei." Eu disse, perturbado. "É apenas... isso. Podemos simplesmente parar de falar sobre isso, por favor?"

"Nossa, um pouco sensível sobre o assunto, não estamos?"

Eu não respondi a ela, então ela continuou tagarelando.

"Sabe, eu estaria disposta a ter uma pequena sessão de amor garota com garota, se você estivesse disposto a retornar o favor e ter uma sessão a três com mais outro cara".

"Você é doente." Eu respondi de modo grosseiro.

"Bem, apimentar um pouco as coisas no quarto não seria uma coisa ruim. Nós temos sido um pouco rotineiros ultimamente. Então, que tal isso, você está disposto a um pequeno experimento comigo?"

"Vá se foder." Eu disse, e então a deixei na pista de dança sozinha. Eu não estava com humor para as merdas dela e definitivamente não estava com humor para conversar sobre _aquele _assunto. Tanya era só conversa, de qualquer maneira, ela nunca fazia realmente o que estava dizendo; ela só gostava de obter uma reação minha, e ela definitivamente conseguiu uma.

"Para onde diabos você está indo? Ainda é cedo." Emmett disse enquanto eu pegava meu casaco e seguia em direção à porta. "Olá... eu achei que nós nos soltaríamos esta noite, serve-lhe bem por convidar a harpia".

"Emmett, fique aqui e divirta-se. Eu simplesmente tive um dia longo; pegarei um táxi para casa".

"Tem certeza, mano?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Eu não sou mais uma criança, Em. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo." Eu o lembrei. "Até mais".

"Envie-me uma mensagem quando chegar em casa!" Ele gritou e eu não pude evitar revirar meus olhos. Emmett sempre foi um pouco superprotetor comigo, mas eu acho que era mais uma questão de tamanho. Eu era uma criança magricela que apanhava muito, Emmett era mais velho e sempre tinha sido uma aberração da natureza. Ele me tratava como se eu fosse o irmão mais novo substituto dele, e eu acho que aquilo o fazia meu melhor amigo substituto. Cada um de nós dois assumiu o papel que era ocupado por outra pessoa, mas aqueles dias estavam muito longe e eu tentava não pensar neles.

Fui para o meu apartamento de classe alta em Seattle e nem me preocupei em remover meus sapatos antes de desabar na minha cama. Eu não havia bebido nem perto do suficiente para ficar adequadamente bêbado, o que era uma vergonha, porque assim eu não conseguia tirar as palavras de Tanya da minha cabeça. _Por que diabos ela quereria sexo à três? _O pensamento por si só era o suficiente para me deixar nauseado.

Não demorou muito para que eu começasse a cair no sono.

**~ O ~**

_"Ben, você está acordado?" Perguntei a ele enquanto eu rastejava através da janela do seu quarto. Eu realmente odiava tempestades e, naturalmente, eu tinha que enfrentá-las se quisesse chegar até a casa de Ben, mas eu ainda preferia encarar isso pelos 30 segundos que me levavam para correr até lá do que passar a noite inteira sozinho. A vovó estava em seu quarto desmaiada, claro; mas ela fazia pouco pelos meus medos, então eu também teria ficado completamente sozinho._

_"Mal está chovendo." Ben reclamou._

_"Eu ouvi um trovão." Eu sussurrei, e não esperei que ele dissesse que estava tudo bem antes de deslizar para a cama ao lado dele._

_"Apenas mantenha seus pés fora da cama, eles sempre fazem os lençóis federem." Ben disse meio grogue enquanto tentava voltar a dormir._

_"Ei, Ben?"_

_"Ugh, o quê?"_

_"Você acha que algum dia eu _não_ terei mais medo de tempestades?"_

_"Eu não sei. Por que você simplesmente não diz a si mesmo que não está com medo, e então você não estará"._

_"Eu não estou com medo." Eu sussurrei para mim mesmo, mas então houve um grande estrondo e eu agarrei o braço de Ben em puro terror._

_"Ow, isso dói." Ele resmungou comigo. "Droga, trovões não podem te machucar, apenas relaxe." Ele comandou e assim eu fiz. Mas Ben sempre me fazia sentir melhor. Ele não tinha medo de nada e eu desejava todos os dias que eu pudesse encontrar coragem para ser tão valente quanto ele. Aos12 anos de idade, Ben era maior que eu e era de longe mais maduro, e tudo o que eu queria era ser exatamente como ele._

_Fechei meus olhos por um segundo e, antes que eu percebesse, Ben estava me empurrando para o lado, com o sol brilhando através da janela._

_"Eddie, acorda!" Ele me empurrou de novo, dessa vez eu caí da cama._

_"Ow, por que diabos você fez isso?" Eu perguntei quando a queda me acordou e provavelmente deixou um hematoma na minha bunda._

_"É de manhã. Sua avó ficará brava se você não estiver no seu quarto quando ela acordar"._

_"Ah, porcaria. Obrigado, Ben, vejo você mais tarde." Eu disse e então saí pela janela._

_Ben era a minha rocha e, naquela época, eu realmente não tinha ideia do que faria sem ele._

**~ O ~**

As lembranças apareciam constantemente na forma de sonhos. Eu estava tão convencido de que Ben e eu nunca nos separaríamos que eu ainda ficava espantado quando acordava e percebia que eu não o tinha visto em quase uma década. Era estranho que eu sonhasse com as noites de tempestade que passei com Ben, quando o clima atual era o melhor possível, mas eu não queria pensar nisso por tempo suficiente para realmente considerar o que aquilo significava.

Eu às vezes me perguntava se Emmett ainda pensava em Ben tanto quanto eu, ou se a perda do seu irmão era simplesmente muito difícil de se pensar. Nós nunca conversamos sobre ele, era apenas uma compreensão silenciosa que ambos tínhamos conhecimento de que era melhor deixar para trás, mas eu não conseguia controlar meus sonhos, e eu acho que Emmett tinha um tempo difícil fazendo isso também.

Eu parecia estar sonhando com Ben ainda mais do que de costume ultimamente, e eu me perguntava por que isso, mas eu estava sempre aliviado quando os sonhos nunca perseguiam como um fantasma sobre o dia que eu desejava nunca ter acontecido. Ben e eu crescemos separados depois desse dia, _como poderíamos não crescer,_ mas, mesmo que eu estivesse chateado, eu nunca pensei que nós romperíamos completamente os laços. Eu nunca pensei por um momento que ele desapareceria e não entraria em contato comigo ou seu irmão novamente. Foi insondável e, ainda assim, nós nunca conversamos novamente. Tudo por causa daquele dia estúpido quando tínhamos 15 anos, aquele momento horrível que arruinaria uma amizade que significava mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Mas nós dois ficamos diferentes depois, e, mesmo anos mais tarde, eu esperava que nós encontrássemos uma maneira de estar na vida um do outro novamente, eu sabia que nós nunca seríamos tão próximos como fomos uma vez, mas eu só queria tê-lo em minha vida, eu precisava dele, mas o encontro nunca aconteceria.

A mãe de Ben ligou e disse que ele tinha morrido em um acidente de carro, e meu mundo pareceu parar. Eu nunca tive a chance de me desculpar pela forma como me comportei da última vez que nos vimos, e eu nunca disse a ele o quanto ele significava para mim, e eu nunca diria.

Foi difícil ser amigo de Emmett após Ben ir embora, mas ambos sentíamos tanta falta de Ben que era simplesmente natural para nós procurar um substituto, embora nós dois soubéssemos que nenhum de nós poderia realmente preencher esse vazio. Mas eu era grato por ter Emmett ainda em minha vida, e eu jurei nunca perder outra amizade do jeito que eu tinha feito com Ben.

Levantei-me, me vesti e fui para o meu entediante fim de semana. A maioria das pessoas não podia esperar para passar a semana e então ter o fim de semana para o tempo livre, mas eu odiava tempo livre. Eu gostava do meu espaço, mas eu odiava não ter nada para fazer, porque é quando eu percebia que eu estava realmente sozinho no mundo. Eu tinha amigos, é claro, mas ninguém estava pensando em mim, e ninguém além de Emmett sequer se importaria se eu nunca deixasse meu apartamento de novo. Era nos finais de semana quando eu sentia mais falta de Ben, era os momentos quando eu não tinha mais nada para fazer senão ficar obcecado com o que eu fiz de errado.

Meu celular tocou um pouco depois de uma da tarde e não fiquei surpreso ao ver o número de Emmett aparecer. Claro, era estranho que ele estivesse realmente ligando, em vez de enviar mensagens de texto, mas eu dei de ombros e ignorei a ligação. Eu não tinha vontade de conversar no momento.

Menos de 15 minutos depois, havia alguém batendo na minha porta.

"Edward, você está aí?" A voz de Emmett retumbou. "EDWARD! Maldito seja, se você não abrir essa porta, eu juro que vou quebrar a fechadura. Você nunca me enviou uma mensagem ontem à noite, então eu estou realmente pensando que você está morto em um beco, ou algo assim, agora! E é melhor você estar morto, porque senão eu chutarei o seu traseiro por não enviar-me uma mensagem!"

_Porra._

Emmett nunca fazia ameaças vazias, o que significava que eu receberia um chute na bunda, ou um dedo com saliva na orelha, pelo menos. Ele era tão fodidamente imaturo. Vinte e oito anos de idade e ele ainda agia como um adolescente, além da sua aparência física, era difícil aceitar que ele era, na verdade, quatro anos mais velho do que eu.

Obriguei-me a sair do sofá e abrir a porta antes que Em tivesse a chance de derrubá-la.

"EDWARD!"

"Estou indo, segure seus cavalos!" Eu gritei enquanto mancava por ter uma perna dormente. Mexi meu pé ao redor, esperando o sangue voltar para que eu pudesse ter alguma sensação de volta, mas ainda estava adormecida quando girei a tranca para deixar Em entrar.

"Você foi assaltado, ou algo assim?"

"Nossa, bom dia para você também, Em".

"Bom dia? É tarde já. O que você fez, voltou para cá e bebeu sozinho até desmaiar?"

"Não, eu não bebi quando cheguei. O que diabos você quer?"

"Eu estava preocupado, mano, você não enviou mensagem de texto para mim".

"Eu não sou uma criança, Em. Eu sou plenamente capaz de chegar em casa sem ligar para a minha mamãe".

"Ah, querido, você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu esperei para você me chamar de 'mamãe'." Ele disse com falsas lágrimas.

"Uau, você realmente deveria ser um ator".

"Cale-se".

"Não, sério, Em, você perdeu a sua vocação tornando-se um policial".

"Ou, eu poderia ter me tornado um jogador profissional como você." Ele provocou.

"O Mercado de Ações não é jogo." Eu resmunguei.

"Certo, você está apostando com dinheiro, então, qual é a diferença?"

"O que seja." Eu não estava disposto a sentar e discutir com ele. "Você quer uma cerveja?"

"Não, estou salvando a minha ingestão alcoólica para o Vertigo esta noite".

"Você vai para o clube, de novo?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

"Sim." Ele disse, soando amargo.

"Por que você vai se não quer?"

"Jasper conheceu uma garota ontem à noite e eles concordaram em um encontro duplo esta noite, o que significa que eu tenho um encontro às cegas".

"Uau, Jazz decidiu que está cansado da sua bunda sendo um solteirão imaturo, hein?"

"Não, eu só acho que essas garotas são um pacote, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

"Ah, eu entendo".

"Ei, traga Tanya, nós faremos disso um encontro duplo".

"Você simplesmente disse ontem à noite que harpia deprimente ela é, e agora você quer que eu a leve junto?"

"Bem, talvez ela irrite completamente essas garotas também, e elas não pressionem por uma noite extra longa." Emmett podia dizer pelo olhar na minha cara que eu não estava indo para isso, então ele acrescentou. "Oh, vamos lá. Tome um para a equipe".

Eu suspirei, e percebi que eu não tinha uma boa desculpa para não ir, então eu concordei, esperando que Tanya já tivesse feito outros planos para que eu pudesse sair disso.

Mas, é claro que Tanya estava livre, ela sempre estava livre. Pelo menos eu sabia que conseguiria um emprego no fim da noite, independentemente do fato de eu tê-la abandonado na noite anterior.

Esperei até o último minuto possível antes de finalmente ir me vestir para a noite. Mas, porque eu estava sem tempo, eu não me dei a chance de escolher algo para vestir. Procurei no meu armário e percebi que eu não tinha lavado as roupas em um tempo, e todos os meus cabides estavam nus, então comecei a cavar através da enorme pilha de roupa suja no chão. Peguei algumas camisas e decidi usar a que cheirasse o mínimo, e eu nem sequer me importei o bastante para passá-la. _Eu não estava tentando impressionar Tanya, de qualquer maneira._

Eu não estava surpreso quando Tanya reclamou o caminho inteiro para o clube, eu realmente estava preparado para isso e treinei-me para desligá-la inteiramente. Às vezes eu pensava em terminar as coisas completamente com ela, mas então eu sempre venho com uma desculpa para não fazer isso. Era uma porcaria da minha parte, mas eu principalmente a mantinha por perto porque eu sabia que podia sempre transar.

Nós chegamos e eu encontrei Em imediatamente, ele sempre era fácil de detectar. Jazz estava com ele e, ao lado dele, estava uma loira muito peituda.

"Ah, lá está ele." Jasper disse e estendeu seu punho para eu bater.

"Ei, como vai?" Eu tinha ido embora na noite anterior antes de Jasper sequer ter chegado ao clube, então tinha sido realmente alguns meses desde que eu o vi pela última vez.

"Esta é a minha acompanhante, Rosalie. Rose, este é meu amigo, Edward, e sua namorada, Tanya." Jasper disse com um sorriso. Eu silenciosamente me encolhi quando Jasper chamou Tanya de minha 'namorada', embora eu ache que é o que ela era, mas ainda fez minha pele arrepiar ao ouvir isso.

"Prazer em conhecê-la." Eu disse para Rose. "Então, sua amiga se atrasou?" Eu perguntei a ela, perguntando-me por que o encontro cego de Emmett não estava lá.

"Sim, ela estará aqui em breve." Rose disse suavemente. Com a forma como a mulher estava vestida, eu realmente estava esperando um comportamento mais arrogante. Eu normalmente era um bom juiz de caráter, e eu realmente pensei que essa garota, Rose, seria um pé no saco, mas ela era realmente muito legal.

"O que diabos está errado com você?" Perguntei para Emmett baixinho enquanto ele estava aborrecido, com os braços cruzados, recusando-se a olhar para Rose e Jasper.

"Eu simplesmente não posso esperar que esta noite acabe." Ele disse amargamente. Ele olhou de volta para Jasper e fez uma careta, e então ele desviou-se, fingindo estar observando os corpos balançando na pista de dança.

"Você tem uma coisa pela garota de Jasper?" Eu supus baixinho.

"Porra, não, eu não suporto essa cadela".

"Uau, diga-me como você realmente se sente." Eu brinquei, mas ele não estava rindo. "Então, você a conheceu antes?"

"Ela mora no meu prédio, e a porra do seu cachorro continua cagando no meu jornal. Eu a confrontei sobre isso e ela apenas riu e nem sequer tentou limpar".

Eu não pude evitar começar a gargalhar, então eu estava feliz que a música era alta demais para Jasper e a sua acompanhante dona da cadela cagando me ouvirem. "Cara, você está muito mais no limite do que apenas um pequeno sentimento duro em relação à mulher e seu cachorro. O que realmente está acontecendo?"

"Não importa." Ele disse um pouco baixo demais, mas eu o ouvi, de qualquer maneira. Eu deixei ir para o momento, mas eu totalmente planejava forçá-lo a falar mais tarde.

"Ei, lá está ela." Rose anunciou e nós viramos para ver uma mulher pequena, com cabelo escuro e curto, fazendo seu caminho através da multidão para a nossa mesa. "Emmett, esta é Alice, Alice, este é Emmett." Rose apresentou Em para o seu encontro. Alice era bonita, mas ela era tão pequena que ficou absolutamente ridícula ao lado da estrutura de Golias de Em.

Rose apresentou Tanya e eu para a sua amiga também e, em seguida, nós seis nos sentamos em um silêncio constrangedor através de duas músicas dançantes inteiras.

"Então, você quer dançar, ou algo assim?" Alice finalmente perguntou a Emmett.

"Não, eu acho que eu poderia pisar em você e esmagar seu corpo inteiro." Emmett disse secamente.

"E quanto a você, boneca, você quer dar uma volta?" Jasper perguntou a Rose.

Rose estranhamente olhou para Emmett, e então ela se virou para Jasper. "Sabe, meus pés estão realmente doendo muito agora. Por que você não leva Alice?"

Alice virou-se para a amiga com um entusiasmado sorriso agradecido.

"Sério, você não se importa?" Jasper perguntou a Rose.

"Nem um pouco".

"Bem, que tal isso?" Jasper perguntou a Alice.

"Eu adoraria." Ela sorriu.

Jasper e Alice desapareceram completamente, e nós não os vimos novamente por mais uma hora e meia.

Nesse meio tempo, Tanya puxou-me para o bar e eu sentei lá enquanto ela flertava com o barman. Achei que ela estava fazendo isso para tentar me fazer ciúmes, mas eu simplesmente não era o tipo que se importava, além disso, nós conseguimos algumas bebidas gratuitas.

"Então, uh... Garrett quer me levar para sair para tomar uma bebida, o que você acha?" Tanya perguntou inesperadamente.

"Quem é Garrett?" Perguntei confuso.

"O barman".

Eu ri. "O barman quer levá-la para sair para tomar bebidas?" Eu ri novamente. Eu não estava prestando atenção em nada da conversa deles, mas, novamente, eu realmente não me importava.

"Sim, bem, ele não pode beber durante o trabalho, então ele quer me levar para um clube diferente onde podemos tomar uma bebida juntos".

"Eu não sou seu namorado, Tanya, vá fazer o que diabos você quiser".

"Se você não é meu namorado, o que diabos você é?" Ela perguntou iradamente. Ela não queria que eu ficasse bem com ela saindo com o cara, ela queria que eu estufasse meu peito e o ameaçasse por pegar a minha mulher, mas eu não fiz e isso a irritou.

"Eu sou seu amigo de foda às vezes." Eu disse sem emoção.

"Uhh, você é um idiota." Ela disse agressivamente e então pegou sua bolsa e fez sinal para o garçom segui-la.

"Ei, amigo." Eu gritei para Garrett. "Ela fica realmente excitada depois que teve alguns Mai-Tais".

"Seu idiota." Ela disse e eles saíram.

Acho que eu não receberia um boquete, afinal.

_Há! Nós nos separamos um do outro prematuramente duas noites seguidas, talvez isso seja o suficiente para, finalmente, estar completamente terminado. _Mas eu sabia melhor do que isso, nós sairíamos novamente em uma semana, ou algo assim, nós sempre fazíamos isso.

Caminhei de volta para a mesa e fiquei surpreso ao ver Emmett e Rose tentando devorar as caras um do outro. Limpei minha garganta para anunciar minha presença, mas eles não pararam, então eu me contentei em chutar a perna de Emmett.

"Ow, idiota! Que diabos?"

"Uh, eu posso falar com você por um minuto?"

"Não, vá se foder".

Agarrei o braço de Emmett e o puxei para fora da acompanhante de Jasper.

"Cara?"

"Emmett, Rose está aqui com Jasper. Você está disposto a perder seu melhor amigo por essa garota que deixa seu cachorro cagar em sua porta todas as manhãs?"

"Ed, eu realmente não acho que Jazz se importa." Ele disse com um sorriso e apontou para o outro lado do bar. Jasper estava sentado em um banquinho com Alice em seu colo, suas línguas estavam atadas juntas.

"Porra".

"Eu sei, tudo deu certo." Em disse, e então me deu um tapinha no ombro. "Agora, se você me dá licença, mano." Ele começou a se afastar, mas então ele se virou para mim. "É melhor você fodidamente enviar-me uma mensagem de texto esta noite, ou eu realmente chutarei a sua bunda".

Eu levantei minhas mãos na defensiva. "Tudo bem, tudo bem".

Bem, Jazz e Em conseguiriam transar naquela noite, então eu decidi procurar minha própria conquista.

Comecei conversando com uma promissora ruiva, mas, de repente, fiquei entediado. _O que diabos havia de errado comigo?_ Como na noite anterior, eu fui para casa sozinho e caí no sono sem sequer ficar bêbado primeiro.

Tanya estava errada sobre mim, eu não era um idiota, eu era um perdedor.

Meu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi o quanto eu só queria um descanso tranquilo, e eu rezei para que não tivesse outro sonho assombroso... só por pelo menos uma noite... eu precisava de uma noite sem ser atormentado pelo meu melhor amigo morto.

* * *

_**AVISO: P**retendo postar 2 capítulos por semana, um as segundas e outro as quintas, se baterem as metas estipuladas no fim de cada capítulo. E se chegar quinta e não bateu a beta? Simples, o capítulo só será postado na outra segunda, sendo assim um por semana. Então vai depender de vocês. _

_Hoje excepcionalmente __estou postando no domingo pq tive imprevistos na semana passada e não queria esperar inda mais. _

_Eu acrescentei na sinopse "todos heteros" que é pra não haver mais confusão. Espero que gostem._

_A meta é no mínimo 27 reviews. _

_**Nota da beta:**_

_Como a Lary já explicou, Bella NÃO é um transexual. Se vc's prestarem atenção na sinopse da fic, está muito claro que ela é uma garota e que a mãe dela a vestia como um menino!_


	3. Conversa Suave

**~ Capítulo 2 – Conversa Suave ~**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Estou apaixonado." Emmett anunciou. Eu estava no meio do trabalho de uma nova campanha publicitária em meu escritório, mas Emmett nunca se importava se eu estava ocupada ou não, ele sempre vinha quando sentia vontade.

"Isso é ótimo. Você pode tirar os pés da minha mesa, por favor." Eu disse estupidamente e o empurrei para fora.

"Ah, não seja amargo porque sua vida amorosa é uma merda. O que diabos é toda essa coisa, afinal?" Ele perguntou enquanto remexia os papéis na minha mesa.

"Eu não sou amargo e não toque nas minhas coisas. Eu tenho um prazo, Emmett, então, o que você quer?"

"Eu realmente não sei por que você trabalha nisso, de qualquer maneira. Suas apostas não rendem o suficiente?"

"Emmett, se tudo que eu fizesse fosse jogar no mercado de ações, eu ficaria louco".

"Bem, merda, simplesmente envie esse dinheiro para mim então".

"Não tem nada a ver com dinheiro, eu só não gosto de ficar entediado. Então, o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett apontou para o seu uniforme de policial. "Estou aqui em missão oficial".

"Se a agência está sob investigação por qualquer coisa, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso".

Emmett riu. "Relaxe. Eu simplesmente estava aqui respondendo a um chamado de batida no estacionamento, então resolvi subir para dizer 'olá'"

"Bem, 'olá' para você também, mas eu estou realmente ocupado agora".

"Ok, eu posso ver quando não sou querido. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu estou apaixonado e acho que vou pedi-la em casamento".

"O quê?" Eu disse, incrédulo. "Você só está namorando Rose por três meses, você não pode estar falando sério".

"Quando você sabe, você sabe. Além disso, eu estava pensando em levá-la para casa para conhecer meu pai e eu a pediria em casamento lá. Você sabe, eu aposto que as flores silvestres estão florescendo na campina agora".

"Em, não a leve para a campina." Eu disse rapidamente.

"Por quê? Aposto que ela amaria".

"Bem, para começar, é uma caminhada de uns oito quilômetros, e Rose não parece o tipo que faz trilhas. E, segundo, eu acho que é melhor deixar aquele lugar intacto".

O rosto de Emmett virou para baixo enquanto ele considerava o que eu quis dizer, e então ele suspirou. "Eu acho que você está certo. Mas eu ainda a levarei para conhecer meu pai. Você quer vir conosco?"

"Cara, eu não estive em Forks desde que me formei e eu realmente não tenho nenhum desejo de ir".

"Eu aposto que meu pai adoraria ver você".

"Eu o vejo toda vez que ele vem aqui, além disso, eu não tenho certeza que posso aguentar três horas preso em um carro com ela." Eu disse friamente. Eu rapidamente percebi que minha impressão inicial de Rosalie estava correta, ela era definitivamente uma cadela. Eu realmente achava que ela era boa para Em, no entanto, ele precisava de alguém para segurá-lo e assustá-lo diretamente, mas eu realmente não podia suportá-la por mais do que algumas horas por vez, e eu precisava ser capaz de escapar se quisesse.

"Ok, tudo bem, mas, eventualmente, você terá que voltar".

"Por que diabos eu alguma vez terei que voltar? Forks é uma das menores cidades de Washington, não há nada lá que eu não possa ter aqui".

"E quanto à sua avó?"

"A mulher morreu há quase uma década".

"Sim, mas o túmulo dela está lá, você não quer ir visitá-la em algum momento?"

"Não, eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de visitar o túmulo dela. Isso é simplesmente mórbido, se você me perguntar. Além disso, a morcega velha nunca realmente se importou comigo, então, por que diabos eu deveria me importar o suficiente para visitar sua carcaça podre?"

"Isso é cruel, mano." Ele disse, mas eu apenas dei de ombros. "E quanto a Ben? Você visitaria o túmulo _dele_?" Ele perguntou inesperadamente.

"Ele não está enterrado lá, aquela cadela da mãe dele nunca nos disse onde ele foi enterrado".

"Mas se ele estivesse?"

Eu pensei nisso por um momento, e então balancei a cabeça. "Não, eu ainda acho que é nojento. Além disso, não importa, eu não vou para Forks com você".

"Tudo bem, mas você _vai_ para o Canadá conosco na próxima semana".

"Sim, sobre isso..."

"Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que você nos deixe. Todos nós vamos lá todos os anos por uma semana obrigatoriamente de caras, e eu não permitirei que você escape disso".

"Em, eu simplesmente tenho muita coisa acontecendo aqui, eu realmente não acho que posso ficar uma semana inteira fora..."

"Cale-se. Simplesmente pare de falar porque você está desperdiçando sua respiração. Eu não aceitarei nenhuma desculpa, você vai e se o seu chefe não deixá-lo ir, eu simplesmente terei que falar com ele sobre isso." Emmett começou a caminhar para o escritório do meu chefe, então eu o chamei para ele parar.

"Ok, tudo bem, eu darei um jeito." Eu realmente não preciso do meu pseudo irmão mais velho em seu uniforme de policial pedindo ao meu chefe por uma folga. Eu realmente desejava que Em parasse de me tratar como uma fodida criança, isso estava realmente começando a ficar velho.

Jasper, Emmett e eu sempre vamos para Vancouver todo ano para esquiar e fazer snowboard. Às vezes nós levávamos outros caras conosco, mas sempre tínhamos uma regra, 'nenhuma garota'. Era uma semana de homens, para sair e não se preocupar com as mulheres hipersensíveis e seus sentimentos e toda essa porcaria. Então, imagine a minha surpresa quando chegamos ao hotel e Rose estava no saguão com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Babe, que coincidência. Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui esta semana." Emmett era um mentiroso horrível.

"Você é um idiota do caralho." Eu disse de forma que apenas ele pudesse me ouvir. Ele sorriu para mim e então foi se agarrar em Rose. Virei-me para Jasper e ele estava obviamente procurando por Alice. "Você também?"

Jasper sorriu timidamente. "Desculpa, mano, isso foi ideia de Emmett, e ele disse que você não viria se soubesse que elas estavam vindo".

"Sim, por que diabos eu viria? Vocês dois ficarão fora com as suas garotas o tempo todo, o que diabos eu deveria fazer? Pelo menos se vocês tivessem me dito, eu poderia ter trazido Tanya".

"Sim, bem, isso é do que nós estávamos com medo, Tanya é uma puta rançosa, homem. Nenhum de nós gosta de sair com ela".

Senti uma necessidade insignificante de defender a minha ocasionalmente namorada, mas era difícil achar quaisquer boas desculpas para suas ações de cadela, então eu decidi virar a mesa em sua namorada. "Bem, Alice é uma..." Eu não tinha nada, e Jasper sabia disso.

"Cara, você não consegue pensar em uma coisa errada com a minha mulher." Ele disse presunçosamente.

"Claro que posso. Ela é... _pequena, _e se ela..._ cair_ em um monte de neve e você não puder encontrá-la. Isso arruinará a nossa semana inteira." Eu disse pateticamente.

Jasper apenas riu de mim e então bateu no meu ombro antes de notar Alice entrando no saguão. E então ele se foi também, deixando-me sozinho como um idiota. Eu fui até o balcão e entreguei à recepcionista meu cartão de crédito. Eu teria simplesmente ido para casa, mas imaginei que eu poderia pelo menos esquiar sozinho por alguns dias.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Emmett ligou e implorou-me para encontrar todos para o jantar, então eu concordei. Era melhor do que comer sozinho, de qualquer maneira.

Cheguei ao restaurante um pouco atrasado, então é claro que todos já tinham suas bebidas e mastigavam aperitivos.

"Eu estava prestes a voltar para o seu quarto para arrastá-lo até aqui." Emmett me repreendeu.

"Estou realmente muito assustado, Em." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Desculpe, eu apenas perdi a noção do tempo".

"Cara, adivinhe quem é esta." Emmett disse, apontando para uma mulher sentada com Alice.

Olhei para ela de modo descuidado e notei que ela parecia familiar, mas eu não consegui realmente identificar seu rosto.

"Ela é a irmã de Ben, Isabella. Mundo fodidamente pequeno, hein?"

Meu corpo todo ficou dormente e eu posso até ter parado de respirar por um momento. Eu não tinha ideia por que reagi assim, mas fiz o meu melhor para empurrar os sentimentos para longe e ignorá-los. Olhei para a mulher aparentemente tímida e realmente percebi que ela parecia muito com Ben. Eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma meia-irmã, mas eu nunca a conheci antes. Emmett estava certo, era um 'mundo fodidamente pequeno'.

"Ei, prazer em conhecê-la." Eu disse, tentando permanecer casual, embora me sentisse alterado. Era difícil estar em torno de uma memória de Ben, quando tudo que eu queria fazer era tentar não pensar nele. "Então, você é amiga de Alice e Rose?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, "Uh, sim. Eu conheço Alice desde sempre, e ela me apresentou a Rose há alguns anos".

"Como está a cadela da sua mãe?" Perguntei antes de realmente pensar.

Isabella olhou para mim, chocada por um momento, e Alice surpreendentemente atirou-me uma expressão de raiva. Eu nunca a tinha visto chateada, nem um pouco, então eu imaginei que devia tê-la ofendido. Talvez fosse a minha linguagem que a deixou chateada.

"Desculpe, o que eu quis dizer foi, como está a sua _desculpa esfarrapada_ de uma mãe?" Eu corrigi, mas Alice apenas pareceu ficar mais irritada, e Isabella se virou enquanto tentava olhar para qualquer outro lugar além de mim.

"Você alguma vez conheceu a mãe dela?" Alice perguntou amargamente.

"Não, e, confie em mim, eu não quero".

"Sim, aquela mulher era um grande trabalho, sem ofensa." Emmett me apoiou.

"Bem, como ela pode _não_ ficar ofendida? Vocês dois estão sendo uns idiotas sobre uma mulher que nunca conheceram".

"Ei, tudo o que sabemos é o que o meu irmão nos contou." Emmett disse rapidamente.

"Bem, talvez Ben não a conhecesse tão bem quanto ele pensava que conhecia." Alice disse iradamente. "Ou talvez ela tenha tomado algumas decisões ruins, talvez ela precisasse de ajuda, não de pessoas falando merda e a julgando".

Emmett começou a ficar irritado naquele ponto. "A mulher praticamente destruiu a vida do meu pai. Sinto muito, mas 'cadela' foi realmente um termo muito agradável para ela. E então ela simplesmente liga para o meu pai do nada e diz que meu irmão morreu, mas ela não nos deu qualquer informação além dessa. Você percebe que eu nunca sequer estive no túmulo dele?"

"Ok, vamos nos acalmar aqui." Jasper interveio. "Nós estamos de férias e a conversa simplesmente ficou muito aquecida. Vamos apenas jantar algo simples e mais tarde falaremos sobre tudo isso".

Emmett e Alice apenas olharam um para o outro, mas deixaram pra lá.

Eu não pude tirar meus olhos de Isabella o jantar todo. Ela não falava muito, mas simplesmente parecia tanto com Ben que eu sabia que de fato teria sonhos agitados a noite toda.

**~ O ~**

"_O __que diabos aconteceu com você?" Ben me perguntou protetoramente enquanto examinava meu rosto machucado e lábio sangrando._

"_Nada, esqueça isso"._

"_Eu não esquecerei isso. Quem diabos fez isso com você?"_

"_Ninguém, não importa"._

_"Aquele James fodido." Ele disse e __saiu como uma tempestade._

"_Para onde __você vai?" Eu perguntei em pânico._

"_Eu vou chutar a bunda dele"._

"_Não, Ben. James é um idiota, mas ele é um idiota forte. Você só vai se machucar e então eu me sentirei um merda"._

"_Por que diabos ele bateu em você desta vez?"_

_Eu dei de ombros. "Ele disse que eu estava encarando a namorada dele"._

_Ben levantou a sobrancelha. "E você estava?"_

"_Não." Eu disse rapidamente. "... talvez"._

"_Seu idiota do caralho. Eu disse a você para ficar longe daquela garota"._

"_Ah, vamos lá. Ela é a garota mais sexy da escola, é difícil não olhar para ela"._

_Ben olhou para mim por um momento e então balançou a cabeça. "Você teve o que merecia." Ele disse amargamente e então virou para voltar para a sua casa._

_"Ei, __Masen!" Jacob Black gritou da sua bicicleta do outro lado da rua._

"_O quê?" Eu gritei e observei com um sorriso enquanto Ben dava meia volta. Idiota fodido nunca conseguia ficar bravo comigo._

"_Jogo de baseball, no terreno baldio." Jake nos informou._

_Olhei para Ben e ele deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça, então nós pegamos as nossas bicicletas e seguimos Jake para o campo._

_Esse foi o verão quando tínhamos 13 anos. O baseball era a nossa vida, e nós deixávamos de fazer qualquer coisa para jogar. Quando chegamos ao terreno baldio, eu não fiquei surpreso ao ver James e sua gangue esperando para jogar contra nós. James era um ano mais velho, e ele se erguia sobre todos da nossa equipe, mas ele era muito ruim no baseball e nós geralmente ganhávamos._

"_Como está o seu rosto, Masen?" Laurent provocou quando eu fui rebater._

_"M__elhor que o seu está prestes a ficar." Eu disse com desdém. Laurent lançou a bola e eu bati com força, enviando-a de volta no olho esquerdo do arremessador._

_"Seu idiota fodido, você fez isso de propósito"._

"_O que, eu não consigo ouvir você, estou muito ocupado correndo pelas bases." Eu disse com um sorriso enquanto corria em torno do diamante. Victor pegou a bola e tentou marcar-me, mas eu peguei velocidade e eu era muito rápido para ele. Eu era mais rápido que todo mundo._

_Nós mudamos de lado e Ben caminhou para o monte, ele era o nosso melhor arremessador, então ninguém sequer pensou duas vezes que ele faria isso. James veio para bater e fez uma careta quando as duas primeiras bolas passaram zunindo por ele._

"_Haha, seu fodido ruim!" Eu vaiei da primeira base._

"_Cale a porra da sua boca Masen, ou eu a calarei permanentemente"._

"_O quê, você não aguenta a pressão?" Jake disse do lado esquerdo do campo._

"_Eu chutarei sua bunda também, Black." James cuspiu._

"_Se eu fosse você, eu parava de me preocupar com eles e me preocupava com a minha bola encontrando seu caminho para luva de apanhador de Mike atrás de você." Ben disse com desdém._

"_Sem chance"._

_Ben jogou a bola e James realmente fez contato. Claro, ele bateu a bola diretamente para cima e Ben foi capaz de pegá-la facilmente._

"_Boooooo__!" Eu vaiei. "James joga bola como uma fodida MENINA!"_

_Bem, isso o irritou. James jogou seu bastão para baixo e me acuou. Tanto quanto eu gostava de dizer o que penso, isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer. Eu era horrível em uma briga e, enquanto eu observava James vir correndo em minha direção, eu sabia que estava prestes a ser infligido muita dor... de novo. Eu deveria ter corrido, mas isso me faria parecer ainda mais estúpido, então eu mantive a minha posição e me preparei._

_Mas a dor não veio. Eu vi quando Ben entrou entre nós e socou James diretamente na mandíbula, derrubando-o em sua bunda. James se recuperou e ele e Ben começaram a briga._

_Ben era menor do que James, mas ele também era mais forte. Corri para a luta, assim como os companheiros de James. Eu estava prestes a mergulhar e ajudar, mas então, um par de mãos fortes veio por trás e tirou-me do caminho. Emmett era o maior cara que eu já tinha visto e ele facilmente tirou James do seu irmão e o jogou para o lado._

_James, é claro, levantou com a intenção de atacar Emmett, mas Em não teria isso._

"_Fique fodidamente aí!" Ele avisou de forma agressiva._

"_Que diabos, Em, eu estava acabando com ele?" Ben disse acaloradamente._

_"Sim, certo. Mas o papai disse __que eu tinha que manter um olho em você, e a última coisa que eu preciso é você voltando para casa como o seu amigo idiota ali." Emmett disse, apontando para mim._

"_O quê? Vá se foder!" Eu disse com raiva, não sabendo realmente o que ele quis dizer com isso._

"_Ben, sério. Você precisa encontrar novos amigos. Olhe para Edward; ele está sempre coberto de hematomas e olhos roxos. Esse menino não sabe como não provocar as pessoas até chutarem sua bunda"._

_Embora eu amasse ter alguém tão grande quanto Emmett do nosso lado, eu realmente o detestava. Ele estava sempre dizendo a Ben que eu era um 'pedaço de lixo branco de merda' e era minha culpa sempre que Ben entrava em problemas... o que eu acho que era verdade. Mas Ben sempre me defendia._

"_Cuide da sua própria vida, Em. Ninguém está pedindo__ para_ você _ser amigo de Edward." Ben disse ao seu irmão._

"_Você é da minha conta, e nem morto alguém me pegaria sendo amigo de alguém como Edward"._

**~ O ~**

"Cara, eu acho que acabei de ter a melhor fodida noite de foda da minha vida." Emmett disse na manhã seguinte. Eu estava cuidando da minha vida e desfrutando de um agradável café da manhã sozinho no restaurante do hotel quando Emmett decidiu me assaltar com suas perturbadoras imagens mentais. "Homem, as coisas que aquela mulher pode fazer..."

"Cale a boca, eu não quero saber dessa merda".

"Ah, foi incrível".

"Então volte para ela. Por que diabos você está aqui comigo?"

"Ela está com fome. Eu fiz minha mulher ficar com apetite".

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e tentei voltar para o meu café da manhã. Era uma semana movimentada, o hotel parecia estar lotado, então eu acordei mais cedo só para conseguir uma mesa, mas o restaurante estava definitivamente enchendo rápido. Emmett pediu sua comida para levar e, quando chegou, ele levou para o seu quarto imediatamente. Eu não estava com pressa, então fiquei sentado lá e li o jornal local enquanto saboreava minha xícara de café.

Algo me fez olhar para cima e eu notei Isabella de pé entre a massa de pessoas, esperando por uma mesa. Eu realmente não queria muito estar perto dela, mas eu me senti um pouco culpado, então fui até ela e a convidei para vir sentar comigo. Ela estava hesitante no início, obviamente os meus comentários degradantes em relação à sua mãe tiveram um impacto negativo, mas sua fome superou sua irritação comigo e ela concordou.

"Então, você é realmente boa em esquiar?" Eu perguntei, tentando puxar conversa enquanto ela olhava o cardápio.

"Uh, sim, eu acho".

"Você mora na Flórida, certo?"

"Sim, mas Alice tem tentado me convencer a voltar para Washington faz anos".

Eu assenti. "Então, você se lembra de Emmett quando você viveu em Forks com a sua mãe?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Foi há muito tempo, antes de Bem ter sequer nascido, e foi só por um mês".

Nós ficamos sentados em um silêncio constrangedor por um tempo e eu considerei ir embora, já que meu café da manhã já tinha terminado, mas minha curiosidade levou o melhor de mim.

"Ele... Ben alguma vez falou sobre mim?" Perguntei desconfortavelmente.

Ela olhou para mim, um pouco confusa, mas então ela pareceu entender o que eu estava perguntando.

"Uh, eu não sei." Ela disse, e então começou a olhar ao redor do salão, como se estivesse procurando uma maneira de escapar.

"Bem, ele estava feliz, pelo menos? No fim, antes de morrer, ele parecia feliz, para você?"

Ben decidiu voltar a morar com a sua mãe quando tínhamos 16 anos. Tínhamos ficado sem nos falar quase os seis meses inteiros antes de ele ir embora, e um dia ele simplesmente parou de ir para a escola. Eu finalmente fiquei preocupado e engoli o meu orgulho para perguntar se ele estava bem, mas seu pai disse que ele tinha se mudado. Três anos depois, nós recebemos a notícia de que ele morreu e eu nunca fui capaz de me perdoar pelo inferno que eu o fiz passar nos últimos meses em que estávamos próximos.

"Sim, eu acho que ele era feliz. Ele fez alguns amigos, e começou a faculdade, mas eu acho que ele sempre sentiu falta de Forks." Ela disse.

Eu de repente me perdi na forma como a boca de Isabella se movia. Ela era tão parecida com Ben que observá-la falar e o modo como seus olhos penetravam nos meus, era completamente hipnotizante. Ela era como um fantasma, ou talvez o meu castigo por cada palavra horrível que eu disse ao seu irmão. Ben estava me assombrando, enviando sua irmã sósia como uma maneira de levantar a culpa que já me corroia?

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou de repente, acordando-me do meu transe.

"Sim, desculpe, eu estava apenas pensando em uma coisa".

Ela riu uma vez. "Você faz isso com frequência?"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei confuso.

"Pensar. Você parece estar tendo um tempo difícil com isso".

"Você não tem ideia." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Então, você está pensando em se mudar de volta para Washington?"

"Uh, eu não sei. Eu quero, mas há tanta coisa para considerar. Eu recebi uma oferta de trabalho realmente incrível lá, mas é uma mudança tão grande".

"Sem brincadeira. Mudar-se do sol quente da Florida para a chuvosa Seattle sem sol, seria difícil para qualquer um".

"Eu realmente amo o clima em Washington. Eu sempre achei que a chuva era pacífica, e eu realmente sinto falta das montanhas".

"Eu achei que você tivesse dito que não se lembrava de morar lá?"

"Bem... eu visito Alice com bastante frequência".

"Como vocês se conheceram, afinal?" Eu perguntei, confuso a respeito de como os caminhos dela se cruzaram, vivendo em lados opostos do país.

"Nossas mães eram próximas." Ela disse rapidamente, como se tivesse ensaiado a frase e estivesse esperando que eu fizesse essa pergunta".

"Oh." Eu disse, não tendo mais nada a dizer além disso.

"Então, Alice disse que você trabalha para uma agência de publicidade?" Isabella perguntou baixinho.

"Sim, eu sou bom em fazer as pessoas quererem comprar coisas. Eu deslumbro simplesmente todo mundo que eu conheço." Eu brinquei.

"Eu posso ver isso sobre você." Ela disse seriamente.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Você simplesmente parece um daqueles tipos que poderia vender alho para um vampiro".

"Ah, então você quer dizer que eu sou charmoso?" Eu provoquei, e fiquei surpreso quando ela começou a corar.

"Eu quis dizer que você é meio arrogante, suave, e, provavelmente, muito bom em mentir".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Ai. Uau, você só me conheceu ontem e já tem essa impressão incrível de mim?"

"Eu não quis ofendê-lo, tudo o que eu estava tentando dizer é que você se parece como um locutor excessivamente confiante, tranquilo".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. A mulher estava simplesmente me insultando, e então ela se desculpou com outra suposição depreciativa.

"Ok, isso não saiu direito." Ela disse para si mesma. "Eu acho que vou indo".

"Não. Olha, eu já acabei, então fique e aprecie o seu café da manhã." Eu disse e então levantei e saí. Eu não estava realmente chateado, na verdade, eu achei que a coisa toda foi muito divertida, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava desconfortável, então eu saí para dar a ela algum espaço.

**~ O ~**_"O que diabos vocês dois e__stão fazendo?" Emmett perguntou irritado._

"_É exatamente o que parece, estamos vendendo sorvete." Eu disse com um 'dã'._

"_Está fazendo fodidos três graus negativos lá fora." Ele olhou para o seu irmão com uma expressão decepcionada. "Ben, vamos lá, eu sei que você é mais esperto do que isso"._

_Ben deu de ombros. "Edward disse que ninguém mais venderia sorvete, então teríamos uma ótima oportunidade"._

"_Ninguém comprará sorvete neste tempo congelante"._

"_Eu não sei, Emmett. O velho Vladimir acabou de comprar uma casquinha." Eu disse._

"_Sério?" Emmett disse, surpreso._

"_Sim, e Felix disse que vai comprar um quando voltar da sua corrida. Ele disse que sorvete depois de um treino ajuda a relaxar os músculo e aliviar as cãibras"._

"_De jeito nenhum, ele não disse isso"._

"_Ele disse sim, certo, B?" Eu perguntei a Ben, implorando que ele confirmasse minha lorota._

"_Sim, claro." Ben disse, sem rodeios._

"_Bem, eu acabei de correr, então tomarei uma casquinha e veremos o quanto isso funciona bem"._

_Eu sorri. "Isso custará 50 centavos"._

"_Cinquenta centavos pela porra de um cone pequeno que eu poderia fazer em casa?"_

"_Felix não pareceu ter problemas com isso." Eu disse rapidamente. Felix era rival de Emmett e eles estavam competindo constantemente para ver quem era mais rápido e mais forte. Eu sabia que minha tática funcionaria em Emmett, e deu certo._

_"Certo." __Em resmungou e foi para casa trocar de roupa, antes de voltar e comprar o sorvete. "Se eu descobrir que você cuspiu nisso, eu chutarei sua bunda"._

"_Ele não cuspiu nele, Em." Ben disse rapidamente._

_Emmett estremeceu quando mordeu seu sorvete, e eu tentei me segurar, mas não pude deixar de rir. Fodido otário._

"_O que é tão engraçado?" Emmett perguntou agitadamente._

"_Nada, mano está tudo bem." Ben garantiu a ele._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Esses flashbacks estão me matando gente O.O ~ _

_Mas estou amando a fic, espero que vocês também..._

_A meta pro capítulo de segunda sair é mínimo 3 reviews :D_

_Obrigado a todos os comentários, leio cada um com carinho :3_

_Assisti BD2 ~ Amanhecer 2, três vezes em menos de 24 horas, por isso demorei pra postar..._

_Pode ter sido o último filme, mas eu estou aqui firme e forte, com as fics... meus personagens favoritos que eu amo de mais._

_Amei, ri fiquei chocada é a perfeição._

_Beijos Lary Reeden_


	4. Entrelaçados

**N/A:** Eu sei que a história parece um pouco confusa, mas é como deveria ser. Tudo será esclarecido em breve. No caso de você ter perdido isso no primeiro capítulo, Edward tem atualmente 24 anos e Emmett tem 28. Ben e Edward tinham a mesma idade, mas a irmã de Ben estava mais próxima à idade de Emmett. Ben foi embora quando ele tinha 16 anos para viver com sua mãe, e três anos mais tarde, sua mãe ligou e disse que ele morreu.

**N/T:** Essa fic tem várias notas da autora que julgo importantes, quando necessário eu as colocarei no início ou fim do capítulo. Peço que leiam, para evitar perguntas desnecessárias :)

* * *

**~ Capítulo 3 – Entrelaçados ~**

_Tradutora: Sophia Missyine_

**_~ Edward ~_**

"Então, se Isabella é irmã do meu irmão, o que ela é para mim?" Emmett perguntou confuso enquanto estávamos subindo o elevador para o topo da montanha. Felizmente, as mulheres passariam a tarde no spa.

"Uh, eu acho que se o seu pai fosse casado com a mãe dela, ela seria sua meia-irmã. Mas seus pais nunca se casaram e a única ligação entre vocês se foi, então eu acho que ela não é nada para você".

Emmett assentiu. "Bom, então eu não tenho que ameaçá-lo para ficar longe dela".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

"Ah, vamos lá, mano, eu vi a maneira como você tem olhado para ela".

"Eu não tenho olhado para ela." Eu disse defensivamente.

"Oh, sim, você tem, e isso está assustando Rose um pouco".

"Por que diabos Rose se importaria?" Perguntei irritado.

"Porque Isabella é amiga dela e você não tem a melhor reputação quando se trata de mulheres".

"Por favor, as mulheres me amam".

"Sim, e então você as descarta e as deixa com o coração partido. Você conhece aquela música sobre cobras de coração frio? Bem, você é assim".

"Você está louco. Tanya está muito satisfeita comigo".

"Cara, nem sequer fale sobre aquela harpia repugnante perto de mim novamente. Além disso, você é o maior idiota quando se trata dela, não que eu possa culpá-lo, mas, ainda assim. Apenas fique longe de Isabella... ou, pelo menos, se você não ficar, simplesmente não a irrite a tal ponto que ela conte para Rose e então eu acabe na casinha do cachorro por isso. Lembre-se, nosso casamento está chegando e vocês dois estarão lá, então não é como se você pudesse fodê-la e depois nunca mais se preocupar em vê-la de novo".

"Emmett, eu não tenho desejo de foder aquela mulher. Além do fato de que ela definitivamente não é o meu tipo, ela se parece tanto com Ben que seria uma distração muito perturbadora sequer apreciar isso, por pouco que seja".

"Não é o seu tipo? Eu não sabia que você tinha um tipo. Duas pernas, confere, dois peitos, confere, uma boceta quente, confere. Cara, a mulher é definitivamente o seu tipo".

"Vá se foder. Você sabe que eu gosto de loiras, e os seios dela estão longe de serem suficientemente grandes para o meu gosto".

"Oh, você quer dizer porque eles são reais? Eu sei que você está acostumado aos fodidos peitos falsos de Tanya, mas, vamos lá, cara, não há nada melhor do que curvas de prazer totalmente naturais, independentemente do tamanho".

"Isso é fácil para você dizer, os seios da sua garota são enormes".

"Quando você realmente ama alguém, a forma do seu corpo não importa tanto assim. Você é atraído pelo seu coração e sua alma, e isso irradia para o exterior também".

Eu apenas olhei para Em, completamente aturdido. Além de mim, Emmett era o cara mais superficial que eu conheço, _o que diabos aquela vadia da Rose fez com ele?_

"Não me olhe assim. Eu finalmente sei o que é amar alguém de verdade, e eu não me importaria se Rose tivesse três mamilos e doze dedos, eu a amaria, de qualquer maneira".

Tentei me segurar, mas eu estava completamente sem poderes. Eu caí na risada com tanta força que meu estômago e laterais do meu corpo realmente doeram de tanto rir.

"Vá em frente, ria. Mas você verá, um dia você se apaixonará e ficará de ponta-cabeça por alguém, e não haverá nada que a pessoa possa fazer que mudaria a forma como você se sente sobre ela".

"Não. Nem pensar, sem chance. Eu nem sequer acredito nessa merda, nenhum amor é incondicional".

"Você verá." Ele repetiu com um sorriso.

Eu apenas revirei meus olhos para Emmett. Claro, ele amava Rose neste momento, mas eu não podia ver isso durando. Mesmo se eles casassem, seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que um deles ficasse entediado, ou que percebessem que eles não gostavam realmente um do outro tanto quanto eles pensavam... ou que houvesse um mal-entendido e um deles dissesse algumas coisas dolorosas, só para ter o outro indo embora para morrer em algum outro lugar.

Teria sido melhor nunca ter sentido algo tão forte por alguém do que experimentar esse nível de conexão e então vê-la desaparecer como se não fosse nada. Pequenas escolhas estúpidas, transformando-se em enormes erros fodidos...

_"Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu não tenho ideia por que eu fiz isso"._

_"Vá se foder, seu fodido viado. Fique fodidamente longe de mim, você me enoja. Por que diabos você pensaria que eu algum dia quereria fazer isso? Se você algum dia chegar perto de mim novamente, eu fodidamente matarei você!"_

Tantos erros. Palavras venenosas, que eu nunca seria capaz de retirar e que, até hoje, deixam um gosto amargo na minha boca pela maneira como rolaram pela minha língua. Um segredo que ele e eu levaríamos para o túmulo.

"Uff." Eu bati contra uma árvore, ficando sem fôlego. Sentei-me ali por um momento e não tinha ideia de como diabos isso aconteceu. Embora a verdade seja que, eu estava pensativo, mas, ainda assim, eu nunca tinha batido em uma árvore antes enquanto fazia snowboard. Não parecia que algo estivesse quebrado, mas eu fiquei dolorido e com dores por toda parte. Olhei em volta para ver se Emmett ainda estava por perto, mas não o vi em lugar nenhum.

"Uau, isso foi duro." Alguém disse. Virei-me para ver uma mulher sorrindo para mim de trás. Seu rosto estava coberto pelos óculos de esqui, mas eu sabia quem era.

"Nah, eu estava apenas fazendo uma pausa." Eu menti de forma convincente.

"Uh huh." Isabella disse sarcasticamente. A maldita mulher parecia ser a única pessoa no planeta Terra que sabia imediatamente quando eu estava mentindo. Como diabos isso era possível? "Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo a levantar." Ela disse e me ofereceu sua mão.

Eu sorri. "Acho que eu consigo".

"Você é tão fodidamente teimoso." Ela disse inesperadamente. Ao longo dos últimos meses, eu tinha aprendido algumas coisas sobre as mulheres que meus amigos estavam namorando. Primeiro, elas eram muito femininas, e, segundo, elas se irritavam se você usasse muito a palavra com F casualmente, sem a desculpa de estar bêbado, ou assistindo um evento esportivo. Eu, é claro, fazia o meu melhor para dizer 'foda-se' tanto quanto possível quando estava perto delas, só para irritá-las. Portanto, o fato de que Isabella nem sequer hesitou com a palavra foi... estranhamente atraente.

"Sim, eu sou teimoso, como você adivinhou?" Eu disse sarcasticamente enquanto lutava para me levantar. Eu estava seriamente começando a repensar toda essa coisa do snowboard, talvez eu devesse ter ficado com esquis. Tentando me levantar enquanto minha bunda ainda estava enterrada na neve e meus pés presos à prancha, que também estava enterrada na neve, era realmente uma droga.

"Você ficará aí o dia todo." Ela disse e agarrou meu braço. Ela era realmente muito forte, sendo tão magra quanto era, mas ela não era nada comparada a mim. Eu puxei de volta facilmente, o que a fez cair para a frente, praticamente no meu colo.

"Bem, isso foi útil." Eu atirei a ela o meu sorriso torto irresistível._ Por que diabos eu estava gastando minhas expressões sexy com ela?_

Normalmente o meu charme escorrendo ganhava as mulheres imediatamente e as deixava implorando para eu fodê-las, mas Isabella apenas revirou seus olhos e pareceu irritada.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você sorri assim e as mulheres simplesmente baixam suas calcinhas para você?"

"É isso, sim." Eu disse, convencido.

Isabella se afastou de mim e então se equilibrou para que pudesse terminar sua descida da montanha.

"Espere." Eu disse, esperando que ela tivesse piedade de mim. Verdade seja dita, eu realmente não tinha certeza se eu poderia levantar sozinho. "Você pode, por favor, ajudar-me a levantar?" Eu perguntei pateticamente enquanto dolorosamente movia minhas pernas de debaixo de mim. Ok, talvez eu estivesse mais do que 'um pouco dolorido'.

"Tem certeza que você está bem com uma mulher ajudando um homem grande e viril como você?"

"Eu sei que você ficaria honrada em fazer isso." Eu brinquei. Eu realmente pensei que ela ficaria irritada e me deixaria ali, mas ela apenas sorriu e começou a puxar meu braço novamente. Maldição, minha bunda estava realmente presa.

Ela puxou tão forte quanto podia, enquanto eu tentava me levantar, e quando eu finalmente fiquei em pé, ela caiu para trás e eu caí em cima dela. A coisa toda foi como uma daquelas comédias pastelão ridículas, nós devemos ter parecido uns idiotas, especialmente quando ambos começamos a rir descontroladamente.

"Ok, vamos descer essa montanha antes que Emmett envie um grupo de busca atrás de nós." Eu finalmente disse depois de forçar-me a parar de rir.

"Ele definitivamente parece que seria capaz de fazer algo assim." Isabella concordou.

"Sim, ele é um pouco superprotetor".

"Eu acho muito legal que vocês dois tenham ficado tão próximos. Vocês parecem realmente se preocupar um com o outro".

"Bem, eu acho que Emmett é apenas o tipo de pessoa que precisa sentir que está protegendo as pessoas. Eu dou a ele um monte de merda por isso, mas é bom saber que ele sempre está cobrindo minhas costas".

"E você a dele, eu suponho".

"Claro, ele é como meu irmão".

Isabella assentiu como se estivesse de alguma forma reconfortada pelo meu relacionamento com Emmett.

Sempre que eu vinha esquiar ou fazer snowboard com Jasper e Emmett, nós sempre subíamos ao topo da montanha juntos, então nos separávamos para encontrar nosso próprio caminho para baixo, mas, por incrível que pareça, Isabella e eu nos mantivemos próximos pelo resto do caminho. Eu executava um salto e ela se exibia executando um maior, e não havia nenhum jeito que eu a deixaria levar vantagem sobre mim, então eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazer algum truque mais impressionante.

"Não tente se superar, você pode bater em outra árvore." Ela provocou.

"Eu nunca bati em uma árvore antes, e eu não baterei em outra novamente".

"Certo... CUIDADO!" Ela gritou, e eu me virei a tempo de me desviar de uma pedra gigante. Olhei para ela, e ela sorriu maldosamente.

"Isso não era uma árvore, era uma pedra." Eu me defendi.

"Eu não disse nada".

Nós terminamos nossa descida e estávamos prestes a nos separar, mas, por alguma razão, eu me vi a convidando para tomar um café comigo.

"Uau, você não se cansou de mim ainda?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Bem, por todo o tempo que passamos com nossas bundas presas na neve, achei que era simplesmente certo da minha parte comprar um café para você".

"Ou talvez pudéssemos pegar um sorvete." Ela brincou.

Meu sorriso sumiu e eu apenas fiquei olhando para ela em estado de choque.

"Uh, eu estava brincando." Ela disse, depois de perceber a minha mudança de humor.

Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava _apenas _brincando, ou se talvez Ben teria dito a ela sobre a nossa barraquinha de venda de sorvete no inverno na infância. Mas, ainda mais surpreendente, foi o fato de que eu estava torcendo para que fosse este último. Eu estava realmente chateado por Isabella ter dito que Ben nunca falou de mim para ela, mas talvez ele tenha falado e ela simplesmente não quisesse mencionar por algum motivo.

"Ok, bem, está fodidamente frio aqui fora, então vamos entrar para pegar algo quente." Eu disse, tentando esquecer seu comentário.

Nós fomos para o pequeno café do resort e eu gesticulei para ela pedir primeiro.

"Uh... chocolate quente com marshmallow extra." Ela disse para o homem no caixa. Eu acho que deveria ter esperado que ela pedisse a bebida preferida de Ben, eles eram irmãos, e irmãos tendiam a gostar das mesmas coisas.

"Eu vou tomar o mesmo".

Eu realmente pensei que ter um outro lembrete de Ben por perto seria difícil, mas, estranhamente, quanto mais Isabella se parecia com Ben, mais ansiosamente eu queria passar tempo com ela.

"Então, o que você faz da vida?" Perguntei a ela quando nos sentamos com as nossas bebidas.

"Uh... eu sou orientadora".

"Por que você fez essa pausa?" Eu questionei.

"Bem, eu tenho uma Pós-graduação em Serviço Social, mas acabei de receber uma oferta de emprego para uma posição de assistente social em Seattle, e isso é realmente o que eu quero fazer, então..." Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Então, você está se mudando para Washington? Você não pode ser uma assistente social na Flórida?"

"Eu poderia, mas eu amo Washington, e Alice é como uma irmã para mim, por isso é difícil _não _querer aceitar o trabalho lá".

"Sim, acho que consigo entender isso." E então um pensamento me ocorreu, "Então, por que você não foi para o 'dia no spa' com as outras mulheres?"

"Ugh, eu realmente não gosto muito dessa coisa de spa. Eu simplesmente não consigo suportar o pensamento de alguém me tocando por toda parte. E eu absolutamente odeio pessoas tocando nos meus pés, então eu me recuso a fazer as unhas dos pés".

Eu ri. "Pés sensíveis devem ser traço de família. Ben odiava que as pessoas tocassem seus pés também".

"Nossa mãe estudou acupuntura e reflexologia por um curto período de tempo, e ela disse que os pés têm pontos de pressão que se conectam com cada parte do nosso corpo, então eu realmente odeio a ideia de alguém tendo esse tipo de poder sobre mim".

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, realmente não esperando uma resposta. "Então, o que faremos agora?"

"Você quer descer a montanha de novo?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Não, não. Eu acho que estou pronto para aposentar minha prancha de snowboard de uma vez por todas".

"Oh, não foi tão ruim assim." Ela discordou. "Você sabe, há um cinema nessa rua, vamos ver um filme".

"Você sabe pelo menos o que está passando?"

"Não, isso realmente importa? Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que você caindo de novo e arriscando quebrar seu pescoço".

"Ei, eu me ofendi com essa".

"Desculpe." Ela disse descuidadamente. Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a manga do meu casaco e começou a me puxar na direção do estacionamento.

Nós decidimos ver 'Jackass', porque não havia mais nada passando além de um melodrama, mas eu fiquei realmente nervoso quando a primeira cena repugnante apareceu. Eu não conhecia Isabella realmente bem, e a última coisa que eu precisava era que ela surtasse e me chamasse de porco por rir. Mas ela nunca surtou, e nada parecia ofendê-la. Nós rimos tanto que minhas laterais doíam.

Eu tinha acabado de enfiar algumas pipocas na minha boca quando uma cena surgiu, onde um rapaz estava fingindo ser um velho com uma ereção, e foi tão engraçado que eu acidentalmente cuspi o conteúdo da minha boca, um pouco aterrissando no colo de Isabella.

"Ah, merda, eu sinto muito." Eu disse rapidamente.

"Você é um porco." Ela disse chocada enquanto sacudia sua perna, e então ela prosseguiu limpando sua mão na minha camiseta e jogando alguns de seus próprios salgadinhos no meu rosto antes de começar a rir.

Após o filme, nós nem sequer questionamos que continuaríamos a nossa saída, estar com ela simplesmente era inteiramente natural. Só havíamos nos conhecido alguns dias antes, mas era como se eu a conhecesse desde sempre. Fomos jantar e depois voltamos ao hotel para a noite.

"Você quer vir até meu quarto? Nós podemos ver outro filme, ou algo assim." Eu perguntei quando entramos no elevador.

"Eu não sei, você vai tentar me seduzir?"

Eu sorri "Você se deixaria seduzir?"

"Definitivamente não. Então, se eu for até o seu quarto, eu não quero qualquer tipo de gracinha. Entendido?"

"Olhe, você é irmã de Ben, eu nunca tentaria nada assim. Você tem a minha palavra".

Ela estreitou seus olhos enquanto lia meu rosto, procurando sinceridade, e então ela assentiu. "Em qual quarto você está, eu o encontrarei lá".

"Por que você simplesmente não vem comigo agora?"

"Porque eu quero me trocar primeiro".

"Ok, quarto 414".

Isabella e eu nos separamos e, após uma hora, eu comecei a pensar que ela não viria, mas então houve uma batida na porta. Eu não estava certo do que eu achava que ela estaria vestindo, mas o que ela tinha vestido me surpreendeu completamente. Ela usava uma calça de moletom cinza e um casaco de capuz preto, com um AllStar e seu cabelo puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado.

Ela tirou completamente o meu fôlego.

Eu nunca entendi por que algumas mulheres insistiam em usar roupas masculinas, mas, por alguma razão que eu não entendia completamente, eu me sentia muito atraído por ela. Quanto menos produzida ela estivesse, mais atraído eu me sentia por ela, mas eu me forcei a manter esses sentimentos tão escondidos quanto possível e lembrei-me de quem ela era. Ben definitivamente não quereria que eu me envolvesse com ela, e eu tinha que respeitar isso.

Nós assistimos um dos filmes da Série Jogos Mortais e, em seguida, algum tipo de filme de super-herói, eu não estava realmente prestando muita atenção. Nós passamos a maior parte do tempo tirando sarro dos personagens e atacando o minibar. Em algum momento no meio do terceiro filme, eu olhei para ela e percebi que ela tinha adormecido, então eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Eu poderia tê-la acordado e depois a acompanhado até seu quarto, ou eu poderia simplesmente tê-la deixado dormir ali mesmo. Era uma cama king size, então nós dois poderíamos dormir e nunca notar a presença um do outro, ou eu poderia sempre dormir no sofá.

Encostei-me no travesseiro e então olhei para Isabella e percebi que este era um arranjo de dormir completamente aceitável, então desliguei o filme e adormeci.

**~ O ~**

_Algo mudou durante o verão quando tínhamos 14 anos. Eu tive um surto de crescimento e cresci alguns centímetros, tornando-me de fato mais alto do que Ben pela primeira vez desde que eu o conheci. Mas as mudanças físicas não foram a maior diferença na minha vida, a maior mudança ocorreu no meu relacionamento com Ben._

_Eu sempre tinha sido um pouco doido por garotas, enquanto Ben sempre teve outros interesses, como baseball, mas, naquele verão, meus hormônios assumiram o controle total e tudo que eu queria fazer era ir para a piscina local espionar a salva-vidas. O nome dela era Heidi, e ela tinha que ser a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Ben ia para a piscina comigo no começo, mas depois de perceber que tudo o que eu estava fazendo era espiar Heidi, ele decidiu encontrar outra coisa para fazer._

_Depois de algumas semanas, a melhor coisa imaginável aconteceu comigo, Heidi me notou._

_"Então, você planejava alguma vez fingir que estava se afogando para que eu pudesse salvá-lo?" Ela perguntou, flertando comigo._

_"Não, mas eu acho que estou tendo dificuldade em respirar e poderia realmente necessitar de alguma respiração boca a boca"._

_"Bem, como eu poderia ser uma boa salva-vidas se eu apenas ficasse olhando e o assistisse sufocar?"_

_"Você não seria." Eu disse com um sorriso, e então Heidi plantou seus lábios nos meus e imediatamente enfiou sua língua em minha boca. Foi uma sensação incrível, e minha mente adolescente depravada logo fez com que minha sunga ficasse apertada._

_"Oh, eu sinto muito, isso deve ser doloroso. Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso." E, em seguida, Heidi me tocou de uma maneira que apenas eu tinha me tocado. Ela enfiou sua mão dentro da minha sunga e começou a me acariciar. Sendo um virgem intocado, eu não durei muito tempo, mas foi a experiência mais gratificante que eu tinha tido até aquele momento._

_Heidi e eu nos tornamos um casal depois disso, e não demorou muito até que eu perdesse a minha virgindade completamente. Eu comecei a passar todo o meu tempo com ela, mas não foi até que eu a peguei nos amassos com Demetri que eu percebi que tinha negligenciado minha amizade com Ben por muito tempo._

_"Quer ver o que está acontecendo no terreno baldio?" Perguntei depois de subir através da sua janela uma tarde._

_"Heidi estará lá para aplaudir você?" Ben perguntou irritado._

_"Não, aquela vagabunda pode ir se foder"._

_"Tudo bem." Ele disse confuso, mas não me pediu para elaborar os detalhes. Não importava que eu não estivesse ao redor por algumas semanas, nós simplesmente continuamos exatamente de onde tínhamos parado._

_As tempestades de verão foram particularmente brutais naquele ano, e eu ainda tinha que superar o meu medo delas. Eu odiava ter 14 anos de idade e ainda ter um medo mortal do mau tempo, mas Ben nunca zombava de mim, e ninguém mais sabia._

_Toda noite, eu entrava pela sua janela e dormia ao lado dele em sua pequena cama. Eu estava crescendo rapidamente, então caber nós dois na cama estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, mas eu preferia ficar desconfortável do que dormir sozinho. Nós geralmente acordávamos completamente entrelaçados, tanto nos lençóis, como um no outro. Os braços sempre no rosto do outro e as pernas espalhadas, de modo que se misturavam umas às outras. Mas isso nunca foi estranho, ou desconfortável, isso realmente era completamente normal e natural. Eu sabia que nós não poderíamos dormir ao lado do outro para sempre, mas eu não queria pensar sobre o dia em que teríamos de parar. Naquele ponto, eu não conseguia dormir sem ele, e o mero pensamento de ter que fazer isso me aterrorizava._

_Mas aquele também foi o verão em que a minha avó morreu._

_Meu pai estava por perto, mas nunca realmente tomou conta de mim. Ele ainda era um alcoólatra e, após 12 anos de luto pela morte da minha mãe, ele não estava nem um pouco mais perto de tentar ser um pai. Mas eu não precisava de ninguém para cuidar de mim, não era como se minha avó tivesse feito muito, mas, pelo menos, a presença inadequada do meu pai permitiu-me não ser forçado a ir para um lar adotivo._

_Eu basicamente vivia na casa dos Swan, de qualquer maneira. Emmett tinha parado de reclamar sobre eu estar lá e o Chefe nunca pareceu se importar. Ben e eu estávamos sempre juntos, noite e dia, e depois do meu romance com Heidi terminar, eu não me importava tanto com as meninas. Não era porque eu não gostava de meninas, porque eu definitivamente ainda me sentia atraído por elas, mas eu estava sempre ocupado e sem tempo para paquerar._

_Ben e eu tínhamos encontrado uma clareira no topo da montanha atrás da casa dele quando éramos mais jovens, e nós frequentemente íamos lá para ficar juntos, ou simplesmente relaxar. A nossa casa da árvore foi construída não muito longe dali, mas, com 14 anos, nós não a usávamos tanto como antes. Era apenas um lugar para onde fugir quando tínhamos um dia ruim, ou quando queríamos apenas deixar tudo para trás. Não havia máscaras lá, ninguém tentando ser legal, e nada com o que se preocupar. Era para a clareira que eu escapava quando meu pai mostrava seu interesse em mim, jogando suas garrafas de cerveja na minha direção, ou me batendo um pouco. Mesmo que eu fosse para lá sozinho, nunca demorava muito até que Ben aparecesse e simplesmente me deixasse saber que ele estava lá para mim. Nós não precisávamos falar, apenas saber que ele se importava era a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim._

_O ano seguinte não foi muito diferente. Eu passava por fases obcecadas por garotas, onde eu seguia a garota pela escola e, às vezes, elas tinham pena de mim e me masturbavam, ou algo assim, mas eu sempre voltava para Ben à noite. Ele parecia um pouco amargo quando eu o abandonava por um rosto bonito, mas ele nunca me expulsou de sua cama à noite._

_Eu tentava passar o mínimo tempo possível em casa, mas havia dias em que meu pai fingia se importar comigo e me forçava a ficar em casa, foi em uma dessas noites que ele ficou irritado com algo que eu fiz, e quase me matou ._

_"Você, não serve para nada, seu merdinha, você acabou de responder para mim?" Meu pai perguntou enfurecido._

_"Não, pai, eu só disse que a vovó nunca colocava maionese nos meus sanduíches, eu apenas não gosto. Eu disse a você que poderia fazer o meu próprio sanduíche"._

_"Você está dizendo que eu não consigo cuidar do meu filho?"_

_"Não, eu estou dizendo que eu não sou mais uma criança e eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo"._

_Ele me olhou fixamente por um minuto, e então explodiu. Ele começou jogando uma cadeira em mim, e então ele seguiu em frente. Eu levantei minhas mãos defensivamente enquanto ele dava socos, mas alguns aterrissaram no meu rosto. Em seguida, ele fez algo que nunca tinha feito antes, ele jogou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e começou a apertar. Eu não conseguia respirar e eu não conseguia me mover. Meu pai tinha um brilho de ódio assassino em seus olhos, e eu realmente pensei que ele me mataria. Eu comecei a sentir minha cabeça muito leve, e então eu apaguei._

_Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente, mas, quando acordei, eu tinha a maior dor de cabeça que já tinha tido, e um zumbido nos meus ouvidos. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto medo na minha vida, e assim que eu tive a certeza que meu pai tinha saído, eu fui mancando até a casa de Ben. Eu não queria ficar sozinho, eu estava com tanto medo que meu pai voltasse de onde estivesse e tentasse terminar de me matar, então eu fui para o único lugar onde eu me sentia seguro._

_Ben deu uma olhada em mim e imediatamente ficou furioso. "Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta." Ele disse agressivamente. Não importava que eu tivesse ficado maior que ele, ele ainda agia como se tivesse que me proteger._

_"Não, Ben, ele saiu e eu não sei quando ele voltará, além disso, simplesmente não vale a pena. Apenas deixe pra lá"._

_"Eu não deixarei pra lá, olhe para você. Seu rosto está mais azul do que branco, e você mal consegue andar. Aquele homem precisa provar do seu próprio remédio, talvez eu simplesmente conte ao meu pai e ele seja preso por abuso infantil"._

_"Não B, eu não quero que ele vá para a prisão. Além disso, se ele se for, eles me enviarão para um lar adotivo em algum lugar. Está tudo bem, eu estou bem, eu não quero ir embora e viver com estranhos. Apenas durma e esqueça sobre isso"._

_Mesmo que nós sempre acordássemos entrelaçados um no outro, nós nunca adormecíamos desse jeito, mas, naquela noite, Ben passou seus braços em volta do meu corpo trêmulo e me segurou até que eu adormecesse._

**~ O ~**

O cheiro de Ben invadiu meus sentidos assim que eu acordei de uma das noites mais tranquilas que eu tive em algum tempo, mas Ben não estava lá, ele estava morto há mais de cinco anos. Era sua irmã que estava emaranhada comigo agora.

Desde que Ben e eu paramos de nos falar, eu nunca tinha dormido com ninguém. Meus encontros sempre terminavam assim que o sexo acabava, e mesmo que eu tenha ficado com Tanya por um tempo, eu me recusava a dormir ao lado dela. Nós geralmente nos encontrávamos em seu apartamento e eu ia embora depois, eu simplesmente não podia suportar a ideia de ficar vulnerável enquanto dormia ao lado de alguém. Mas, acordar com Isabella, foi absolutamente incrível.

Eu tinha esquecido como era bom não me sentir sozinho.

Nós começamos em lados opostos, mas, mesmo em uma cama king size, nós conseguimos encontrar o nosso caminho um para o outro em nosso sono. Seu cabelo estava todo sobre o meu rosto e pescoço, e seu braço estava pendurado no meu peito. Uma das suas pernas estava entre as minhas, e meus braços estavam envolvidos em torno da sua cintura e sob a sua cabeça.

Estávamos, obviamente, ambos totalmente vestidos, mas isto era o mais íntimo que eu conseguia me lembrar de estar com alguém em muito tempo, e eu não conseguia imaginar uma forma mais confortável e pacífica de estar.

Ela começou a se mexer e, quando abriu seus olhos, ela nunca comentou sobre a forma comprometedora como estávamos entrelaçados, ela simplesmente sentou, se esticou e sorriu um olá.

Absolutamente hipnotizante.

* * *

**N/T** – Estou chocada com os acontecimentos da fic... Bella/Ben, como ela conseguiu gente, e o Edward todo vulnerável *chora*

Vem cá que eu te abraço pra dormir hihhi

**N/B**- Espero que tenham lido a nota no começo. Se tivermos 30 reviews até quinta, nos vemos lá, obrigada por todo o carinho que temos recebido nas reviews, e alguns chutes, uns certeiros, outros + ou – e outros bemmm longe rs.

No próximo capítulo teremos pov Bella *.*

**N/B**- Espeor que tenham lido a nota no começo. Se tivermos 30 reviews até quinta nós vemos lá, obrigado por todo o carinho que temos recebido nas reviews, e alguns chutes, uns certeiros, outros + ou – e outros bemmm longe rs.

No próximo capítulo teremos pov Bella *.*


	5. Nunca o mesmo

**~ Capítulo 4 – Nunca o mesmo ~**

_Tradutora: __Mili YLJJ_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Ei." Edward disse enquanto eu me espreguiçava.

"Que horas são?" Perguntei a ele casualmente. Eu me sentia muito confortável acordando ao lado dele, mas, naquele momento, eu não conseguia realmente me importar muito.

"Uh... nove".

"Uau, sério?"

"Sim, por quê?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu nunca durmo até tão tarde".

"Bem, nove não é tão tarde".

"Mas, considerando que eu ainda estou no fuso-horário da costa leste..."

"Ah, certo".

E então houve um barulho estrondoso, que fez Edward gargalhar. "Isso foi o seu estômago?"

"Sim." Eu disse, levemente envergonhada. "Então, vou voltar para o meu quarto e tomar um banho, e depois eu o encontrarei lá embaixo no restaurante... dentro de 30 minutos?"

"Você pode tomar banho aqui".

"Não, _você_ pode tomar banho aqui, eu tenho que voltar, de qualquer maneira, para trocar de roupas".

"Certo, eu a encontrarei lá em baixo." Ele cedeu.

Quando me aproximei do meu quarto, fui subitamente abordada pelo familiar cheiro de baunilha e lilás.

Porra.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você está na merda!"

"Eu não quero ouvir isso, Alice. Eu sou uma adulta e não preciso do seu sermão." Eu disse enquanto tentava passar por ela para deslizar meu cartão chave na fechadura.

Eu tentei fechar a porta atrás de mim, mas é claro que Alice era muito rápida para ser deixada para trás.

"Bella, isso é ridículo, eu achei que você tivesse dito que ficaria longe dele".

"Alice, não é uma grande coisa..."

"Você disse que poderia lidar com isso".

"Eu _posso_ lidar com isso, eu estava apenas..."

"Não haveria nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu a deixaria vir se eu soubesse que você tentaria fazer algo assim. Por que você não está dizendo nada?"

"Eu estou tentando dizer alguma coisa, você vai calar a boca por um momento? Nada aconteceu, nós estávamos apenas saindo e..."

"Sair não é 'ficar longe' como você prometeu".

Eu dei um olhar frustrado para Alice, então ela bufou e esperou pela minha explicação. "Nós simplesmente nos esbarramos na montanha, e ele quis me comprar uma bebida quente. Olhe, tudo o que nós fizemos foi sair, ele não suspeita de nada".

"Bella, nós acabamos de discutir isso. Quanto mais tempo você gastar em torno deles, mais chances há de que eles descubram. Você _entende_ por que eles não podem saber a verdade, certo?"

"Sim Alice, eu não sou uma idiota".

"Se Emmett ou Edward descobrirem isso, eles contarão para Charlie, _que __é um policial, _e então ele colocará Renée atrás das grades".

"Odeio apontar o óbvio, mas Emmett é um policial também." Eu disse com um sorriso, o que levou Alice a fazer ainda mais caretas.

"Bella, isso não é engraçado. É da vida de Renée que nós estamos falando".

Isso simplesmente me irritou." Tudo o que eu ouço nos últimos oito anos é como nós precisamos proteger Renée, que a vida dela depende que eu mantenha a minha boca fechada. Bem, e quanto à minha vida, quando diabos eu conseguirei permissão para realmente começar a viver?"

"Você _pode_ viver, Bella, apenas não ao redor de Emmett e Edward." Alice disse suavemente, surpresa com a minha contundência.

"Alice, eles são minha família." Eu disse suavemente.

"Legal, o que diabos isso faz de mim?"

"Oh, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você e eu não crescemos juntas, eu te amo, mas Emmett e Edward... e Charlie, eram tudo para mim enquanto eu crescia. Eu não pedi por isso, eu não tive nenhum controle sobre o que Renée fez comigo, e eu estou simplesmente cansada demais de pagar por isso".

"Ok, esqueça Renée por um minuto. Como você acha que Edward reagirá quando descobrir a verdade?"

"Ele não descobrirá. Ele acredita completamente na nossa história de que eu sou irmã de Ben, e ele continuará a acreditar nisso".

"Então, você quer ter um relacionamento com ele baseado em outra mentira? Bella, lembra o que você me contou que ele fez quando você o beijou daquela vez. O cara virou uma fera, e agora você está brincando com ele? Como diabos você acha que ele se sentirá sobre isso?"

"Eu não estou brincando com ele, tudo o que nós fizemos foi dormir!"

"Uh huh, não foi assim que tudo começou antes?"

"Alice, eles não suspeitam de nada. Contanto que eu continue fingindo ser _você, _tudo ficará bem".

"Mas você não é eu".

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu estou fingindo ser a irmã de Bem".

"Mas, Bella, você não é irmã de Ben e nem eu sou, porque Ben _nunca_ existiu".

"Não, você está certa. Ben foi alguém que nasceu da mente insana de uma mulher, e eu serei afetada por isso pelo resto da minha vida".

"Ela só fez isso para proteger você, Bella".

"Proteger-me do quê? Não havia ninguém atrás de mim, não havia ninguém atrás dela, estava tudo na cabeça dela. Você simplesmente teve sorte que ela ficou com o seu pai por tempo suficiente para que ele soubesse que você era uma menina. Ela deixou Charlie muito antes de eu nascer, então ele não tinha nenhuma foram de saber. E agora, aqui estou eu, nunca capaz de dizer para a minha família a verdade porque Renée é esquizofrênica".

"Independentemente da sanidade dela, Renée fez isso porque ela achava que estava protegendo você. Ela achava que alguém estava atrás dela e que não parariam até que você estivesse morta".

"Então ela cortou os cabelos da sua filha de sete anos de idade e a vestiu como um menino e a mandou para viver com um pai que ela nunca conheceu? Como isso foi me proteger? Você sabe como isso foi difícil para mim no início. Eu era mais feminina do que você era. Eu não apenas tive que inventar desculpas para escapar das consultas médicas e tudo mais que me exporia, mas eu também tive que descobrir o que significava ser um menino. Graças a Deus Edward foi uma criança reservada, sem outros amigos, caso contrário, ele teria sabido que eu não estava certa desde o início. Alice, eu só quero passar algum tempo com eles, ter certeza que eles estão bem. Você não tem ideia dos tipos de problemas em que Edward sempre se metia".

Alice parecia que estava prestes a ter um aneurisma enquanto considerava tudo o que eu estava dizendo. "Você está certa. Você deve aproveitar este momento para fazer as pazes com tudo. E então você voltará para a Flórida e tudo ficará bem".

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente. "Oh, Bella. Não. Por favor, não me diga que você está planejando..."

"Aceitar o trabalho em Seattle? Sim".

"Bella, no que diabos você está pensando?"

"Você sabe que eu amo Washington, e eu só quero estar perto o suficiente do meu irmão e Edward, assim, se algo acontecesse, eu poderia..."

"Você poderia o quê? Dizer, _oi, rapazes, eu __sou Ben, exceto que eu sou uma garota e sempre fui_... Você não ama Washington, Bella, você ama o fato de que o tempo é uma merda e que Edward sempre costumava ficar com medo e rastejava para a cama com você. Você esteve apaixonada por aquele cara desde que você soube o que era o amor. Bella, mudar para lá não fará nada além de machucar todos no final. Se você mantiver sua palavra e se esforçar para ficar longe dele, isso simplesmente machucará você; se você ceder e se permitir cair em um relacionamento mais profundo, ele acabará descobrindo, então todos nós nos machucaremos. A mamãe irá para a cadeia, Edward e Emmett odiarão você, e Jasper terminará comigo porque eu nunca disse a verdade para os seus melhores amigos. Estamos todos conectados agora e, se eu precisar, eu terminarei as coisas com Jasper agora e voltarei para a Flórida para proteger a mamãe".

"Você ama Jasper, você não pode terminar com ele".

"E você ama Edward... e Emmett, pelo que importa. Todo mundo tem que se sacrificar às vezes, e você tem feito isso a maior parte da sua vida, então eu acho que agora é a minha vez".

"Tudo bem, termine com Jasper, mas isso não importará, porque eu ainda me mudarei para Washington".

"Bella." Ela choramingou.

"Alice, você é minha irmã e eu te amo, mas eu não ficarei sentada e farei mais o que me dizem. Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, e eu tentarei como o inferno ter certeza que nada disso aconteça. Eu manterei isso casual, talvez vá almoçar com eles de vez em quando. Apenas estar no mesmo estado, será um alívio tão grande para mim, você não tem ideia".

"E o que você fará quando Emmett e Rose se casarem. Eu tenho certeza que você será convidada, e Charlie definitivamente estará lá. Emmett e eu éramos muito novos quando moramos juntos antes de você nascer, então eu não me lembrava dele, mas Charlie certamente se lembrará do fato de que a irmã de Ben se chamava 'Alice', não 'Isabella'. Ele reconhecerá você, e isso acabará muito mal".

"Você não acha que o que eu mais quero é ver meu pai novamente? Mas eu não sou idiota, eu sei que eu nunca mais posso vê-lo novamente. Eu simplesmente darei alguma desculpa de por que eu não posso ir. Eu irei para Jacksonville no fim de semana, ou algo assim".

"Eu não gosto disso, Bella".

"Eu sei, mas você me ama e você apoiará a minha decisão".

Alice olhou para mim por um longo momento, e então ela balançou a cabeça. "Bem, eu acho que o seu senso de moda é muito mais adequado para o clima de Washington. Ficar tão coberta o tempo todo era terrível na Flórida".

"Alice, você sabe que eu simplesmente não fico completamente confortável me expondo. Eu ainda estou me ajustando a viver como uma mulher e usar decotes para todo mundo ver esta muito além do meu nível de conforto".

Alice bufou. "Você se vestirá como a mulher que você é mais cedo ou mais tarde... além disso, você não tem muitas curvas, você definitivamente herdou os seios pequenos da mamãe. Eu simplesmente tive sorte de herdar do lado da família do meu pai." Ela disse presunçosamente.

"Sim, porque tamanhos M são muito grandes".

"Eu sou quase um G".

"Bem, eu tenho que tomar um banho. Vou me encontrar com Edward para o brunch".

"Bella!" Ela me repreendeu, mas nós duas sabíamos que eu faria isso, de qualquer maneira.

Edward e eu sempre nos entendemos facilmente, nossas personalidades simplesmente combinavam e se completavam perfeitamente. Nós passamos outro dia inteiro juntos e, quando eu me encontrei acordando entrelaçada com ele pelo segundo dia consecutivo, eu percebi que eu nunca poderia voltar a manter a distância do jeito que eu tinha prometido a Alice. Era como se fôssemos ímãs, não importava o quanto estivéssemos longe quando dormíamos, nós sempre parecíamos estar colados um ao outro pela manhã. Era o nosso subconsciente nos dizendo que nós precisávamos estar próximos, era mais do que um desejo, era uma necessidade básica e simples, tão necessária como água.

Mas eu tinha que permanecer no controle.

Eu tinha vivido como um menino por tanto tempo que eu nunca realmente encontrei alguma atração neles. Fingir estar interessada em meninas não durou muito tempo, então eu passava a maior parte do tempo concentrada em coisas que eu podia controlar, como ser uma arremessadora quando jogávamos baseball. As meninas tendem a crescer mais rápido do que os meninos, portanto, aos 12 anos, eu era mais alta do que a maioria dos meninos ao meu redor. Mas esse também foi o ano em que eu poderia ter usado uma mãe sã.

Meus seios começaram a se desenvolver e, ainda que eles não fossem grandes, eles ainda eram visíveis sob a minha camiseta. Antes daquele momento, eu ainda ia nadar como todos os outros meninos, sem camisa, mas, depois disso, eu tinha que passar fita nos meus seios, encerrando assim o meu passatempo de natação.

Eu tive o meu período menstrual mais tarde naquele ano, o que me assustou completamente. Eu não cresci com uma mulher que poderia descrever o que estava acontecendo comigo, e eu não tinha ninguém com quem conversar sobre isso. A internet não era o que é hoje, e os meninos e meninas eram separados durante a aula de Educação Sexual, então eu só aprendi sobre testículos caindo e sonhos molhados.

Estar em uma cidade pequena também não ajudava. Eu não podia sequer ir ao corredor de produtos femininos na loja sem que metade do lugar soubesse. Eu não tinha uma irmã, ou mãe, em casa para culpar por estar no corredor. Eu normalmente simplesmente roubava caixas de absorventes na loja de bebida quando Waylon não estava olhando. Contanto que eu entrasse lá enquanto outros adolescentes estivessem por perto, Waylon ficava sempre concentrado em ter certeza que eles não estivessem roubando nada, que ele nunca prestava atenção em mim. Era arriscado, mas eu ficava grata por nunca ter sido pega.

Descobrir como inserir um absorvente interno foi um desafio totalmente diferente, mas finalmente eu descobri.

Mas, em algum lugar entre 13 e 14 anos de idade, os meninos começaram a crescer mais e eu me tornei um dos menores do terreno baldio. Claro, eu já conhecia a maioria dos meninos por anos, e eu sempre fui uma das mais duronas entre eles, então eles não me incomodaram muito quando ficaram maiores do que eu. Isso, e o fato de todo mundo morrer de medo de irritar Emmett.

Eu aprendi ao longo dos anos que as crianças são extremamente adaptáveis e resistentes, mas os adultos não são tanto. Tornar-me uma mulher depois de viver como um menino por tanto tempo foi difícil. Eu não era gay ou transexual, eu era simplesmente uma vítima de uma mulher insana. Eu não escolhi ou quis fingir ser um menino, mas eu acreditei piamente na minha mãe quando ela me disse que havia pessoas atrás de nós e que a única maneira de me manter segura era 'esconder-me da vista', como ela descreveu, e obrigando-me a tornar-me um menino. Eu realmente não entendia isso, mas ela era minha mãe e eu confiava nela.

"_Por favor, não, mamãe." Eu chorei quando ela pegou a tesoura para cortar meus longos cachos. Para uma menina de sete anos de idade, não havia muita coisa mais importante na vida do que seus longos cabelos e outras coisas bonitas. Eu amava todas as coisas com babados e cor de rosa, e quando vi o carrinho de compras da minha mãe cheio de coisas azuis e de menino, eu quase tive um colapso nervoso._

"_Bella, escute-me." Ela disse enquanto escovava o meu cabelo cortado dos meus ombros. "Nós somos sobreviventes e faremos o que for preciso para sobreviver neste mundo. Alice viverá com o pai dela, e você também. Mas os homens maus não querem Alice, eles querem você, portanto, é por isso que temos que fingir que você é um menino. Será apenas por alguns meses, e seu cabelo cresce muito rápido. Antes que você perceba, você terá o cabelo ainda mais longo do que você tem agora"._

"_Promete?"_

"_Prometo. Além disso, isso será uma coisa boa. Seu pai tem outro filho, e ele não saberia o que fazer com uma filha, de qualquer maneira. Os meninos são mais seguros, e você ficará bem"._

_Mas eu não fiquei com o meu pai por alguns meses, eu fiquei com ele por oito anos. Às vezes eu esquecia que eu era realmente uma menina. Eu simplesmente ficava tão perdida tentando sobreviver na vida em que fui forçada, que eu tinha dificuldade para lembrar quem eu realmente era._

_Algumas vezes, eu me encontrava observando Edward enquanto ele dormia ao meu lado. Ele era realmente uma pessoa incrível. Tudo nele era absolutamente perfeito, da forma como suas feições eram precisamente proporcionais em seu rosto, até mesmo a maneira como ele andava. Eu sempre amei Edward, e eu dizia a mim mesma que era o mesmo amor que eu tinha por Emmett, mas eu estava apenas mentindo para mim mesma, tanto quanto eu estava mentindo para ele._

_Todos os dias isso crescia. Foi construindo dentro de mim por tanto tempo e, embora eu o mantivesse firmemente guardado, isso eventualmente explodiu, de qualquer maneira._

_Edward uma vez havia decidido me abandonar enquanto explorava o seu despertar sexual e nós não tínhamos passado tempo juntos por um tempo, exceto durante as noites, quando ele rastejava através da janela. Eu estava passando a maior parte do meu tempo livre na campina, esperando Edward superar sua mais recente paixão, quando ele inesperadamente apareceu por lá._

"_Ei, está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, preocupada com o olhar grave em seu rosto._

_Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Meu pai está doente. Ele acabou de descobrir esta tarde que ele tem câncer de pulmão"._

_Eu senti uma mistura de sentimentos quando Edward falou. Por um lado, eu absolutamente odiava o homem e achava que ele merecia um destino pior que a morte, mas, por outro lado, ele era a única família de Edward e eu não tinha ideia do que aconteceria com ele se seu pai morresse._

"_Você está bem?" Eu perguntei baixinho._

"_Sim, eu simplesmente não sei como me sinto neste momento"._

"_Sim, eu entendo isso"._

_Eu observei meu melhor amigo enquanto ele lutava com as suas emoções, e meu coração simplesmente doía por ele. Eu queria fazer sua dor desaparecer, eu queria protegê-lo do jeito que eu sempre fazia no passado. Eu sempre tive uma necessidade intensa de cuidar de Edward, e, naquele momento, nada mais importava. Envolvi meus braços em torno dele, e apenas o segurei enquanto ele chorava silenciosamente para si mesmo._

_Quando seu choro abrandou, eu pressionei minha testa à sua e apenas observei seu rosto acalmar. Eu não planejei fazer aquilo, eu nunca tomei uma decisão consciente de beijá-lo, mas eu rapidamente encontrei meus lábios estavam nos dele. Eu podia jurar que, por um breve momento, ele me beijou de volta, mas isto provavelmente foi apenas uma ilusão, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava com a minha bunda no chão na frente dele. Eu não o senti me empurrar, mas era óbvio que foi exatamente o que aconteceu._

_Eu sabia que Edward não era gay, mas eu também não era. Foi um momento de fraqueza, um momento de pressão reprimida que explodiu. Um momento que me fez perder tudo o que era importante pra mim._

_"Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu não tenho ideia por que eu fiz isso"._

_"Vá se foder, seu fodido viado. Fique fodidamente longe de mim, você me enoja. Por que diabos você pensaria que eu algum dia quereria fazer isso? Se você algum dia chegar perto de mim novamente, eu fodidamente matarei você!"_

_Edward se virou e correu tão depressa que eu não tive tempo para explicar, não que eu teria sido capaz de explicar, de qualquer maneira._

_Os meses seguintes foram pura tortura. Edward realmente começou a sair com James e sua gangue, e quando eles não estavam me intimidando e aos outros rejeitados na escola, eles estavam fumando maconha. Eu tentei falar com Edward algumas vezes, mas ele se recusou a ouvir qualquer palavra que eu tinha para dizer, mas eu realmente não o culpava. O que eu fiz era imperdoável, e eu sabia que não havia maneira trazer de volta o que perdemos naquele momento. Eu só me preocupava que eu havia arruinado não apenas a nossa amizade, mas que ele estava completamente desperdiçando a sua vida com drogas e álcool._

_Eu havia mantido contato com Alice ao longo dos anos, e fiquei grata por tê-la, porque ela era a voz da razão na minha vida, mesmo que aquela 'voz' viesse na forma de cartas. Eu escrevi para ela e disse tudo o que havia acontecido e, logo depois, ela me enviou uma passagem de ônibus para ir morar com ela. Ela já era adulta naquele momento, mas eu disse ao meu pai que eu voltaria a morar com a minha mãe para que ele não pudesse realmente me impedir. Renée tecnicamente ainda tinha a minha custódia, e Charlie tinha que cumprir a lei._

_Ao chegar à casa de Alice, ela imediatamente me levou às compras e queimou todas as minhas as roupas 'de menino'. Ela me comprou vestidos apertados e me levou para o salão para tentar fazer o meu cabelo curto parecer mais feminino, mas isso foi difícil. Eu me sentia tão desconfortável estando tão exposta, então Alice e eu aceitamos as roupas femininas que certamente me cobririam completamente. Ela salvou os vestidos, porém, dizendo que eu os desejaria, o que eu nunca realmente quis._

_Alice havia me colocado em encontros ao longo dos anos, mas era estranho para mim. Eu passei tanto tempo suprimindo minha atração por meninos, e o fato de que eu sabia realmente o quanto eles eram nojentos, eu simplesmente não tinha interesse. A sensação dos lábios de Edward nos meus me assombrava, e eu ficava com medo de beijar alguém, mesmo que eu quisesse, o que eu absolutamente não queria._

Ver o meu irmão com Rose depois de tanto tempo foi completamente assustador e surpreendente ao mesmo tempo. Eu tive que pensar rapidamente porque, obviamente, Emmett me reconheceu, então eu disse a ele que eu era a irmã de Ben. Alice lançou-me um olhar horrorizado, mas ela pegou o que estava acontecendo rapidamente e manteve sua boca fechada. Eu realmente a culpava pela reunião improvisada, porque ela deveria ter percebido que sua melhor amiga estava namorando o meu irmão.

Alice tinha se mudado para Washington com seu namorado na época, e embora o relacionamento não tenha durado, ela simplesmente amava todos por lá e seu trabalho atual, então ela ficou.

Eu permaneci em Jacksonville para estar mais perto da minha mãe. Ela estava constantemente entrando e saindo de hospitais psiquiátricos e, apesar de uma parte minha odiá-la pelo que ela fez comigo, ela ainda era a minha mãe, e eu sempre a amaria. Mas Renée simplesmente parecia ficar cada vez pior e eu tive que colocá-la em uma instalação permanente. Pela primeira vez em oito anos, eu estava livre para viver por mim mesma, e quando Edward caminhou até a nossa mesa no resort, eu vi isso como um sinal. Eu passei todo o nosso tempo separados me preocupando com ele, e esta seria a minha chance de realmente ter certeza que ele estava bem. Eu sabia que ele jamais me amaria do jeito que eu o amava, mas eu precisava saber que ele estava feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **_* Ok, para aqueles que ainda estão lendo, o que vocês acharam? Eu disse que Bella não havia feito uma operação de mudança de sexo, e isso era verdade, então, por favor, não me odeiem. Lol. Eu manteria em POV Edward até ele descobrir a verdade, mas todo mundo estava tão frustrado que eu resolvi revelar mais cedo. Por favor, deixem-me saber se vocês gostam desta história. Por favor *comentários*_

**N/T: **_Eu não sei vocês, mas eu achei incrível esta história, um assunto complexo, certo?_

_*cof cof* Alguém aí pensou que Bella faria uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo? _

_Então, não há maneira de saber a opinião de vocês se vocês não nos disserem._

_O que tenho a dizer é que eu adorei fazer essa tradução! Lol_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	6. Deus e Limpeza

**N/A: **Alguns comentaram sobre como Renée era louca e que não seria enviada para a prisão, e isso é verdade, mas você tem que lembrar que Alice foi criada principalmente pela mulher, e ela pode não ter uma percepção clara sobre coisas.

* * *

**~ Capítulo 5 – Deus e limpeza ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Então?"

"Então o quê?" Eu perguntei irritado.

"Então, nós estamos voltando para casa hoje, você não conseguiu irritar Bella completamente ainda?"

"Quem diabos é Bella?"

"Você sabe, Isabella".

"Oh. Por que diabos você a está chamando de Bella?"

Emmett deu de ombros. "É assim que Rose a chama, então eu imaginei que é assim que ela gosta de ser chamada. Então, você a fodeu, e quanta terapia ela precisará após você partir?"

"Você é um idiota, eu não sou tão ruim assim".

Emmett limpou sua garganta e então ergueu seu punho. "Rebecca, terapia." Ele levantou um dedo. "Simone, terapia." Ele levantou outro dedo. "Veronica, Rachel, Chelsea, Abby, Kelly, Kristen... e, claro, Tanya. Isso é..." Ele contou todos os dedos que levantou em representação de cada mulher. "Nove. Por favor, não me diga que Bella fará o arredondamento das dez".

"Eu não forcei nove mulheres a fazerem terapia." Eu disse irritado.

"Você está certo, provavelmente são mais, essas são apenas as que eu conheci".

"O que seja, Emmett. Se isso é verdade, então você só tem a si mesmo para culpar, você é o meu modelo, você sabe".

"Não coloque essa merda em mim, você é muito pior do que eu já fui".

"Não se preocupe com isso, Em, Isabella... ou Bella, ou o que quer que seja, não será a de número dez. Eu prometi que não cruzaria essa linha, e eu não cruzei. Além disso, como você disse, estamos todos indo embora hoje, e eu provavelmente nunca a verei novamente".

Enquanto eu falava estas palavras, meu estômago realmente embrulhou. Eu não tinha ideia de como eu consegui ficar tão ligado a ela em tão curto espaço de tempo, mas a ideia de nunca mais vê-la foi como um chute no estômago e realmente me senti enjoado. _O que diabos __havia de errado comigo?_

Arrumei minha mala e desci para o saguão para fazer o check out.

"Como diabos você gastou 400 dólares na conta do seu quarto?" Jasper disse atrás de mim.

"Oh, ei. Eu não sei, acho que as coisas apenas foram somando".

Jasper agarrou o meu recibo. "Oito filmes, dez mini garrafas de bebidas, 16 barras de chocolate..."

"Sim, eu sei o que eu gastei." Eu disse irritado. "O que diabos importa a você, afinal?"

"Eu não me importo, eu acho que é simplesmente uma coisa boa você ter uma vida decente. Eu mal fui capaz de cobrir o custo do meu quarto e o valor de bancar a semana toda".

"Isso é o que você recebe por ser um professor de ensino médio. Como diabos você gerencia todas aquelas alterações de humor dos adolescentes, afinal?"

"Com muita paciência." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Ei, babe, você já está pronto?" Alice perguntou, ficando nas pontas dos pés para envolver seus braços em torno do pescoço de Jasper.

"Só um minuto, babe".

"Oh, eu entendo. Voamos para cá separados das mulheres para que vocês pudessem me enganar, e agora todos nós voltaremos juntos? Qual foi a porra do ponto?" Perguntei amargamente.

"Maldito homem, você está de TPM, ou o quê?" Emmett disse enquanto se aproximava com as suas malas e as de Rose na mão.

"Não, eu estou apenas chateado porque meus dois melhores amigos idiotas me enganaram para vir até aqui, em primeiro lugar".

"Você não pareceu tão irritado quando você estava se aconchegando com Bella durante toda a semana." Alice disse com um tom azedo em sua voz. Fiquei surpreso pelo tom de Alice. Ela sempre foi a mais elegante das amigas de Rose, então a sua hostilidade repentina não era algo que eu estivesse esperando.

"Que bicho mordeu você, afinal?" Perguntei a ela.

"Apenas para ficarmos claros. Se você algum dia machucar Bella novamente, eu mesma o matarei".

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Perguntei confuso, eu nunca machuquei Isabella, então, por que ela diria a palavra 'novamente' em sua ameaça.

"Apenas lembre-se disso." Alice disse enigmaticamente.

Eu só balancei minha cabeça e encolhi os ombros. Eu raramente entendia do que as mulheres falavam e eu realmente não me importava o suficiente para tentar também.

"Isabella vai descer em breve?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente, sabendo que o nosso ônibus estava prestes a nos levar para o aeroporto.

"Ela partiu esta manhã após o café." Alice me informou.

"O quê?" Perguntei incrédulo enquanto meu estômago parecia que pularia da minha garganta.

"O voo dela para a Flórida saía mais cedo do que o nosso voo para Washington".

Por um breve momento, eu seriamente considerei mudar meu voo para ir para a Flórida, só para dizer um adeus apropriado e certificar que ela tinha as minhas informações de contato, mas então eu empurrei essa ideia para longe rapidamente. Eu mal a conhecia, então, por que eu estava tendo um momento tão difícil em deixá-la ir?

Quando eu finalmente voltei para casa, joguei-me no trabalho. Eu era excelente em meu trabalho, então eu adiantei o suficiente para que eu não tivesse muito o que fazer, mas eu simplesmente tinha que me manter ocupado. Um casal de antigos amigos meus da faculdade estava dando uma grande festa, então eu decidi ir esperançosamente me distrair o suficiente conseguindo transar. Tanya ainda estava chateada comigo, mas eu realmente não me importava, isso era bom para me livrar dela.

Eu estava encantadoramente traçando o meu caminho para o apartamento de uma loira linda quando o rosto de Isabella continuava aparecendo na minha mente. Toda vez que eu tentava paquerar a garota com uma das minhas expressões sedutoras, eu pensava em Isabella e eu tinha certeza que em minha cara não se via qualquer coisa sexy.

"Você está bem?" A mulher, cujo nome eu não me importava em lembrar, perguntou.

"Sim, sabe, eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem. Mas foi bom conhecê-la." Eu disse antes de prontamente deixar o local.

Talvez eu fosse o único que precisasse fazer terapia.

Eu havia passado três noites dormindo ao lado de Isabella durante as férias e, desde então, eu me sentia tão solitário como eu me senti quando parei de rastejar para a casa de Ben à noite. Três noites foram o suficiente para eu me tornar um viciado em ter alguém deitado ao meu lado enquanto eu dormia de novo.

Fazia três semanas desde a nossa viagem de esqui e eu só tinha sido capaz de me forçar a dormir somente um terço dessas noites, e apenas com a ajuda de uma pílula para dormir. Eu estava começando a me tornar dependente delas, e isso estava começando a me assustar completamente. Tanya finalmente me ligou e então eu a convidei para algum sexo, mas eu mal consegui me concentrar nisso antes de perder completamente todo o meu desejo. Depois disso, Tanya deixou na minha cama e fingiu adormecer. Eu sabia que ela não estava realmente dormindo, era apenas uma tática que ela estava usando para tentar me convencer a deixá-la dormir.

Pensei em como é bom dormir sentindo alguém ao seu lado, então eu me deitei e observei Tanya por alguns momentos, antes de fechar meus próprios olhos.

Mas eu não consegui dormir.

Tanya continuou fazendo um barulho estranho de assobio saindo do seu nariz e isso estava me deixando completamente louco. Levantei-me e fui para um dos quartos vagos para dormir, mas eu simplesmente continuei pensando que havia uma harpia dormindo na minha cama, e isso simplesmente me deixava completamente doente. Então, sim, eu fiz a coisa idiota e a acordei para dizer para ela ir embora. Ela ficou chateada, mas eu não me importei. Eu imediatamente desfiz a cama e joguei os lençóis no lixo. Talvez fosse um pouco drástico, mas eu não acho que o cheiro de Tanya sairia totalmente na lavagem.

Eu soube naquele momento que eu havia finalmente e completamente terminado com Tanya. Só de pensar nela me enojava, e eu não tinha ideia por que eu a mantive ao redor por tanto tempo.

Poucos dias depois, algo totalmente inesperado aconteceu, eu conheci a mulher dos meus sonhos. Seu nome era Gianna e ela era absolutamente perfeita. Cabelos loiros e compridos, uma cintura delgada com quadris redondos e seios grandes. Mas, mais importante, Gianna tinha algo que a maioria das outras mulheres que já namorei não tinham, ela era muito inteligente. Ela trabalhava para uma empresa que mantinha negócios com a minha empresa de publicidade, o que significava que trabalharíamos perto por algumas semanas, pelo menos.

Eu estava completamente apaixonado por ela depois do nosso primeiro encontro. Ela era engraçada e se deu incrivelmente bem com os meus amigos, o sexo era ótimo e ela nunca reclamava de nada. Onde diabo essa mulher esteve durante toda a minha vida?

Eu via o quanto Emmett e Jasper eram felizes em seus relacionamentos e eu definitivamente poderia me imaginar em um relacionamento real comprometido pela primeira vez, exatamente como eles.

_Mas eu ainda não conseguia dormir ao lado dela._

Nós ficamos juntos por pouco mais de um mês, quando minha vida tomou um rumo inesperado.

Eu estava em meu horário de almoço quando percebi alguém na fila do café, algumas pessoas à minha frente.

"Com licença." Eu disse à senhora cuja frente eu cortei para que eu pudesse chegar mais perto da pessoa que eu reconheci. "Isabella?"

"Edward, oi." Ela disse casualmente, como se não estivesse surpresa ao me ver.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei então, curiosamente perguntando-me por que diabos havia borboletas lutando por um lugar para se libertar do meu peito.

"Oh, bem, eu decidi aceitar um trabalho aqui." Ela disse casualmente.

"Espere, você está vivendo aqui por um tempo e você nunca entrou em contato comigo?" Eu perguntei, como se essa ideia fosse inconcebível.

Ela riu sem graça uma vez. "Eu não estava ciente de que deveria entrar em contato com você. Quero dizer, nós nos divertimos no resort, mas não é como se nós fossemos amigos, nem nada".

"Nós não somos?" Eu perguntei surpreso.

"Bem, quero dizer, nós realmente não nos conhecemos muito bem, e eu não queria ser uma dessas garotas perseguidoras que ficam ligando para você o tempo todo".

"Bem, eu teria gostado de saber que você estava morando aqui agora. Onde exatamente você está morando?"

"Uh, com Alice. Meu trabalho não me paga exatamente muito bem, então eu preciso poupar algum dinheiro antes que eu possa conseguir um lugar só meu".

Isabella e eu pegamos a nossa comida e então nos sentamos em uma mesa juntos. Foi quase surreal tê-la ali, porque eu consegui me convencer de que a intensa ligação que eu tinha sentido por ela não era apenas toda feita na minha mente. Como era possível sentir algo tão forte por alguém depois de três dias, mas os sentimentos voltaram como um choque e isso quase me derrubou.

Mas ela era a irmã de Ben, e eu estava feliz com a minha namorada.

"Alice não vive em um estúdio?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Bem, não fica tudo tumultuado lá entre vocês duas?"

"Isso é apenas temporário, além disso, Alice passa a maior parte do seu tempo com Jasper".

"Mas onde é que você coloca todas as suas coisas? Tenho certeza que você não tem um armário lá, ou sequer uma cômoda".

Ela sorriu, "Não, eu vivo com tudo dentro da minha mala, mas esta tudo bem, sério".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, não está tudo bem. Por que você não vem ficar comigo? Eu tenho um apartamento grande com três quartos, e em dois dos quartos eu nunca sequer entro." _O que diabos eu acabei de perguntar a ela?_

"Não, eu nunca poderia pressioná-lo assim".

"Você não estará pressionando. Eu trabalho por longas horas e eu basicamente vou para casa apenas pra dormir, então o lugar fica vazio na maior parte do tempo, de qualquer maneira. Você realmente estaria me fazendo um favor, porque eu poderia realmente usar alguém para regar as plantas".

"Regar as plantas?" Ela perguntou com uma risadinha.

"Sim, o que há de errado com isso?"

"Você simplesmente não me parece do tipo que tem plantas em casa".

"O meu decorador as colocou, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso".

"Você tem um decorador?"

"Não... sim... bem, eu comprei o lugar e o decorador fazia parte no fechamento do negócio. O que diabos eu sei sobre decoração de um apartamento?"

_Do que diabos eu estava falando?_ Você sabe que você é um idiota quando não consegue nem descobrir o que diabos está saindo da sua própria boca.

"Eu acho que ter coisas de mulher por toda parte, pode causar cãibras no seu apartamento estilo solteiro." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Ter seu material feminino ao redor definitivamente não seria desejável. Eu gostava das minhas coisas e não queria ninguém entrando e adicionando coisas. Então, por que diabos eu estava inflexivelmente tentando fazê-la concordar com isto?

"Como você disse, é apenas temporário, certo? Alguns meses no meu apartamento seriam muito mais fáceis do que alguns meses com Alice".

"Ela realmente não gostará disso." Isabella disse baixinho.

"O que diabos se ela se importar? Ela é sua amiga, não sua mãe." Eu disse irritado. Desde a semana no resort de esqui, Alice tinha seriamente se tornado um pé no meu saco. Eu sempre gostei dela antes, mas ela estava realmente começando a colocar a me irritar.

"Ela é apenas muito protetora comigo e tem dificuldade em aceitar que eu já sou adulta".

Eu não podia discutir com isso, Emmett se comportava da mesma forma comigo.

"Esqueça Alice por um minuto, o que _você_ quer fazer?"

Ela me olhou por algum tempo, e então ela mordeu seu lábio inferior da forma mais fofa e assentiu. "Certo, mas nós dois muito provavelmente nos arrependeremos disso".

Eu sorri triunfante. "Eu altamente duvido disso".

"Ok... bem, quando eu devo me mudar?"

"Hoje. Agora, se você quiser." Eu disse, um pouco ansioso demais.

"Você não tem que trabalhar? Pensei que fosse apenas o seu intervalo para o almoço".

"Oh, sim. A que horas você sai do trabalho?"

"Às 17hs em ponto".

"Ok, eu vou encontrá-la no estúdio de Alice por volta desse horário".

"Mal posso esperar." Ela disse, e então ela desviou o olhar para tentar esconder seu rubor. Eu nunca tinha visto uma cor mais sutilmente bela do que a sombra que coloriu suas bochechas. Tudo nela era sutilmente belo e completamente hipnotizante.

Ela disse adeus e se dirigiu para a porta, mas então algo me ocorreu, então eu a chamei para detê-la.

"Espere, Isabella!"

"O quê?"

"Nós provavelmente devemos ter informações de contato um do outro".

"Oh, certo." Nós dois puxamos nossos telefones e trocamos para que pudéssemos colocar cada um dos nossos números no telefone do outro. Trocamos de volta e dissemos adeus novamente. "Bem, a propósito, eu prefiro ser chamada de Bella".

"Oh, eu esqueci. Emmett mencionou algo sobre isso, desculpe".

Depois de Isabella ter ido embora, eu percebi quanta merda eu tinha feito. O que diabos eu estava pensando? Eu me recusava a deixar minha namorada passar a noite na minha casa, mas eu convidei outra garota que eu mal conhecia para morar comigo? Eu precisava seriamente ter a minha cabeça examinada.

Eu procurei através da minha lista de contatos e totalmente tinha a intenção de ligar para Isabella e dizer que eu havia cometido um erro, mas eu simplesmente não consegui fazer isso. Na verdade, eu realmente não queria mais nada do que isso. Três noites com ela e eu sinto falta dela mais do que eu tinha sentido por alguém em um longo tempo. O pensamento de tê-la dormindo ao meu lado novamente era tão desejável que era difícil pensar direito. Mas as coisas eram diferentes agora, eu tinha uma namorada e tenho certeza que ela não gostaria que eu dormisse com outra garota, mesmo que fosse apenas 'dormir'.

Decidi tirar o resto da tarde livre e correr para casa para me certificar que tudo estava arrumado. Claro, o lugar estava longe de estar arrumado. Eu era um pateta, demais, que o lugar tinha um mau cheiro típico. Eu realmente nunca havia notado o mau cheiro antes, mas agora que eu estava focado nele, o cheiro era realmente ruim. Eu tinha roupas sujas por todo o lugar, pratos com comida em decomposição na pia, e eu não queria nem pensar no banheiro.

Eu rapidamente procurei na lista telefônica e liguei em duas empresas de limpeza, antes de uma terceira ser finalmente capaz de enviar uma equipe para cá imediatamente. Levou quatro pessoas e três horas mais tarde para deixar o meu apartamento apresentável, mas eu ainda tinha que levar minhas roupas para a lavanderia. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia lavar tudo aquilo a tempo. Era quase 17hs e eu tinha uma última coisa para cuidar antes de ajudar Isabella com as coisas dela... eu tinha que contar para Gianna.

"O que você quer dizer com você terá uma mulher morando com você?" Ela perguntou, visivelmente chateada.

"Gia, eu só estou tentando ajudá-la, não é realmente um grande negócio".

"Não é um grande negócio? Eu nem sequer conheci a sua casa e você acabou de convidar uma estranha para permanecer indefinidamente? Eu não entendo, eu simplesmente pensei que você fosse um pateta, ou algo assim, e por isso você não me deixou ir até lá. Você quer terminar as coisas comigo e simplesmente não sabe como?"

"Não, não." Eu disse suavemente. "Olha, eu nunca disse a você sobre o meu amigo que morreu. O nome dele era Ben, ele significou muito para mim, Isabella é irmã dele. Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la sem-teto. Não há nada acontecendo, e mesmo se eu não estivesse com você, eu ainda não me envolveria com ela, eu não poderia fazer isso com Ben".

Eu fui tão horrível com Ben nos últimos meses em que ele viveu em Forks que eu devia isso a ele, cuidar da sua irmã, e essa era a principal razão pela qual eu estava fazendo isso... pelo menos foi o que eu disse a mim mesmo.

Gianna não gostou, mas ela não era do tipo que tentava me impedir de fazer aquilo que eu queria fazer. Alice, por outro lado, era uma história diferente.

Quando cheguei em seu apartamento, ela abriu a porta e imediatamente olhou pra mim.

"Relaxe, querida." Jasper disse quando saiu de trás dela. "Ei, cara." Ele disse e estendeu a mão para bater na minha.

"É bom vê-la também, Alice." Eu disse com um sorriso falsamente amigável.

Havia cerca de cinco caixas de tamanho médio no meio da sala e Isabella entrou no meu campo de visão carregando mais uma. Era uma caixa grande, então eu corri para pegá-la dela, ela pareceu ofendida com o meu gesto, mas então forçou um sorriso e me deixou carregá-la.

"Isso é tudo o que você tem?" Eu perguntei surpreso.

"Pouca bagagem." Ela disse com indiferença.

"Legal." Eu disse e levei a caixa para a garagem. No meu caminho de volta, peguei um carrinho para que eu pudesse pegar o resto em uma viagem. Peguei emprestada a van do meu amigo, assim seríamos capazes de carregar tudo de uma só vez. Alice ficou o tempo todo de mau humor, mas eu realmente não me importei o suficiente para perguntar qual era o seu problema. Jasper me ajudou com as caixas e pareceu perfeitamente bem comigo ajudando Isabella, então eu realmente não me importei com Alice.

"Uau, isso é realmente... bom." Isabella disse assim que entrou no meu apartamento pela primeira vez.

"Sim, eu gosto, especialmente quando está limpo".

"Ele nem sempre _está_ limpo?" Ela perguntou divertida.

"Bem, eu não sou a pessoa mais limpa no mundo".

"Sério? Eu realmente pensei que você fosse um daqueles malucos obsessivos por limpeza".

"Não... acho que eu costumava ser, mas eu meio que perdi o interesse em manter tudo limpo".

"O que causou isso?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Longa história".

**~ O ~**

_"Porra, __Ben, seu quarto é sempre uma bagunça." Eu disse frustrado enquanto tentava encontrar minha meia._

"_Nem todo mundo é obsessivo quando se trata de manter as coisas organizadas." Ben disse indiferentemente._

"_Sim, mas isso é nojento. Quando foi a última vez que você lavou as roupas?"_

"_Eu não sei, quando foi a última vez_ _que_ você _lavou as_ _roupas?"_

"_Ontem." Eu disse rapidamente._

"_Como? Eu pensei que você havia dito que sua máquina de lavar estava quebrada"._

"_Eu prefiro lavar tudo à mão do que usar roupas sujas"._

"_Não seja tão maricas." Ben provocou._

_"Vá se foder, não seja um idiota fodido"._

_Minha avó era uma obsessiva retentiva, que tornou-me um obsessivo por limpeza, apenas para impedi-la de ficar louca. "A limpeza é o caminho para Deus." Ela sempre dizia._

_Meu pai sempre deixava garrafas de cerveja e lixo espalhados, e eu sempre caminhava dois passos atrás dele para ter certeza de pegar tudo o que ele deixava para trás. Mesmo depois da minha avó morrer, eu ainda continuei insistindo em manter tudo impecavelmente. Fiquei assim durante anos, até o dia em que meu mundo implodiu._

"_Ei, Edward, como você está?" Emmett apareceu na minha casa inesperadamente. Eu não tinha falado com ele em mais de um ano e eu não tinha ideia de por que diabos ele viria à minha casa._

_"O que diabos v__ocê quer?" Perguntei rudemente. Eu estive saindo com James por muito tempo e ele não era o melhor modelo para ninguém._

"_Olha, eu particularmente não gosto de você também, mas Ben quereria que eu viesse até aqui e dissesse isso a você pessoalmente"._

"_Eu não dou a mínima para o que aquele perdedor quer." Eu disse amargamente._

_Emmett de repente agarrou a gola da minha camisa e me jogou na parede da minha casa. "Ouça-me, seu merdinha." Ele cuspiu. Ele estava tão irritado que estava absolutamente tremendo. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão e, francamente, eu não dou a mínima, mas ele se preocupava com você e isso é a única razão pela qual eu estou aqui..." Emmett soltou-me lentamente e se afastou antes de esfregar seu rosto com as mãos. "Ele está morto"._

"_O quê?" Eu perguntei confuso. As últimas palavras de Emmett foram apenas um sussurro, e embora eu o tenha escutado perfeitamente claro, eu ainda não tinha ideia do que ele tinha dito._

"_Ben, ele está morto." Emmett disse um pouco mais alto._

_Eu apenas olhei para o cara em total estado de choque. O que diabos ele estava falando?_

"_Você me ouviu, MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ MORTO!" Ele gritou e então começou a soluçar na minha porta._

_Eu balancei minha cabeça, recusando-me a acreditar. "Não, NÃO!" Eu disse com raiva. "Vá se foder. Quem diabos você pensa que é vindo aqui e me dizendo uma merda como essa?"_

"_Eu não estou mentindo, Ed, acredite em mim, eu desejaria que eu estivesse." Ele disse sem fôlego. "A mãe dele ligou para o meu pai e disse que Ben morreu alguns dias atrás, em um acidente de carro. Ele está tão chateado que ele não consegue sequer sair da cama, eu não sei o que fazer, eu não sei como lidar com isso. Como diabos eu deveria confortar o meu pai agora, quando eu não posso nem pensar por mim mesmo?"_

_Eu nunca havia sentido este nível de dor antes, e eu sabia que eu nunca sentiria novamente. Eu ainda estava tão amargo sobre o que havia acontecido entre nós que eu me recusava a sentir falta dele, mesmo que sentir falta dele fosse a emoção mais forte que eu tivesse naqueles dias._

_Mas isto era diferente, era como perder a minha alma. Talvez fosse o meu castigo pela forma como eu o tratei, talvez eu tivesse vendido a minha alma ao diabo quando me tornei amigo de James, e agora Satanás estava ali para pegar o pagamento. Uma grande parte de mim morreu naquele dia, e eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia me tornar inteiro novamente, porque ele era a outra metade da minha alma._

_Nada mais tinha importância depois disso. Minha obsessão com a limpeza parecia ridícula, minhas aulas da faculdade que eu estava tendo eram apenas um desperdício de tempo e eu me recusei a fazer qualquer coisa, exceto ficar chapado._

_Meu ponto mais baixo foi quando eu fui pego comprando drogas de um policial disfarçado. A pior parte foi o olhar decepcionado no rosto de Charlie quando ele me visitou na prisão._

"_Você sabe o que me irrita mais." Charlie disse, sem qualquer forma de olá. "Você tem toda uma vida diante de você e é assim que você está escolhendo vivê-la. Ben se foi, ele não pode terminar a faculdade, ele não pode conseguir um emprego, e ele nunca saberá o que é ter sua própria família. Você ainda tem tudo isso pela frente, não desperdice isso, filho"._

_Eu ouvi as palavras de Charlie, mas eu me recusei a realmente ouvi-las. Eu estava com muita dor para parar o caminho autodestrutivo em que eu estava. Não foi até meses depois, onde fui obrigado a limpar os meus atos. Eu tinha acabado de inalar uma carreira de cocaína em uma festa em casa quando Emmett irrompeu através da multidão e me agarrou com força. Ele não falou, ele apenas me arrastou pela porta e me jogou em seu carro._

_"O que diabos __você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei com as palavras arrastadas._

"_Eu não ficarei sentado assistindo você se matar. Ben amava você e eu amava Ben, então eu terei a maldita certeza de que você fique limpo"._

_Emmett levou-me para o seu apartamento na cidade e trancou-me lá dentro. Ele mudou as fechaduras para que não pudessem ser abertas sem uma chave, e ele usava essa chave ao redor do seu pescoço em todos os momentos. Eu fiquei trancado naquela porra de apartamento por três semanas enquanto eu me desintoxicava, amaldiçoava Deus e tentava entrar em acordo com a minha perda. Eu gritei e gritei, joguei cadeiras e tentei quebrar a janela. A dor era tão intensa que eu não sabia como contê-la sem as drogas, eu não conseguia pensar nisto, isto só inflamou e cresceu até que não tinha para onde ir, então lentamente foi anestesiada._

_Eventualmente, eu reconheci a minha dor e a aceitei. Eu sabia cada palavra errada que eu tinha dito e sabia que nunca poderia voltar atrás. Mas eu me matar sobre isto não seria em honra a ele, e eu sabia que ele não quereria que eu vivesse a minha vida dessa maneira. Eu decidi então guardar as minhas lembranças do meu melhor amigo, ele era a pessoa mais importante que eu jamais soube o suficiente para reconhecer, e não haveria mais ninguém como ele. Eu fiquei tão agradecido que Emmett encontrou uma maneira de me salvar, mas ambos sabíamos a verdade. Ele não fez isso por mim e eu não fiquei melhor por ele. Nós fizemos isso por Ben e, a partir de então, nós contamos um com o outro para preencher o papel que nunca poderia ser preenchido._

_Eu terminei a faculdade, consegui um ótimo emprego... mas eu nunca fui um obsessivo por limpeza novamente._

* * *

**N/T: **_Então, Edward nem sabe a pancada que o atingiu na cabeça? Hum, ele prefere se enganar, lol_

_Bella se mudando para ficar no apartamento com ele, gostei dessa ideia! As coisas boas sempre aparecem quando eles ocupam um mesmo espaço, certo? Como será tudo isso sendo que ele tem uma namorada, hein?_

_Comentários sempre ajudam a motivar, incentivem as tradutoras por aqui..._

_META MÍNIMA 30 reviews_

_Bjos,_

_Mili YLJJ_


	7. Tudo Termina

**~Capítulo 6 – Tudo Termina~**

_Tradução ~Solfiane_

**EPOV**

"Tem certeza que você sabe no que você está se metendo aqui?" Emmett perguntou pra Isabella. Eu pedi um par de pizzas e todo mundo veio para ajudar a Isabella a se instalar.

"Sim, ele parece bastante inofensivo," ela disse com um sorriso estranho.

"Ele definitivamente não é_ inofensivo_." Emmett discordou.

"Nós vamos ficar bem", ela insistiu.

"Então, você sabe que você pode me chamar a qualquer momento e eu vou vir e te levar de volta pro meu apartamento, certo?" Alice perguntou a Isabella com um olhar penetrante, como se houvesse muito mais escondido naquela questão do que parecia à primeira vista.

"Alice, eu vou ficar bem", disse Isabella com a mesma intensidade. Eu assisti curioso enquanto as duas mulheres tinham uma conversa totalmente diferente escondida debaixo da superfície de suas palavras, como se estivessem falando telepaticamente ou algo assim. Era irritante, e extremamente fascinante ao mesmo tempo, mas por alguma razão, eu não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúme. Eu desejei conhecer a mente de Isabella, tanto quanto Alice parecia conhecer.

Alice abraçou Bella fortemente e quase tempo demais, antes de relutantemente se afastar e partir rapidamente. Olhei para Jasper confuso, mas ele parecia tão confuso como eu. Ele a seguiu, e então Rose e Emmett partiram também.

O silêncio na sala era incrivelmente alto enquanto Isabella e eu só olhávamos um para o outro sem jeito por um minuto ... e então nós dois começamos a rir, deixando derreter todos os sentimentos desconfortáveis que tivesse ficado entre nós. Estar ao redor dela era fácil, tranquilo de um certo modo, e completamente natural. Me perguntei se todos se sentiam imediatamente à vontade ao seu redor, ou se talvez nós estávamos ligados por causa do nosso amor mútuo por Ben.

"Então, o que você quer fazer agora?" perguntei enquanto pegávamos o resto da pizza para colocar na geladeira.

"Eu não sei, o que você costuma fazer numa noite de quarta-feira?" , perguntou ela.

Dei de ombros. "Ir numa festa, beber até desmaiar, ver Willy Wonka enquanto fumo um baseado..." Notei a expressão perturbada no seu rosto, por isso eu ri. "Isabella, eu estou brincando."

"Ah ... não, eu sei", ela disse, enquanto o tom rosado voltou a suas bochechas.

"Eu não faria essa porcaria ... Eu só fico chapado nos fins de semana."

Seu rosto parecia horrorizado, então comecei a rir de novo. "Estou brincando", eu repeti.

Nós acabámos assistindo Jeopardy e falando sobre nossos empregos e outros temas monótonos, mas não importava quão mundano o assunto fosse, eu estava completamente fascinado por tudo o que ela tinha a dizer. Além disso, muitas vezes me via hipnotizado pela forma como sua boca pronunciava certas palavras, eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Seus lábios macios eram carnudos e, naturalmente rosas sem uma pitada de batom, e vê-los se abrir e fechar para que ela pudesse formar palavras, causou uma sensação estranha de desejo dentro do meu peito. Por reflexo me inclinei em direção a ela, como que para obter uma visão melhor, o que a levou a parar de falar abruptamente. Meu rosto estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do seu, e eu vagamente notei sua respiração acelerar ... mas depois o telefone tocou.

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente, para me acordar do estranho transe, e fui atender.

"Ei, como foi a mudança?" Gianna perguntou.

"Oh, correu bem. Jazz e Emm vieram ajudar com as caixas e outras tralhas, então foi muito rápido."

"Então, quando posso conhecê-la?"

"Uh ..." Eu olhei para Isabella e ela estava obviamente tentando não ser intrometida, por isso estava passeando pelos canais da TV. "Eu não sei, ela ainda está desembalar tudo por agora, mas talvez em uns dois dias, mais ou menos."

Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Era cedo o suficiente para Gianna passar aqui em casa, e Isabella _não _estava ainda desembalando nada, mas por alguma razão, realmente não estava com vontade de estar com Gianna. Eu estava relaxando, e não queria ter que colocar na minha máscara de namorado no momento.

"Ok, então, eu te ligo amanhã".

"Ótimo, falo com você depois."

Eu desliguei o telefone e voltei a me sentar no sofá.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela deve odiar que eu viva aqui?"

"Quem?" Eu perguntei estupidamente.

"Sua namorada."

"Ah ... bem, está de boa com isso. Como você sabia que era minha namorada?"

"Bem, Alice mencionou que você estava saindo com alguém, e é compreensível de verdade que ela não se sinta bem com esta situação, então eu acharia estranho se ela não ligasse."

"Você não acha que isso é um pouco arrogante e possessivo?" perguntei, honestamente curioso. Eu ainda era inexperiente com relacionamentos reais, portanto, ter uma perspetiva feminina sobre o assunto seria realmente benéfico.

"Eu não tenho o melhor histórico, quando se trata de romance, mas parece perfeitamente justo se preocupar com o facto de seu namorado ou namorada estar vivendo tão intimamente com outra pessoa."

"Sim, eu acho que eu consigo entender isso. Mas ela não tem nada com que se preocupar, eu quero dizer, não é como nós fossemos dormir juntos, certo?" Eu perguntei como se fosse uma questão séria.

Ela me olhou séria por um momento, e então sorriu antes de rebentar a rir. Eu sabia do que ela estava rindo de imediato, a minha pergunta poderia ter ser vista de duas maneiras. Uma delas, "dormir" como sexo, e dois "dormir" como em dormir de facto como fizemos no resort. Mas, pensando sobre isso, eu realmente não sabia a qual das duas eu me referia naquele momento, não sabia nem sequer se era uma brincadeira ou não. Ela no entanto, estava rindo, então eu disfarcei como se fosse de verdade uma piada.

"Sim, porque eu tenho certeza que todas as mulheres adoram a ideia de seus homens levarem outras mulheres para a cama", disse ela enquanto ria.

"Eh, algumas provavelmente gostam mesmo da ideia." eu disse, e não pude deixar de rir também. Isabella e eu parecíamos estar rindo imenso juntos ultimamente.

Ficou tarde, portanto, seguimos nossos caminhos separados em direção a nossos próprios quartos. Deitei na cama, e não podia pensar noutra coisa que não o facto de que Isabella estava deitada no quarto ao lado. Eu queria ir deitar ao lado dela, queria adormecer no lado oposto ao dela na cama, apenas para acordar emaranhado com ela de novo. Eu queria tanto isso, mas por mesmo querendo demais, não conseguia forçar-me a correr esse risco, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o facto de eu ter namorada.

No dia seguinte, ambos acordamos em torno da mesma hora, como se estivéssemos em perfeita sincronia, o que era estranho, mas parecia normal, ao mesmo tempo. Eu geralmente pegava o café da manhã em um vendedor do lado de fora do prédio, mas ela rapidamente cozinhou omeletes e bacon, e nós rimos durante café da manhã pelas coisas mais estúpidas.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu comecei a trabalhar, eu realmente desejei ter o dia de folga. Poderia ter continuado sentado na mesa da cozinha com Isabella todo o dia sem ficar entediado. Mas não continuaríamos separados por muito tempo, na minha hora de almoço, fiquei agradavelmente surpreso ao vê-la esperando por mim quando saí.

"Hey," eu disse, provavelmente mais animado por vê-la do que eu deveria.

"Eu pensei que nós poderíamos almoçar?"

"Sim, seu timing foi perfeito."

"Bem, eu liguei pra sua secretária para saber a que horas você saía."

"Sério?"

"Não, eu estou brincando com você", ela riu. "Na verdade eu trabalhar por perto, então eu pensei em arriscar."

"Onde você trabalha?"

"No edifício Berkshire no fundo da rua."

"Boa. Ok, então onde você quer ir?"

"Você sabe, está realmente me apetecendo um cachorro-quente, há uma barraquinha no lá no parque."

"Você quer um cachorro-quente?" Eu perguntei surpreso.

"É ... você não gosta de cachorros-quentes?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Eu amo, mas nunca encontrei muitas mulheres que admitem gostar deles também, e eu nunca vi uma realmente comer um."

"O que? Você nunca foi a um jogo de beisebol? Você devia ver Alice devorando um cachorro-quente, ela consegue comer dois dos gigantes."

"A pequena Alice consegue comer dois?" perguntei, incrédulo.

"Pode crer. Aquela mulher é de facto um homem de 150 quilos disfarçado."

Balancei a cabeça, "Eu posso ver isso."

Caminhamos em direção ao parque e eu disse-lhe que pedisse primeiro.

"Uh, dois cachorros por favor", disse ela. Eu não estava esperando que ela pedisse o meu também, mas pensei que realmente não importava. Peguei minha carteira, mas ela foi mais rápida e deu ao homem uma nota de 10.

"Eu pago isso," eu disse rapidamente. Eu ganho qualquer coisa como cinco vezes mais dinheiro do que ela, então não havia maneira de eu permitir que ela pagasse minha comida.

"Não, compre o seu próprio almoço, esses são meus."

Hein?

"Ambos são para você?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, eu sinto muito. Não sabia que você pensava que eu tinha pedido um para você, apenas assumi que você fosse fazer seu próprio pedido."

"Não, tudo bem, eu só estou surpreso que você possa de facto comer dois."

"Bem, eu _posso_ comer dois, mas um não é para mim."

"É pra quem?"

Ela sorriu e então eu a observei enquanto ela se aproximou de um sem-teto no caminho. Entregou-lhe o cachorro-quente, e ele sorriu gentilmente e acariciou-lhe a mão em agradecimento. Isabella assentiu e, em seguida, ela acenou pra ela e caminhou de volta para mim.

Eu devia estar com uma expressão de espanto no meu rosto, porque ela me olhou um pouco desconfiada. "Você está bem?", perguntou ela.

"O que fez você pensar em fazer algo assim?"

"Ah, aquele é o Alistair, eu lhe compro um cachorro-quente de cada vez que venho aqui."

A coisa toda me fez sentir como merda. Isabella não ganhava muito dinheiro, e ainda assim ela sempre pensava em comprar um cachorro-quente para um sem-teto aleatório, e eu que ganho uma tonelada de dinheiro nunca antes tinha considerado ajudar alguém de qualquer forma. Na verdade, eu já tinha estado naquele parque uma infinidade de vezes, e nunca sequer notei o homem, que parecia ser um residente permanente daquele banco particular.

Fomos comer nosso almoço perto do pequeno lago, e observámos os patos nadando. Dei uma mordida no meu cachorro quente, e então percebi que estava sendo observado.

"Eu odeio patos, porra", disse amargamente enquanto o pássaro maldito se arrastou pra mais perto.

"Oh, eles não são tão ruins assim, além disso, eu acho que este é um ganso," Isabella disse, e então ela fez a coisa mais estúpida que se possa imaginar, ela pegou um pedaço de pão e o jogou para a criatura.

"Por que diabos você fez isso?" perguntei amargamente.

"Olha, está chegando mais perto", disse ela com uma risadinha.

"É, está chegando mais perto, você o alimentou e ele agora quer mais."

"Mas olha, está com tanta fome", disse ela e atirou lhe um pouco mais de pão.

"Olha o quão gorda essa criatura está, ele definitivamente não passa fome."

"Oh relaxe", disse ela e jogou mais pão pra coisa.

De repente a coisa grasnou para nós, o que nos fez saltar, até que ficamos de pé no banco.

"Olha o que você fez", eu disse.

"A sério que ele acabou de grasnar?" Isabella perguntou tentando segurar o riso.

Como que respondendo a sua pergunta, a coisa grasnou novamente.

"É um ganso do inferno", eu disse a sério.

"Aqui," ela disse e pegou o resto do meu cachorro quente.

"Que diabos?" perguntei quando ela tirou o pão e me devolveu a salsicha para mim.

"O meu já acabou."

Ela pegou um pedaço e puxou o braço para trás e, em seguida, lançou o pão o mais longe que ela conseguiu, na esperança de conduzir o ganso para longe. Mas uma rajada de vento veio de repente, e o pão voou de volta e bateu na minha cara.

Sem aviso, o maldito pássaro pulou no pão, pulando ao mesmo tempo em mim, me fazendo cair para trás por cima do banco. O movimento assustou o ganso e ele voou para longe, mas o dano já estava feito.

"Puta merda, você está bem?" ela perguntou preocupada, enquanto eu continuava deitado de costas atrás do banco.

"Eu acho que ... Eu tenho uma concussão", eu disse secamente.

"Não seja tão cheio de frescura", brincou ela enquanto me ajudou a levantar.

"Frescura? Eu bati a porra da cabeça n ..."

"Na grama", ela sorriu como uma espertinha, e eu estava convencido de que nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito na minha vida.

Mais tarde durante aquela semana, eu finalmente decidi fazer as apresentações entre Gianna e Isabella. Organizei um churrasco no domingo e apenas para diminuir a tensão, convidei Jasper, Emmett e suas namoradas também. Eu realmente me senti um pouco mal, quando todos chegaram, porque Isabella era a única que estava solteira e eu me preocupei que ela se sentisse de fora. Mas felizmente, todos pareceram se entender com facilidade, e isso nunca se tornou desconfortável.

"Então, Isabella, Edward me disse que você é assistente social?" Gianna perguntou.

"Hum, Bella", ela corrigiu calmamente. "Sim, eu realmente amo isso por agora."

"Isso é ótimo. Eu sempre quis fazer algo assim, mas eu nunca poderia aceitar um salário tão baixo", Gianna disse casualmente, e então uma expressão de horror atravessou seu rosto. "Não quis dizer que eu sou muito boa para um trabalho como esse, só quis dizer que eu nunca poderia lidar com o fato de que tem você tanto trabalho, e ninguém na comunidade realmente lhe dá o respeito merecido ..." ela fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos com força, percebendo que tinha acabado de meter os pé pelas mãos de novo. "Eu juro, eu não sou uma vadia."

"Está tudo bem," Isabella a assegurou. "Não, eu não ganho muito dinheiro e não é um trabalho de alto nível, mas eu me aguento."

"Mas algum dia você vai ser capaz de se dar ao luxo de viver por sua própria conta? Quer dizer, você não pode viver com Edward para sempre."

"Gia?" Eu disse ficando um pouco perturbado. Eu sabia que ela não estava sendo maliciosa de forma nenhuma, mas era melhor não dizer nada, do que continuar a fazer esse tipo de comentários.

"Estava apenas perguntando se ela tinha alguns planos."

"Uh, eu tenho uma conta poupança. A última coisa que eu quero é ficar no caminho de Edward estando aqui."

"Você não está no meu caminho, pode ficar o tempo que quiser", insisti.

Eu estava ficando frustrado, então fui para a varanda para apanhar ar e verificar o churrasco. Virei os hambúrgueres depois tentei realmente descobrir por que eu estava tão incomodado com o comentário de Gianna. Teria sido por eu não gostar do facto de Gia estar sendo possessiva e insinuar que Isabella precisava encontrar um novo sitio pra morar em breve, ou foi o fato de que eu não queria sequer pensar em Isabella se mudando e saindo de todo?

Nunca pensei que eu gostaria de morar com alguém, mas bastou tê-la aqui apenas uma semana, e eu quase esqueci como era estar sozinho. Meu apartamento tinha se tornado exatamente o que eu temia, as coisas dela estavam por toda parte, mas eu não reagi a isso do jeito que eu pensei que eu reagiria. Não era uma bagunça, eram pequenas coisas, como o casaco dela no armário e seu xampu no banheiro principal, mas eram todas coisas que eu não conseguia imaginar não estando mais lá. Mesmo a roupa dela ocupando a máquina de lavar quando eu precisava fazer uma lavagem, era estranhamente reconfortante.

Eu podia sentir isso crescendo dentro de mim, e não tinha escolha a não ser trancar com mais força esses sentimentos. Com Gianna, apesar de eu gostar e me importar com ela, eu sabia bem lá no fundo que não corria o risco de me apaixonar, mas Isabella era uma história diferente. Se eu me permitisse cruzar essa linha, se eu baixasse minhas defesas mesmo que apenas por um momento, eu tinha certeza que ia ficar para sempre à sua mercê. Se eu experimentasse o que era realmente amar alguém, eu estaria vivendo constantemente sob ameaça de perdê-lo, e eu sabia que nunca poderia sobreviver a perder alguém assim novamente.

"Ei, posso falar com você por um momento?" Gianna perguntou, interrompendo meu colapso interior.

"Claro", eu disse, e assim ela fechou a porta de correr atrás dela para ninguém lá dentro pudesse nos ouvir.

"Me desculpe se eu chateei você", ela disse calmamente. "Eu não tenho ideia de onde veio aquilo."

"Tudo bem," eu menti. Independentemente de como eu estava me sentindo naquele momento, eu precisava manter Gianna na minha vida, se não fosse por mais nenhum motivo, apenas como uma maneira de me impedir de fazer algo com Isabella que cruzasse a linha a que eu estava desesperadamente agarrado.

"Então, você se apaixonou por ela no momento em que a conheceu?" ela me perguntou inesperadamente.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, apanhado de surpresa por seu comentário.

"Ah, vamos Edward, é óbvio. Você a ama ... e está tudo bem. Você nunca fingiu me amar, e eu nunca pensei que você o fizesse. Eu esperava que ao longo do tempo pudéssemos chegar lá, mas seu coração já é dela."

Balancei minha cabeça, mas eu não podia levantar o rosto e olhar nos olhos dela.

"Apesar de tudo nós nos divertimos, certo?"

Assenti com a cabeça, mas eu não podia falar. Não podia acreditar que ela estava realmente a acabar comigo, e não havia jeito de eu admitir que era verdade aquilo de que ela estava me acusando, nem para mim mesmo.

Ela se inclinou e beijou meu rosto, e depois limpou a marca de batom que tinha deixado na minha pele. "Tenha uma boa vida Edward, e eu te desejo isso de verdade."

E então ela se foi. Que diabos eu ia fazer agora?

De repente, me tornei paranoico. Eu sabia quais os motivos que eu tinha para não querer qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso com Isabella, mas não sabia se era forte o suficiente para respeitá-los sem a desculpa de ter uma namorada para me parar.

"Ei, você está queimando os hambúrgueres, ou o que?" Emmett colocou a cabeça para fora para perguntar.

"Sim. .. não ... desculpe, merda!" disse enquanto tirava a carne enegrecida para fora do grelhador.

"Tostadinho ... bem, eu amo bem passado", Emmett disse e levou o prato para longe de mim.

"Está tudo bem com Gianna?" Alice perguntou sugestivamente como se soubesse Gia tinha acabado de terminar comigo.

"Sim, ela está ótima. Só precisou estar em outro lugar", menti novamente. Cruzei olhares brevemente com Isabella, sabendo que ela saberia que eu estava mentindo, mas eu não conseguia dizer a todos a verdade. Não queria ficar solteiro de novo, não queria a oportunidade de deixar minha obsessão por Isabella ficar maior do que eu já era.

Enquanto todo mundo estava engolindo seus pedaços de carne queimada no pão, Isabella veio e sentou ao meu lado em silêncio. "Você está bem?" ela sussurrou.

"Por que não eu estaria bem?" perguntei, e depois me levantei para lançar minha comida fora. Eu precisava escapar dela, precisava encontrar algo que me forçasse a não me deixar levar completamente pela minha paixão crescente. Todo mundo finalmente saiu para a noite, e eu fui a um bar.

Não voltei para o apartamento até que fosse tarde o suficiente para eu ter certeza de que Isabella estaria dormindo, porque eu não podia ficar sozinho com ela naquele momento. Apesar de não ter dormi a noite toda, eu ainda levantei extremamente cedo para uma corrida antes do trabalho. Sempre gostei de correr, era a maneira perfeita e não-sexual de liberar as tensões acumuladas da vida. Depois de estar transpirando, voltei para o apartamento em silêncio, esperando que Isabella ainda estivesse dormindo ou até mesmo que já tivesse saído para o dia. Eu realmente não precisava vê-la linda, descalça e de pijama naquele momento. _Eu estava mesmo na merda_.

Felizmente, ela já tinha saído para o trabalho.

Depois do trabalho, eu fiz planos para ir noutro bar com alguns amigos, e eu passei esse tempo olhando o relógio, esperando que Isabella fosse se deitar cedo, ao invés de tarde. Fui pra casa por volta da meia-noite, e estava grato por estar tudo escuro e silencioso, mas eu não consegui evitar dar uma olhada em seu quarto, só para ter certeza de que ela estava lá e segura.

A maldita porta chiou como o inferno quando eu a abri, mas eu conseguia ver o contorno de seu corpo na escuridão, e ela não se moveu. Rapidamente fechei a porta de novo e estava grato por ter bebido o suficiente para adormecer sem o auxílio de um comprimido para dormir.

Por toda a semana, eu consegui evitar vê-la; chegando tarde e acordando cedo, mas todas as noites eu ia verificar para ter certeza que ela estava em segurança em sua cama.

Aos fins de semana era mais difícil de evitá-la no entanto, por isso, fiz uma visita inesperada ao casino da reserva local, e passei o tempo todo bebendo e jogando. Mas eu sabia que não podia evitá-la para sempre, e quanto mais tempo eu continuasse com isso, maior a chance de eu virar um alcoólatra.

Cheguei em casa tarde na noite de domingo, e como nas outras noites, eu parei em seu quarto para me certificar de que ela estava segura. Mas essa noite era diferente. Depois de estar completamente fora nos dois dias anteriores, eu não podia simplesmente espiar com a minha cabeça pela porta para me certificar que ela estava segura, eu precisava de um olhar mais de perto.

Eu apertei o punho da porta, implorando pra mim mesmo para ficar onde eu estava e não ir mais longe, mas minhas pernas se recusaram a cooperar, e muito para meu desgosto, eles se moveram em frente contra a minha vontade. Enquanto eu caminhava para mais perto dela, não só me senti como um pervertido perturbado, mas também fui atingido por seu perfume incrível e sua respiração sutil.

"Edward, não", ela disse de repente. Congelei no lugar pensando que a tinha acordado, mas em seguida, um ligeiro ruído veio de seu nariz. Ela estava realmente roncando? Em qualquer outra garota, ressonar teria soado muito pouco atrativo, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela como se aquele barulho fosse a coisa mais fofa que já ouvira. Esse pensamento realmente me fez querer bater em mim mesmo, eu estava completamente ferrado.

"Edward, por favor, fique", disse ela, e daquela vez eu tinha certeza que ela estava sonhando ... _e ela estava sonhando comigo_. Tentei não ficar tão extasiado com isso, mas era difícil, e eu senti aquelas familiares borboletas em meu peito novamente.

Assim que os meus olhos se adaptaram à escuridão, eu podia claramente distinguir as linhas de seu rosto, e fiquei um pouco mais enojado comigo mesmo quando me inclinei na direção dela para que eu pudesse estudar seus traços adormecida. Ela suspirava e eu inspirava, só para saboreá-la em meus pulmões. Ela continuou a roncar, e eu dei por mim de verdade, a colocar a minha cabeça ao lado dela, para chegar muito mais perto. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, e quando os abri novamente, já era de manhã. Que. Porra. Eu. Estava. Fazendo?

Ela ainda estava dormindo, e eu rezei para que ela não tivesse acordado no meio da noite e me encontrado ali. Corri para fora do quarto, com cuidado para não bater com as portas, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Nem mesmo me incomodei em tomar banho antes de pegar minhas coisas e sair para o trabalho. Enquanto dirigia para o trabalho, percebi que era inútil resistir a Isabella, eu nunca poderia viver tão perto dela e manter a distância.

Estava absolutamente apavorado. Eu não era o tipo de cara que se apaixonava tão rapidamente, ou que se apaixonava de todo. Eu nem sequer acreditava em amor eterno, e isso era exatamente o que eu mais temia. Tudo acaba, e apesar de nós não termos um relacionamento de verdade, eu já estava antecipando o nosso fim e percebendo que eu nunca conseguiria sobreviver. Eu não poderia perder a pessoa que mais amava de novo...

_"Ben?"_

_"O que?"_

_"Vamos ser sempre amigos?"_

_"Edward, são três da manhã, vá dormir."_

_"Apenas responda a minha pergunta."_

_"Ok, tudo bem. Sim, nós sempre seremos amigos."_

_"Promete"?_

_"Eu prometo"._

...

Mas tudo termina.

* * *

N/T: Se preparem pq esse GANSO, vai fazer muitas participações especiais... muhahaha

Pra quem perguntou a fic tem 27 capítulos :D

bjos Lary Reeden

p.s: meta mínima de reviews, pra capítulo segunda... 30 reviews.

Ain gente hoje estou muito feliz e triste, feliz pq minha irmã está se formando no ensino médio :3

Triste, pq descobri que uma pessoa próxima está com câncer, e queria pedir pra quem pudesse orar/rezar por ela.

Amo vcs, são as melhores leitoras 333


	8. Mais do que tudo

**N / A:.** Este capítulo irá chatear algumas pessoas, tudo bem, mas eu sempre planejei ele assim. Eu estou esperando que haja mais pessoas que amem do que odeiem, mas de qualquer forma obrigado pela leitura.

* * *

**~ Capítulo 7 - **_**Mais do que tudo**_

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

**BPOV**

"Bella, o que diabos você está pensando?" Alice perguntou depois que eu disse a ela que eu estava me mudando para o apartamento do Edward.

Dei de ombros. "Ele teve alguns bons pontos. Eu quero dizer o seu apartamento é muito pequeno para nós duas, e não tenho ideia de quanto tempo vai levar até que eu possa me dar ao luxo de morar sozinha."

"Bella, ele vai descobrir", disse ela lentamente, como se estivesse tentando deixar isso afundar em minha mente.

"Como é que ele vai descobrir sobre isso? Afinal, eu pareço com o Ben, da mesma forma que um monte de irmãos são parecidos. Tanto quanto ele está preocupado, Ben está morto, então por que ele pensaria o contrário?"

"Mas você é apaixonada por ele", ela quase sussurrou.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Não importa como eu me sinto, sei me cuidar, eu sempre soube."

"Sempre?"

"Eu perdi o controle _uma_ vez, e eu sei melhor do que deixar que isso aconteça novamente. "

"Isso provocou a perda de tudo o que importava para você", ela rebateu.

"Será que provocou, mesmo? Eu não podia ficar em Forks para sempre, afinal e se Edward não tivesse me tirado completamente da sua vida, eu não sei se eu teria tido a força para ir embora."

"O que você acha que teria acontecido se você tivesse lhe dito a verdade então?"

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto eu pensava sobre essa possibilidade. "Eu acho que ele teria me empurrado da mesma forma. Não é como o se fato de eu ter uma vagina em vez de um pênis tivesse mudado seus sentimentos por mim."

"Oh sim, sim. Se ele soubesse que você era uma menina, vocês dois teriam fodido como adolescentes."

"Não, ele nunca olharia para mim assim."

"PORQUE VOCÊ ERA UM MENINO E O cara não era gay Bella, você pode achar que não é nada, mas a anatomia física faz uma enorme diferença, independentemente de como as almas são conectadas. Confie em mim, eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você agora! Vagina, é igual a luz verde para porcos. "

Eu não podia deixar de rir disso. Alice diz as coisas mais estranhas às vezes.

"Oh espere, eu dou no máximo três semanas, para vocês estarem fodendo como coelhos."

"Alice, mesmo que ele fosse atraído posse mim, ele tem uma namorada. Nada vai acontecer entre nós."

"Basta esperar. Tenho um sexto sentido sobre esses tipos de coisas, e Edward vai apresentá-la ao mundo de merda em cada posição e em cada superfície daquele apartamento. Eu realmente espero que você não fique muito caída por ele, porque, eventualmente, ele vai descobrir a verdade e ficara muito mais chateado do que ele ficou quando você beijou, ele, como Ben. Eu só estou preocupada com sua segurança. Ele empurrou você e disse todas aquelas coisas odiosas, antes e eu não posso imaginar o que ele fará quando descobrir que ele está fodendo seu melhor amigo de infância."

"Ele não vai descobrir, porque isso não vai acontecer. Eu nunca deixaria chegar até esse ponto", eu disse com certeza. A ideia de ter um relacionamento físico com _alguém_ era tão estranha para mim, que eu não podia sequer imaginar. Talvez eu fosse patética, mas eu nunca tive um grande desejo por isso. Além da minha tentativa de tentar beijar Edward quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu nunca sequer pensei sobre o sexo oposto, dessa forma, especialmente desde que eu fingi ser do sexo oposto por tanto tempo.

Eu estava completamente presa no meio disso. Eu não era lésbica, então eu não me sentia atraída por mulheres, mas os homens eram difíceis. Eu ainda via a maioria dos homens como se eu ainda estivesse fingindo ser aquele garoto durão. Eu não poderia imaginar algum deles ficando atraídos por mim, e eu pensei neles como nada mais do que amigos.

Toda vez que eu encontrava um homem novo, fosse por um encontro as cegas em que a Alice tinha me metido, ou não, eu sempre me perguntava se ele era bom no beisebol e que era sua melhor posição no jogo, eu nunca pensei sobre como era fazer sexo com ele. Era para eu ficar romanticamente atraída por esses, caras, mas eu só podia vê-los como amigos. Supostamente era para Edward ser meu amigo, mas quanto mais tempo eu passo com ele em seu apartamento, mais fico imaginando como seria ser pressionada contra ele dessa forma.

Mas isso logo se transformou em mais do que apenas um pensamento curioso, tornou-se quase uma fome. Eu ansiava por ele, e eu me pego olhando para ele como uma louca apaixonada quando ele não está prestando atenção. Eu, sem dúvida, o conhecia melhor do que ninguém quando éramos crianças, mas o homem que eu estava descobrindo era completamente diferente, ao mesmo tempo o mesmo. Ele tinha as mesmas manias e pequenos medos irracionais, mas ele era muito mais forte do que era naquela época, e completamente mais cauteloso, ao mesmo tempo. E não havia nada que eu quisesse mais. Eu fiz o meu melhor para enterrar o meu amor por ele, porque eu sabia que nada poderia vir dele, e eu só queria ser parte de sua vida, mesmo que fosse para ser apenas uma conhecida causal, eu só precisava, de estar perto dele, de alguma forma.

Mas tudo pareceu mudar após o churrasco. Ele convidou todos e eu conheci sua namorada pela primeira vez, mas ele parecia estar agitado o dia inteiro. Ele saiu para verificar a grelha, e eu estava prestes a segui-lo para lhe perguntar o que estava errado, mas Gianna chegou antes de mim. Ela se levantou rapidamente e saiu para a varanda, fechando a porta atrás dela. Ela não ficou lá muito tempo, mas estava visivelmente chateada quando saiu.

"Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la, mas eu tenho que ir embora", Gianna anunciou.

Ficamos todos surpresos por ela ir embora antes que a comida estivesse pronta, por isso todos paramos por um momento para dizer adeus em troca. Emmett olhou sabido, então se levantou e foi até a varanda para conversar com Edward, e eu olhei para Alice brevemente e vi ela revirando os olhos como se soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ela ficou brava, mas não surpresa.

Edward trouxe a comida, e Alice pulou quase que imediatamente em cima dele. "Está tudo ok com a Gianna?"

"Sim, ela está ótima. Ela só tinha outro lugar ir para outro compromisso", respondeu ele. Edward sempre foi um bom mentiroso, mas uma coisa que não havia mudado entre nós desde que éramos crianças, era a minha capacidade de detectar a sua besteira e ele estava definitivamente deitado nela.

E então eu entendi a Alice. Alice havia previsto que sua relação com Gianna não ia durar, e tornou-se óbvio para mim que, de fato, eles romperam. Na mente da minha irmã, o desmembramento só empurrava Edward e eu a um passo de estar juntos, romanticamente, e eu sabia que ela morria de medo disso, mas ela simplesmente não entendeu que ele não me via daquele jeito, e eu duvido que o seu rompimento tenha algo a ver comigo.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe em silêncio, enquanto todos comiam seus hambúrgueres queimados.

"Por que eu não eu estaria bem?" Ele perguntou com uma borda azeda em sua voz. _Talvez o rompimento tenha realmente sido por minha causa afinal._

Eu queria falar com ele sozinho, eu precisava que ele entendesse que se Gianna estava desconfortável comigo vivendo lá, que eu iria encontrar outro lugar para viver. A última coisa que eu queria era que ele perdesse a namorada por minha causa. Mas quando todos finalmente foram para casa, Edward disse que iria sair com alguns de seus outros amigos. Eu imaginei que ele foi a um bar, que é o que eu ouvi um monte de gente faz depois que um relacionamento termina, mas ele não voltou até muito tempo depois que eu já tinha ido para a cama, então eu tinha certeza se ele queria conversar naquele momento.

Eu não vi, ele novamente por mais de uma semana, na verdade, eu não tinha nem certeza se ele voltou para o apartamento nesses dias. Ele ficou fora por todo fim de semana, e embora eu não tivesse certeza do por que, eu sabia que sua ausência tinha tudo a ver comigo. Decidi então, que eu precisava ir embora.

"Alice, você sabe de alguém que está procurando um companheiro de quarto?" Eu perguntei enquanto falava com ela ao telefone na noite de domingo.

"Uau, isso não durou muito tempo. Por favor, me diga que ele não descobrir tudo ainda?"

"Não, não é nada disso. Isso só não vai funcionar e eu preciso de algum outro lugar para ficar."

"Será que vocês brigaram?", perguntou ela.

"Não."

"Você beijou ele novamente e ele ficou puto?"

"Não."

"Você o viu nu, e agora você não pode deixar de ter pensamentos sexuais sobre ele?"

"Não, Alice, por favor, pare, nada aconteceu. Eu só não acho que eu possa ficar aqui. Você tem muitos amigos, será que nenhum deles está à procura de um companheiro de quarto?"

"Não, mas você pode voltar a viver comigo."

"Ugh, seu apartamento é muito pequeno", eu reclamei.

"Não, Jasper está querendo que eu vá morar com ele, então eu vou fazer isso e você pode ter o meu estúdio só pra você."

"Eu não posso pagá-lo sozinha. Talvez eu procure eu mesma um lugar, só pra mim. Os apartamentos em Stetson são baratos."

"Sim, e eles também têm uma taxa de criminalidade extremamente alta."

"Eu posso cuidar de mim", eu disse com firmeza.

"Eu sei, mas eu nunca seria capaz de me perdoar se algo acontecesse com você. Eu estou indo morar com Jazz, e você está se mudando para o meu apartamento. Eu vou continuar a pagar a metade, porque eu quero um lugar para ir quando eu preciso de tempo longe dele."

Eu suspirei, e sem qualquer opção melhor, eu concordei. Eu não seria capaz de me mudar até o fim da semana, porque Alice estava muito ocupada com o trabalho de mover as coisas dela, mas eu percebi que isso só iria me dar mais tempo para recolher todas as minhas coisas de qualquer forma.

Na segunda-feira acordei em um condomínio vazio _novamente_, e me senti horrível ao saber que de alguma forma tinha feito Edward abandonar a sua casa. Mas a pior parte era que eu não seria capaz de dizer a ele que eu estava indo embora, porque eu realmente não sabia como entrar em contato com ele. Eu já deixei uma mensagem em seu correio de voz pedindo-lhe para me ligar de volta, mas já faz dias e ele nunca me ligou. Eu até perguntei ao Jasper se ele tinha ouvido falar dele, mas ele não tinha falado com ele desde o churrasco, então eu estava realmente começando a ficar preocupada.

Quando acabei meu dia no trabalho, decidi começar a arrumar minhas coisas, então eu parei em uma loja e peguei algumas caixas. Eu não tinha muita coisa, e sabia que a embalagem não ia demorar tanto, mas eu não queria esperar. Quanto mais cedo eu arrumasse minhas coisas, mais cedo eu aceitaria que minha amizade com Edward não era recuperável.

Depois de não ver Edward por mais de duas semanas, eu não esperava que ele, finalmente, voltasse para casa naquele dia, mas quando eu estava colocando algumas coisas em uma caixa, ele entrou pela porta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou abruptamente, sem nenhuma saudação.

"Hey," eu disse, surpresa ao vê-lo. "Eu tentei ligar. Como você tem andado?" Eu perguntei calmamente.

"Por que você está arrumando suas coisas?" Sua voz estava em um tom indefinível, por isso foi difícil para mim, lê-lo corretamente, o que era estranho porque eu sempre tinha sido tão boa em lê-lo.

"Estou voltando a morar com a Alice."

"Por quê?"

"Olha, eu não queria ter chateado a Gianna, e tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês, não teria se eu não estivesse aqui."

Edward fechou os olhos com força, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, puxando-o.

"Isso não teve nada a ver com você... não realmente de qualquer maneira. Fui eu, eu não estava nesse relacionamento tanto quanto ela precisava que eu estivesse", disse ele lentamente, antes de derrubar mão de seu cabelo e, finalmente, abrir seus olhos para olhar para mim. "Eu não quero que você vá embora."

"Eu só não quero entrar no seu caminho ficando aqui. Eu não quero que você fique longe do seu próprio apartamento, porque você não quer ficar perto de mim."

"Eu disse a você antes de se mudar que eu não ficava muito por aqui. Eu trabalho longas horas, pensei que você tivesse entendido isso."

Enquanto ele falava, eu não pude deixar de tomar a visão surpreendente diante de mim. Foi quase surreal de uma, certa maneira estar em sua casa, quando eu realmente pensei que nunca iria vê-lo novamente depois que me mudei de Forks. Ele estava ali, em seu terno de negócios, completamente crescido. Eu pensei sobre o menino que ele era, e como todos na pequena cidade de Forks só pensavam que ele era uma causa perdida, apenas um garoto desprezível que não iria, mais longe na vida do que morar em um parque de trailers. Mas ele cresceu em um homem incrível de sucesso, e eu sabia que podia deixá-lo e nunca mais ter que me preocupar com ele novamente. Eu passei muitas noites depois que nos separamos, com medo do que aconteceu com ele, mas agora eu poderia ir embora confiante de que ele poderia cuidar de si mesmo. Ele não precisa mais de mim, e eu estava realmente em paz com isso.

"Obrigado por me deixar ficar, mas isso realmente não foi a melhor ideia", eu disse baixinho, forçando cada palavra, porque eu realmente não queria dizê-las. Voltei para a embalagem para escapar de seu olhar intenso. Eu não podia olhar em seus profundos olhos verdes por mais tempo, porque eu sabia que eu era completamente impotente contra eles, e eu precisava ser forte.

Ele deu um passo adiante, e inesperadamente agarrou a caixa da minha mão colocando ela no chão. Ele então colocou a mão em cada um dos meus braços e me trancou em seu olhar uma vez mais.

"Isabella, por favor não me deixe. Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo." Seus olhos estavam praticamente implorando-me para ficar, e eu soube imediatamente que eu nunca seria capaz de resistir, assim como eu não pude resistir antes...

_"O que você quer dizer com ir embora__?" Edward perguntou-me praticamente em pânico._

"_Eu lhe disse que minha mãe quer que eu volte e viver com ela. Eu só acho que agora é a hora. Eu ainda vou escrever para você, e meu pai está aqui, então eu vou voltar para visitar, e..."_

" _Não será a mesma coisa. O que diabos eu vou fazer sem você? "_

"_Você vai ficar bem", eu disse, embora eu não estivesse totalmente convencido. Edward sempre se meteu em problemas, e eu estava morrendo de medo da ideia dele não me ter por perto para protegê-lo._

_Nós tínhamos 13. Era a idade de mudança dos corpos e hormônios em fúria. Minha vida como um menino era supostamente para ser temporária, mas minha mãe era mais louca do que eu inicialmente previ. Eu já comecei a menstruar e roubar tampões não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, principalmente desde que Waylon não estava trabalhando mais na mercearia. Alice estava morando com minha mãe de novo já havia algum tempo, então ela convenceu minha mãe a me deixar voltar com elas. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo eu seria capaz de continuar a passar por um menino, além dos meus seios em desenvolvimento serem desconfortais para dizer o mínimo._

_Com cerca de onze anos, eu tinha percebido que minha mãe era louca e não havia nenhuma razão real para eu fingir ser um menino, mas até então eu estava morando com meu pai dessa maneira já fazia quatro anos, e como uma criança, eu não tinha ideia de como dizer ao meu pai a verdade. Será que ele ficaria bravo comigo? Será que ele prenderia a minha mãe? Eu nem sequer sei se o que minha mãe fez foi ilegal ou não, eu não estava disposta a descobrir isso._

_Mas depois de conversar com Alice sobre isso por alguns meses, decidi voltar com elas. Eu sabia que a decisão afetaria meu pai e irmão, mas ainda mais do que eles, que afetaria o Edward. Nós éramos mais próximos do que melhores amigos, mais próximos do que irmãos. Era como se fossemos gêmeos, sentimos a dor um do outro e éramos tudo um ao outro. Eu não queria deixá-lo, mas eu sabia que não poderia ficar para sempre também._

"_Eu não vou ficar bem sem você Ben, você disse que iríamos ser amigos para sempre."_

"_Nós seremos. Só porque eu estou indo embora, isso não significa que não podemos continuar a ser amigos."_

"_Você vai fazer novos amigos, e esquecer tudo sobre mim."_

"_Isso é ridículo. Eu nunca poderia esquecer você."_

"_E as tempestades? Você sabe que eu não consigo dormir sozinho quando há um trovão."_

"_Você não dorme sozinho, mesmo quando não há trovão", eu corrigi, ele._

"_Exatamente. Você não pode ir embora."_

"_Edward, eu tenho que ir. Você sabe que minha mãe é louca, e eu não posso deixar minha irmã sozinha com ela. Ela precisa de mim."_

"_Eu preciso de você". Edward agarrou meus dois braços e olhou para mim com toda a intensidade de seus olhos verdes. "Ben, por favor, não me deixe. Eu não posso ficar sozinho."_

_Eu soube então, que eu não podia deixá-lo. Ele estava certo, se eu deixasse ele ficar sozinho, ninguém se preocuparia com ele. Seu pai não teria ficado chateado se algo acontecesse com ele, eu era sua única família e eu precisava cuidar dele._

"_Ok, eu vou ligar para minha irmã e dizer a ela que eu não vou me mudar."_

"_Sério?", perguntou cheio de esperança._

"_Sim__"._

"_E você nunca vai embora?", perguntou ele._

_Sorri de forma tranquilizadora, e menti. "Nunca"._

_Eu sabia que não poderia viver assim para sempre, mas a verdade é que, se eu não tivesse beijado ele quando nós tínhamos quinze, eu provavelmente nunca teria encontrado uma maneira de ir embora. Eu o amava muito, e deixá-lo absolutamente me matou._

..._.._

"Eventualmente, eu vou ter de encontrar um lugar para mim", eu sussurrei, orando para ele recuar e me deixar ir antes que eu fique com sentimentos mais profundos do que eu já tenho.

"Mas você não precisa ir agora. Você só mora aqui há um pouco mais de duas semanas, espere mais algum tempo."

Resistência era inútil, e não havia nenhum ponto em sequer tentar mais.

"Ok. Mas só se você prometer me dizer se você mudar de ideia... Eu não quero ficar aqui, se você realmente não me quiser aqui."

"Mas eu realmente _quero_ você aqui. Eu andei meio estressado recentemente e não fui eu mesmo, mas eu juro que eu não sou sempre um babaca." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele desafiadoramente. "Ok, eu geralmente sou um idiota, mas eu vou tentar com mais afinco não ser."

Eu balancei a cabeça e então comecei a remover o material das caixas e colocá-las onde elas estavam. Eu esperava que as coisas ficassem tensas entre nós por um tempo, mas na verdade foi o contrário. Ele começou a me ajudar a colocar as coisas de volta e, em seguida, passamos o resto da noite brincando e rindo sobre as coisas mais absurdas.

"Então, eu estava sentado no meu escritório hoje no almoço, e meu amigo o Sr. Ganso voou e bateu na janela."

Fiquei sem palavras por um momento. "Nãoooo, de jeito nenhum", eu disse com um sorriso incrédulo.

"Sério, não estou mentindo. Meu escritório fica no quinto andar, e a ave maldita voou direto para a janela de vidro."

"Cale-se," eu disse, enquanto começava a rir com a história ilógica.

"É verdade, juro por Deus. Eu lhe disse que ave tinha uma coisa por mim."

"Ah, então os pássaros também podem ser gays, hein?"

"Talvez fosse um pássaro fêmea", disse ele defensivamente.

"Certo, talvez não fosse o mesmo pássaro. Talvez fosse realmente um pombo... ou uma gaivota... _ou_ apenas outro ganso aleatório. "

Ele apertou os lábios, e então balançou a cabeça. "Não, definitivamente era ele."

Ficamos acordados conversando e rindo até que eu mal conseguisse manter os olhos abertos, de modo que finalmente disse boa noite e fui para a cama.

E então houve um estrondo de trovão.

Eu estava dormindo, mas o ruído me acordou imediatamente, e eu praticamente pulei da cama. Eu nunca tinha ficado com medo das tempestades antes, mas eu nunca tinha vivido em um edifício alto. Um clarão do relâmpago iluminou o quarto, e eu encontrei-me encolhida sob minhas cobertas como uma criança. O estrondo que seguiu o raio foi o mais forte trovão que eu já ouvi na minha vida, e eu juro o prédio tremeu com ele.

A chuva forte contra a janela não ajudava, e eu desejei mais que tudo que Edward fosse aquele menino assustado novamente, apenas brevemente, apenas por tempo suficiente para ele vir rastejando para o meu quarto para aconchegar ao meu lado. Mas ele não era mais _aquela_ criança, ele não tinha medo, e ele não veio. _Como diabos nós trocamos de lugar?_

Eu sempre fui a forte e corajosa. Eu era a único que poderia confortá-lo quando ele estava com medo, mas lá estava eu, arrastando-me até a porta do seu quarto, esperando que ele me ouvisse e me convidasse para dormir com ele do jeito que fizemos na estação de esqui.

Mas ele estava dormindo profundamente.

Virei me para voltar para o meu quarto, mas em seguida o cômodo se iluminou novamente seguido pelo chão tremendo e um trovão raivoso, e eu só reagi. Eu pulei na cama com ele, sem nem mesmo me importar em acordá-lo.

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou grogue.

"Sim, me desculpe. Eu só..." Eu agarrei, ele bem na hora que o quarto brilhou novamente, e eu sabia que não tinha que explicar mais, era óbvio porque eu estava lá.

Seu peito vibrava enquanto ele ria algumas vezes, e então ele passou os braços em volta de mim, me puxando para ele de forma segura. Eu encontrei-me agarrada a ele mais e mais com cada barulho que eu ouvi, e ele apertou-me de volta. De repente, ele começou a cantarolar, o que me deixou completamente desprevenida. Eu nunca ouvi, ele, cantar ou cantarolar antes, e foi absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. Ele tinha afinação perfeita e sua voz era tão relaxante e profundamente comovente, que me vi perdida nele. Se eu já não estivesse completamente apaixonada por ele, eu teria certamente me apaixonado fortemente por ele naquele momento.

Sua respiração tomou conta de mim e seu coração batia junto com o meu, e eu nunca tinha me sentido mais segura e mais viva do que eu me senti naquele momento. Eu senti como se tivesse vivido toda a minha vida, só para finalmente encontrar um lugar tranquilo para descansar, em seus braços. Eu queria confessar a minha alma a ele, eu queria dizer-lhe absolutamente tudo. Eu queria que ele soubesse quem eu realmente era e como eu sempre o amei, mas quando eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar nos olhos dele, eu fiquei incapaz de falar.

Nunca vou esquecer a sensação de seus lábios nos meus, mas isso era diferente e a memória nunca poderia fazer justiça a sua boca perfeita. Quando eu o beijei antes, nós éramos crianças assustadas e confusas, e ele não tinha desejo de fazê-lo, mas ele me beijou desta vez com uma intensidade que era mais forte do que qualquer trovão.

Eu não pensei, eu só deixei ir e deixei meu corpo sobressair sobre a ação pela qual ele tinha estado desesperado desde a puberdade. Empurrei-me para mais perto dele enquanto os nossos lábios continuaram a tentar devorar um ao outro. Sua língua encontrou a minha, na mesma hora que o seu joelho se levantou entre as minhas pernas, pressionando contra a minha área mais sensível da maneira mais surpreendente. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, mas eu realmente não tinha que ter o que minha mente não tinha conhecimento, o meu corpo parecia responder ao esforço.

Eu comecei reflexivamente a balançar minha pélvis contra ele, esfregando o meu calor em sua perna. Suas mãos encontraram os meus quadris e ele segurou com força, antes de empurrar-me com mais força, mas ai, eu não estava mais me esfregando na sua perna, mas em algo completamente diferente.

"Mmm", eu gemi quando senti sua ereção através de nossas roupas.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo, eu não podia acreditar que estava mesmo _nessa_ posição com Edward. Eu sempre quis isso, mas nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer. Eu sabia que era errado, eu sabia que deveria ter parado e lhe dito a verdade antes que eu deixasse isso ir mais longe, mas quando sua mão deslizou por dentro da minha calça e seus dedos traçaram a minha fenda através da minha calcinha, eu sabia que estava perdida. Eu não podia falar então como diabos eu poderia dizer-lhe alguma coisa?

Sua boca continuou a dançar com a minha, e, em seguida, sua mão ficou sob minha calcinha e seus dedos cavaram o seu caminho entre as minhas pregas.

Ninguém nunca tinha me tocado daquele jeito, e eu nunca tive desejo por isso. Eu sempre pensei que o corpo feminino fosse nojento. Eu frequentei as aulas de Educação Sexual Feminina, então eu não entendia por que todas aquelas dobras eram necessárias. Mas enquanto ele me esfregava e acariciava dessa forma, eu não poderia deixar de ser grata por todas as terminações nervosas que eu tinha lá em baixo. Ele deslizou um dedo dentro da minha abertura, seguido por outro dedo, e eu quase enlouqueci.

"Deus, você é tão apertada", ele murmurou, mas eu era incapaz de responder com qualquer coisa, além de um gemido.

Ele tirou os dedos, mas colocou de volta, movendo-os para dentro e para fora lentamente, enquanto os seus beijos moviam-se para meu pescoço.

Talvez eu tenha parado de respirar, mas o aperto no estômago e no peito pareciam me forçar a ficar ofegante. Eu podia sentir minha parede interna apertando seus dedos, e ele deve ter sentido isso também, porque ele os removeu rapidamente.

"Eu quero estar dentro de você", ele disse suavemente.

Eu não me lembrava de responder, mas quando ele começou a retirar minhas roupas, eu definitivamente não protestei.

Ainda mais confuso para mim do que dobras extras de pele vaginal eram os montes de gordura no peito das mulheres. Eu sabia que eles estavam lá tecnicamente para bebês mamarem, mas eu nunca entendi por que os homens eram tão fascinados por eles. Mas quando Edward tirou minha camiseta e sutiã, e começou, a amassá-los suavemente, deixando seus polegares circularem meus mamilos, eu não me importava com o seu propósito técnico. Ele trouxe seus lábios para um dos mamilos enquanto continuava a apertar o outro, e de repente eu me apaixonei pelos meus seios. Se eles podem dar tanto prazer e parecem tão bem quando são tocados e beijados, então, eu nunca mais vou reclamar deles novamente.

Ele me empurrou de costas para terminar de remover minhas calças, e eu agarrei sua camisa automaticamente e a puxei sobre sua cabeça. Ele empurrou para baixo as suas próprias calças antes de passar entre as pernas e pressionar seu peito nu contra o meu.

E assim foi.

Eu sabia que nunca seria a mesma, não que alguma vez pudesse ter sido de qualquer maneira, mas não havia como voltar atrás. Eu sabia que ele iria me odiar por ter prosseguido sem lhe dizer a verdade, mas naquele momento, eu não poderia me importar menos. Tudo o que me preocupava naquele momento, era a sensação de sua carne, contra a minha. Não havia espaço entre nós, e eu não podia evitar, mas gostaria que, fossemos colados dessa forma permanentemente.

Ele puxou de volta, mas apenas brevemente, enquanto ele posicionou sua ponta sobre a minha abertura. Posso não ter sido bem educada sobre a anatomia feminina, mas eu não era uma idiota. Eu sabia o suficiente para saber que ia doer, mas quando ele a empurrou para dentro de mim pela primeira vez, eu não tive tempo de sentir qualquer dor.

Edward estava dentro de mim.

Nada mais existia no mundo, além desse fato. Não houve dor, nem passado, nem futuro, mas nada dele ligado a mim da forma mais íntima. Ele encheu-me completamente, e então saiu apenas para empurrar de volta, eu achei que não poderíamos ficar mais próximos, mas de repente ele levantou minha perna até o quadril, e entrou em um ângulo ligeiramente diferente, permitindo que ele fosse ainda mais fundo dentro de mim do que eu jamais pensei que meu corpo pudesse permitir.

"Deus", ele gemeu quando ele bombeou para dentro e fora de mim, aumentando sua força e velocidade a cada estocada.

Foi uma experiência fora do corpo e, às vezes eu me perguntava se eu não estava realmente sonhando. Cada centímetro do meu corpo parecia um fio elétrico. Cada toque, cada escovada de sua mão na minha pele, foi como um choque elétrico para o meu sistema nervoso. Todos os meus músculos se apertaram o que o fez grunhir e empurra ainda mais forte, e então eu senti um impulso interno intenso que explodiu dentro de mim, seguido por uma onda de calor e, finalmente, um zumbido pulsante, que embalava meu corpo em um entorpecimento morno que eu nunca senti antes. Ele bombeou em mim mais algumas vezes até que seu corpo se enrijeceu e ele lançou seu calor em mim.

Ele não saiu imediatamente, ao invés disso ele permaneceu dentro de mim, estávamos totalmente interligados por isso e não havia definição quanto ao local onde o meu corpo terminava e o seu começava. Era o mais próximo que eu já tinha estado fisicamente de alguém, e eu não poderia me imaginar perto de mais ninguém além dele, nunca mais.

Eu não conseguia pensar além daquele momento, não havia nada no mundo além dele. Ele foi tudo para mim no passado, mas se tornou ainda mais do que isso, ele era muito mais do que tudo, e eu sabia que sempre seria.

* * *

**N/A - Eu sei que alguns podem se sentir incomodados pela Bella ter dormido com Edward antes de lhe falar a verdade, mas esse é o jeito que tinha que ser. Obrigado pela leitura, por favor, comente.**

**N/T:** Gente eu amo as reviews acaloradas de vocês, mas as vezes sinto as pedras e tomates respingarem em mim rs... A autora já disse o que tinha que dizer, o ganso apareceu novamente e ELE VOLTARÁ...

Já sabem, meta mínima 30 reivews, pra gente se ver na quinta...

E... conheça o meu group de fanfics com a Ju Martinhão no facebook, além de postarmos as atualizações de fics que traduzimos ou colaboramos, a gente responde dúvidas e etc, já que muitas de você perguntam sem um perfil e ai não dá pra responder :D

O link vai aqui cheio de espaços, mas qualquer coisa no meu perfil tem ele certinho :D

WWW . facebook groups/laryreedenfanfics/


	9. Muito a perder

**N/A**: _Eu tive um monte de perguntas sobre se eles usaram ou não camisinha, ou controle de natalidade, só que eu já respondi a essa pergunta. Se você esqueceu, volte e releia o prólogo e você obterá a resposta ;)_

_Existe também uma fala no final do prólogo, que entrará na história em breve. No caso de qualquer confusão, sim, o prólogo foi em POV Bella, mas a fala final não foi de Bella._

_**N/B:** Nós não tínhamos traduzido essa observação da autora no prólogo, então aqui vai o que ela tinha dito:_

"_Esta não é uma história homossexual, ou seja, não há sexo gay, e haverá uma gravidez, por isso, se você não gosta de Bella grávida, não leia"._

* * *

**~ Capítulo 8 – Muito a perder ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Enquanto crescia, eu frequentemente amaldiçoei Deus por me fazer uma menina. Tudo teria sido muito mais fácil se eu simplesmente tivesse nascido com um pênis; sem seios escondidos, sem período menstrual, sem desculpas para escapar das consultas médicas, sem me esconder no banheiro para trocar o uniforme da educação física, e sem mentira para as pessoas que mais importavam para mim. Mas nos dias que se seguiram ao fazer amor com Edward pela primeira vez, eu me encontrei _agradecendo a_ Deus pela minha feminilidade.

Edward conhecia o meu corpo melhor do que eu, ele sabia exatamente como me tocar e a pressão perfeita a aplicar. Eu não conseguia o suficiente dele e ele parecia sentir o mesmo por mim, porque nós apenas ficamos na cama o dia todo e descobrindo os corpos um do outro. Seus beijos eram tão carinhosos e seu toque era elétrico. Eu estava vagamente consciente da queimação sutil entre as minhas pernas, mas isso não foi suficiente para me impedir de querê-lo dentro de mim uma e outra vez. Eu não era estúpida, eu sabia que isso não poderia durar para sempre, mas recusei-me a pensar sobre o momento em que eu teria que me separar dele. Eu não poderia contar para ele a verdade também. A verdade só acabaria com o nosso fazer amor indefinidamente, e eu não estava pronta para desistir dele ainda. Eu provavelmente nunca estaria pronta, então, não importa o quanto isso fosse errado, eu decidi ignorar a verdade por um tempo. Talvez depois de algum tempo juntos, ele poderia me perdoar mais facilmente quando finalmente descobrisse.

"Isso foi o seu estômago, ou ainda há mais trovão?" Ele perguntou depois do meu estômago roncar pela enésima vez.

"Bem, se trovão resultar neste tipo de ação, eu realmente espero que tenha sido isso." Eu disse enquanto me empurrava para mais perto dele.

Ele riu baixinho. "Eu realmente não esperava que você fosse do tipo que sentia medo de uma tempestade".

"Eu nunca tinha sentido antes, mas estamos tão no alto neste edifício. Você não estava com medo?"

"Não. Este edifício esteve aqui por muito tempo. Se um raio causasse qualquer dano a ele, já teria acontecido".

"Então, você _nunca_ sentiu medo, nem mesmo durante a primeira tempestade que você passou por aqui?"

"Eu não tenho medo de tempestades desde que era uma criança." Ele disse suavemente.

"O que mudou?"

"Eu não sei, acho que eu simplesmente parei de ter medo dessas coisas." Ele ficou quieto por alguns minutos, mas depois continuou de forma inesperada. "Acho que quando Ben morreu, eu percebi que não havia realmente nada a temer".

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me horrível sobre o assunto da conversa, mas não sendo capaz de mudar de assunto também.

"Quando você não tem muito a perder... não há muito a temer. Se a pior coisa é a morte, mas o seu único amigo já está morto, que diferença isso faz? A morte pode até ser um alívio bem-vindo".

"Você ainda se sente assim?" Eu sussurrei, aterrorizada pelo pensamento.

Ele gentilmente saiu de debaixo de mim e rolou de forma que estivesse pairando acima de mim com um braço de cada lado da minha cabeça. "Não, eu não me sinto mais assim." Ele murmurou antes de abaixar-se em mim e unir seus lábios nos meus.

Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e, sem hesitar, ele empurrou para dentro de mim e começou a bombear. Eu estava me tornando mais confortável com o seu tamanho enquanto meu corpo se ajustava para acomodar _tudo_ dele, e qualquer dor que eu senti no início era apenas uma memória fantasma. Ele era de tirar o fôlego. Cada centímetro dele era como uma sinfonia. Eu observei os músculos flexionarem em seus braços e pescoço enquanto ele continuava a empurrar, e eu não pude deixar de ver a beleza total na forma como ele foi elaborado. Estendi as mãos e as atei na suavidade do seu cabelo, e não pude deixar de pensar em todas as vezes que eu tinha desejado que eu pudesse fazer isso quando adolescente. Seu cabelo sempre foi um prazer culpado para mim, eu passei muitas noites enterrando meu rosto nele enquanto ele dormia, e desejando que eu pudesse correr minhas mãos através dele sem acordá-lo. Mas eu não precisava me preocupar mais em acordá-lo, ele estava acordado e ele nenhuma vez se contraiu para desviar do meu toque.

Ele era tão dominante, sem ser arrogante, e eu amei cada segundo disso. Eu nunca teria esperado que ele tomasse conta completamente dessa forma, mas eu estava tão feliz que ele o fez. Sua confiança era definitivamente excitante, especialmente pela forma como ele assumiu a propriedade total do meu corpo. Ele sempre possuiu a minha alma, mas agora não havia nada que eu não pudesse dar a ele, nada que eu não faria por ele, e eu realmente esperava que ele tirasse proveito disso.

Depois de nós dois atingirmos o clímax _novamente_, eu realmente choraminguei quando ele se afastou de mim.

"Eu acho que faltaremos ao trabalho novamente hoje." Ele disse e, mesmo sem olhar para ele, eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Merda." Eu disse descuidadamente com um sorriso.

"Mas, não podemos perder outra refeição. Eu estou morrendo de fome e nós dois sabemos que _foi_ o seu estômago que roncou." Ele começou a se vestir e eu não pude conter a careta que o meu rosto estampou. Agora que eu sabia o que havia sob todas aquelas roupas, eu nunca mais queria vê-lo coberto de novo.

"Eu não me importo com o meu estômago, volte para a cama".

"Eu vou ver o que temos para cozinhar." Ele disse rapidamente antes de desaparecer pelo corredor. Eu decidi pular para o chuveiro e então me vestir, porque eu sabia que não havia nada fresco para comer na cozinha e eu estava realmente com mais fome do que eu estava demonstrando. O banho foi bom, mas eu percebi que estava muito mais dolorida do que eu imaginava, mas isso não me impediu de ter esperanças que ele se juntasse a mim no chuveiro.

Infelizmente, o banho acabou e ele não entrou comigo, mas isto foi provavelmente o melhor, de qualquer forma. Eu estava com muita fome e dolorida para desfrutar plenamente da nova configuração, portanto, esperar pelo sexo no chuveiro seria melhor.

Eu me enxuguei e me vesti, e então sai pra ver o que Edward estava fazendo. Ele não estava usando nada além de calças de moletom e uma regata branca justa, e eu quase morri da sua perfeição.

Ele me ouviu entrar no cômodo, então ele nem sequer olhou para cima antes de começar a falar. "Nós não temos muito, eu posso fazer..." E então ele levantou os olhos para olhar para mim e franziu a testa.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, levemente magoada com a sua avaliação aparentemente negativa da minha aparência.

"Nada, eu só..." Ele fez uma pausa estranha e então se aproximou de mim. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e beijou a curva do meu pescoço. "Eu apenas realmente não entendo essas roupas que você sempre usa".

Eu sorri da forma como sua respiração fez cócegas na minha garganta. "Eu tenho que usar roupas, é ilegal andar nua em público".

"Sim, mas por que você tem que usar roupas que fazem você parecer como se estivesse em uma seita extremista religiosa. Quero dizer, eu entendo a coisa da bibliotecária sexy, mas..."

"Mas isso não é sexy." Eu terminei sua declaração, sabendo exatamente o que ele diria.

"Baby, você ficaria bem em um saco de lixo, mas eu estou apenas realmente curioso como uma amiga da Alice consegue sair com roupas assim".

"Eu não consigo, eu tenho que esconder essas coisas quando sei que ela fará uma verificação no armário".

"Ok, da próxima vez, não as esconda".

Eu não pude deixar de rir. Edward era tão adorável quando não queria me ofender, mas eu amei o quanto ele estava confortável para ser capaz de me dizer o que ele realmente sentia. E ele estava absolutamente certo, minha roupa era horrível. 'Bibliotecária' era muito agradável para descrever o que eu estava usando e, pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha sete anos, eu estava realmente chocada com o meu senso de estilo. Eu sempre comprei roupas que eram confortáveis, funcionais e que cobriam tanto de mim quanto possível, mas estar com Edward me mudou. Ele me fez gostar do meu corpo, e eu queria ficar bem para ele, então eu fiz algo que nunca esperei fazer, fui para a minha coleção de roupas aprovadas por Alice.

Para o meu primeiro empreendimento femininamente elegante, eu quis fazer isso lentamente, apenas um passo de bebê, então eu escolhi uma saia lápis simples, uma camisa e um casaquinho. _Foi uma coisa boa Alice ter insistido para eu manter minhas pernas depiladas. _Eu vesti o novo conjunto e timidamente saí do quarto, Edward definitivamente pareceu aprovar a mudança.

"Uau, você está maravilhosa." Ele disse, como se eu estivesse vestida para um baile, ou algo assim. Ele beijou meus lábios e passou a mão pela minha perna nua antes de se afastar. "Vamos conseguir alguma comida".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse desconfortavelmente por estar tão exposta. A saia não era curta, mas eu me sentia tão vulnerável nela e encontrei-me tendo que forçar as minhas pernas a caminharem para frente. Eu queria isso, eu desejava estar vestida como alguém que pertence a alguém tão desumanamente bonito como Edward, mas levaria um tempo para que eu me sentisse à vontade.

Enquanto caminhávamos para o restaurante, eu me tornei levemente paranoica. Parecia que todo mundo ficava olhando para mim, como se eles soubesse que eu não deveria estar vestida assim. Eu me senti como uma drag queen na minha primeira aparição como travesti, mas então Edward colocou sua mão na parte inferior das minhas costas e guiou-me para a nossa mesa.

Tudo mudou com o seu toque. Eu relaxei e de repente senti uma explosão de confiança. Eu já tinha visto outros homens conduzindo suas namoradas e esposas da forma como Edward estava me conduzindo, e eu sempre pensei nisso como um gesto tão simples, mas carinhoso. Isso me fez sentir bem, como se Edward estivesse quase orgulhoso de estar comigo. Eu senti como se fôssemos um casal real e normal, e eu estava tão feliz de ser aquela entrando lá com Edward.

Nós sentamos em frente um do outro em uma mesa e começamos a olhar o cardápio.

"Ei, se não são duas das minhas pessoas mais favoritas." Eu olhei para cima para ver Emmett parado ali com Rose, sorrindo largamente e mostrando suas covinhas.

"Emmett, o departamento de polícia não o está pagando o suficiente e agora você é forçado a trabalhar como garçom em tempo parcial?" Edward brincou.

"Sim, certo." Emmett disse e apertou-se ao lado de Edward em seu assento no banco. "Nós estávamos fora de casa, fazendo porcarias de compras de casamento, e decidimos almoçar".

"Por que diabos você está sentado ao meu lado?" Edward perguntou irritado. Eu deslizei para o lado para que Rose pudesse sentar ao meu lado, e então ela começou a puxar uma revista de noivas e me mostrar tudo que ela já tinha escolhido. _Que pesadelo fodido._

"Baby, Bella não quer ver essa merda. Nem toda garota quer estar por dentro das revistas de noivas como você e Alice." Emmett disse irritado. Essa era uma das coisas que eu amava sobre o meu irmão, ele não era tímido sobre dizer o que pensava, eu só fiquei envergonhada que a minha falta de interesse na revista fosse tão evidente.

"Bem, Bella deve se interessar por isso porque ela será uma das minhas damas de honra." Rose disse inesperadamente. _Merda!_

"Uh..." Eu disse, não tendo certeza de como responder.

"Eu sei que nós não somos melhores amigas, mas, por favor, diga que você estará em nosso casamento. Todas as minhas outras amigas estão sendo umas cadelas e estão desistindo".

"Isso é porque você é uma _bridezilla_*****." Edward disse baixinho. Emmett então deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele e Edward revidou o empurrando para fora do banco. Em se recompô e então sentou-se de volta casualmente e maliciosamente lambeu o dedo antes de empurrá-lo no ouvido de Edward.

_*Bridezilla: associação das palavras "bride" (noiva) com "zilla" (de Godzilla), é uma mulher que tem profunda obsessão pela festa de casamento perfeita._

Assistir sua interação muito fraternal foi algo na verdade emocionalmente desgastante para mim. Fiquei feliz que eles tivessem um ao outro dessa forma, mas eu não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúme. Embora eu estivesse nas nuvens pela recente virada no relacionamento entre Edward e eu, uma parte de mim sempre sentiria falta do papel que eu nunca mais poderei ter nas vidas de Edward e Emmett. Emmett era meu irmão e nós costumávamos brincar do mesmo jeito que ele fazia com Edward, e eu percebi então, que Emmett também tinha ficado com o meu papel como melhor amigo de Edward. Eles não eram tão próximos como eu era com eles, mas eu ainda desejava que houvesse uma maneira que eu pudesse ainda estar em suas vidas dessa forma e manter o meu relacionamento atual com Edward ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria ambas as vidas, e eu odiava o fato de que eu nunca poderia tê-las.

"Então, vocês dois já estão fodendo?" Emmett disse abruptamente, o que me pegou de surpresa e eu realmente senti meu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

"Como no inferno isso tem a ver com você?" Edward disse defensivamente.

"Ah, vocês dois _estão_ fodendo. Você me deve cem dólares, homem".

"Você apostou se nós íamos ou não dormir juntos?" Eu perguntei, enquanto o meu embaraço foi lavado e substituído pela mágoa.

"Não, ele apostou, eu não concordei com nada." Edward disse rapidamente.

"Não fique azedo porque você perdeu." Emmett disse enquanto jogava seu braço sobre o ombro de Edward.

"Saia de cima de mim." Edward resmungou e empurrou o braço de Emmett.

"Emmett, como diabos você acha que Bella se sente com você apostando algo sobre ela assim?" Rose questionou protetoramente.

"Ah, merda, eu sinto muito, Bella, eu não quis dizer qualquer coisa desrespeitosa. Eu só achei que, já que vocês estavam morando juntos, que isto era apenas uma questão de tempo. Quero dizer, você é como o sonho molhado dele se tornando realidade".

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?" Edward perguntou frustrado.

"Ah, vamos lá, a garota é uma versão feminina de Ben, por que você não quereria desossá-la?"

Eu senti... como se fosse vomitar.

"Cara, cale a boca, você não tem ideia do que você está falando".

"Certo, como se você e meu irmãozinho não tivessem uma coisa sobre o amor acontecendo".

A mandíbula de Edward apertou e eu podia vê-lo fechando a mão em um punho apertado. Emmett estava claramente brincando, mas ele obviamente não tinha ideia do que aconteceu entre Edward e Ben, então ele nunca saberia que o seu comentário o aborreceria dessa forma. Mas eu sabia o que tinha acontecido, e eu soube naquele momento que Edward ainda não havia completamente superado isso. Se ele ainda estava com raiva de um beijinho de Ben quando adolescente, o quanto ele ficará irado quando descobrir que esteve fazendo sexo com Ben repetidamente ao longo dos últimos dois dias? Alice estava certa, ele me odiaria, não importa quanto tempo tenha passado, eu estava absolutamente aterrorizada em perdê-lo novamente. _O que diabos eu fiz?_

"Isabella, você poderia, por favor, trocar de lugar com Emmett antes que eu o esfaqueie com a porra do meu garfo?" Edward perguntou-me inesperadamente. Eu pensei que ele estivesse muito irritado para falar, mas ele parecia estar recuperando o controle da sua raiva, o que era algo que ele nunca foi capaz de fazer quando criança.

"Ah, você sabe que eu te amo, garoto." Emmett disse, e então fez o impensável. Ele agarrou o rosto de Edward e o beijou na bochecha antes de levantar para trocar de lugar comigo. Eu pensei que Edward explodiria, mas o beijo provocante não pareceu afetá-lo em absoluto.

Edward simplesmente enxugou seu rosto e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando sentei ao lado de Edward, ele parecia estar completamente relaxado novamente. Ele colocou sua mão no meu joelho nu e, embora eu estivesse um pouco desconfortável com a exibição pública de afeto no início, eu logo não me importei mais. Sua mão quente na minha perna era tão boa que eu não me importava se alguém visse, _o que eles provavelmente não viam porque estava sob a mesa._

"Por que diabos você ainda a chama de Isabella?" Emmett perguntou depois de se estabelecer ao lado da sua noiva.

"Uh, esse é o nome dela." Edward disse lentamente.

"Oh, eu entendo." Emmett disse com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, o que só me confundiu. Eu não tinha ideia por que Edward se recusava a me chamar de Bella, mas Emmett pareceu entender muito de repente, e seu conhecimento só me fez sentir toda ciumenta novamente. Eu costumava conhecer Edward melhor que ninguém, mas quanto mais próximos nós ficávamos romanticamente, mais eu estava descobrindo que eu mal o conhecia em tudo mais. Emmett o conhecia melhor do que ninguém agora, e eu odiava como isso fazia eu me sentir.

Nossa comida chegou e todos nós comemos enquanto ouvíamos todos os aspectos que Rose já tinha planejado para o seu casamento. Embora eu não estivesse interessada em nada desses tipos de detalhes, eu estava realmente muito grata de saber sobre algumas coisas em relação ao evento tão importante na vida do meu irmão, porque eu nunca pensei que conseguiria saber qualquer coisa sobre ele novamente. A mão de Edward nunca deixou a minha perna e, ao longo da refeição, eu de alguma maneira consegui me mover para ainda mais perto dele, então os nossos ombros estavam descansando um contra o outro.

"Então, Bella, você nunca me respondeu sobre ser minha dama de honra." Rose lembrou-me quando estávamos esperando a conta. _Merda_ .

"Ah... bem..." Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer. Era o casamento do meu irmão e eu realmente queria estar lá, mas Charlie certamente estaria lá, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu fosse capaz de passar como irmã de Ben para ele. "Eu tenho que voar para Jacksonville naquele fim de semana".

"Alice me falou sobre isso, mas eu disse a ela que, o que quer que você tenha que fazer, não poderia ser tão importante quanto o meu casamento. Quero dizer, vamos lá, Emmett é irmão do seu irmão, isso não significa algo para você?"

Olhei para Emmett e ele retornou o meu olhar, e seu rosto sério quebrou em um sorriso enorme. Eu tentei olhar para Edward, mas o garçom entregou a ele a conta, então ele estava pegando sua carteira e não estava prestando atenção em mim.

"Por favor, Bella, eu preciso de você lá".

"O... Ok." Eu disse contra a minha vontade. Eu não tinha ideia de como as palavras saíram da minha boca, mas eu imediatamente as lamentei. Eu confiava que Alice saberia o que fazer, e já que Rose era sua melhor amiga, eu decidi simplesmente relaxar por um momento e deixar minha irmã me ajudar a sair disso mais tarde.

"Ótimo, eu já tenho o vestido encomendado, então neste sábado eu preciso que você venha comigo para a loja para os ajustes".

_Merda._

"Obrigado pelo almoço Eddie." Emmett disse e então levantou e deu tapinhas nas costas de Edward.

"Sim, eu ainda estou esperando pelo dia em que será a sua vez de pagar." Edward disse sarcasticamente.

"Ah, sim, da próxima vez".

"Certo, você diz isso toda vez." Edward disse enquanto eles se afastavam. "Você está pronta pra ir?"

"Sim." Eu disse e então deslizei para fora da mesa.

"Para onde agora?" Ele perguntou enquanto me guiava para fora do restaurante.

"Uh... eu acho que deveríamos voltar para o apartamento." Eu continuava lutando comigo mesma sobre contar ou não a ele, e quando seria o melhor momento, mas eu simplesmente estava com tanto medo de perdê-lo que toda vez que eu finalmente decidia falar com ele, eu me acovardava completamente.

Eu pretendia contar a ele quando voltássemos para o apartamento, mas ele praticamente me atacou quando a porta fechou atrás de nós. Ele plantou seus lábios nos meus e me levantou para levar-me para o quarto. Eu tinha que admitir, o fato de que ele pudesse me pegar como se eu não pesasse nada, era definitivamente excitante. Ele sempre foi tão magro antes que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse levantar alguém. Que diferença alguns anos fazem.

Eu de alguma forma consegui tirar sua camisa em nosso caminho para o quarto, e o resto das nossas roupas seguiu o mesmo rapidamente. Antes que eu soubesse, eu estava deitada nua na cama diante dele e perguntando-me como eu consegui viver sem o seu toque. Ele beijou meu joelho e então deixou um rastro de beijos pelas minhas pernas e coxas, continuando até que sua boca estava no meu centro.

Assim que sua língua mergulhou entre as minhas dobras sensíveis, eu vagamente perguntei-me como chegamos ali. Eu passei minha infância inteira escondendo o meu corpo de todos, mas especialmente dele. Nós éramos tão próximos e quando costumávamos dormir lado a lado um com o outro, eu estava sempre muito preocupada de que ele acidentalmente se esfregasse contra mim e soubesse o que eu estava escondendo sob as minhas roupas. Eu sempre tinha me mantido tão coberta, e aqui estava eu, completamente exposta com a cabeça de Edward entre as minhas pernas.

Meus músculos apertaram e eu podia sentir aquela corrida de calor agora familiar, então Edward subiu pelo meu corpo e empurrou-se em mim. Corri minhas mãos pelas suas costas enquanto ele bombeava e não consegui segurar mais. Eu ainda era nova para a coisa do orgasmo, então eu não durava muito tempo, especialmente quando ele descia em mim de antemão. Ele parecia saber quando eu estava prestes a chegar ao clímax, porque ele sempre abrandava para tentar me fazer durar mais tempo, ou acelerava para chegar à sua própria libertação comigo. Eu tinha certeza que ele deve ter percebido o quanto eu era inexperiente, mas ele não comentou sobre isso em nenhum momento, e eu estava feliz porque eu definitivamente não queria explicar por que eu era tão nova para o sexo.

Se eu pudesse encontrar uma maneira de viver com ele dentro de mim permanentemente, eu o faria. Eu odiava quando ele saía de mim, mas eu odiava a corrida de culpa que eu sentia depois ainda mais. Era como trair alguém. Alice uma vez traiu um namorado antes de conhecer Jasper. Ela disse que não foi planejado e que foi tão bom no momento, mas isso a levou a sentir vergonha e suja depois que acabou. Ela nunca traiu ninguém novamente, mas eu não conseguia parar de repetir isso como minha ofensa uma e outra vez. Eu precisava contar a ele a verdade, mas depois de apenas alguns dias tendo intimidade com ele, eu já não podia imaginar não tê-lo dessa forma. Era simplesmente muito para perder, e eu era uma fodida covarde.

"Você precisa ligar no seu trabalho, ou algo assim?" Ele perguntou quando descemos do auge do nosso momento.

"Acho que eu deveria. Provavelmente não é muito profissional da minha parte simplesmente _não_ aparecer por três dias sem ligar".

Ele riu uma vez, "Sim, provavelmente não é. Eu tenho que verificar no meu trabalho também, então nós provavelmente podemos fazer isso rápido para que possamos voltar para a cama".

"Você teve todo esse tesão com _todas as_ suas parceiras sexuais?" Perguntei provocadoramente.

"Não, mas nenhuma era tão sexy como você." Ele disse, e então beijou meu pescoço antes de vestir sua boxer.

"Sim, tenho certeza que nenhuma das suas namoradas tinha peitos tão grandes como os meus também." Eu disse ironicamente. Eu sempre fui grata pelos meus seios serem pequenos, porque os maiores simplesmente pareciam ficar no caminho, mas desde o meu despertar sexual, eu desejava que eles fossem maiores. Eu sabia que os homens preferiam os maiores, então eu estava me sentindo um pouco inadequada.

Eu ainda estava sentada na cama nua, e Edward deve ter ouvido a ligeira amargura das minhas palavras, então ele voltou pra mim e agarrou meus seios em cada mão. "Eu amo os seus seios, eles são absolutamente perfeitos." Ele disse, e então beijou cada um antes de se afastar da cama e puxando sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, não importava como eu fui feita, Edward me fazia sentir sexy, o que não era uma coisa fácil de se fazer.

"Tem alguém na porta?" Eu perguntei.

Edward congelou e nós ouvimos atentamente, e então nós dois ouvimos batidas muito distintas.

"Eu vou atendê-la." Ele disse e correu pelo corredor.

"Edward, suas calças!" Eu gritei pra ele, porque ele ainda estava de boxer, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

"O que diabos você fez com a minha irmã?" A voz de Alice ecoou pelo corredor... MERDA!

Eu vesti a primeira coisa que eu poderia encontrar, que foi uma camisa de Edward que estava jogada no chão, e felizmente era muito grande pra mim, então eu corri para a sala.

"Onde ela está?" Alice exigiu.

"Eu realmente não sei do que diabos você está falando." Edward disse e eu finalmente me coloquei em vista.

"Bella, graças a Deus." Alice disse aliviada quando me viu. "Onde diabos você esteve? Você disse que me ligaria quando estivesse pronta para..." Ela fez uma pausa para avaliar minhas roupas e então olhou para Edward. "Oh, por favor, diga-me que vocês não fizeram".

"Ei, você foi aquela que previu isso." Eu disse defensivamente.

"Do que diabos vocês duas estão falando?" Edward perguntou frustrado. "E por que você a chamou de irmã?" Ele perguntou a Alice.

Porra.

Eu sabia que precisava contar a verdade a ele, mas eu não estava preparada para que isto saísse assim. Eu não estava pronta para desistir dele ainda, mas, felizmente, Alice não perdia uma batida.

"Porque é isso que ela é, e eu chamaria Rose de minha irmã também. Bella e eu passamos pelo inferno juntas e eu a amo tanto quanto qualquer irmã, e se você machucá-la, eu juro, você terá que se ver comigo." A declaração foi, na verdade, quase engraçada, porque ela estava sendo tão durona, mas ela era tão pequena que teve que olhar para cima para olhar nos olhos de Edward.

"Por que diabos você continua pensando que eu vou machucá-la?" Edward perguntou frustrado.

"Porque eu o conheço melhor do que você pensa, e eu sei o tipo de merda..."

"Alice, basta!" Eu disse com raiva. Eu amava a minha irmã, mas ela precisava parar porque ela estava muito fora de si. Sim, Edward fez algumas coisas ruins para mim após aquele beijo, mas eu nunca o culpei, e o fato de Alice não esquecer isso estava me deixando louca. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava arriscando por ter um relacionamento com Edward, e eu não precisava que ela ficasse irritada com algo que ele nem tinha feito ainda. Claro que ele ficou chateado quando eu o beijei naquela época, e eu esperava totalmente que ele não me odiasse quando eu finalmente tivesse a coragem de contar a verdade a ele, mas eu certamente não precisava de Alice dizendo a ele, ou lutando as minhas batalhas por mim.

"Estou apenas preocupada com você." Ela disse sinceramente.

"Eu sei, mas eu estou bem e posso cuidar de mim mesma." Eu insisti.

"Bella..."

"Por favor, apenas deixe-me viver minha própria vida." Implorei a ela com os meus olhos, então ela bufou e assentiu.

"Ok. Desculpe." Ela disse calmamente, e então se virou para ir embora. "A propósito, eu ofereceria a minha ajuda para você ficar fora de um determinado evento futuro, mas eu simplesmente vou deixá-la fazer isso sozinha também".

"Não, Alice, eu _preciso_ da sua ajuda nisso".

Ela se virou em minha direção. "Você está certa, você pode cuidar de si mesma, e eu tenho certeza que você pensará em alguma coisa. Estou assumindo que você não se mudará para o meu estúdio mais, certo?" Ela sorriu, então beijou-me na bochecha antes de ir embora, nem sequer esperando por uma resposta.

Edward ficou quieto por um minuto, mas então ele respirou fundo. "O que diabos foi aquilo?"

_Conte a ele, Bella_ - meu subconsciente estava gritando pra mim, mas meu coração começou a literalmente doer com o pensamento, então eu disse ao meu subconsciente para ir para o inferno.

"Alice é apenas... única. As pessoas que não a conhecem muito bem pensam que ela é estranha. Mas ela só quer o bem".

"Eu estou realmente tendo a sensação de que ela absolutamente me odeia, mas não tenho ideia por que".

"Não é você, sou eu. Eu tive uma... experiência _negativa_ com um cara antes e ela automaticamente pensa que isso acontecerá novamente".

"Olha, eu não acredito em para sempre, mas eu prometo a você que a última coisa que eu quero fazer é machucá-la. E, neste momento, não há nenhum outro lugar em que eu prefiro estar além de aqui com você".

Mordi meu lábio inferior e sorri. "Eu consigo pensar em um lugar que você gostaria de estar." Eu disse sedutoramente. _Pelo menos, eu acho que foi sedutor, eu realmente não sabia._

Ele mostrou-me o sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego e então ele me pegou e correu de volta para o quarto.

* * *

**N/T: **_Eu sei, concordo que Bella devia soltar o verbo logo, mas tudo é muito complicado, imagina, a coisa está tão boa, certo? Pra que arriscar? Ela está descobrindo o outro lado de ser mulher, de sonhar, sente medo de perder muito mais agora, talvez ela vá amadurecendo com tudo e conte, será?... Não sei eu não li tudo também._

_Ah, sim, como não comentar a memorável passagem de Emmett por esse capítulo, todo mundo tem um amigo assim na vida, os impagáveis, eles são inconvenientes, mas sem eles, que graça a vida tem? "Então, vocês já estão fodendo?", eu ia querer um buraco mega para me enfiar dentro e nunca mais sair à superfície._

_Reviews são tão boas quanto um Edward com abdômen tanquinho! Ora, como assim, pessoas como nós ficam felizes por traduzir textos pra todas por aqui lerem, ok?_

_Digam um oi!_

_Bjos,_

_**Mili YLJJ**_


	10. Cicatrizes

**~ Capítulo 9 – Cicatrizes ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Durante as próximas duas semanas, a vida finalmente pareceu abrandar. Alice se acostumou com a ideia de Edward e eu estarmos juntos romanticamente, e ela relaxou um pouco. Nós todos nos estabelecemos em uma rotina confortável, e houve até mesmo dias inteiros que passariam onde eu nem sequer me preocupava com a verdade. Meu passado era como uma nuvem negra pairando ao longe, eu sabia que um dia cobriria o meu céu e a tempestade cairia sobre mim, mas, por enquanto, eu estava apenas curtindo o sol. Eu ainda tinha o casamento de Emmett para me preocupar, e os detalhes diários das atualizações de Rose mantiveram esse fato na primeira linha de pensamento da minha mente, mas eu tentei não deixar isso me colocar demasiadamente para baixo.

Este seria o momento da minha vida do qual eu sempre me lembraria, seria o momento em que eu olharia para trás e saberia que foi o mais feliz da minha vida. Eu queria guardar cada momento, eu queria congelar o mundo para parar de girar e nunca ter que deixar o lugar em que eu estava. Toda noite eu ansiava por fazer amor com Edward antes de cair no sono, mas, com o sol nascente, eu me lembrava de que era apenas um dia mais perto do momento em que a chuva começaria e minha existência feliz terminaria.

Edward e eu nunca tivemos uma discussão sobre o rótulo do nosso relacionamento, mas estávamos juntos constantemente, e ele sempre me apresentava como sua namorada. Nós simplesmente _éramos_ um casal, e não havia necessidade de falar sobre isso. Nós dois fomos forçados a voltar ao trabalho, mas a cada minuto quando não estávamos no trabalho, nós estávamos juntos. Nós até passamos quase todos os horários de almoço um com o outro também. Nós nunca saíamos com os amigos separadamente, se nós saíssemos, era geralmente com Emmett e Rose, ou Jasper e Alice, ou todos os quatro. Era estranho para mim que os nossos principais amigos fossem os meus irmãos e seus pares, mas era bom e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Tanto quanto eu gostava de sair, nós ainda estávamos na fase em que não conseguíamos o suficiente um do outro, por isso preferíamos ficar e fazer amor a noite toda. A única vez que a nossa vida amorosa foi retardada aconteceu quando eu estava no meu período menstrual, mas, mesmo assim, nós encontramos outras maneiras para nos conectar. A ideia de boquetes sempre foi repugnante para mim, mas eu adorava fazer isso para Edward. Ele tinha um gosto tão bom e era algo que poderíamos sempre encontrar uma maneira de fazer. No carro, em um banheiro público, inferno, até mesmo na parte de trás de um cinema, eu sempre estava feliz para descer nele.

Nós pegamos essas semanas e encontramos uma nova maneira de existir. Não era nada como quando éramos crianças, além do fato de que éramos tudo um para o outro. Ele era diferente. Ele me tratava como a mulher que eu era, e, no início, foi difícil para eu aceitar. Eu ficava desconfortável com ele abrindo as portas e puxando minha cadeira, isso só me fazia sentir menos do que uma pessoa, mas depois percebi que isso não tinha nada a ver com inferioridade. Edward era surpreendentemente apenas um homem muito romântico e cavalheiresco, e, apesar da minha formação, encontrei-me absolutamente amando ser cuidada dessas formas. Eu ainda era teimosa e independente em todos os outros aspectos da minha vida, mas com ele eu só via os gestos como forma de carinho.

Nós passávamos toda noite entrelaçados, mas era muito mais íntimo do que antes. Nossas pernas ficavam torcidas, nossos braços envolvidos em torno um do outro, e nossos dedos entrelaçados. Eu sabia que estava me xingando porque eu não tinha ideia de como eu seria capaz de dormir sem ele novamente. Foi difícil o bastante dormir sem ele depois que ele parou de esgueirar-se pela minha janela quando adolescente, mas estar sozinha novamente depois de dormir nua e pressionada contra ele seria pura tortura.

"Sra. Dwyer, você tem uma visita." Disse o meu assistente. Eu aceitei o nome de solteira da minha mãe porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse pegar o Swan. Minha mãe deu-me o sobrenome do meu pai quando eu nasci, mas desde que voltei a ser Isabella, eu precisava de um sobrenome diferente também. Alice sempre tinha usado o sobrenome Brandon do seu pai, então nunca houve qualquer preocupação de que alguém soubesse que éramos realmente irmãs. Alice e eu sempre tínhamos mantido este fato para nós mesmas, muito antes da nossa última charada, simplesmente porque a nossa mãe era louca e tinha nos dito que era importante manter esses tipos de coisas secretas. Eu não entendia isso naquela época, e eu não entendo isso como uma adulta, mas como sempre foi assim, era normal para nós. Rose era a melhor amiga de Alice e eu a conheci casualmente há alguns anos, mas, mesmo ela, nunca soube que Alice e eu éramos irmãs, o que atualmente trabalhava a nosso favor.

"Obrigada, Tia." Eu sorri, pensando que era Edward, então, quando Alice apareceu, eu fiquei desapontada, mas continuei sorrindo, de qualquer maneira, para que ela não ficasse ofendida.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei, porque ela quase nunca me visitava no trabalho.

"A merda está prestes a bater no ventilador." Ela disse rapidamente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, em pânico.

"Charlie está vindo no próximo fim de semana para uma visita e fazer seus ajustes das roupas do casamento e Emmett fará um churrasco na casa dele e Edward já disse a ele que vocês dois estarão lá".

Sim, eu definitivamente estava em pânico.

"Oh meu Deus, o que nós faremos?" Eu perguntei, quase num sussurro.

"Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, você tem que arrumar uma desculpa para sair disso".

Mas eu sabia que isso não aconteceria, eu não poderia fugir para sempre. Meu tempo com Edward havia esgotado.

"Não, Alice, isso não vai funcionar. Não importa se eu estiver lá ou não, Emmett falará com Charlie sobre o casamento. Tenho certeza que Rose não será capaz de calar a boca sobre isso. Ela falará de mim e meu nome, e Charlie saberá que Ben não tinha uma irmã chamada Isabella Dwyer. E você, tenho certeza que ele sabe que o nome da irmã de Bem era Alice Brandon, ele vai reconhecê-la, e então ele mencionará isso para Emmett, e então tudo virá á tona. Alice, eu sinto muito, eu não posso acreditar que envolvi você nisso".

Alice ficou em silêncio enquanto tentava chegar a uma solução, mas eu sabia que não havia nenhuma. Eu me senti horrível, eu nunca considerei o que a minha mentira faria com ela, mas agora eu arruinei tudo para nós.

Alice balançou sua cabeça. "Nós não perdemos nada ainda, mas _é_ hora de esclarecer. Eu não posso mais mentir para Jasper, e eu não quero. Mas eu darei tempo para você contar a Edward primeiro. Eu darei a você o resto da semana para encontrar o caminho certo, e então eu despejarei tudo".

"Você está certa." Eu disse baixinho e assenti.

Alice envolveu seus pequenos braços em torno dos meus ombros, e então eu percebi que eu estava tremendo. Eu estava absolutamente aterrorizada e, mesmo que eu soubesse que isso estava chegando, eu ainda não conseguia parar o medo da minha separação inevitável do homem que era a minha vida. Como quando éramos crianças, nós nos tornamos completamente codependentes, e eu sabia que nenhum de nós superaria a minha traição desta vez.

Tirei o resto do dia de folga e fui para casa atordoada. Eu me sentia mal, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu seria capaz de funcionar no trabalho, de qualquer maneira. Olhei para o apartamento que Edward e eu compartilhávamos, todas as nossas coisas estavam misturadas e combinadas, como se tivéssemos vivido juntos desde sempre, e eu simplesmente comecei a soluçar. Eu não tinha chorado desde que eu era criança, mas eu não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de me dominarem naquele momento.

Fui para o quarto de Edward, que havia se tornado _o nosso_ quarto, e deitei na nossa cama e apenas abracei seu travesseiro enquanto era saturada com as minhas lágrimas. Eu senti uma dor de perda semelhante à morte de alguém, porque eu sabia que a vida de curta duração que eu havia construído com Edward estava prestes a acabar. Ele era tudo, e, sem ele, não havia absolutamente nada.

Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, talvez eu tenha adormecido, talvez eu só tenha ficado deitado lá por horas acordada e não percebi o tempo passar, eu não podia ter certeza. Eventualmente, meus soluços pararam e meu corpo ficou dormente, portanto, quando suas mãos acariciaram meu rosto, eu não tinha certeza se era real ou não. Mas ele era real e ele estava ali... estava na hora.

"Ei, o que há de errado?" Ele perguntou docemente preocupado enquanto passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo amarrado. "Eu fui ao seu trabalho, mas eles disseram que você tinha vindo para casa no restante do dia." Sua voz era praticamente um sussurro, e ele me puxou para ele, eu não pude deixar de derreter contra ele. Ele cheirava tão bem, e seu toque era mais carinhoso do que eu jamais teria esperado que ele fosse capaz.

"Apenas me abrace." Eu sussurrei. Eu sabia que tinha que dizer a ele, mas eu precisava senti-lo uma última vez, eu precisava dizer adeus antes que ele tivesse uma chance de me afastar dele.

"Se alguma coisa aconteceu com você, você precisa me dizer." Ele disse protetoramente.

"Não aconteceu nada, eu só preciso de você perto agora".

Ele esfregou o rosto mais perto do meu, e então beijou-me suavemente. "Eu te amo." Ele disse as palavras tão baixinho que eu quase não as ouvi, mas não havia dúvida de que ele realmente disse isso.

Eu olhei para ele, mas ele pressionou sua testa contra a minha e me segurou ainda mais apertado. "Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém antes porque eu nunca me senti assim antes. Por mais que isso me assuste completamente, eu simplesmente preciso que você saiba disso. Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar da minha vida antes de você, e eu também não quero. Eu realmente não tenho ideia do que eu faria se eu perdesse você".

E então uma nova onda de lágrimas me dominou. Eu não estava acostumada a permitir que ninguém visse as minhas emoções, eu era boa em esconder meus mais profundos desejos e medos, mas eu não conseguia esconder o quanto eu o amava, e, acima de tudo, eu precisava que ele soubesse disso.

"Eu também te amo, mais do que qualquer coisa." Eu sussurrei. Mesmo depois que todas as mentiras fossem expostas, eu realmente esperava que ele soubesse em seu coração que eu nunca mentiria sobre isso.

Ele pressionou seus lábios sedosos nos meus e, antes que eu tivesse tempo para realmente pensar, nós estávamos fazendo amor. Eu não lembro de tirar as nossas roupas, mas ele se moveu em mim lentamente para saborear cada último segundo, como se fosse a última vez e, tanto quanto isso me matava, eu sabia que tinha que ser a última vez. Eu me forcei a focar em seus movimentos, a gravar a memória dele dentro de mim, no meu cérebro, para que eu pudesse levá-lo comigo pelo resto da minha vida. Eu nunca amaria outra pessoa como eu o amava, não era sequer possível.

O dia inteiro tinha sido tão emocionalmente desgastante que eu sem querer adormeci depois, e não acordei até a manhã seguinte. Ele ainda estava dormindo quando os meus olhos se abriram, então eu passei os minutos seguintes apenas me aquecendo da sua presença. Eu estava tentando mergulhar em sua aura como uma esponja, na esperança de levar uma parte dele comigo quando ele me expulsasse do seu apartamento, e da sua vida. Ele acordou muito cedo e seu sorriso brilhante iluminou o quarto inteiro, e foi impossível não sorrir de volta para ele.

"Bom dia." Ele murmurou.

"Bom dia." Eu respondi suavemente.

Nós nos beijamos e ele puxou-me para ele, mas eu não conseguia continuar adiando, então, por mais que eu quisesse ficar para sempre em seus braços, eu levantei e comecei a me vestir.

"Não temos que trabalhar hoje, é sábado." Ele disse com um bocejo.

"Eu vou preparar o café da manhã." Eu disse rapidamente e, quando terminei de vestir minhas roupas, eu praticamente sai correndo do quarto.

Eu preparei algumas omeletes e torradas, então Edward desfilou do quarto vestindo minhas roupas favoritas, calça de moletom cinza e uma regata branca. Eu não pude deixar de pensar sobre o fato de que esta seria a última vez que eu o veria vestido de tal maneira e eu rapidamente me perdi em sua perfeição absoluta.

"Merda!" Eu disse quando cortei meu dedo. Eu estava ralando o queijo para a omelete e fiquei tão distraída com a beleza de Edward que nem percebi quando o meu dedo ficou muito perto das lâminas.

"Oh Deus, você está bem?" Ele correu em meu socorro, como o cavalheiro galante que era, e agarrou a minha mão imediatamente para avaliar os danos.

"Não é tão ruim assim." Eu disse, tentando me afastar.

"Eu não acho que você precisará de pontos, mas pegarei um band-aid para você".

Ele correu para o banheiro e estava de volta em menos de 15 segundos, rasgando o papel do curativo.

"Aqui." Ele disse e estendeu a mão para pegar a minha.

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinha." Eu disse pateticamente, mas ele apenas sorriu e continuou. Quando o corte estava seguramente coberto, ele beijou a ferida e então começou a beijar cada dedo na minha mão. Ele deixou cair a m]ao e então começou a beijar a outra, começando com o meu dedo mindinho e então lentamente movendo para o dedo anelar. Mas quando ele chegou ao meu dedo indicador, ele usou um pouco mais de língua.

"Eca, o que você está fazendo?" Perguntei enquanto ria.

"Eu amo suas mãos".

"Sério? Bem, eu aposto que você só ama o gosto do hidratante que eu uso".

"Não é o hidratante, é simplesmente você. Cada parte de você tem um gosto bom".

"Para quantas das suas namoradas anteriores você disse isso?" Eu o provoquei sem vontade.

"Nenhuma, apenas você, babe." Ele segurou minha mão e espalhou meus dedos, antes de congelar de repente.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei um pouco divertida pelo seu rosto estranhamente sério.

"O que diabos é isso aqui na sua mão?" Ele perguntou com uma borda hostil em sua voz.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei e tirei minha mão das suas para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada sobre o que ele estava falando.

E então eu lembrei da fina cicatriz que corria ao longo da minha palma.

_Merda._

**...**

"_Apresse-se, Ben, você é tão lento!" Edward me chamou de alguns metros à frente. Estávamos correndo para a nossa campina para ter uma das nossas reuniões do "clube secreto"._

_Quando tínhamos 11 anos, não havia muita coisa que fosse mais importante para nós do que o nosso clube, que ficava localizado em uma campina isolada nas montanhas, atrás da minha casa._

"_Estou indo. Eu só não quero perder toda a minha energia correndo tão rápido quanto eu posso correr"._

"Sim, certo, _você só diz isso porque você não é tão rápido quanto eu e você não consegue me acompanhar." Ele incitou._

"_Eu n__ão só posso acompanhar, mas eu posso correr muito mais rápido do que você. Eu apenas não quero"._

_"Sim, certo, __eu sou o mais rápido por aí; ninguém pode me acompanhar"._

"_Você deseja isso." Eu disse e então empurrei o meu corpo tão rápido quanto poderia ir, a fim de tentar superá-lo. Ele acelerou também e nós corremos a distância final da trilha. Edward era mais rápido do que eu, mas ele estava sempre tão preocupado sobre perder que ele frequentemente olhava para trás para ver quanto eu estava perto de alcançá-lo._

"_Edward, CUIDADO!" Eu gritei e ele se virou para a frente exatamente a tempo de desviar de uma raiz de árvore e caiu duro no chão da floresta._

"_Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, preocupada._

"_Não." Ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele ergueu sua mão para me mostrar um corte em sua palma, que estava sangrando e gotejando na folhagem do chão._

"_Não parece tão ruim." Eu disse aliviada._

"_Sim, parece, e agora vai infeccionar e eles terão que cortar a minha mão"._

"_Não seja um bebê, você está bem"._

"_Você não sabe, queria ver se fosse você aquele que tivesse uma infecção venenosa correndo através do seu sangue, você não estaria tão calmo"._

"_Você não tem uma infecção, além disso, infecções não acontecem imediatamente"._

"_Mas provavelmente há algum vírus das árvores no chão e agora está dentro de mim"._

_Pode ter sido ilógico, mas ele estava realmente assustado, então eu fiz a primeira coisa que consegui pensar. Peguei o galho afiado que o tinha cortado e trouxe para a minha própria mão, cortando a minha palma. Edward observou-me com os olhos arregalados quando eu nem sequer choraminguei de dor da ferida autoinfligida._

_Meu sangue começou a derramar e eu agarrei sua mão ainda sangrando e apertei nossas feridas juntas firmemente._

"Aí, _agora nós temos o mesmo sangue. Se você tiver alguma infecção venenosa, então eu também terei e nós morreremos juntos"._

"_Promete? Porque eu não quero ir sem você"._

"_Eu prometo. Você e eu, nós morreremos juntos"._

**...**

"Por que diabos você tem uma cicatriz aí?" Edward perguntou com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha visto nele antes.

"Edward, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa." Eu disse baixinho.

"Apenas me conte como você conseguiu essa cicatriz".

"Eu estou tentando. Quando eu tinha 11 anos... eu estava correndo pela floresta e meu amigo caiu..."

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Ele disse, extremamente irritado.

"Edward, eu queria ter te contado mais cedo... eu só não sabia como".

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não... do que diabos você está falando? Eu não entendo o que você está me dizendo".

"Eu só preciso que você entenda que eu sempre te amei, e você é a última pessoa que eu queria magoar".

Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha quando ele começou a realmente entender o que eu estava dizendo a ele. Eu odiei a dor em seu rosto, eu queria fazê-la desaparecer, eu queria segurá-lo até que a dor passasse.

"Não me toque." Ele disse quando minha mão levantou em sua direção, então eu a deixei cair. Eu nem sequer tive a intenção consciente de alcançá-lo, foi simplesmente um reflexo por vê-lo tão chateado. "Não seja enigmática, não agora. Diga-me a verdade, diga, em voz alta." Ele exigiu.

"Eu não sou a irmã de Ben, Ben não morreu".

Ele balançou sua cabeça distraidamente, e a dor que irradiava dele era insuportável.

"Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca quis mentir para você, eu te amo, eu sempre amei..."

"Você me ama? Como você pode... como você pode mesmo dizer isso depois de tudo? Eu nem sequer conheço fodidamente você, quem diabos é você?"

As lágrimas começaram a fluir pelo meu rosto. Eu menti... muito, mas eu sempre tentei demonstrar quem eu era por dentro. Eu pensei que se alguém pudesse ver além das máscaras que eu usei, esse alguém seria ele.

"Você me conhece. Eu sou a mesma pessoa que sempre fui..."

"E quem é? Ben, Isabella, Bella, quem? Porque eu não tenho a porra da ideia".

"Eu sou a pessoa que _sempre_ amou você".

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não, você é a pessoa que esteve mentindo para mim pelo último mês e meio. Que porra é essa, você achou que poderia simplesmente aparecer de volta aqui e morar comigo e tudo ficaria bem? De onde diabos você saiu? O que a faz pensar que você pode brincar com a minha vida desse jeito?"

"Eu só queria ver você; eu simplesmente precisava saber que você estava bem. Eu nunca planejei morar aqui, nunca pensei que chegaria tão longe".

"Então, por que você fez? Por que você... fingiu sua morte... como você pôde fazer isso? Você tem alguma ideia do tipo de inferno que Charlie teve que atravessar? Você se importa?"

"Claro que eu me importo. Mas eu não poderia viver mais daquele jeito, eu não poderia continuar minha vida daquele jeito e eu sabia que Charlie nunca me deixaria ir".

"Por que ele teria?" Ele gritou. "Por que você simplesmente não disse a ele que você queria viver assim? E como diabos você achou que estaria bem... dor... _dormir _comigo assim, sabendo malditamente bem que eu nunca quis você assim!"

"Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, você me beijou e eu simplesmente..."

"Eu não beijei _você_, eu beijei alguém que eu achei que era uma mulher!"

_O quê?_

"Eu sou uma mulher".

"Não, você é um menino confuso com graves problemas mentais, e eu _não _sou gay. O fato de você tentar me enganar com algo assim é simplesmente doentio".

Eu estava espantada, ele não poderia estar falando sério.

"Edward, você ouve a si mesmo? Você sabe que eu não sou um menino. Nós fizemos sexo, você colocou sua boca em mim _lá_".

"Eu não sei que fodidos tipos de cirurgias são capazes nos dias de hoje. É realmente nojento pra caralho. Se eu não queria você me beijando quando éramos crianças, então por que você achou que eu estaria nisso? Cirurgia não muda nada. Você não tinha o direito de..."

Eu tive que parar o seu discurso porque ele estava simplesmente delirando. "Eu nunca fiz uma cirurgia." Eu disse com força para ele me ouvir. "Eu nasci uma menina, minha mãe disse a Charlie que eu era um menino, mas não era verdade. Eu nunca fui um menino. Eu beijei você naquela época porque eu era apaixonada por você, mas eu não era gay. Eu _não_ sou um transexual, eu estou finalmente mostrando o que eu sempre deveria ter sido".

Edward ficou muito quieto enquanto me escutava, e seu rosto estava em uma máscara dura. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando, o que me assustou completamente.

Depois de vários longos minutos de silêncio ensurdecedor, eu não aguentava mais. "Edward, diga alguma coisa".

Eu nunca tinha visto tanta dor em seus olhos, mas eu não consegui mais nenhuma resposta, ele pegou seu casaco e chaves e saiu do apartamento.

Após o bater da porta, o único ruído que eu podia ouvir era o sangue correndo atrás dos meus ouvidos enquanto o entorpecimento tomava conta completamente. Eu sabia que isto tinha que ser feito, mas não tinha que ter sido _assim. _Ele não deveria ter descoberto momentos antes do que eu estava prestes a dizer tudo, eu deveria ter encontrado uma maneira melhor antes de ter contado a ele, para tentar fazer com que isso doesse um pouco menos. Mas isso realmente não importava, o resultado final seria o mesmo.

Ele sabia a verdade e ele se foi.

Ele não entendeu do jeito que eu esperava, no entanto. Eu esperava que ele gritasse e jogasse coisas, talvez até me pressionasse um pouco. Eu sabia que Edward não era o tipo de forçar uma mulher, mas eu pensei que depois que ele descobrisse, ele não pensaria em mim desse jeito. Curiosamente, ele ficou chateado com a ideia de eu ser um transexual, mas saber que eu sempre fui uma mulher realmente pareceu perturbá-lo ainda mais. Eu não entendi isso, mas realmente não importava em qualquer ponto. Eu precisava sair da casa dele, eu precisava sair da sua vida e deixá-lo sozinho.

"Alice, você pode vir me ajudar a fazer a mudança das minhas?" Eu perguntei pelo telefone com uma voz trêmula.

"Você contou para ele." Ela disse baixinho. Não era uma pergunta, era óbvio pelo som da minha voz. "Ele machucou você?"

"Não, por favor, simplesmente venha." Eu disse e então desliguei antes da tristeza poder correr seu caminho de volta. Eu precisava ficar dormente, porque se eu me permitisse começar a chorar novamente, eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de parar.

Eu rapidamente joguei tudo o que pude dentro das caixas e, no momento em que Alice chegou ali, eu já tinha quase terminado.

"Ei, pare apenas um minuto." Alice gritou. Eu nem percebi que ela tinha realmente entrado pela porta e, aparentemente, ela esteve falando comigo, mas eu simplesmente estava muito focada no que eu estava fazendo que não a notei.

"Eu preciso terminar isto para que ele possa ter o seu apartamento de volta." Eu insisti.

"Diga-me exatamente o que você disse, só para que as nossas histórias combinem".

"Alice, você nem sequer entrou na conversa, então, até Edward dizer a Emmett, você ficará bem".

"Espere, você não está planejando contar a Emmett você mesma?"

"Alice..." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu simplesmente não tenho forças em mim para passar por tudo de novo, não agora. Eu só preciso de mais algum tempo, então... eu voltarei para Jacksonville por um tempo".

"Bella, você odeia Jacksonville".

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu odeio estar aqui sem ele muito mais".

"O que ele disse quando ele saiu?"

"Ele não disse nada, ele simplesmente saiu. Ele ficou irritado comigo quando percebeu quem eu era, mas quando eu disse a ele que sempre fui uma garota, ele simplesmente saiu como se isso fosse a pior coisa que eu poderia ter dito. Quero dizer, por que ele preferiria que eu fosse uma transexual?" Eu perguntei confusa, mas realmente não esperava que Alice tivesse uma resposta.

"Porque seria uma mentira mais fácil." Ela disse simplesmente.

"O que significa isso?"

"Pense nisso, Bella. Você o beijou quando adolescente, então ele provavelmente achou que você era apenas gay. Quero dizer, ele provavelmente poderia ter aceitado isso eventualmente. Não faria sentido para ele se, posteriormente, você decidisse fazer uma operação de mudança de sexo, mas o fato de que era _tudo_ uma mentira, isso provavelmente foi demais pra ele".

"Nós estivemos fazendo sexo... muito. Ele preferia saber que estava fazendo isso com alguém que costumava ser um cara, do que alguém que mentiu para ele quando era criança?"

"Pense nisso, Bella. Você era como a vida toda dele quando criança, sua única família. Você era amigo dele, mas também seu irmão, e família, e tudo mais. O adulto que ele é agora provavelmente poderia lidar com a coisa de mudança de sexo, mas a parte criança dele, a parte que formou o que ele é hoje, muito provavelmente está completamente perdida e confusa, ele provavelmente não sabe onde se encontra agora".

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?" Perguntei, porque, apesar da situação louca, ela estava realmente fazendo sentido.

"Acredite ou não, mas eu frequentemente questiono a minha própria sanidade. Quero dizer, a mamãe é louca e eu fui criada por ela, então..." Ela deu de ombros. "Acho que as pessoas loucas às vezes podem ver o comportamento estranho dos outros mais claramente, então a reação irracional de Edward faz sentido para mim".

"Alice, você não é louca".

"Renée nem sempre foi tão ruim também. Jasper realmente quer ter filhos algum dia, mas e se a gravidez despertar a loucura, ou algo assim. Meu pai realmente a amava antes de eu nascer, e se ter a mim fez algo com ela?"

"Renée sempre teve problemas." Eu discordei dela.

"Mas, eu também. Às vezes eu faço coisas que eu simplesmente olho para trás e não tenho ideia do que diabos eu estava pensando. Como quando eu disse a você para ficar longe de Edward e Emmett. Quero dizer, o que diabos foi aquilo?"

"Você não estava errada, eu nunca deveria ter vindo para cá." Eu sussurrei.

"Não, eu não deveria ter dito a você para nunca vir para cá, eu _deveria_ ter dito a você para simplesmente contar a verdade, e eu devia ter dito isso a você anos atrás".

"Nós não poderíamos ter contado a eles porque tínhamos que proteger Renée." Eu disse mecanicamente. "É o nosso trabalho proteger nossa mãe".

"Mas era _o meu_ trabalho proteger _você_. Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu sinto muito que eu não fui a melhor irmã mais velha para você." Ela começou a chorar e eu não tive escolha a não ser confortá-la. Envolvi meus braços em torno do seu pequeno corpo e a segurei enquanto ela chorava. Eu queria chorar com ela e dizer que não era culpa dela e eu nunca a culparia, mas eu não tinha mais lágrimas dentro de mim. Eu tive que desligar as emoções porque, se eu me permitisse sentir a tristeza novamente, minhas lágrimas certamente me afogariam completamente.

Depois do choro de Alice diminuir, eu a soltei e disse a ela que eu a amava. Nós terminamos de embalar minhas coisas e, após carregar as caixas até a garagem, percebi que nem tudo caberia no carro dela.

"Nós simplesmente voltaremos para pegar o resto." Ela disse suavemente.

Olhei para a minha caixa cheia de roupas andróginas e decidi que já era o suficiente e joguei a coisa toda no lixo.

Eu não sabia como ou quando Edward diria a Emmett sobre mim, mas eu simplesmente precisava escapar antes de lidar com a próxima rodada de inevitável dor. Tirei uma licença do meu trabalho, enchi duas malas de coisas para todos os dias e voei de volta para a Flórida. Eu não tinha certeza do que estava esperando, voltando para visitar minha mãe, mas eu também não poderia estar em outro lugar. Uma parte de mim queria gritar e gritar com Renée e culpá-la por tudo que deu errado na minha vida, mas isso não me levaria a lugar nenhum. A mulher era mentalmente louca, e odiá-la não acarretaria em nada, exceto quebrar a dormência em que eu estava desesperadamente pendurada.

* * *

**N/Lary: **Teve 8 reviews a monos do que o mínimo da meta, estou postando pq quem comentou merece e outras pessoas que ainda não estão completamente atualizadas comentaram em outros capítulos, mas se esse não bater, passo a postar apenas uma vez por semana... beijos espero vê-los quinta.

**N/T: **_Ah, que capítulo triste, ele disse que a a ma e depois o sentimento de traição e da incerteza foi mais forte no momento, definitivamente avassalador._

_OMG, o que era o Edward adolescente machucado?Bem a personalidade dele não se alterou tanto assim, só o adaptou a vida adulta convenhamos! _

_Devo acrescentar que concordo com Alice em determinadas "entre linhas". Loucos nos mostram a realidade que não somos capazes de notar mesmo estando a um palmo de nossos narizes!_

_Como será o caminho deles de agora em diante hein?_

_Não nos abandonem e diz *Snif* ao menos_

_Bjos,_

_Mili YLJJ_


	11. Confiança quebrada

**~ Capítulo 10 – Confiança quebrada ~**

_Tradutora: VampiresLoves_

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Então, meu pai virá na próxima semana para fazer os ajustes no seu smoking e eu farei um grande churrasco. Você e Bella estarão lá, certo?" Emmettt me perguntou no almoço. Eu costumava almoçar com Isabella, mas ela teve que trabalhar durante o almoço naquele dia, então, em vez de ter uma hora pacífica, ou produtiva, fui invadido pelo meu pseudo irmão mais velho.

"Você realmente colocará Charlie em um smoking?" Perguntei com um sorriso incrédulo.

"Inferno, sim, ele usará um smoking. É o meu casamento e esta é a única vez que ele realmente terá que fazer isso".

"Então, basicamente Rose insistiu." Eu disse conscientemente.

"Sim, basicamente." Ele admitiu.

"Você está tão fodidamente dominado".

"Vá se foder. Como se você tivesse qualquer espaço para falar? Eu vejo a forma como você está com Bella, aquela mulher diz 'lata como um cão' e você está automaticamente abaixado de quatro".

"Emmettt, você está me confundindo com as suas próprias ações. Eu estou no controle da _minha_ mulher." Eu disse desdenhosamente.

"Certo. É o seu telefone zumbindo?"

"Ah, merda." Eu disse, preocupado que eu perderia a chamada. Abri o telefone e li "Isabella" na tela e não pude deixar de sorrir. "Ei, babe".

"Ei, desculpe por não poder almoçar com você hoje".

"Está tudo bem, Em está aqui me fazendo companhia." Eu disse e olhei para cima, para ver Emmettt simulando transar com o meu cabideiro. "Você é um idiota fodido".

"O quê?" Isabella perguntou ofendida.

"Não, babe, não você. Eu estava falando com Emmettt. É realmente difícil falar quando há um homem de grandes dimensões em um uniforme de policial fodendo com seu cabideiro".

"Sim, eu posso ver que isso é difícil." Ela riu. Eu amava o som da sua risada, na verdade, eu amava tudo sobre ela. Mas, quanto mais eu me apaixonava por ela, mais eu ficava preocupado de que tudo desmoronasse. O universo tem apenas tanta felicidade para oferecer às pessoas, e eu tinha certeza que eu tive mais do que a minha cota preenchida nas últimas semanas.

Eu sabia melhor do que permitir-me pensar que poderia durar. Eu era fodidamente cínico, afinal; eu sabia o quanto as pessoas facilmente podem ser tiradas, então eu tentava manter Isabella no comprimento do meu braço. Mas eu só estava enganando a mim mesmo. Eu sabia que estava apaixonado por ela e sabia que doeria como o inferno quando isso terminasse. E terminaria, eventualmente, tudo termina.

"Bem, eu só liguei para saber como foi o seu almoço, eu o verei em casa." Ela disse com a voz mais incrível. Eu odiava o trabalho porque eu absolutamente odiava não estar com ela, eu queria poder passar a minha vida inteira em casa envolvido com ela.

"Ok, eu sinto sua falta." Eu disse sem pensar.

Eu podia realmente ouvir o sorriso em sua voz quando ela disse, "Eu também sinto a sua falta".

Quando desliguei o telefone, eu lentamente levantei os olhos para ver a expressão irritante de Emmett. Seu rosto estava contorcido para fazê-lo parecer com um personagem de desenho animado apaixonado, e ele estava segurando uma caneta em suas mãos, como se fosse uma flor, enquanto golpeava seus olhos.

"Oh, Edward, fôda-me pelo telefone, eu te amo tanto, eu quero casar com você e ter dez dos seus bebês." Emmett rodopiou sobre mim como uma fada empinada e deitou sobre a minha mesa, empurrando seu peito em minha direção. "Oh, baby, venha e pegue-me, agora".

"O que diabos está errado com você?" Perguntei a ele. "Saia da porra da minha mesa antes que eu o force a prender-me por 'atacar um policial'".

"Isso é uma ameaça, Sr. Masen?" Ele perguntou com sua voz policial de inimigo.

"Sim, Policial Swan, eu acho que é. Por favor, prenda-me e coloque-me para fora da minha miséria".

"Eu fodidamente deveria prendê-lo. Uma noite na prisão faria algum bem a você. Você está tão fodidamente apaixonado por Bella, mas talvez você precise de algumas noites longe dela antes de admitir isso para si mesmo. Você sabe o que dizem, 'a ausência faz o coração ficar mais afeiçoado'".

"Este é o _seu_ problema? Eu não tenho passado tempo suficiente com você e agora está faminto pela minha atenção? É por isso que você veio aqui, para me incomodar completamente esta tarde?"

"Não, eu só queria dizer 'eu disse a você'".

"Você me disse o quê?"

"Eu te disse que você se apaixonaria e não importaria qual a forma da mulher, você a amaria independentemente do corpo dela".

"Bem, o corpo de Isabella é perfeito. É fácil ser atraído".

"Lembro-me de você dizer há pouco tempo que os seios dela eram muito pequenos, e que você preferia loiras rebocadas de maquiagem".

"O quê? Eu nunca diria isso... Ok, eu mencionei algo sobre loiras, mas isso foi apenas besteira. Mas eu odeio quando as mulheres usam muita maquiagem, é nojento e fica tudo em minha roupa".

"E os seios." Ele me incitou.

"Não, eu disse isso antes de ver Isabella nua. O corpo dela é perfeito e os seios dela são devidamente proporcionais ao seu pequeno corpo. Além disso, eu prefiro nada de seios do que todos aqueles duros de plástico de Tanya".

"Aqui, aqui." Emmett concordou. "Estou gostando desse novo Edward. Bella é boa para você, eu realmente espero que você não estrague tudo e a perca. Na verdade, por que você simplesmente não se casa com ela imediatamente, para garantir que ela não poderá simplesmente acordar um dia e perceber sua tendência para foder as coisas".

"Casar com ela? Nós estamos juntos por menos de dois meses".

"Você já disse a ela que a ama?"

"Não. Eu não estou pronto para verbalizar esse fato ainda. Além disso, ela pensaria que eu estava louco, nós não estamos juntos por tempo suficiente para sentir merdas como essa".

"Oh, eu realmente não acho que você tem de se preocupar sobre ela pensar que você é louco. A mulher está de cabeça para baixo por você. Diga a ela como você se sente, eu sei que ela sente o mesmo, mas não quer ser a primeiro a dizer isso".

"Eu só não quero foder com isso. Eu realmente não sei o que eu faria se eu a assustasse, porque eu disse que é muito cedo".

"Você não vai assustá-la, confie em mim".

Eu fodidamente esperava que não.

Pensei na minha conversa com Emmett pelo resto do dia. Isabella e eu estávamos realmente prontos para a conversa toda de _amor_? Eu não sabia, mas, de qualquer forma, eu sentia isso e estava morrendo de medo de perdê-la. Decidi sair um pouco mais cedo e parar no trabalho dela. Eu odiava não vê-la na hora do almoço, então não queria nem esperar as horas que faltavam antes de nos encontrarmos em casa. Quando cheguei lá, no entanto, sua assistente disse que ela já havia ido embora. Achei isso estranho, mas dei de ombros e esperei que ela estivesse em casa.

Quando entrei no apartamento, eu sorri ao ver as chaves dela descansando na tigela onde eu mantinha a minha, então estabeleci minhas com as dela e comecei a procurá-la. Eu não tive que procurar por muito tempo. Eu a encontrei dormindo no nosso quarto, então imaginei que ela não deve ter se sentindo bem, mas não me importei, eu ficaria feliz em pegar qualquer tipo de gripe ou resfriado que ela tivesse, apenas para poder ser capaz de beijá-la.

Eu gentilmente acariciei seu rosto e corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos de alguma forma emaranhado, e não pude deixar de sentir-me sortudo. Depois de ter sido um idiota horrível com seu irmão tantos anos atrás, eu me perguntava o que eu tinha feito para merecer ter o direito de tê-la deitada em minha cama.

Linda.

Ela começou a se mexer e então suas pálpebras se abriram para revelar seus hipnotizantes olhos chocolate profundos. "Ei, o que há de errado?" Eu murmurei. "Eu fui ao seu trabalho, mas eles disseram que você tinha vindo para casa no restante do dia".

"Apenas me abrace." Ela disse suavemente, o que me preocupou. Ela não parecia doente, mas alguma coisa definitivamente a tinha perturbado, e de repente eu fui dominado com uma necessidade desesperada de protegê-la do que diabos aconteceu.

"Se alguma coisa aconteceu com você, você precisa me dizer".

"Não aconteceu nada, eu só preciso de você perto agora." Eu não entendia o que estava errado, mas eu confiava nela completamente e tinha certeza que ela me diria se alguém a tivesse machucado.

Eu a puxei para mim e apenas a segurei mais perto, tentando acalmá-la. "Eu te amo".

Eu não estava planejando dizer isso a ela, simplesmente saiu. Eu simplesmente odiei vê-la naquele estado e precisava que ela soubesse como eu me sentia, assim ela saberia que não havia _nada _que eu não faria por ela. Emmett estava certo, eu a amava, e não havia nada que pudesse mudar isso.

Ela olhou para mim e pareceu um pouco assustada com a minha confissão, então eu decidi explicar melhor. "Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém antes porque eu nunca me senti assim antes. Por mais que isso me assuste completamente, eu simplesmente preciso que você saiba disso. Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar da minha vida antes de você, e eu também não quero. Eu realmente não tenho ideia do que eu faria se eu perdesse você".

Ela começou a chorar e meu primeiro pensamento foi – _Merda_.

A última coisa que eu queria era fazê-la chorar, mas então eu entendi. "Eu também te amo, mais do que qualquer coisa." Ela sussurrou em meio às lágrimas.

Eu não esperava ouvi-la dizer isso, eu não confessei meus sentimentos esperando que ela retribuísse, mas ela o fez e foi a sensação mais incrível do mundo. Eu nunca fui bom em relacionamentos, eu namorava e terminava com Tanya e depois houve Gianna, mas eu nunca pareci sentir o que eu deveria por nenhuma delas. Eu sempre pensei que fosse uma coisa rara amar alguém, e realmente ter a pessoa sentindo algo exatamente tão forte por você. A história estava cheia de amor não correspondido e eu pensei que isso era o mais comum, mas talvez eu estivesse errado. Talvez fosse possível ter um amor mútuo e conservá-lo ao longo da vida. Talvez isso não acabasse em dor. Talvez.

Não era possível ter uma troca como essa sem demonstrar o quanto eu quis dizer isso. Nós estivemos fazendo amor por semanas, mas depois de dizer as palavras em voz alta, o ato foi muito mais intenso, porque nenhum de nós tinha dúvidas sobre os sentimentos do outro naquele momento. Eu a amava e ela me amava, nada era mais importante do que esse fato.

Depois que ela adormeceu em meus braços, eu sabia que a amaria pelo resto da minha vida. Talvez Emmett estivesse certo quando disse que eu deveria simplesmente casar com ela imediatamente. Pessoas namoravam porque não tinham certeza se queriam passar o resto das suas vidas com aquela pessoa, e uma vez que eles estavam certos, eles se casavam. Eu tinha certeza que nunca haveria nada que me afastaria dela e ninguém que eu quisesse mais, então, qual era o ponto em esperar? Todo o medo que eu tinha sobre amor e compromisso, completamente desapareceram. Eu estava pronto para tomar a frente e nunca olhar para trás. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava animado sobre o que o futuro reservava para mim.

Desde que eu a tive na minha cama, eu nunca mais tive problemas para dormir. Eu precisava dela para dormir e eu estava feliz que já não estava mais preocupado em perdê-la. Acordei na manhã seguinte para o seu belo rosto olhando para mim e não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu não pudesse sorrir com isso.

Nós dissemos bom dia e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava esperando por um pouco de sexo matinal, mas ela pulou da cama, se vestiu e praticamente correu para a cozinha. Ela quase parecia ansiosa para ficar longe de mim, mas eu rapidamente afastei esse pensamento. Eu não estava disposto a permitir que meu lado cínico paranoico voltasse e achasse que havia algo errado. Nós dois tínhamos acabado de admitir que nos amávamos, nada poderia dar errado depois disso.

"Merda!" Ela gritou de repente depois de cortar seu dedo no ralador de queijo. É claro que o meu lado superprotetor saiu e exagerou, mas depois que tive certeza que ela só precisava de um band-aid_, _eu rapidamente peguei um e o envolvi em torno do seu corte. Eu amava suas mãos. Elas eram tão pequenas e femininas, e havia poucos bons prazeres na vida do que beijar seus dedos perfeitos. Eu não podia evitar, era mais do que uma necessidade, eu tive que beijar cada até seu último dedo. Quando terminei com a mão ferida, eu mudei para a outra e comecei a beijá-la também.

"Eca, o que você está fazendo?" Ela riu enquanto eu lambia um dos seus dedos.

"Eu amo suas mãos".

"Sério? Bem, eu aposto que você só ama o gosto do hidratante que eu uso".

"Não é o hidratante, é simplesmente você. Cada parte de você tem um gosto bom." Eu disse honestamente. Eu queria pegá-la e correr de volta para o quarto para que eu pudesse sentir mais do gosto dela, mas imaginei que se deixássemos o fogão ligado, provavelmente incendiaríamos o local.

"Para quantas das suas namoradas anteriores você disse isso?" Ela provocou.

"Nenhuma, apenas você, babe." Eu levantei a mão dela para estudá-la por um momento, completamente pretendendo ter certeza que não houvesse nenhum centímetro dela que eu não tivesse beijado, quando notei algo que praticamente fez meu coração parar.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, porque eu tinha certeza que eu não estava respirando mais.

"O que diabos é isso aqui na sua mão?" Eu perguntei enquanto apertava meus olhos, esperando que eu não estivesse realmente vendo a pequena cicatriz em sua palma. Mas definitivamente havia uma cicatriz. Eu pensei sobre a cicatriz na minha própria mão e no dia em que a consegui, e minha mente começou a fugir de mim. Certamente era apenas uma coincidência, claramente havia uma explicação lógica para a cicatriz dela. Talvez ela tenha se cortado enquanto cozinhava, eu acabei de vê-la se cortando na cozinha, ela poderia ter sido simplesmente desajeitada. Nesse caso, eu teria que assumir completamente toda a parte de cozinhar a partir de agora, eu odiava que ela se machucasse.

Mas minhas entranhas não paravam de girar e eu estava apavorado de que eu realmente sabia por que.

"Por que diabos você tem uma cicatriz aí?"

Qualquer explicação seria melhor do que a que eu estava pensado, qualquer coisa que ela dissesse seria um alívio, porque minha mente estava gritando a resposta para mim, mas eu me recusava a acreditar, a menos que ela realmente dissesse as palavras.

"Edward, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa." Ela disse baixinho.

"Apenas me conte como você conseguiu essa cicatriz." Eu insisti.

"Eu estou tentando. Quando eu tinha 11 anos... eu estava correndo pela floresta e meu amigo caiu..."

_Não, Deus, por favor, não._

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Eu disse, extremamente irritado.

"Edward, eu queria ter te contado mais cedo... eu só não sabia como." … "Eu só preciso que você entenda que eu sempre te amei, e você é a última pessoa que eu queria magoar".

Como diabos isso pode estar acontecendo? Como pode tudo mudar tão drasticamente? Eu estava pensando que tudo era possível, mas, nesse reino das possibilidades, eu nunca considerei _isso_.

Ou,talvez, eu tenha, talvez, em algum lugar lá no fundo, eu sempre soube que isso era verdade. Ela estendeu sua mão para mim, mas isso só me irritou; não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu poderia lidar com a sua mão perto de mim naquele momento. Eu mal estava pendurado na sanidade, e qualquer contato físico certamente me enviaria ao limite.

"Não seja enigmática, não agora. Diga-me a verdade, diga, em voz alta." Eu realmente não precisava ouvi-la dizer isso, porque eu já sabia. Mas, talvez, eu estivesse pendurado na sombra de uma possibilidade de que eu havia a interpretado mal.

"Eu não sou a irmã de Ben, Ben não morreu".

Eu não a entendi mal. Ela era realmente Ben.

Eu me senti mal, senti como se meu mundo inteiro simplesmente desmoronasse apenas para quebrar contra o chão. Eu não sabia como pensar, ou o que sentir, nunca estive tão perdido em toda a minha vida.

"Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca quis mentir para você, eu te amo, eu sempre amei..."

Ela estava fodidamente falando sério? Eu comecei a fumegar.

"Você me ama? Como você pode... como você pode mesmo dizer isso depois de tudo? Eu nem sequer conheço fodidamente você, quem diabos é você?"

"Você me conhece. Eu sou a mesma pessoa que sempre fui..."

"E quem é? Ben, Isabella, Bella, quem? Porque eu não tenho a porra da ideia".

"Eu sou a pessoa que _sempre_ amou você".

Eu não podia simplesmente ficar ali e ouvir a merda dela. Ela esteve mentindo pelos últimos dois meses, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu fosse capaz de acreditar em qualquer coisa que ela dissesse naquele momento.

Eu não conseguia pensar direito, eu estava com tanta raiva e nojo, que não sabia se deveria matá-la, ou ir esfregar meu corpo e tentar lavar os restos das minhas escapadas com um transexual. Talvez eu devesse ir para a igreja mais próxima e implorar por um batismo improvisado. Talvez, antes de qualquer coisa, eu precisasse vomitar por todo o apartamento, seguido da queima de todos os lençóis e cobertores.

"Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, você me beijou e eu simplesmente..." Ela disse, o que só me irritou ainda mais. _Ela estava realmente me culpando por tudo isso?_

"Eu não beijei _você_, eu beijei alguém que eu achei que era uma mulher!"

"Eu _sou_ uma mulher".

Mais mentiras. Cortar de alguém o seu… _apêndice _não mudava o que eles eram, pelo menos, não no meu livro.

"Não, você é um menino confuso com graves problemas mentais, e eu _não _sou gay. O fato de você tentar me enganar com algo assim é simplesmente doentio".

"Edward, você ouve a si mesmo? Você sabe que eu não sou um menino. Nós fizemos sexo, você colocou sua boca em mim _lá_".

"Eu não sei que fodidos tipos de cirurgias são capazes nos dias de hoje. É realmente nojento pra caralho. Se eu não queria você me beijando quando éramos crianças, então por que você achou que eu estaria nisso? Cirurgia não muda nada. Você não tinha o direito de..."

"Eu nunca fiz uma cirurgia! Eu nasci uma menina, minha mãe disse a Charlie que eu era um menino, mas não era verdade. Eu nunca fui um menino. Eu beijei você naquela época porque eu era apaixonada por você, mas eu não era gay. Eu _não_ sou um transexual, eu estou finalmente mostrando o que eu sempre deveria ter sido".

Tantas mentiras. Era difícil saber qual era a verdade, mesmo quando estava olhando-me no rosto. Claro que ela era realmente uma mulher, apesar dos meus pensamentos irracionais, eu realmente sabia disso. Eu não era um completo idiota, eu sabia que ela não tinha seios falsos, na verdade, eu tinha acabado de falar com Emmett sobre isso. Eu sabia disso mesmo antes de ela me dizer que sempre foi uma mulher, mas o que diabos isso significa para Ben?

Os últimos meses não foram uma mentira, a mentira real começou anos atrás, quando éramos crianças. Mas então, tudo fazia sentido, e, ainda assim, nada poderia jamais fazer sentido novamente. Toda a minha vida foi moldada pela minha infância, e minha infância centrou-se em Ben, que nunca realmente existiu. Se Bem não existiu, então, quem diabos era eu? Eu pensei que nós éramos mais próximos do que qualquer coisa, eu pensei que Ben era a única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar. Mas ele não era, e eu soube então que não havia absolutamente ninguém no mundo que era confiável. Qual era o fodido objetivo de alguma coisa?

"Edward, diga alguma coisa".

O que diabos ela queria que eu dissesse? Meu universo inteiro estava girando fora de controle e eu não tinha ideia de como pará-lo. Acordei naquela manhã pensando eu que sabia o caminho em que estava a minha vida, eu podia ver meu futuro e era incrível e não havia nada que eu quisesse mais. Mas agora, eu fui deixado frio e amargo e irritado porque eu fui enganado. Foi como levar um soco no estômago, eu não conseguia respirar corretamente e minha mente não conseguia focar em nada além da dor.

Eu precisava fugir. Eu precisava de um lugar para me esconder da tortura insuportável que eu estava sentindo. A dor era pior do que qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse experimentado antes, e eu não tinha ideia de como eu sobreviveria a isso. Mas o que eu _sabia_, é que eu nunca seria o mesmo. Eu estava certo de não confiar em ninguém. Os seres humanos são uma espécie cruel e conspiradora por natureza. A melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer é construir um muro de pedra ao redor de mim e certificar que ninguém fosse capaz de arrebentá-lo novamente.

Eu senti um buraco por dentro e eu não tinha ideia para onde ir. Dirigi por horas e foi um milagre eu não ter batido o carro, porque eu não estava prestando atenção em qualquer estrada. Eu não queria estar perto de ninguém, então eu não fui a um bar, mas eu não podia suportar a ideia de respirar o mesmo ar que IsaBen, então eu não podia ir para casa. Eu dirigi a noite toda, mas, pela manhã, eu percebi que realmente não tinha ido a lugar algum.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, era tarde e eu estava na garagem do meu apartamento e parecia estar acabando de acordar. Eu não me lembrava de adormecer, ou até mesmo dirigir para casa, mas eu não podia ficar ali para sempre, então eu entorpecidamente saí e fui para o apartamento.

Eu não estava pronto para encará-la, mas uma parte de mim esperava que ela ainda estivesse lá. _Uma parte muito pequena_. Eu estava tão furioso e me sentia tão traído, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu ainda me importava com ela. Eu a amava como Ben e eu a amava como Isabella, então não era realmente possível parar de amá-la só porque ela era uma pessoa, em vez de duas. Mas, como eu poderia simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu? A resposta era fácil, eu não podia. Eu nunca esqueceria as mentiras, e eu nunca perdoaria também. Eu não era uma pessoa que perdoava, e eu sabia que a raiva queimando dentro de mim nunca seria extinta.

Eu lentamente entrei e fiquei tanto aliviado como levemente preocupado quando o encontrei vazio. Eu olhei mais de perto e percebi que as coisas dela haviam desaparecido também, o que, por alguma razão, simplesmente irritou-me ainda mais. Eu sabia que era irracional, dada a minha raiva e todo o ódio em relação a ela, mas eu de repente senti-me abandonado acima de tudo. Eu sabia que era aquele que fugiu, mas eu voltei, e era óbvio que ela não tinha planos para algum dia voltar.

Bem, ela que se foda.

Eu não precisava dela, de qualquer forma, eu não precisava de ninguém...

"_Eric." Mike disse._

"_Jacob." Ben disse._

"_Que porra, Ben?" Eu perguntei, magoado. Mike e Ben eram os capitães, e eles estavam se revezando escolhendo suas equipes de baseball. Naturalmente, eu achei que Ben me escolheria primeiro, mas ele escolheu aquele esquisito de pele bronzeada?_

"_Tyler." Mike escolheu._

"_Edward." Ben disse. Eu a contragosto agarrei minha luva e chutei a sujeira enquanto caminhava para ficar com Ben e Jacob. Mike e Ben continuaram a chamar os jogadores, mas eu estava tão chateado que nem sequer me importei com quem estava no nosso time._

"_O que diabos está errado com você?" Ben me perguntou quando sentei de mau humor em nosso banco, esperando a minha vez de rebater._

"_Por que diabos você escolheu Jacob antes de mim?"_

"_Que diferença isso faz? Nós estamos no mesmo time"._

"_Faz diferença porque nós deveríamos ser melhores amigos"._

"_Nós _somos_ melhores amigos, por que você está tão chateado?"_

"_Eu deveria ter sido a sua primeira escolha, não aquele cachorro"._

"_Olha, Jake é o melhor rebatedor, eu só queria pegá-lo antes de Mike ter uma chance"._

"_Mike teve uma chance, ele foi o primeiro a escolher. Mas Mike escolheu Eric, porque Eric é o melhor amigo dele"._

"_Poxa, Edward, eu sabia que você ainda estaria no meu time, eu só não entendo por que você está tão chateado"._

"_Estou chateado porque você deveria ter me escolhido PRIMEIRO!" Peguei minha luva e saí do campo. Se ele não me queria por perto, então eu certamente não queria estar perto dele também._

"_Edward, espere, para onde você está indo?"_

"_Como se você se importasse"._

"_Eu me importo. Ok, eu sinto muito por escolher Jake primeiro, eu não farei isso de novo"._

"_Malditamente certo que você não vai, porque nós não somos mais amigos e eu estou farto de jogar esse jogo estúpido"._

"_Tudo bem, se você não está jogando, eu também não estou"._

_Eu não olhei para trás, apenas continuei andando. Mesmo que eu me recusasse a olhar, eu podia ouvir a trituração dos seus pés sobre o cascalho atrás de mim enquanto nós dois caminhávamos raivosamente para fora do campo. Mas, não importava que eu estivesse bravo com ele, ou se ele achava que eu estava sendo um bebê, porque eu sempre confiei que ele estaria lá quando eu me virasse. Ele estava sempre lá, esse é simplesmente o tipo de amizade que nós tínhamos. Nós poderíamos ficar bravos um com o outro, mas, no final do dia, nós éramos melhores amigos e nada mudaria isso._

_Exceto que, tudo muda._

_**...**_

Abri o armário de bebidas e tirei um uísque envelhecido. Eu não tinha bebido muito desde que Isabella veio morar comigo, eu nunca senti necessidade, mas _esta_ ocasião definitivamente pedia uma bebida forte. Eu apenas sentei na sala de estar e bebi até que estivesse tão insensível fisicamente quando estava emocionalmente, e então bebi um pouco mais. Quando acabei o uísque, mudei para o conhaque, e depois uísque. Tenho certeza que metade disso derramou no chão, porque eu não podia ver claramente o suficiente para derramar no copo corretamente, mas eu não me importava.

Eventualmente, eu desmaiei. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente, mas quando acordei, levantei para mijar e então bebi mais um pouco, até que desmaiei de novo.

Eu nunca ouvi as batidas na porta e não tinha ideia que Emmett tinha entrado no meu apartamento também. Era como se ele simplesmente tivesse aparecido, e ele imediatamente começou a gritar comigo.

"O que diabos está errado com você?" Ele gritou comigo quando me pegou no meu estado de embriaguez.

"Não há nada de errado comigo, estou exatamente onde eu sempre deveria ter estado." Eu disse com palavras ininteligíveis.

"Você e Bella terminaram, ou algo assim?" Ele supôs, obviamente a Sra. Ben não fez uma visita a ele. Eu realmente pensei que ela teria ido lá depois de deixar o meu apartamento, mas, novamente, Ben era apenas um fodido covarde mentiroso e eu duvido que ela alguma vez tivesse qualquer intenção de contar ao seu irmão e pai que ela estava realmente viva.

"Quem dá a mínima sobre Isabella?" Eu disse amargamente e tentei tirar a tampa da tequila.

"Cara, eu não vejo você assim desde logo após a morte de Ben." Ele pegou a garrafa e a colocou fora do meu alcance. Idiota fodido.

"Ben? Ben? Deixe dizer-lhe algo sobre Ben. Ben era um maricas." E então eu comecei a rir do meu duplo sentido. Meu cérebro estava todo nebuloso e eu não conseguia pensar, mas eu estava achando a conversa terrivelmente divertida.

"Olha, eu não dou a mínima para o que aconteceu entre você e Bella, mas não comece a falar merda sobre Ben. Ele não merece isso, especialmente de você".

Eu fiquei sério por um minuto, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que 'Ben' merecesse a defesa de Emmett. "Você sabe o quê, estou tão cansado do fodido Ben..." E então comecei a rir descontroladamente novamente. "Fodido Bem." Repeti em meio às risadas.

"Você é fodidamente louco." Emmett disse preocupado. "Sério, eu acho que você precisa de ajuda mental".

_Eu precisava?_ Sim, eu provavelmente precisava, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu admitiria isso a ele.

"Eu não sou o único com problemas mentais por aqui. Você quer falar sobre loucura? Vá entrevistar _Bella_, tenho certeza que ela pode dar a você informações suficientes para encher um fodido romance." Eu disse e não estava mais rindo, e eu não conseguia quase mais sentir os efeitos entorpecentes do álcool o suficiente. Eu estava farto, e eu precisava partir novamente, desta vez para o bem.

"Para onde diabos você está indo?" Ele me perguntou quando comecei a jogar minhas roupas em uma mala.

"Para qualquer lugar além daqui." Eu disse sem emoção.

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Indefinidamente".

"Você não pode simplesmente partir, você tem o trabalho... e meu casamento está chegando".

"Olha, eu sinto muito sobre o seu casamento, mas eu não serei capaz de fazer isso".

"O quê? Você é o meu padrinho, o que diabos você quer dizer com _você não será capaz de fazer isso_?"

"Emmett, eu não voltarei, e você precisa encontrar um padrinho diferente".

"Ok, isso não vai acontecer. Agora você tem que me dizer o que diabos aconteceu." Ele disse severamente.

"Não importa, eu só preciso deixar tudo para trás. Eu preciso esquecer sobre tudo, Bella, meu trabalho, esta cidade, o _fodido _Ben, e até mesmo você".

"Eu não fiz nada para você, então, por que diabos você quereria me cortar da sua vida?"

"Eu só preciso começar de novo em outro lugar. Eu preciso de uma nova vida, e eu preciso disso agora." Joguei mais algumas coisas na minha mala, mas eu não planejava levar muito. Eu não queria nenhuma lembrança do que eu estava deixando para trás, e isso incluía as roupas. Eu só precisava de algumas coisas básicas, apenas o suficiente para durar até que eu chegasse onde eu estivesse indo e depois eu as jogaria também.

"Você quer parar de empacotar e me dizer o que diabos aconteceu?" Emmett perguntou preocupado. Eu odiava estar sendo tão vago e deixar Emmett sem uma explicação adequada, mas a verdade não era minha para divulgar e eu certamente não levaria esse cargo. Como e quando meu amigo Ben queria dizer a verdade para Charlie e Emmett, não era da minha conta. Eu me importava imensamente com Emmett e Charlie, mas não era o meu lugar e, apesar dos meus sentimentos, eu simplesmente não poderia deixar cair esse tipo de bomba, eles mereciam ouvir isso _da_ _própria_ Ben.

"Você quer uma explicação, pergunte a Bella".

"Eu estou perguntando a _você_".

"Mas eu não posso te responder. Você salvou minha vida há muitos anos, Emmett, você realmente salvou. E, por isso, eu sempre serei _ingrato_. Eu realmente desejo que você tivesse me deixado fodidamente me matar".

"Seja o que tenha acontecido, eu vou ajudá-lo a superar isso, mano. Apenas não fuja de mim, eu não posso perder outro irmão." Ele disse, quase em pânico.

"Mas, nós nunca fomos irmãos." Eu disse baixinho.

"Você se tornou meu irmão depois que Ben morreu".

"Eu não posso substituir algo que nunca foi real, para começar".

"O que isso significa?"

"Você descobrirá em breve".

"Edward, eu não deixarei você se machucar novamente".

"O que você fará, Em? Você me manterá trancado em seu apartamento novamente, cuidando de mim 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana? Como diabos você acha que Rose se sentirá sobre isso?"

"Ela entenderá".

Eu suspirei. "Eu não vou me matar, Emmett, eu juro. Eu só preciso começar em outro lugar, qualquer lugar, sem todos os lembretes constantes. Por favor, apenas confie em mim e deixe-me ir".

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas eu sabia que ele não lutaria mais comigo sobre isso.

"Você é realmente o melhor amigo que eu _já_ tive, e eu realmente quero dizer isso. Sinto muito por não poder ser um amigo melhor para você." Eu disse baixinho, e então me afastei dele.

Eu sabia desde a primeira vez que beijei Isabella que eu nunca sobreviveria se a perdesse, e eu estava absolutamente certo. Eu não poderia sobreviver mais nessa vida, eu precisava me esconder em algum lugar até a dor acabar, e depois eu precisava começar de novo. Eu sempre sentiria falta de Emmett, mas precisava deixar todos e tudo o que tivesse algo a ver com Isabella, ou Ben.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Eu percebo que os sentimentos de Edward foram inconsistentes, mas era para ser assim. Ele está confuso e ferido, e ele está sentindo cada emoção sob o sol. Basta dar-lhe tempo para entender tudo. Agora ele culpa Bella, ele não sabe o suficiente para ficar com raiva da Renee._

_**N/T:** 44 reviews referentes ao capítulo anterior, e mais 4 reviews referentes a outros capítulos de segunda pra cá... aonde vocês estava todo esse tempo u-u_

_Espero que essa semana seja assim de novo, a meta miníma é de 40... mas podem ultrapassar *eu não ligo* _

_Bjos espero vê-los segunda que vem... _


	12. Tempo para Pensar

**~ Capítulo 11 – Tempo para Pensar ~**

_Tradutora: Solfiane_

**BPOV****  
**

Eu odiava a Flórida. O ar era tão úmido e pesado, e era longe de mais da minha família. Eu estava na Flórida há dois meses, e eu ainda tinha que visitar Renee. Não tinha certeza do porque de eu estar adiando essa visita, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me forçar a visitá-la.

Arranjei um trabalho como vendedora de vários artigos pelo telefone. Era um trabalho monótono e chato, mas pelo menos era melhor do que trabalhar em um restaurante de fast food. Recusei me candidatar a todos os trabalhos que se enquadravam na minha carreira, porque eu não planejava ficar na Flórida permanentemente, eu só precisava de um pequeno salário para me manter.

Falava com Alice vezes várias vezes por semana no telefone, e ela estava sempre insistindo pra que eu voltasse a Washington para conversar com Emmett, mas depois que ela sempre terminava a conversa com "Bem, é a sua vida. Faça o que você acha que é melhor."

Ela disse a verdade ao Jasper, e embora ele tenha ficado chateado no início, ele disse a Alice que ele iria permitir que eu revelasse a verdade ao meu irmão no meu próprio tempo. Eu sabia que devia ser duro para ele, porém, Emmett era seu melhor amigo. Me sentia mal por permitir que outra pessoa mentisse por mim, mas eu precisava de um tempo para entender tudo. Jasper disse que Edward tinha deixado a cidade também, e eu passei meus dias de trabalho maçantes, obcecada com a preocupação com ele. Nem Jasper nem Emmett sabiam onde ele estava, e eu estava com medo de ter arruinado completamente a sua vida. Eu temia que ele se machucasse novamente, intencionalmente ou por acidente, mas de qualquer forma, eu sofria por ele e sabia que a dor nunca seria aliviada.

E então, tudo piorou.

Comecei a me sentir doente o tempo todo e passava dias inteiros na cama, incapaz de me mover sem vomitar por todo o meu pequeno apartamento. Pensei que tinha uma virose, mas durou muito tempo para ser virose. Eu sabia que deveria ir ao médico, mas eu não tinha propriamente um seguro de saúde, e tinha certeza de que a doença iria passar. Mas não passou.

"Oh, Bella, você está grávida", Alice disse que o momento em que entrou no meu apartamento. Ela havia ligado cada dia que eu estivera doente, e quando eu não melhorei após duas semanas, ela voou pra cá para me forçar a ir ao médico.

"Grávida? Não, como eu poderia estar grávida?" Eu perguntei surpresa com sua suposição.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha que dizendo "Sério?", mas eu não tinha necessidade de ouvi-la dizê-lo.

"Eu sei como as pessoas engravidam Alice, eu só não sei como eu teria engravidado. Eu não faço sexo há meses... Não. Isto é apenas um vírus, ou algo assim."

"Bella, você estava fazendo sexo constantemente. Vocês alguma vez usaram proteção?"

"Eu... nós..." merda.

Não, eu acho que nós nunca usamos nada, e para ser honesta, eu nunca sequer pensei nisso. Eu sabia como os bebês eram feitos, mas a primeira vez em que estivemos juntos foi tão completamente não planejada, desse modo à proteção era a última coisa em minha mente, e também nunca pensei sobre isso depois. Quão idiota eu fui, porra? E que raio de idiota foi Edward? Ele esteve com um monte de mulheres antes de mim, ele não usou proteção com nenhuma delas? Ele provavelmente tem um monte de filhos ilegítimos por todo o país.

Eu me sentia mal, e não tinha nada a ver com a minha doença.

"Você precisa ir ao médico", Alice insistiu.

"Não, eu não posso pagar. Além disso, a última vez que eu estive com Edward foi qualquer coisa como há dois meses. Se eu estivesse grávida, não teria tido enjoos mais cedo?"

"Quando foi sua última menstruação?"

Eu tentei me lembrar, mas eu não fazia ideia. "Eu não costumo controlar isso com muito rigor. Quando vem, vem," Eu dei de ombros.

"Bella, isso não é bom. Toda mulher deve saber quando foi sua última menstruação."

"Bem, desculpe-me por não ter tido uma mãe que me ensinasse merda assim para mim", eu disse amargamente.

"Olha, eu pago o médico... Eu mando a conta pra Edward mais tarde."

"Não Alice, você não pode cobrar a Edward a conta da minha consulta no médico", eu disse, incrédula. Por que ela iria dizer isso?

"Se você estiver grávida, então eu certamente posso cobrar isso dele. É o bebê dele também, então ele precisa pagar por isso."

"Tudo bem, primeiro, ninguém sabe onde ele está, e segundo, se eu estou grávida, então está dentro de mim, por isso é o _meu_ bebê."

"E você não tem dinheiro. O bebê é tanto seu quanto dele, e ele têm muito dinheiro. Porque é que você tem que pagar todas as despesas, quando você quase não consegue pagar o aluguel?"

"Ninguém sabe onde ele está, e ele me odeia absolutamente. Não, eu não vou procurá-lo por qualquer motivo. Ele obviamente quer ficar sozinho, por isso vou deixá-lo sozinho."

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Se você estiver grávida, nós vamos encontrá-lo e você vai dizer a ele. Nós duas vimos o que mentiras podem fazer, e não há nenhuma maneira fodida na qual ele deva ser mantido no escuro sobre algo tão importante como se tornar pai."

"Isso supondo que eu mantenha a gravidez", eu disse calmamente.

"Você não faria isso", disse ela percebendo minha intenção.

"Alice, eu não posso ter um bebê. Que diabos eu sei sobre ser mãe? Tenho Renee como modelo, e eu prefiro ser amaldiçoada a atrapalhar a vida de qualquer criança do jeito que ela atrapalhou com a nossa."

"Bella, você mesma me disse que Renée é louca, mas que isso não tem nada a ver conosco. Lembra?"

"Mas e se eu estava errada, o que se nós temos mesmo algum gene louco? Eu não posso fazer isso com um bebê."

"Deixe-me só fazer a marcação da consulta. Eu pago por ela, você não tem que me pagar de volta, e eu não vou atrás de Edward para reaver o dinheiro. Mas se você estiver grávida, você tem que dizer pra ele. "

"Eu não tenho que dizer nada, porque eu _não_ vou ter um bebê", disse eu, acima de tudo para mim.

No dia seguinte, fui à clínica local e me sentei nervosa enquanto esperava que o meu nome fosse chamado.

"Eu gostaria que Jazz estivesse aqui, ele sempre arranja uma maneira de acalmar as pessoas", disse Alice enquanto segurava minha mão com força.

"Você realmente o ama, não é?" Disse sabendo a verdade.

"Ele é o melhor homem que conheço. Eu só odeio que ele tenha que mentir para seus amigo por minha causa."

"Não, ele está mentindo por _minha _causa, e eu sei que isso é errado. Sinto muito por colocar vocês dois nessa posição Alice", disse sinceramente. "Obrigado por estar aqui comigo."

Ela beijou a lateral da minha cabeça e então me puxou para ela. Era estranho descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro sendo ela era muito mais baixa do que eu, mas me fez sentir um pouco melhor.

"Isabella Swan", a enfermeira ligou.

Legalmente, o meu sobrenome ainda era Swan, mas sempre me encolhia ao ouvi-lo. Estava sempre preocupada que alguém pudesse ouvir e desvendar tudo o resto, apesar do fato de estar no lado oposto do país de qualquer um que pudesse se importar.

"Bem, sua pressão arterial está um pouco alta, mas nada com que tenha de se preocupar neste momento. Deite-se", me instruiu a médica. Ela ficou em pé do meu lado e começou a pressionar a zona inferior do meu abdômen. "Seu útero está dilatado. Sem um exame de sangue ou um ultrassom, eu diria que você está de cerca de três meses."

"Três meses de quê?" Eu perguntei como uma idiota.

"Isabella, me preocupa que você não tenha dado pela falta do seu período durante todo este tempo. Se o estresse está fazendo com que você se esqueça das coisas, então você precisa encontrar uma maneira de se acalmar. Stress é perigoso tanto para você como para o bebê. Eu vou fazer um ultrassom rápido, e então nós podemos discutir suas opções. "

"Eu não ganhei peso algum, como eu posso estar grávida de três meses?" Perguntei esperando que ela tivesse se confundindo.

"Bem, até aos três meses, algumas mulheres não ganham nenhum peso, especialmente se houver ocorrência de vômitos. Mas o estresse pode ajudar nisso também. Vou te dar um potinho gratuito de vitaminas pré-natais, e você precisa tomá-las religiosamente. "

Ela saiu da sala por breves momentos, e voltou com uma enfermeira e uma máquina de ultrassom. Levantou minha vestimenta azul e esguichou algo frio sobre a minha barriga. Olhei para Alice em pânico, mas ela só apertou minha mão e sorriu de forma tranquilizadora. A médica passou a varinha sobre o meu estômago, e em seguida uma estranha imagem cinza apareceu na tela do computador ao meu lado.

"E aí está.", disse a médica rapidamente.

"É o bebê?" Alice perguntou. Eu olhei para a minha irmã e vi que ela tinha lágrimas de verdade em seus olhos.

"Sim, e ele está ativo já."

Olhei para a tela, e vi algo se movendo no centro da mancha escura. Eu quase o perdi de vista.

"Não, não, eu não posso estar grávida. Agora não, não desse jeito", eu disse em pânico.

"Você está de 12 semanas, o batimento cardíaco é forte ..." tudo o resto se transformou num borrão. Eu lembrei imediatamente que o meu último período veio algumas semanas depois de Edward e eu ficarmos juntos. Lembrei-me, então, que estávamos experimentando diferentes formas de fazer sexo porque eu me recusava a fazê-lo da forma tradicional, enquanto eu estava no meu período. Devo ter ficado grávida, duas semanas depois, e nem pensei na minha menstruação ausente.

Eu só conseguia ouvir ruído alto à minha volta, e minha visão estava escurecendo. Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer, e que diabos eu ia fazer?

A consulta terminou e caminhamos em direção ao carro, mas eu não tinha ideia do que aconteceu nesse meio tempo. Estava vagamente consciente de estar segurando algo na minha mão, mas eu não tinha certeza do que era. Não falei, eu não conseguia, continuei apenas sentada silenciosamente enquanto Alice nos levou para casa.

"Vou ligar para Jasper," Alice disse enquanto me conduzia até a minha cama.

"O que? Não, você não pode. Eu não vou ter esse bebê Alice, então eu não quero que ninguém saiba."

"Bella, eu sei que você está assustada, mas não tome uma decisão precipitada. Só pense sobre isso por um tempo. Só vou ligar para Jasper e perguntar se ele tem alguma ideia de para onde Edward possa ter ido possivelmente."

Não consegui mais me conter, então comecei a chorar. Eu realmente odiava a ideia de um aborto, mas eu não conseguia saber como me tornar uma mãe. Eu não sabia nada sobre como ser mãe, e se havia uma chance de que eu pudesse ser louca como Renee, então seria melhor se o bebê nem chegasse a nascer. A loucura pode ser genética, e o mundo não precisava de mais gente louca.

Alice colocou os braços em volta de mim para me abraçar com força, e me segurou até meu choro abrandar. Eu amava de verdade, mas o que eu realmente queria naquele momento eram os braços de Edward ao meu redor, eu precisava dele me dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, mas ele me odiava, então como ele iria reagir a esta notícia?

Alice eventualmente desapareceu para ir ligar para o Jasper, e eu não pude deixar de ficar com ciúmes de seu relacionamento incondicional. Eles eram leais um aos outro em primeiro lugar e acima de tudo, e se Alice pedisse para ele não dizer nada, eu sabia que ele não diria. Eles não tinham segredos e contavam tudo um ao outro, e eu desejava mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu pudesse ter sido desse jeito para com Edward. Eu nunca quis mentir para ele, mas também nunca soube como dizer-lhe a verdade.

De repente fiquei com raiva. Sempre tentei com todas as minhas forças não odiar Renee, mas não conseguia me conter naquele momento. Edward não merecia as minhas mentiras, e não era justo que eu tivesse sido forçada a mentir enquanto era criança. Mas, novamente, mentir para Edward já adulta era tudo culpa minha. Optei por não dizer a ele quem eu realmente era, e não podia culpar Renee por essa mentira. Minha raiva foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. De qualquer maneira, eu não estava realmente com raiva de Renee, eu estava com raiva de mim mesma.

"Eu vou sair um pouco", disse a Alice quando passei por ela. Ela estava sentada nos degraus da entrada do meu apartamento, ainda falando com Jasper.

"Espera, aonde você vai?" Ela perguntou em pânico. "Jasper disse que Emmett talvez possa saber onde Edward está. Não vá fazer um aborto agora."

"Eu não vou fazer um aborto, agora, eu só preciso ir fazer algo que eu adiei por muito tempo."

"Bella?"

"Confie em mim, eu vou ficar bem."

Eu fui até o hospital psiquiátrico, e esperei que eles trouxessem Renee para a área de visitas.

"Oh, olhe, ali está a minha filha", Renee disse em voz alta quando a enfermeira a trouxe para a sala.

"Oi, mamãe", eu disse com um meio sorriso.

"Bella, eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. Tenho que avisar você."

"Avisar sobre o quê?"

"Lembra quando você era pequena, e eu tive que vestir você como um menino por algumas semanas para protegê-la dos bandidos?"

"Mãe," eu disse, fechando meus olhos e apertando a ponte do meu nariz.

"Apenas ouça, isso é importante. Os mafiosos queriam matar você porque nós testemunhamos eles assassinando alguém, lembra?" Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente, mas ela continuou assim mesmo. "Eu tive que enviar você para seu pai, mas eles estavam caçando você, então eu tive que vestir você como um menino por algumas semanas... mas agora eu sei que eu estava errada."

"Você sabe?" Eu perguntei esperançosa. Se ela entendesse que ela estava errada, pelo menos era um passo para ficar melhor.

"Sim, eles não eram mafiosos... eles eram vampiros. Bella, você tem que se esconder porque os vampiros estão vindo atrás de você."

"Mãe," Suspirei e balancei a cabeça novamente. "Não existem tais coisas como vampiros, e também nunca houve mafiosos atrás de mim. Você está tomando seus remédios?"

"Bella, estas pessoas aqui estão tentando me drogar, você tem que me ajudar a escapar."

"Você precisa do remédio que eles dão pra você. Ele vai ajudar você a entender o que é real e o que não."

"Os comprimidos fazem com que eu me sinta cansada. Eles só querem me colocar para dormir, para que possam fazer experiências científicas em mim."

"Mãe, eu não estive com meu pai por algumas semanas, eu estive lá durante mais de oito anos. Você precisa de seus remédios, porque você está doente."

Eu fui até à enfermeira e contei a ela as coisas que minha mãe estava dizendo, então ela imediatamente foi procurar em seu quarto. Dez minutos depois, ela voltou e me puxou para o lado para me dizer o que tinha acontecido.

"Nós vemos os pacientes tomar os remédios, e então olhamos a sua boca para nos certificarmos de que eles foram engolidos. Nunca soubemos que Renee os escondia e encontramos todos os comprimidos sob o seu colchão. Sinto muito Sra. Swan, isto não vai acontecer de novo. "

Nem me incomodei em dizer adeus à minha mãe, não havia propósito nisso quando ela estava neste estado. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender como eles não tinham notado seu comportamento irregular.

Quando voltei para o apartamento, Alice ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar que ela estava quando eu saí, e ela estava batendo o pé ansiosamente.

"Onde você foi?"

"Relaxe, eu só fui ver a mãe."

"Ah... como ela está? Eu estava planejando ir esta tarde."

"Não vá hoje, ela não tem tomado seus comprimidos."

"O quê? Bella, eu juro, aquelas pessoas não sabem o que diabos eles estão fazendo. Precisamos colocá-la em outro lugar."

"Não podemos pagar um lugar melhor agora. Eles vão colocá-la de volta na sua medicação, e ela deve ficar melhor nos próximos dias."

"Você já pensou mais um pouco sobre o bebê?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu não sei o que eu quero fazer ainda, mas estou calma agora, e vou pensar claramente antes de tomar uma decisão."

Alice e eu passamos os três dias seguintes falando sobre qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Edward e minha cintura que não parava de crescer. De verdade, foi até divertido, e era tão bom não me sentir como se estivesse sendo pressionada sobre o tudo isso. Ela apenas me deu tempo para pensar no que eu queria, e eu realmente apreciei isso.

No quarto dia, eu voltei ao hospital, na esperança de encontrar uma Renee menos confusa, e eu encontrei.

"Bella", ela sorriu enquanto veio se sentar comigo.

"Como você está se sentindo?" perguntei em voz baixa.

"Oh, você sabe. Eles mantêm esse remédio em mim por isso é difícil sentir qualquer coisa, mas eu estou bem."

"Eu vim aqui outro dia, você se lembra?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu se desculpando. "Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu realmente não conseguia pensar direito, era difícil saber o que era real."

"Estou grávida", eu disse abruptamente.

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados, e eu me preocupei que ela pudesse ter outro colapso mental. Eu era uma idiota.

"Eu não sabia que você estava saindo com alguém", disse ela finalmente.

"Eu não estou. Pelo menos não mais. Eu só precisava vir aqui e dizer pra você... por que... porque eu estou com medo, e eu não sei o que fazer."

Ela sorriu para mim, "Bella, você vai descobrir o melhor jeito. Você e Alice tiveram que aguentar muita coisa enquanto estavam crescendo, e são ambas as mulheres extremamente fortes e inteligentes. Mas, se alguém pode descobrir como ser uma boa mãe, é você. Eu não tenho dúvida de que você pode lidar com isso."

"Como posso ser uma boa mãe? Eu nem saberia por onde começar", eu disse com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. O fato de eu estar pedindo conselhos para a minha mãe que era mentalmente insana, provava que eu realmente não tinha o que era preciso para criar uma criança.

"Você começa, no início", disse ela colocando a mão sobre o meu estômago um pouco inchado. "Avance um dia de cada vez, e não se preocupe em não ser boa o suficiente. Você foi criada por um homem bom, e você é uma mulher inteligente, você vai saber o que fazer."

"Fui criada como um menino, como eu poderia saber como ser uma boa mãe?"

"Não tem nada a ver com ser menino ou menina, tem a ver com quem você é por dentro."

Quem eu era no interior, era uma covarde mentirosa. O fato de que minha mãe estava dizendo coisas positivas sobre mim, provavelmente provava que eu era tão ruim quanto ela, mas de repente me senti determinada. Eu não me permitiria acabar como ela, e não queria fazer um aborto. Faria o que fosse preciso para ter certeza que meu bebê se sentia seguro e amado, e eu nunca abandonaria ele ou ela. Precisava mudar minha vida, precisava ser honesta e tornar-me alguém que o meu filho pudesse vir a admirar.

Fui para casa e fiquei surpresa ao ver todas as minhas coisas já arrumadas em uma mala. Alice estava terminando, quando ela me viu entrar.

"Jasper vai tentar investigar a fundo a localização de Edward e, em seguida, vai trazê-lo de volta para Seattle, e eu estou levando _você_ de volta para lá também. Vocês dois precisam resolver isso Bella, e se depois você ainda quiser fazer um aborto, eu mesma vou com você. Mas ele precisa de saber _antes_ que você tome a decisão. "

"Eu não quero um aborto, e eu já decidi voltar para Washington."

"Sério?" ela disse com um misto de entusiasmo e simpatia.

Como ambas já tínhamos as malas feitas, partimos imediatamente. Não tínhamos dinheiro suficiente para dois bilhetes de avião, por isso decidimos atravessar todo o país de carro. Tecnicamente o carro era da Renee, mas ela não ia precisar dele e Alice não tinha um carro em Seattle de qualquer forma.

"Oh, isso é nojento," Alice reclamou quando paramos no primeiro hotel para passar a noite.

"Não é tão ruim assim", eu discordei. Sim, o quarto estava cheio de pó e não havia porta no banheiro, mas pelo menos os lençóis eram limpos. _Pelo menos eu acho que os lençóis eram limpos._

Os próximos dias não foram muito melhores. Nós só podíamos pagar os hotéis mais econômicos, e não conseguimos dirigir durante muito tempo, porque eu tinha que ir parando para poder fazer xixi e vomitar. Mas eu usei a longa viagem pela estrada para pensar sobre o meu bebê. Eu ainda estava com medo de descobrir como ser mãe, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não fazia ideia se eu voltaria a ver Edward de novo e eu tinha um pedaço dele dentro de mim, por isso era impossível não amá-lo. Mesmo que Edward nunca me desse uma chance de falar com ele, ia me certificar de que nosso bebê seria a primeira pessoa a quem eu nunca ia mentir. Eu nunca me afastaria dessa pequena pessoa que estava crescendo dentro de mim, e eu com certeza iria me certificar de que ele ou ela soubesse que não havia nada que eu não fosse capaz de fazer por ele.

Nós dormimos algumas noites dentro do carro em áreas de descanso, mas isso era quase melhor do que os hotéis desagradáveis. Eventualmente, cruzamos a linha de fronteira do estado de Washington, e não importava que fosse tarde da noite; decidimos conduzir o resto do caminho sem parar novamente para dormir.

Estacionamos na garagem do estúdio da Alice, e ela praticamente correu para fora do carro em direção a seu apartamento. Eu a segui mais lentamente e quando entrei, percebi que ela fora direto tomar um banho. Alice odiava se sentir suja então eu não estava surpreso por sua ânsia em ficar limpa. Já era tarde... ou cedo, dependendo do ponto de vista. Quando Alice saiu do banheiro, ela tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Você se importaria muito se eu fosse até casa do Jasper? Eu não falo com ele há dois dias, então eu estou meio que ansiosa."

"Sim, você definitivamente deveria ir pra lá. Você ligou para ele? Tenho certeza que ele está dormindo."

"Eu quero surpreendê-lo, especialmente porque chegamos um dia mais cedo. Só quero me deitar na cama com ele e abraçá-lo até que ele acorde."

"Ok divirta se."

Estava completamente exausta, mas quando minha cabeça pousou sobre o travesseiro, de repente eu estava mais que acordada. Passados uns meros segundos, estava chamando um táxi e pedindo ao motorista que me levasse até ao outro lado da cidade. Eu sabia que Edward tinha partido, mas eu sentia uma enorme necessidade de ir até seu apartamento. Não tinha certeza se ele o tinha vendido ou não, mas até mesmo a ideia de ficar no corredor do lado de fora era mais atraente do que estar no estúdio de Alice naquele momento.

Ainda tinha minha chave, e ela pesava no meu bolso enquanto me aproximava da porta. Talvez fosse estúpido, mas coloquei a chave na fechadura e virei-a lentamente. Imaginei que se ele tivesse vendido o apartamento, os novos proprietários teriam mudado a fechadura, e se ele ainda fosse dele, então estaria vazio. A chave funcionou, então eu respirei fundo e entrei cautelosamente.

Sem pensar muito, eu liguei o interruptor da luz e não me surpreendi que a eletricidade ainda estivesse ligada. Edward pagava por débito automático contas como água, gás e energia elétrica, ele era tão esquecido que disse que era apenas mais fácil daquele jeito, em vez de pagar os boletos todos os meses. Tudo estava quase exatamente do jeito que ficara quando eu parti. A mesma roupa suja no chão e as almofadas do sofá estavam desordenadas exatamente do mesmo jeito no chão da sala de estar, só que agora havia uma variedade de garrafas de álcool vazias em frente à TV.

Eu não queria mexer em nada, mas fui tomada de assalto pelo cheiro horrível de algo apodrecendo na cozinha. Coloquei minha mão sobre a boca e o nariz, e caminhei lentamente em direção ao mau cheiro. O cheiro vinha definitivamente do frigorífico, e quando abri a porta, eu soube imediatamente o que era. Leite estragado, ovos, queijo, e todo o resto que fosse perecível, cujas datas de validade haviam vencido à meses. Corri para a pia e vomitei. Eu não comia há algumas horas, mas isso não impediu o meu estômago de se revoltar violentamente.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

Eu congelei.

Ele estava realmente aqui, ou era apenas a minha imaginação?

Eu tinha minha cabeça debruçada sobre a pia, portanto, depois de alguns longos momentos de tortura, me endireitei devagar e me virei para encará-lo.

* * *

**N/T:** Já disse que adoro o ritmo desta fic, tudo acontece rápido, mas sem perder a emoção :D

Pra quem não sabe o aborto é legal em alguns estados dos EUA, em casos mais drásticos como gravidez na adolescência os pais da menina podem até obrigá-la a abortar. Sei que cada um tem uma visão a respeito disso, mas só queria informar.

Espero ver vocês quinta. Então comentem.

bjos


	13. A conversa

**Nota da Autora: **_Nós continuaremos com o POV Bella por um tempo e deixaremos os sentimentos de Edward para mais tarde. Lembrem-se, as ações e palavras dele podem não refletir a forma como ele pensa e se sente. Ele tem problemas de confiança e ele não é muito tolerante, mas isso não significa que ele não deseje ser._

**~ Capítulo 12 – A conversa ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

_**~ Bella ~**_

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

Eu congelei.

_Ele estava realmente aqui, ou era apenas a minha imaginação?_

Eu tinha a minha cabeça abaixada na pia, então, depois de alguns longos momentos de tortura, eu lentamente fiquei ereta e virei para encará-lo.

"Você está aqui." Eu disse baixinho.

"Sim, bem, eu moro aqui. O que diabos você está fazendo?" Ele repetiu, mas com menos frieza em seu tom do que ele havia dito na primeira vez.

"Uh... eu..." Eu de repente senti outro mal cheiro da comida estragada na geladeira e cobri meu nariz e boca com a mão novamente. Edward parecia frustrado por eu não estar falando, mas então ele percebeu por que.

"Oh, merda, eu nem percebi." Ele disse e em seguida ele estava em movimento. Ele pegou um saco de lixo debaixo da pia e rapidamente começou a jogar fora tudo o que estava na geladeira. Quando terminou, ele amarrou o saco e o levou para a lixeira do lado de fora do apartamento.

"Desculpe, eu cheguei aqui ontem à noite e nem senti o mau cheiro." Ele admitiu.

"Como você pôde não sentir _isso_?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que não sou a pessoa mais _atenta._" Ele disse, querendo dizer mais do que apenas o mau cheiro.

"Bem, eu acho que você não teria que observar nada para _sentir o cheiro _disso." Eu disse provocadoramente, mesmo que eu positivamente brincando ao redor fosse a última coisa que ele quisesse fazer naquele momento.

"Em minha defesa, eu quebrei meu nariz quando eu tinha 14, mas você já sabia disso." Edward não esperou por uma resposta, ele simplesmente foi pegar o purificador de ar no armário.

"Ah uh." Eu grunhi rapidamente enquanto balançava minha cabeça.

"Você não quer que eu pulverize isso?" Ele perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Eu não sabia quais tipos de produtos químicos haviam ali e, embora eu recusasse ser uma daquelas mulheres grávidas paranoicas, eu ainda não queria arriscar. "Tudo bem." Ele disse confuso, mas não me questionou mais.

"Então, você disse que só chegou em casa ontem à noite. Onde você esteve?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente. Ele parecia estar surpreendentemente calmo, mas eu ainda queria senti-lo um pouco mais antes de contar que eu estava grávida.

"Eu, uh, tenho uma cabana no Alasca. Eu simplesmente precisava ficar longe para que eu pudesse... pensar".

"Jasper encontrou você e pediu para você voltar?" Eu assumi.

Ele olhou para mim, levemente confuso. "Como você sabia disso?"

"Uh, Jasper é o namorado de Alice. Eles conversam sobre tudo".

"E Alice sabia da verdade o tempo todo, não é?"

"Ela é minha irmã." Eu sussurrei, percebendo que esta informação poderia deixar Edward irritado com Jasper, o que nunca foi a minha intenção.

"Alice é sua irmã?" Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e assentiu com um sorriso sem graça. "Claro que ela é. Isso realmente explica muita coisa. Há quanto tempo Jasper sabe?"

"Alice disse a ele depois que você descobriu".

"Isso foi há meses. Ele nunca disse a Emmett".

"Nem você." Eu apontei.

"Não, eu não achei que era o meu papel. _Você_ deveria ter dito a ele e a Charlie imediatamente".

"Eu deveria ter feito um monte de coisas de forma diferente, mas isso para agora. Eu preciso fazer as coisas direito... eu só estou realmente apavorada." Eu admiti quando uma lágrima caiu pela minha bochecha. "Eu simplesmente queira muito ter contado a Emmett antes do seu casamento, eu realmente teria gostado de ver meu irmão se casar".

"Bem, você não perdeu isso".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei confusa, o casamento deles deveria ter sido há um mês.

"Você não é a única que fez alguma merda bagunçada".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu fodi com tudo. Eu estava tão consumido com os meus próprios problemas que eu nem sequer pensei nele. Eu simplesmente estava certo de que eu precisava começar uma nova vida e que eu precisava deixar tudo pra trás. Eu percebi que se eu não saísse, então eu não deveria estar em suas fotos de casamento, porque daqui a 50 anos, ele não se lembraria de mim e ele olharia para essas fotos e se perguntaria quem diabos era eu. Eu sei, foi estúpido e irracional, mas eu não estava exatamente pensando direito. Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era que eu não podia confiar em ninguém, e isso estava errado. Emmett é a única pessoa de quem eu _nunca_ realmente podia desconfiar, e eu nunca deveria tê-lo descartado. Ele não merecia isso de você, e ele certamente não merecia isso de mim, especialmente sem uma explicação adequada".

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que as palavras de Edward não doeram. Eu odiei que ele disse que Emmett era a _única_ pessoa que ele sempre poderia realmente confiar. Eu sabia que menti para ele ao longo dos anos, mas eu esperava que ele pudesse confiar que eu sempre o amei e nunca quis vê-lo ferido.

"Por que ele não se casou?" Eu perguntei, tentando deixar para trás o seu comentário afiado.

"Porque ele queria que eu estivesse lá. Eu nunca me odiei mais do que quando eu tratei você como merda na escola, mas descartar Emmett antes do seu casamento foi o segundo próximo. Eu nem sequer conversei com ele ainda, Jasper simplesmente me encheu em tudo quando apareceu na minha cabana. Eu nunca pensei que ele adiaria seu casamento até que eu colocasse a minha cabeça para fora da minha bunda, eu simplesmente não posso acreditar o quanto fui horrível com ele".

"Como Jasper encontrou você?"

"Eu comprei a cabana há alguns anos. Emmett deve ter adivinhado que eu estava lá e contou a Jasper".

"Por que o próprio Emmett não foi atrás de você mais cedo?"

"Acho que ele estava apenas tentando me dar algum espaço. Emmett é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, eu realmente desejo que eu pudesse ser a metade do amigo que ele é".

"Ele realmente ama você. Eu posso dizer isso." Eu disse baixinho.

"Bem, eu definitivamente não mereço isso." Ele respirou fundo e depois começou a andar para a sala. Eu o segui e sentei enquanto ele pegava as garrafas vazias no chão. "Então, por que você voltou aqui?" Ele perguntou com indiferença enquanto estava limpando.

"Eu não achei que você estaria aqui. Eu só... senti um pouco de _saudades de casa._" Eu disse honestamente. Esse apartamento ainda me fazia sentir como se fosse a minha casa, mesmo que eu soubesse que não tinha nada a ver com o apartamento em si. Era Edward. Ele era a minha casa, quer ele me amasse ou não.

Eu estava esperando que ele argumentasse e dissesse que ali não era a minha casa, mas ele não disse, ele apenas ficou quieto e levou as garrafas para a reciclagem. Quando ele voltou para dentro, ele não voltou para a sala como eu estava esperando.

"Olha, eu estou realmente cansado, então eu vou voltar para a cama".

"Não, espere, eu realmente preciso falar com você." Eu disse rapidamente.

Eu acho que poderia esperar até de manhã...

"_Edward, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa a você." Eu disse a ele depois que ele voltou do Arizona com a sua avó. Ele tinha ficado fora por uma semana e eu deveria alimentar o seu animal de estimação, uma rã-touro, mas eu esqueci e ela morreu._

"_O quê?"_

"_Ei, Swan, Masen!" Jacob Black gritou do outro lado da rua. Ele correu em nossa direção com um sorriso, certamente esperando que estivéssemos dispostos a sair com ele. Ele era um ano mais novo que nós e, mesmo que ele fosse o melhor jogador de baseball, ele realmente era apenas um garoto estranho que começou a nos seguir por aí como um cachorrinho perdido._

_"Ei, __Black, o que você está fazendo?" Edward perguntou a ele._

"_Nada. Eu tenho um dólar, nós podemos ir à loja de bebidas e pegar algum doce"._

"_Ok, vamos." Edward disse com entusiasmo. Edward não gostava realmente de Jacob, mas ele estava sempre disposto a sair com ele por doces._

"_Edward, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa a você." Eu disse baixinho, esperando que ele me dispensasse, e ele o fez. Eu realmente não estava ansiosa para contar a ele sobre o seu sapo, então eu felizmente coloquei isso de lado pelo maior tempo possível._

_Quando terminamos com o nosso doce, começamos a voltar para casa, quando Edward de repente congelou._

"_O que você está fazendo?" Jake perguntou a Edward._

"_Shh, não se movam. Há uma enorme mosca ali, eu vou pegá-la para o meu sapo"._

_Merda, merda, merda._

_Edward passou os próximos 20 minutos pegando moscas._

"_Quando foi a última vez que você o alimentou?" Ele me perguntou depois de pegar cinco moscas e colocá-los no seu bolso._

"_Uh... algum tempo atrás"._

_"Então, e__le provavelmente está com fome, hein? Eu deveria correr para casa para alimentá-lo"._

_"Eu p__osso ir? Eu quero ver o seu sapo." Jake perguntou._

"_Sim, ele é o sapo mais legal do mundo"._

"_Talvez devêssemos ir para o terreno baldio primeiro para ver se há um jogo começando, ou algo assim." Eu sugeri._

_Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que ele pode esperar mais uma hora, ou algo assim"._

_Nós jogamos por duas horas e depois Edward insistiu em ir para casa. Quando chegamos lá, fomos para o quarto dele e ele percebeu que o tanque estava vazio._

"_Onde ele está?"_

"_Oh, sim, sobre isso... ele meio que... fugiu"._

"_O quê?"_

"_Sim, desculpe por isso, eu não sei o que aconteceu." Eu menti. Eu era muito boa em mentir e às vezes eu nem percebia quando eu estava fazendo isso._

_Edward ficou triste, mas ele não ficou bravo. "Por que você não me disse enquanto eu estava pegando as moscas?"_

"_Bem, eu achei que nós poderíamos ir ao riacho e pegar um novo sapo para você, e então você já teria as moscas para alimentá-lo"._

_Edward pensou nisso por um minuto e então assentiu. "Eu acho que você está certo. Obrigado, Ben"._

_Embora o meu argumento realmente não fizesse sentido, Edward sempre acreditava em tudo que eu dizia. Jake, por outro lado, não acreditava._

"_Como um sapo poderia fugir, e por que você não disse a ele imediatamente para que pudéssemos ir até o riacho, em vez de ir para o campo de baseball?" Jake perguntou. Eu sabia que havia uma razão pela qual eu não gostava daquele garoto._

"_Sim, por quê?" Edward questionou._

_"Eu só achei que você ficaria muito triste para ir pegar moscar para o novo sapo se eu dissesse que o seu outro sapo havia fugido do tanque"._

"_Mas..." Jake começou a dizer, então eu o chutei. "Ow, o que foi isso?"_

"_Cale-se." Eu murmurei para Jake. Edward pareceu confuso, mas ele não disse nada mais sobre isso. Eu nunca disse a verdade a ele e, por alguma razão, eu sempre me sinto culpada por isso._

**...**

"Eu tomei algumas pílulas para dormir na noite passada e minha cabeça está realmente nebulosa agora. Seja o que for, pode esperar até amanhã. Você pode dormir em seu antigo quarto se quiser".

"Não, isso não pode esperar. Eu preciso que você venha sentar aqui para que eu possa dizer a você pelo que eu realmente voltei a Washington para te contar".

"Tudo bem." Ele disse e então sentou na cadeira à minha frente. "O quê?"

"Eu não alimentei o seu sapo e ele morreu." Eu disse em uma corrida.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Quando nós tínhamos dez anos, lembra? Você foi com a sua avó para o Arizona por uma semana e eu deveria alimentar o seu sapo. Bem, eu esqueci, e ele morreu. Ele não fugiu como eu disse a você".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e assentiu. "Ok, bem, obrigado por me dizer." Ele disse descuidadamente. " _Eu acho_." Ele acrescentou calmamente. "Posso ir para a cama agora?"

"Não, não é isso o que eu realmente precisava dizer." Minha mão desceu para a minha barriga reflexivamente, quase como se eu tivesse certeza que ele me atacaria e eu precisasse protegê-la. "Eu estou grávida".

Seu rosto não mudou, era quase como se ele nem sequer tivesse me ouvido, mesmo eu tendo certeza que ele ouviu. Talvez Jasper já tenha contado a ele.

"Você está grávida?" Ele perguntou depois de um minuto. Seu tom era calmo, mas Edward nunca esteve mais perto de explodir do que quando ele estava calmo.

"Estou com cerca de três meses e meio agora. Eu não sabia até pouco menos de duas semanas atrás. Eu fui ao médico e então, alguns dias depois, Alice e eu dirigimos de volta para cá." Eu expliquei suavemente.

Eu o observei atentamente quando ele franziu seu rosto com o estresse e então passou as mãos pelos cabelos e coçou seu couro cabeludo.

Finalmente, ele abriu os olhos e olhou pra mim. "Eu achei que você estivesse fazendo controle de natalidade, ou algo assim?"

"Eu nunca disse isso".

"Não, mas eu assumi porque você nunca disse nada sobre preservativos".

"Eu nunca tinha tido relações sexuais antes, Edward. Eu não pensei nisso e..."

"Você _nunca_ teve relações sexuais antes?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Uau, eu fui realmente tão boa que você não consegue acreditar que eu era realmente uma virgem?" Eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Não... quero dizer, eu... achei que _parecia _como se você fosse... mas você não disse nada e eu achei que, como você tem 28 anos, eu simplesmente não poderia imaginar que você ainda seria virgem".

"O que a idade tem a ver com isso?"

"Não tem, eu só... eu não sei o que eu pensei." Ele franziu seu rosto novamente. "Então, o que você vai fazer?"

"Eu terei o bebê e descobrirei tudo mais com o tempo".

Ele então olhou através de mim, não vendo. _Ele estava em choque?_

Depois de vários longos minutos de silêncio, ele finalmente falou. "Como eu sei que você está dizendo a verdade? Você mentiu até mesmo sobre o maldito sapo, como eu posso acreditar em qualquer coisa que você diga?" Ele não disse isso com maldade, ele realmente parecia que isso era uma questão real. Uma pergunta que eu definitivamente merecia.

"Eu sinto muito por ter mentido para você. Eu nunca quis machucar você, nunca, e eu nunca pensei que minhas mentiras acabariam assim. Eu tinha uma mãe louca que me vestiu como um menino e me disse que havia mafiosos tentando me encontrar e me matar, mas isso não é desculpa, eu deveria ter..."

"Espere, sua mãe fez o quê?"

"Ela é louca, Edward. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. Apenas uma semana atrás, ela me disse que havia vampiros atrás de mim. Alice e eu a colocamos em um hospital psiquiátrico, mas ela estava escondendo os comprimidos".

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu queria que você tivesse me dito, talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes".

"Mas, é tarde demais para nós, certo?"

Ele pressionou seus lábios e balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente não sei mais nada. Mas o que eu sei é que você não terá um bebê".

"Eu já decidi." Eu disse a ele sem hesitação. Eu não deixaria que ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa, me convencesse a fazer um aborto.

Ele ergueu sua mão para me impedir. "Não, o que eu quis dizer foi que _você_ não terá o bebê porque nós fizemos isso juntos, então nós precisamos cuidar disso juntos. Nós dois sabemos como é ter pais de merda e eu não deixarei que isso aconteça com o _nosso _filho".

Eu não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo. Eu nunca esperei que ele fosse tão calmo, quanto mais aceitasse a minha gravidez tão rapidamente. Eu sabia que as coisas não seriam as mesmas entre nós, mas eu estava confiante que ele quis dizer isso quando disse que estaria lá para o nosso filho.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu não tenho certeza sobre nada, mas eu sei que nós temos que tentar. Quando você vai ao médico novamente?"

"Eu acabei de chegar à cidade há algumas horas, então eu acho que eu ligarei para marcar uma consulta assim que eu puder".

"Mas você não voltou para Seattle por mim, certo?"

"Não, eu preciso falar com Emmett e Charlie".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "E você vai realmente contar a verdade a eles?"

Eu assenti. "Eu estava pensando em começar com Emmett, porque ele me conhece... ele _me _conhece como Bella, e então eu estava esperando que, depois que ele se acalmasse, talvez ele pudesse vir comigo para contar a Charlie. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer quando se trata do meu pai. Ele vai saber quando ele me vir e eu simplesmente não sei o que ele vai pensar. Ele vai pular para a mesma conclusão equivocada como você fez quando descobriu? Ele vai sequer me dar uma chance para explicar?"

"Eu posso dizer a ele." Ele disse de repente.

"O quê?"

"Quero dizer, se você quiser. Eu só acho que poderia ser mais fácil se eu disser a ele que você não apenas está viva, mas que é uma mulher. Se você simplesmente entrar lá, ele pode ter um ataque cardíaco".

"Isso é sobre o que eu estava preocupada. Mas eu devo contar a Emmett primeiro, eu não quero que você seja aquele a contar para Charlie se Emmett achar que ele deveria contar".

"Bem, Emmett está fora da cidade agora".

"Onde ele está?"

"Em sua lua de mel".

"Mas, eu pensei que você tivesse dito que ele não..."

"Ele não se casou, mas eles tinham bilhetes não reembolsáveis. Então, eles foram para sua lua de mel antes de se casarem. Mas... eu vou corrigir isso".

"O quê, como?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Eles adiaram seu casamento por mim, então eu pagarei por uma nova lua de mel. Uma segunda... _primeira_ lua de mel".

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte. Ele sabe que você está de volta?"

"Não. Quando ele voltar, eu terei um monte de desculpas a fazer, mas eu duvido que Rose vá me perdoar. Jasper disse que ela ficou muito chateada, e eu não a culpo. O maior defeito de Emmett é que ele se importa com um fodido como eu. Mas está feito por agora, eu tenho que buscar agir controlado." Ele disse enquanto olhava para a minha barriga.

"Nós dois." Eu concordei.

"Se você quer contar a Emmett primeiro, então isso terá que esperar por mais uma semana, mas se você quiser, podemos ir para Forks amanhã para contar a Charlie".

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. "Eu não quero adiar isso por mais tempo, nós devemos ir amanhã".

"Ok, então devemos conseguir dormir agora para que estejamos descansados".

Eu assenti.

"Mas, você nunca será capaz de dormir, não é?" Ele disse, conhecendo-me melhor do que ele admitiria.

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não.

"Sim, eu também".

Ele se moveu para sentar ao meu lado no sofá e pegou o controle remoto. Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio enquanto ele folheava os canais. Eventualmente, ele se deparou com um dos nossos filmes favoritos da infância, 'Recruta do Ano', e então ele baixou o controle remoto.

Nós não falamos um com o outro, mas assistimos ao filme e rimos das mesmas cenas que costumávamos rir quando crianças. Era tão surreal estar ali tão casualmente com ele que eu realmente pensei que estava ficando louca como a minha mãe e imaginando a coisa toda. Nós estávamos exatamente na parte do filme onde o garoto decide que ele só quer brincar com os amigos, e então Edward de repente suspirou e virou sua cabeça para mim.

"Você está realmente grávida?" Ele perguntou seriamente.

"Eu juro a você, eu estou farta de mentiras. Sim, eu estou grávida. Eu não acreditei no começo também. Nem mesmo depois que eu vi a ultrassonografia." Eu ri uma vez.

"Você viu?" Ele perguntou com elevado interesse.

"Sim, estava se mexendo ao redor. Eu juro, a criança já é hiperativa".

"Você pode sentir?"

"Não, a médica disse que eu não serei capaz de senti-lo por um tempo, mas eu definitivamente pude ver no monitor. Entre você e eu, eu acho que não é surpreendente que o nosso filho fosse cheio de energia".

"Sem brincadeira." Ele concordou.

"Edward, você está realmente bem com isso?" Eu perguntei, pensando que ele surtaria a qualquer momento. Dizer a ele foi muito fácil, algo tinha que dar errado porque eu não era tão cheia de sorte.

"Eu não sei. Eu tomei um comprimido para dormir mais cedo, talvez eu simplesmente esteja dopado demais para reagir adequadamente".

Ele deve ter notado o olhar preocupado em meu rosto, então ele imediatamente me deixou saber que ele estava brincando. "Bella, eu acabei de passar dois meses sozinho na vastidão do Alasca. Eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre as coisas e percebi que eu estava sendo um idiota. Eu não sei se eu algum dia superarei isso completamente, mas eu preciso parar de afastar as pessoas. Eu posso amaldiçoar o mundo até que eu fique roxo, mas, no final do dia, eu simplesmente acabarei sozinho. Emmett não merecia que eu virasse as costas para ele, assim como você não mereceu minha intimidação na escola depois que você me beijou".

"Eu nunca culpei você por isso." Eu disse, tentando aliviar um pouco a sua culpa, mas ele me ignorou.

"Nós não podemos... _eu_ não posso voltar a ter um... relacionamento físico com você, e, para ser honesto, eu estava realmente esperando vê-la de novo e ajudá-la a contar a contar verdade para Charlie e Emmett, mas eu nunca esperei que o nosso contato fosse além disso. Mas, você está grávida, então isso muda as coisas".

"Então, se eu não estivesse, você teria simplesmente se afastado e não falaria comigo novamente?"

"Eu sei que posso ser hipócrita aqui, porque eu estou esperando que Emmett possa me perdoar pelo que eu fiz com ele, mas eu, pessoalmente, não sou uma pessoa que perdoa. Eu não posso simplesmente fingir que você não mentiu para mim mais do que qualquer um já mentiu para mim na minha vida. Eu sei que não foi inteiramente culpa sua, mas eu simplesmente não consigo superar isso. Eu tentei envolver minha cabeça em torno disso, mas eu simplesmente não confio mais em você. Eu deixei a raiva ir, eu aceitei isso, mas... eu nunca sentirei o mesmo por você, eu simplesmente não posso, _eu sinto muito_."Ele sussurrou no final porque ele percebeu que eu estava chorando, mas ele não retirou as palavras e eu também não queria que ele o fizesse.

Eu queria que Edward fosse honesto sobre os seus sentimentos por mim e ele foi. Eu sabia que o nosso relacionamento era irrecuperável, mas, contanto que nós trabalhássemos juntos e fôssemos capazes de ser amigáveis para o bem do nosso bebê, então isso era o suficiente. Mas, apesar disso, eu ainda estava com o coração partido. Uma coisa era saber que ele não me queria mais em um envolvimento romântico, mas outra era realmente ouvi-lo dizer isso. Eu o amava muito e eu sempre o amaria, eu só esperava que algum dia eu encontrasse uma maneira de esquecê-lo. Nós sempre estaríamos ligados na vida do nosso filho, mas eu teria que aprender a aceitar que nós nunca seríamos mais do que isso novamente.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Eu continuo com o meu coração apertadinho, nossa, difícil ouvir as coisas que o Edward falou, hein? Fiquei triste quando traduzi!_

_Mas, não desistam, vamos caminhar ..._

_Muito triste mesmo ouvir tudo que o Edward falou, pelos menos ela reconhece que precisa ouvir isso, pelos erros que ela cometeu, agora, Edward também não é santo, o que ele fez com o amigo também foi maldade._

_Bjos_

_MiliYLJJ_

**IMPORTANTE: **Não haverá post segunda... então deixo aqui meu FELIZ NATAL... mas quinta que vem nos vemos e...

pra quem vai ficar em casa de bobeira... indico duas fics que estou lendo (uma eu estou betando na verdade)

**Sorrisos - **Sinopse: Ele conhecia todos os sorrisos dela. O forçado, o triste, o alegre, o surpreso... Ele amava todos. Mas, ele tinha um preferido: aquele sorriso tímido e enviesado que ela dava apenas para ele.

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8794234/1/Sorrisos

**À beira da fama: **Sinopse: Bella está em Seattle à procura de um novo talento para sua gravadora. Ela tem quase certeza que não encontrará ninguém, até que é surpreendida por um rapaz de cabelo cobre e olhos verdes que deixa seu coração palpitando. / BxE, UA / # DRABBLE #

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8783267/1/À-beira-da-fama

Não esqueçam de comentar é claro :D

p.s substituam os (PONTO) por ponto e caso dê erro, é só olha nos meus autores favoritos por Kessy Rods.

byeee


	14. Novo começo

_**N/A**__: Uau, todo mundo está realmente odiando Edward agora. Eu avisei que ele diria e faria coisas que não eram exatamente agradáveis, ou racionais, mas não é assim que ele está realmente se sentindo. Lembrem-se, ele não teve uma ótima educação também. Bella pelo menos teve um pai amoroso e estável, e Bella foi realmente à única estabilidade de Edward e ele descobriu que era tudo mentira. Sim, Bella foi forçada a mentir, mas Edward sentiu que ela poderia ter dito a ele, pelo menos. Pode parecer errado, mas vocês têm que entender que Bella e Edward não eram apenas melhores amigos, Bella era absolutamente tudo para Edward, ele achava que eles compartilhavam tudo, e ele não vai simplesmente ficar feliz logo e voltar para a cama com ela. Ele a ama, mas levará muito mais tempo para aprender a confiar nela de novo, e para perdoar a si mesmo pelo seu comportamento. Ele dará apoio e carinho para Bella, mas o romance não voltará ATÉ mais tarde._

_* Apenas um lembrete rápido. Edward e Bella têm 24 anos de idade. Edward disse que ele achou que ela tinha 28 anos quando ela estava fingindo ser a irmã de Ben, mas ela não tem. Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett têm cerca de 27 e 28 anos de idade._

* * *

**~ Capítulo 13 – Novo começo ~**

_Tradutora: VampiresLoves_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Depois de chorar até dormir, acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo-me ainda mais cansada do que antes de dormir. Eu sabia que o dia não seria mais fácil do que a noite anterior, mas pelos menos Edward estaria comigo para dar apoio. Minha maior esperança era que Edward e eu pudéssemos encontrar algum nível de amizade, a fim de sermos cooperativos como pais do nosso bebê. Nós sempre trabalhamos bem juntos, e isso não era algo que pudesse ser falsificado ou mentido.

"Bom dia." Eu disse a Edward enquanto entrava na cozinha. Ele já estava de banho tomado e vestido, o que me surpreendeu. "Você já foi a algum lugar esta manhã?"

"Sim." Ele disse e abriu a geladeira para mostrar-me que estava totalmente abastecida com mantimentos frescos. "Achei que você quereria uma omelete, ou algo assim".

"Você não tinha que fazer isso".

"Você está grávida, você deve pelo menos comer decentemente." Ele disse enquanto tirava os ovos.

"Obrigada por me deixar ficar na noite passada, mas eu provavelmente devo voltar para a casa de Alice para tomar banho e me trocar".

"Eu achei que você voltaria para cá?" Ele disse inesperadamente.

"Uh, eu não achei que você me quereria morando aqui. Você disse que..."

"Eu sei o que eu disse, mas isso não significa que eu não cuidarei de você. Este é um apartamento de três quartos, na verdade, eu estava pensando sobre mudar minhas coisas para fora do principal e deixar você tê-lo".

"Por que você faria isso?" Perguntei confusa.

Ele deu de ombros. "Imaginei que quando o bebê chegar, seria mais fácil se você tivesse mais espaço".

"Você não tem que fazer isso. Eu morei aqui por mais de dois meses e nunca paguei um centavo de aluguel, você deve permanecer com o quarto principal".

"Bella, não há nenhuma razão para você pagar alguma coisa. Eu ganho mais do que o suficiente para sustentar nós três completamente. Acho que você deve simplesmente relaxar e se concentrar em ficar saudável para o bebê".

"Espere, você não quer que eu volte a trabalhar?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"Bem, não até que você queira. Qual é o ponto, afinal? Você simplesmente terá que tirar outra licença quando o bebê nascer".

"Bem, eu me preocuparei com isso quando chegar a hora. Eu ficarei louca se não trabalhar pelos próximos cinco meses, pelo menos. Na próxima semana eu verei sobre conseguir meu antigo emprego de volta. E quanto a você, a agência deixará você voltar ao trabalho depois de ter desaparecido por alguns meses?"

"Você está brincando? Eu sou o melhor agente que eles têm. Eles estão implorando para eu voltar, e ainda me ofereceram um aumento".

"Sério?"

"Inferno, sim, é assim que eu rolo." Ele disse presunçosamente.

"É assim que você rola?" Eu ri.

Ele começou a quebrar os ovos e misturá-los em uma tigela antes de colocá-los em uma frigideira. Eu estudei seus movimentos e observei como os músculos das suas costas enrijeciam e deslocavam enquanto ele virava a omelete. Deus, eu o amava. Eu desejei que eu não o amasse, mas eu não podia desligar isso. Tudo nele era perfeito, exceto pelo fato de que ele não me amava de volta.

Fiquei feliz quando meu telefone começou a zunir, porque a última coisa que eu queria era que Edward se virasse e me visse olhando para ele.

"Alô?" Eu perguntei, não prestando atenção ao identificador de chamada.

"Ei, como você dormiu?"

"Quem é?" Eu perguntei ainda levemente tonta porque Edward tinha se virado para olhar para mim.

"Uh, Bella, você está bem?"

"Alice?"

"Sim, quem mais poderia ser? Bella, eu só liguei para avisá-la que Edward está de volta na cidade. Jasper o encontrou no Alasca, de todos os lugares, então eu espero que você esteja pronta para isso. Eu vou até aí e a levarei para a casa dele e Jasper vai nos encontrar lá. Ok?"

"Alice, você está um pouco atrasada".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu estou aqui com Edward agora".

"O quê? Oh meu Deus. Eu estou a caminho".

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu disse a ele, ele está bem, nós estamos bem." Eu disse, sentindo-me levemente desconfortável porque eu sabia que Edward estava ouvindo meu lado da conversa.

"Ele não empurrou você, não é?"

"Não, por que você sequer perguntaria isso?"

"Ele empurrou você quando era adolescente".

"Alice, isso foi há muitos anos e nós éramos crianças. Tudo é diferente agora, e ele está me levando para Forks daqui a pouco para falar com Charlie, então eu não estarei disponível para você perseguir durante o resto do dia".

"Você vai contar para Charlie hoje?"

"Sim".

"Oh meu Deus... Ok...ligue-me depois".

"Ok, tchau." Eu disse e desliguei, antes que ela tivesse a chance de voltar a dizer adeus.

"Ela é um pouco protetora com você, hein?" Edward comentou.

"Sim, bem, ela se sente responsável por mim porque ela é mais velha e nossa mãe é louca... O que você acha que Charlie fará para Renée quando descobrir?" Eu perguntei, de repente, preocupada.

Edward bufou. "Eu não sei. Acho que não é ilegal vestir sua filha como um menino".

"Não é?" Eu perguntei esperançosa.

"Não, mas Charlie tem uma cópia da certidão de óbito, então não é algo que ele vá fazer vista grossa. E depois há todos os documentos falsos que sua mãe forjou alegando que seu nome era Ben. Certidão de nascimento, registros médicos..."

"Então, ele poderia mandar prendê-la?" Eu disse calmamente sob a minha respiração.

"Não, eu acho que não",

Minha cabeça levantou. "Por que não?"

"Você disse que ela está em um hospital psiquiátrico, certo?"

Eu assenti.

"Bem, eu não vejo as autoridades a levando de um lugar assim para colocá-la na prisão. Pessoas loucas raramente são presas, elas geralmente são colocadas em um hospital, e, uma vez que ela já está lá, eu não acho que eles vão movê-la".

Eu me senti uma idiota. Tantos anos desperdiçados de preocupação por nada. Edward não sabia muito sobre leis, mas ele viveu no mundo real o suficiente para ter algum senso comum.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou. Eu nem percebi que estava chorando até que ele perguntou isso. Malditos hormônios da gravidez.

"Não importa." Eu admiti.

"Você está realmente preocupada com Renée?" Ele perguntou incrédulo. "Por que você se importaria tanto?"

"Ela é minha mãe. Você se preocupava com o seu pai o tempo todo, mesmo que ele fosse um babaca bêbado abusivo".

"Sim, só porque eu era um garoto estúpido e não sabia de nada. Assim que fui capaz, cortei os laços e nunca olhei para trás".

"Ele ainda está vivo?" Eu perguntei, lembrando que no dia em que eu o beijei, ele tinha acabado de descobrir que seu pai tinha câncer.

"Eu realmente não sei. A última vez que o vi, ele estava indo ao centro de tratamento de câncer. Eu não o vejo desde a formatura. Presumo que ele morreu, porém, quero dizer, todos em minha vida morrem. Minha mãe quando eu era pequeno, minha avó, Ben, inferno, o fato de que Emmett é um policial simplesmente coloca um relógio em seu tempo de vida. Eu realmente não entendo por que todo mundo ao meu redor morre, seria mais fácil se eu simplesmente fosse aquele a ser morto".

"Não diga isso." Eu disse, sentindo como se meu coração pulasse do meu peito. Edward colocou uma máscara de durão, mas era óbvio para mim que ele estava assustado como sempre foi, e eu absolutamente odiava saber que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para melhorar isso.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." Eu sussurrei. "Sinto muito que você teve que perder Ben da maneira que você perdeu. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer".

Ele me olhou por um longo momento e eu podia ver a dor atrás dos seus olhos, mas ele a manteve presa firmemente.

"Isso não importa mais." Ele disse muito baixinho.

Depois de mais alguns momentos pesados de silêncio, decidi que eu precisava me mover.

"Eu deveria voltar para a casa de Alice para pegar uma muda de roupa".

"Não, eu comprei roupas para você".

"Você comprou roupas para mim?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"Sim, imaginei que suas roupas estariam apertadas, então fui até uma loja para pessoas grávidas e pedi para uma senhora ajudar-me a escolher algumas coisas".

"Você está falando sério?" Perguntei com uma mistura de horror e diversão.

"Bem, você voltou com essas roupas largas unissex e eu achei que era porque suas outras roupas estavam ficando muito pequenas".

Eu não percebi que minhas roupas ficaram apertadas porque eu estava sempre usando moletom, mas perguntei-me se eu seria capaz de colocar minhas calças regulares e tudo mais. Não estava realmente aparecendo, mas eu me sentia inchada, especialmente ao redor da barriga e região do peito.

"Aqui, vou mostrar a você." Ele me levou para o seu quarto e para o armário. Suas roupas estavam em uma grande pilha no canto e, no lugar delas, o armário estava cheio de roupas de maternidade. _O que diabos ele fez, comprou a loja?_

"Quando você fez isso?" Eu perguntei, pensando nos mantimentos frescos na geladeira também.

"Esta manhã. Tive o cara da portaria me ajudando a trazer tudo".

"Como é que eu dormi com tudo isso?" Perguntei-me em voz alta.

Ele riu. "Você estava completamente desmaiada. Eu tive que ir ao seu quarto para me certificar que você ainda estava respirando".

"Talvez você deva ver alguém sobre o seu medo de pessoas morrendo." Eu sugeri, seriamente preocupada.

"Quem, como um psiquiatra?"

"Sim. Quero dizer, pode realmente ajudar você." Eu disse com cautela, esperando não ofendê-lo.

Ele respirou fundo e então focou no armário. "Elas estão todas marcadas por mês. Estas dizem que são de três a cinco meses, e estes são maiores e assim por diante." Ele explicou.

"Por que elas estão aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu disse a você, nós trocaremos de quarto".

"Edward, você não tem que fazer isso, você não tem que fazer nada disso. Assim que eu começar a trabalhar novamente, eu serei capaz de comprar todo esse tipo de coisa por mim mesma".

"Bella, você está tendo o meu bebê, seria errado da minha parte apenas ficar sentado e esperar que você pague por tudo. Você precisa dessas coisas e não pode pagar por elas, mas, mesmo se você pudesse, você precisaria me deixar fazer esse tipo de coisa. Eu não posso carregar o bebê, só você pode, então, deixe-me fazer o que eu posso fazer".

"É só que... você não pediu por isso, e eu me sinto mal simplesmente aparecendo em seu apartamento e..."

"Você está certa, eu não pedi por isso, e nem você. Mas nós dois somos responsáveis e teremos a maldita certeza de que faremos um trabalho melhor do que nossos pais fizeram".

"Oh, eu não sei. Charlie fez um bom trabalho".

"Sim, ele é o melhor." Ele concordou.

Edward saiu do quarto e eu então tomei banho antes de examinar minhas novas roupas de maternidade. Eram todas muito femininas, com renda e estampa floral, e eu tinha certeza que Edward as pegou como pagamento em retorno. Ele provavelmente sabia que as roupas me fariam estremecer, na verdade, eu aposto que ele estava rindo sobre isso no momento. E então eu fiquei ainda mais horrorizada quando notei os sutiãs. _Ele realmente me comprou sutiãs de gravidez?_

Recusei-me a reconhecer que meus seios realmente doíam e então percebi que eles estavam maiores também. Eu não pude evitar sentir-me totalmente envergonhada. Eu passei tantos anos amarrando e os escondendo, e agora _Edward_ estava comprando sutiãs para mim. Eu não poderia superar isso, era tudo tão surreal.

Coloquei um sutiã e fiquei chocada como se encaixou perfeitamente em mim, e muito mais confortável do que o sutiã que eu estava usando_. Como diabos ele sabia o meu tamanho? _Embora a verdade é que ele tenha passado muito tempo com as suas mãos neles quando estávamos juntos dessa maneira, mas eu ainda fiquei surpresa que ele soubesse o tamanho real do bojo.

Peguei uma camisa de gestante e a coloquei, seguida pelas calças com elástico na cintura, recusando-me a olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro porque, naquele momento, isso realmente não importava. Penteei meu cabelo e decidi puxar para trás em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e então percebi que eu não tinha uma escova de dentes. Olhei para a de Edward situada em seu banheiro, que ele estava insistindo que eu assumisse, e então dei de ombros e a peguei. Considerei pedir a ele primeiro, mas decidi simplesmente ir em frente, o pior que poderia acontecer era ele comprar uma nova. Pensei que seria estranho escovar meus dentes com a escova de dentes de outra pessoa, mas não era como se não tivéssemos trocado saliva em várias ocasiões.

Eu hesitantemente fui dizer a Edward que estava pronta para ir. Ele já estava vestido também, com uma camisa de botões aberta com uma camiseta de gola em 'V' por baixo, e um jeans perfeitamente ajustado, Deus, esse homem era lindo.

"Pronto?" Eu disse timidamente. Ele se virou para olhar para mim e eu pude ver seus olhos me avaliando da cabeça aos pés. "Eu sei, eu pareço uma idiota".

"Não, você não parece. Você está muito bonita".

Eu fiquei realmente sem palavras. Ele havia me dito que eu era bonita quando estávamos juntos, mas eu nunca esperei ouvi-lo dizer isso depois de saber que eu era Ben. Eu rapidamente me virei para ele não ver a onda de calor em minhas bochechas.

"Oh, eu tive que usar sua escova de dentes, desculpe por isso." Eu confessei.

Ele estava quieto, então eu olhei para trás para vê-lo sorrindo. "Eu comprei uma nova para você." Ele disse e a puxou de uma sacola sobre o balcão.

"Oh, bem, você pode simplesmente ficar com ela, eu não me importo de usar a sua".

"Não, você deve ficar com essa. Eu não me importo com você usando a minha também".

Eu corei de novo, mas tentei ignorar isso e mudar de assunto. "Nós deveríamos ir, é uma longa viagem de carro." Eu disse, de costas para ele, fingindo estar pegando minhas chaves.

"Ok." Ele disse e pegou um saco plástico cheio.

"O que tem aí?" Eu perguntei.

"Petiscos." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Sério?" Eu sorri. "Tipo o quê?"

"Pretzels*****, cookies, maçãs, sucos de caixinha".

_*__P__retzel__ (__Brezel__, em alemão) é um pão tradicional alemão, em forma de nó, seco, estaladiço, habitualmente muito cozido e salgado._

"Sucos de caixinha?"

"Oh, vamos lá, nós dois sabemos que você ama sucos de caixinha".

"Quando eu tinha dez anos." Eu ri.

"E eles ainda são tão bons quanto sempre".

Três horas, seis caixas de suco e duas paradas para o banheiro depois, nós cruzamos o limite da cidade de Forks.

"Você está nervosa?" Ele perguntou quando comecei a chacoalhar ansiosamente minhas pernas e roer minhas unhas.

"Eu apenas não tenho ideia de como ele reagirá".

"Ele é um bom homem, pode ser um choque no início, mas garanto que ele lidará melhor com isso do que eu lidei".

"Bem, eu não estive dormindo com ele, sem o conhecimento dele." Eu disse sem sequer pensar.

"Espero que não, isso seria simplesmente preocupante." Ele disse casualmente.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Eu disse enquanto revirava meus olhos.

"E, para que conste, eu sabia todas as vezes que fizemos sexo... a menos que você seja uma daquelas pessoas esquisitas que gosta de transar com pessoas que estão dormindo?" Ele brincou.

"Não, mas seria divertido tentar. Você tem certeza que quer que eu more com você?" _Merda, eu realmente acabei de dizer isso?_ Eu estava preocupada que eu tivesse levado a nossa brincadeira lúdica longe demais, mas ele na verdade riu.

Começamos a olhar ao redor enquanto passávamos pelos marcos familiares, e não fiquei surpresa que muito coisa não tenha mudado. "Quando foi a última vez que você esteve aqui?"

"Uh, um dia depois da formatura do ensino médio".

"Você não voltou para cá em mais de seis anos?"

"Qual teria sido o ponto? Meu melhor amigo estava morto, minha avó se foi também. Tudo o que sobrou foi o meu pai, e eu realmente não tinha muito desejo em visitá-lo".

"Então, você não vê Charlie desde então também?"

"Não, eu vi Charlie há uns cinco meses. Eu o vejo todas as vezes que ele vai a Seattle visitar Em".

"Você quer ir à sua antiga casa para ver se seu pai ainda está lá?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente acho que ele morreu. Ele estava muito mal da última vez que eu o vi".

Nós viramos a esquina da rua da minha casa e meus nervos dispararam.

"Ei, você tem que se acalmar. Eu sei que é difícil, mas isso não é saudável." Edward disse suavemente, percebendo minha angústia. "Nós podemos fazer isso em outra hora, se você quiser".

"Nós viajamos toda essa distância".

"Eu não me importo, se você não estiver pronta, então..."

"Estou tão pronta como jamais estarei, e isso só ficará mais difícil quanto maior eu ficar." Eu disse enquanto acariciava meu estômago inchado. As roupas de gestante que eu estava usando não revelavam nada, elas na verdade pareciam como roupas normais, apenas um pouco mais soltas, então minha gravidez não era perceptível.

Edward observou minha mão contra o meu estômago e, sem aviso, ele colocou sua mão na minha barriga ao lado da minha. Seu toque automaticamente me relaxou, e então eu percebi que nada mais importava. Edward era a única pessoa que eu precisava que me aceitasse por causa do nosso bebê, e ele aceitou, portanto, mesmo se Charlie cuspisse na minha cara, eu estaria bem.

Sua mão ainda estava na minha barriga, mas ele ergueu seus olhos para encontrar os meus. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele disse baixinho.

Eu assenti e depois esfreguei sua mão com a minha. "Eu sei".

Ele deu um sorriso tranquilizador e então se afastou para desatar seu cinto de segurança. "Estarei de volta em breve, tente manter a calma".

Eu assenti novamente enquanto ele abria a porta e saía do carro. "Edward." Eu disse rapidamente.

"Sim?"

"Obrigada por fazer isso por mim".

Ele sorriu sem entusiasmo e depois fechou a porta atrás de si.

Fiquei ali sentada, aterrorizada pelo que pareceram horas, mas o relógio do painel quase não se movia. Vinte e cinco torturantes minutos mais tarde, Edward voltou; sua expressão era ilegível.

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu odiava ver Bella tão ansiosa, e eu me odiava ainda mais porque eu não poderia ser o que ela precisava que eu fosse para acalmá-la corretamente. Eu não podia negar que eu ainda a amava, mas eu não sabia como romper o muro de pedra que criei em torno de mim para ser o homem que eu deveria ser. Não era apenas sobre a confiança, era realmente mais simples do que isso, eu estava simplesmente assustado demais e, no fundo, tudo que eu era, era um fodido covarde. Não era possível ninguém me odiar tanto quanto eu me odiava, e o problema com isso era o fato de que eu tinha de alguma forma me controlado a fim de ser um pai. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, todo o meu foco tinha que ser em me tornar uma pessoa melhor para o bebê, e tudo mais estava em um distante segundo lugar.

Eu estava nervoso enquanto subia os degraus até a casa dos Swan, mas eu sabia que Bella tinha que estar pelo menos um milhão de vezes, mais apreensiva do que eu, então eu tentei afastar meus próprios sentimentos porque ela era tudo que importava naquele momento. Minha maior preocupação era a reação de Charlie. Bella não precisava de mais ninguém reagindo mal, ela teve merda suficiente de mim para toda a sua vida. Mesmo que eu não pudesse estar com ela romanticamente, eu teria a maldita certeza de cuidar dela em todas as outras formas possíveis.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava feliz por Charlie estar em casa. Eu estava realmente esperando secretamente que ele estivesse trabalhando para que eu pudesse adiar o inevitável. Mas ele estava em casa, e era melhor simplesmente acabar logo com isso.

"Edward." Ele me cumprimentou enquanto abria a porta. "Eu nunca pensei que o veria voltar aqui. Entre".

"Obrigado." Eu disse e então o segui para a sala de estar, onde me sentei no sofá.

"Posso pegar para você uma cerveja, ou qualquer coisa?"

"Uh, não, obrigado".

"Olha, eu sei por que você está aqui." Ele disse inesperadamente.

"Você sabe?" Eu perguntei surpreso.

"Emmett disse que você deixou Washington e não tinha planos para voltar".

"Sim, eu fui um idiota".

"E Emmett adiou o casamento. Olha, o que quer que tenha acontecido para fazê-lo se sentir assim, eu tenho certeza que você vai superar. Emmett simplesmente não queria se casar sem você lá. Ninguém jamais poderia substituir Ben, mas ele ama você como um irmão, e estou contente que você tenha sido sensato e voltou. Ele não está aqui, porém, ele na verdade foi para a lua de mel com Rose... antes do casamento. Eu não entendo isso, mas não é da minha conta".

"Eu na verdade já sabia disso, eu realmente vim aqui para falar com você".

"Oh? Ok, o que está acontecendo?" Ele sentou na minha frente e esperou pela minha explicação.

"É sobre Be... B. Ben." Eu gaguejei. _Acalme-se Masen_.

"O que tem ele?" Charlie ficou sério com a menção do nome do seu filho morto. Eu não tinha ideia de como e por onde começar, então eu simplesmente comecei aleatoriamente.

"Você sabe que Ben e eu éramos muito próximos." Eu engoli enquanto ele assentia. "Bem, nos últimos meses em que ele viveu aqui, nós meio que tivemos uma briga".

"Eu sei. Ben disse que vocês dois entraram em uma briga, mas ele não falou mais do que isso".

"Sim..." Eu precisava pensar em uma nova maneira de abordar o assunto porque eu realmente nunca seria capaz de dizer a ele sobre aquele primeiro beijo. "Bem, ele foi viver com Renée, e... bem, você sabe como Renée era louca".

"Bem, eu a chamava de louca, mas duvido que eu pudesse realmente classificá-la assim".

"Não, você pode. Ela na verdade está em um hospital psiquiátrico agora".

"Sério?"

"Ela fez um monte de coisas fodidas para os filhos dela, e mais a Ben, que nunca disse a ninguém".

"Como o quê?" Ele perguntou intensamente. O assunto era obviamente ainda muito cru para Charlie, ele sabia que Renée tinha ferido Ben, mas nunca teve qualquer prova, e ele tinha certeza que eu estava prestes a dar uma a ele.

"Eu descobri há alguns meses e na verdade é por isso que eu desapareci daquela maneira. Eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com isso e reagi de modo irracional".

"Maldito seja, Edward. Se aquela mulher causou a morte do meu filho, você tem que me dizer agora".

Eu assenti lentamente, sem pensar, e então ele explodiu.

"Aquela vadia do caralho!" Ele se levantou e foi atrás das suas chaves.

"Charlie, não, espere, para onde você está indo?"

"Eu jurei no dia em que ele morreu que se eu algum dia descobrisse que Renée teve algo a ver com isso, eu a mataria, e é isso que eu pretendo fazer".

"Não, Charlie, ela não o machucou, pelo menos não _dessa _forma".

"Ela não o fez?" Balancei minha cabeça que não. "Oh." Ele voltou a sentar. "Bem, do que diabos você está falando então, garoto?"

"Ela mentiu sobre isso, mas ela não o matou, nem nada".

"Ele realmente não morreu em um acidente de carro?"

"Não, ele realmente não morreu".

O rosto de Charlie congelou e então começou a mudar de cor. Ele passou de rosa para vermelho, para um roxo azulado para, em seguida, voltar ao vermelho novamente.

"Ele está vivo?" Ele finalmente disse.

"Não como você pensa".

"Pare de ser enigmático e cuspa isso logo!" Ele gritou frustrado.

Ok, aqui vai. "Ben nunca realmente existiu, Renée mentiu".

"Do que diabos você está falando, é claro que ele existiu. Se Renée agora está dizendo que eu não era o pai dele, então isso é besteira. Ele tinha os pés da minha mãe e os olhos exatamente como os de Emmett. Ele era meu e eu me recuso a ouvir histórias de uma mulher louca".

"Você era o pai dele, exceto que ele não era real. Ben não era _Ben_. Renée falsificou a certidão de nascimento. A certidão de nascimento real é lida como _Isabella Swan_".

Charlie pareceu extremamente confuso. "Por que diabos Renée o chamaria de Isabella?"

"Porque ele... era ela." Eu disse lentamente, tentando deixá-lo compreender isso. "Ben era na verdade uma menina. Renée era louca e achou que havia pessoas atrás dela, então ela a escondeu dizendo que ela era um menino chamado Ben".

Charlie ficou muito quieto e imóvel. Eu fiquei levemente preocupado que ele tivesse um aneurisma cerebral, mas então ele abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Isso não pode ser verdade, eu saberia." Ele sussurrou, sua voz era pesada com as emoções.

"Eu costumava esgueirar-me pela janela do quarto dele todas as noites para dormir com ele, você acharia que eu tivesse alguma ideia, mas eu não tinha".

Charlie lançou sua cabeça para cima e olhou-me com olhos assassinos. Merda. Acho que dei um pouco de informações demais. _Não posso esperar para dizer a ele que eu a engravidei, ele realmente vai querer me matar depois._

"Eu sei que é muita coisa para processar, mas essa é a verdade; Ben é na verdade uma garota." Eu disse, mudando de assunto.

"É?" Charlie disse com uma lágrima rolando pela sua bochecha.

Eu assenti. "Renée só disse que ela estava morta porque ela queria viver como uma mulher e não sabia como dizer a você. Ela está viva".

Charlie começou a chorar mais, mas continuou falando. "Como você sabe de tudo isso, como você descobriu? Emmett sabe?"

"Emmett não sabe. Eu descobri porque..." _Merda, o que diabos eu deveria dizer? _"Ela... nós... bem, nós meio que nos envolvemos. Eu achei que ela era a irmã de Ben, mas..."

"Alice, a irmã de Ben?"

Bem, porra, teria sido muito mais fácil se eu tivesse falado com ele há algum tempo.

"Eu não sabia qual era o nome da irmã dele. Mas Alice na verdade começou a namorar Jasper e depois eu conheci Bella, que eu achava que era apenas uma amiga de Alice. Eu não sabia que Alice era a irmã de Ben, e eu não tinha ideia que Bella era na verdade Ben".

"Espere, então você a viu?"

Eu fiz muito mais do que vê-la. "Sim, ela está... na verdade muito bem sozinha".

Charlie começou a se mover novamente e, desta vez, eu tive uma boa ideia de onde ele planejava ir.

"Charlie, ela está aqui".

"Ela está aqui? Onde?" Ele perguntou desesperadamente.

"Lá fora, no carro. Ela veio comigo".

"Ben está aqui." Ele disse para si mesmo.

"_Bella_ está aqui." Eu corrigi. "Você quer que eu vá buscá-la?"

Ele assentiu ansiosamente.

"Eu vou buscá-la." Levantei-me para caminhar até a porta, mas Charlie me parou.

"Edward, ela está bem? Eu não posso imaginar o tipo de vida que ela teve".

"Bem, você pode perguntar a ela." Eu disse em voz baixa, sentindo-me um absoluto pedaço de merda. Eu odiava a facilidade com que Charlie pareceu aceitar isso. Quero dizer, eu estava feliz por eles, mas odiava que eu não pudesse ter sido mais compreensivo do jeito que ele foi, e eu odiava que eu ainda não podia superar isso. _O que diabos havia de errado comigo?_

Andei rapidamente para fora da casa e desci as escadas para o carro.

_**~ Bella ~**_

"O que aconteceu, você disse a ele?" Eu perguntei ansiosamente.

Ele assentiu e meu estômago se agitou em resposta.

"Como ele reagiu, o que ele disse?"

"Ele só quer vê-la. Ele não se importa com nada além do fato de você estar viva".

Eu não entendia por que Edward parecia tão derrotado, mas eu realmente não podia pensar nisso naquele momento também, porque eu olhei por cima dele e vi Charlie parado na porta, olhando para mim. Edward seguiu meu olhar e olhou por cima do seu ombro e então se moveu para fora do caminho para que eu pudesse sair.

Saí do carro lentamente, não tendo certeza do que fazer. Meus olhos trancaram com os do meu pai e então todo o resto foi um borrão. Ele correu para mim e envolveu-me em seus braços enquanto nós dois chorávamos histericamente.

Charlie era um bom homem.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_O que acharam? Mais do encontro deles no próximo capítulo, além da reação de Emmett à novidade._

_N/T: Não tenho nem o que dizer, achei lindo esse amor paterno :3_

_Espero que tenham tido um bom natal e que tenham um ótimoooo ano novo é claro._

_Nós vemos quinta que vem (segunda não tem post de novo), as postagens 2 vezes por semana. Voltam após as festas. _

_Lary Reeden_


	15. Falando a verdade

**~ Capítulo 14 – Falando a verdade ~**

_Tradutora: Solfiane_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Depois de um tempo, Charlie se afastou do nosso abraço e tomou meu rosto em suas mãos. "É realmente você, você realmente está viva." Ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto.

Eu assenti. "Sou realmente eu. Eu sinto muito, pai, eu odeio que..."

"Shhh, não se desculpe. Você não fez nada errado, foi aquela maldita mulher cuja única boa ação foi dar à luz você." Ele beijou minha testa e então puxou-me para outro abraço antes de nos encaminhar para dentro da casa.

Nos três sentamos na sala de estar em um silêncio constrangedor enquanto Charlie apenas olhava para mim. Eu sabia que levaria um tempo para ele processar tudo completamente, mas ele estava aceitando tudo isso muito melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. Eu também olhava para ele. Ele parecia muito mais velho, como se tivesse envelhecido 20 anos, em vez dos oito que tinham passado desde que eu o vi pela última vez. Eu sabia que seus cabelos brancos e rugas extra eram, em grande parte, resultado do estresse de perder um filho, e eu me sentia absolutamente horrível por isso. Ele era o chefe da polícia, e isso também não ajudava a baixar seus níveis de estresse, mas eu realmente gostaria de não tê-lo feito passar por isso.

"Então, como você tem passado, _onde_ você esteve?" Charlie perguntou desconfortável.

"Na Flórida. Renée está em um hospital psiquiátrico lá, então eu estava vivendo por perto para me certificar que ela estava sendo bem cuidada".

Charlie cerrou sua mandíbula quando falei sobre Renée, o que eu entendia, mas eu estava grata por ele não ter dito mais nada sobre ela. Eu não poderia lidar com ele falando sobre apresentar queixa contra ela naquele momento. Ele tinha todo o direito de odiá-la, mas eu realmente queria tempo para nós nos conhecermos melhor novamente antes de ele entrar em guerra com a minha mãe.

"Mas, você esteve bem... fisicamente, pelo menos?" Charlie perguntou preocupado.

"Sim, eu fui para a faculdade na Flórida e estava trabalhando como conselheira educacional, mas então eu recebi uma proposta de emprego em Seattle como assistente social, que era o que eu realmente queria fazer, para começar".

"Então, você esteve vivendo em Seattle?" Ele perguntou, e eu pude ouvir a dor em sua voz por saber que eu não vim vê-lo mais cedo.

"Bem, eu morei lá por pouco mais de dois meses, mas isso foi há dois meses, e eu acabei de voltar novamente ontem".

"Por que você foi embora?"

Eu olhei para Edward e ele parecia ainda mais desconfortável do que Charlie e eu juntos. Eu não tinha ideia do quanto contar para Charlie e onde eu deveria colocar alguns limites. Ele precisava saber que Edward e eu estávamos dormindo juntos antes de eu contar a ele quem eu realmente era? Eu tinha que contar a ele que Edward ficou tão enojado com a ideia de ter sexo comigo que ele fugiu para o Alasca? Eu realmente não tinha ideia do que dizer para Charlie e pude sentir-me começar a entrar em pânico.

"Eu... precisava ficar longe por um tempo. Eu voltei para a Flórida para verificar Renée estava, e então... eu descobri que estava grávida, então eu voltei." Eu disse a última parte em um só fôlego.

"Espere, o quê? Você está o quê?" Charlie perguntou. Eu me senti mal por jopar essa bomba tão rapidamente, ele tinha acabado de descobrir que eu estava viva e que era uma mulher, e então eu digo a ele que estava grávida. Isso provavelmente era mais do que qualquer pai podia aguentar, mas Charlie estava calmamente esperando pela minha resposta.

"Eu estou grávida." Eu disse mais lentamente. "De aproximadamente três meses e meio. Nós... _eu_... não disse a ele quem eu realmente era por um tempo, e quando eu disse..."

"Como você pôde não saber quem ela é?" Charlie perguntou a Edward, incrédulo. "Ela é exatamente igual ao Ben".

"Muitos irmãos são parecidos, pai." Eu disse defensivamente.

Charlie balançou a cabeça em desacordo, mas deixou passar. "Então, ela está grávida... e o filho é seu?" Ele perguntou a Edward.

Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Você vai se casar com ela?" Ele perguntou inesperadamente.

"Pai, Edward e eu não estamos juntos dessa forma".

Charlie olhou para mim, e então lentamente virou wua cabeça para encarar Edward. "Por que diabos não? Você está grávida, então por que diabos vocês não estão juntos _dessa forma_?"

"É complicado, e eu só contei a ele sobre o bebê ontem. Nós nem sequer nos vimos por dois meses." Eu disse a Charlie.

"Foi por isso que você desapareceu antes do casamento de Emmett?" Charlie perguntou a ele amargamente.

"Eu reagi mal, e eu entenderia se ela nunca mais falasse comigo de novo, mas nós teremos um bebê, então precisamos trabalhar juntos." Edward disse lentamente.

"Ah, e ela deveria simplesmente perdoá-lo assim?"

"Pai, Edward não fez nada de errado".

"Edward, você se importa de me dar algum tempo sozinho com a minha _filha_?" Ele disse friamente.

"Sim, claro." Edward disse, e então caminhou em direção à porta da frente.

"Para onde você está indo?" Eu perguntei, ligeiramente em pânico. Eu odiava ser separada dele, especialmente quando ele parecia chateado.

"Eu só vou dirigir por aí durante um tempo. Estarei de volta em algumas horas; tenho o meu celular comigo se você precisar de mim".

"Ok, vejo você depois." _Eu te amo _– eu acrescentei mentalmente. Meu coração doeu quando ele desapareceu pela porta e eu não sabia como fazer esse sentimento desaparecer.

"Você está bem?" Charlie me perguntou quando ficamos sozinhos.

"Sim, claro." Eu disse, perguntando-me por que ele estava me perguntando isso de novo.

"Olha, eu sei que nós não nos conhecemos muito bem mais, mas... eu só quero o que é melhor para você. Você não tem ideia de como é para mim tê-la viva e aqui em casa depois de todo esse tempo, mas, para ser honesto com você, a ideia de você e ele juntos me assusta completamente. Emmett tentou se comunicar com ele ao longo desses anos, mas ele continua se afastando. Eu não quero vê-la sofrendo mais, eu simplesmente não posso aguentar isso".

"Nós não estamos juntos, eu só me preocupo com ele, isso é tudo".

"Você sempre se preocupou, mas agora é diferente".

"Por quê? Porque agora você sabe que eu sou uma garota, então você acha que eu não consigo cuidar de mim mesma?"

"Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer. É só que, Edward não é um garoto inofensivo mais, ele está realmente perturbado e até mesmo Emmett está pronto para desistir dele. Seu irmão esteve tão focado em tentar salvá-lo por tanto tempo, mas... talvez algumas pessoas simplesmente não possam ser salvas".

"Isso não é verdade." Eu disse, sentindo como se meu coração estivesse prestes a romper violentamente para fora do meu peito. "Ele está bem, ele cometeu alguns erros, mas ele ficará bem. Ele só precisa de mais tempo para aceitar tudo".

"E então o quê? Eu vejo a maneira como você olha para ele, e agora eu percebo que você _sempre_ olhou para ele desse jeito. Você está apaixonada por ele, e não importa o quanto o seu relacionamento seja diferente com ele agora, eu ainda tenho as mesmas preocupações que eu sempre tive quando se trata de você e ele".

"E quais são?"

"Que ele arraste você para baixo com ele".

"Edward _não_ está indo para baixo. Ele já chegou muito mais longe do que qualquer um nesta cidade jamais pensou que ele pudesse. Ele é incrível em seu trabalho, ele tem um apartamento fantástico, e ele está realmente tentando fazer o que é certo para o nosso bebê".

"Você disse que ele só descobriu ontem. Ele provavelmente ainda está em estado de choque, eu sei que eu estou. O que acontece quando esse choque se dissipar? Bella, Edward é um mulherengo. Ele estava namorando aquela tal de Tanya e não fazia nada além de traí-la".

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Emmett me contou. Nós estávamos conversando sobre Edward e Emmett estava apenas preocupado que ele nunca seria capaz de ter um relacionamento normal e saudável".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não entendendo exatamente por que nós estávamos discutindo os relacionamentos de Edward.

"Eu achei que você gostasse de Edward? Ele fez soar como se vocês dois se dessem muito bem".

"Eu gosto dele... eu acho que ele já passou por muita coisa na vida e eu tenho tentado apoiá-lo, mas eu simplesmente me preocupo com _você_, eu sempre me preocupei quando se trata dele. Eu acabei de descobrir que tenho uma filha, e Edward Masen não é o tipo de cara com quem eu quereria que a minha filha acabasse... ou qualquer das filhas dos meus amigos. O garoto tem um monte de problemas e eu sei, de fonte segura, que se não fosse por Emmett, Edward estaria morto agora. Mas, em vez de ser um amigo leal a Em, ele simplesmente desapareceu exatamente antes do casamento dele. Eu tento entendê-lo, mas quando se trata de você, eu simplesmente me preocupo que você possa não conhecê-lo tão bem como você acha que conhece. Você o ama, então você acreditará em qualquer coisa que ele diga".

"Não foi ele quem mentiu repetidamente ao longo dos vários estados do nosso relacionamento".

"Você pensaria que ele fosse um pouco mais compreensivo sobre tudo. Como ele pode culpá-la quando você era apenas uma criança tentando proteger a louca da sua mãe?"

"Eu acho que ele está mais irritado com o fato de termos tido relações sexuais sem que eu nunca tivesse dito a ele quem eu era".

"Nah, nah, nah." Charlie disse, cobrindo seus ouvidos. Ele obviamente não queria ouvir sobre Edward e eu fazendo sexo, e eu certamente não queria falar sobre isso com ele também. Eu ainda parecia ter uma necessidade esmagadora de proteger Edward, exatamente como eu fazia quando éramos crianças, mesmo quando se tratava de pessoas falando negativamente sobre ele.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei, silenciosamente prometendo não mencionar 'sexo' de nenhum tipo em torno de Charlie.

Charlie e eu passamos as próximas horas conversando e nos reaproximando de novo. Charlie disse o que ele achava que precisava dizer quando se tratava de Edward, mas eu era adulta e ele prometeu não me importunar sobre ele. Nós conversamos sobre tudo, desde seu relacionamento com Sue Clearwater, até as pessoas estranhas com quem conversei enquanto trabalhava como operadora de telemarketing. Discutimos sobre o meu bebê e ele estava tanto animado quanto preocupado com o crescimento do seu neto. Ele queria me adiantar a minha herança para que eu pudesse me mudar do apartamento de Edward, mas eu não queria tirar dinheiro de Charlie e eu realmente não queria me afastar de Edward. Independentemente da dinâmica do nosso relacionamento, nós dois queríamos estar presentes na vida do nosso bebê. Desde que eu não forçasse mais nenhum dos limites de Edward, eu tinha certeza que nós seríamos capazes de manter uma convivência pacífica.

Meu bebê começou a me avisar que era hora de comer, mas fiquei preocupada porque Edward ainda não tinha voltado.

"Então, que tal jantarmos no restaurante para relembrar os velhos tempos?" Charlie sugeriu.

Olhei pela janela, como se esperasse que Edward estivesse sentado em seu carro estacionado em frente à casa, mas ele não estava e eu estava começando a surtar um pouco.

"Eu não sei para onde Edward foi." Eu disse calmamente.

"Bem, eu multei James apenas alguns dias atrás. Talvez Edward tenha se encontrado com ele".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Edward sabe que ele é problema, ele não sairia com ele de novo." Eu disse, quase tentando me convencer.

"Eu espero que você esteja certa".

E então o telefone tocou.

Eu nem sequer pensei, eu simplesmente o atendi. Senti-me estúpida no minuto em que o telefone encostou no meu ouvido, era o telefone de casa de Charlie, não o meu celular, então não era da minha conta atendê-lo, mas era tarde demais.

"Alô?" Eu disse desconfortavelmente.

"Quem diabos está falando?"

"Emmett?" Eu reconheci.

"Quem fala?" Ele perguntou com mais calma.

"Uh... Bella." Eu disse estupidamente.

"Bella? Como em Bella Dwyer?"

"Sim, aposto que você quer falar com Charlie não é? Aqui." Eu disse e passei o telefone para Charlie rapidamente.

"Ei, Em, como está o Havaí?" Charlie perguntou a ele. Houve uma longa pausa de Charlie enquanto ele ouvia o que Emmett estava dizendo, e o fato de que ele ficou olhando para mim significava que Emmett estava perguntando para ele por que diabos eu estava ali.

"Edward a trouxe para cá... Sim, ele voltou, ele disse que Jasper o encontrou... ele veio para Forks para me dizer algo sobre Ben... Apenas aproveite o resto da sua viagem, Em, e eu te contarei tudo quando você voltar. Está tudo bem, melhor do que bem, simplesmente tenha um bom tempo e nós comemoramos quando você voltar. Ok, vejo você depois então, tchau".

"Ele está gostando da viagem?" Perguntei depois que Charlie desligou o telefone.

"Sim, mas, claro, agora ele está preocupado com Edward".

_Isso faz dois de nós._ "Desculpe por isso. Eu não tive a intenção de atender ao telefone, foi apenas uma reação automática".

"Ei, eu disse que não precisava de desculpas. Lembra?"

"Certo".

"Você tem todo o direito de atender ao telefone, esta é a sua casa e sempre será".

"Obrigada, pai".

"Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, certo? Sempre amei, sempre amarei".

Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele me puxou para um abraço. "Eu também te amo, pai." Eu disse enquanto ele me segurava.

"Vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer?" Ele perguntou depois de me soltar.

"Ok, eu só quero ligar para Edward primeiro".

Charlie fez uma careta, mas não disse nada quando eu peguei meu celular. Disquei o número, mas foi direto para o seu correio de voz. Merda, onde diabos ele estava?

Charlie e eu fomos para o restaurante, mas eu passei o tempo todo preocupada com Edward, então não consegui nem comer.

"Uh, você pode nos trazer uma caixa, por favor, Emily?" Charlie perguntou para a garçonete.

"Claro, Chefe, eu já volto." Forks era uma cidade pequena cheia de fofocas, então eu aposto que já havia alguns rumores circulando a respeito de quem eu poderia ser, mas eu não me importava.

Eram quase 20hs e chovia muito e eu não tinha ideia de onde Edward estava. Devo ter deixado uma dúzia de mensagens, mas ele nunca ligou de volta.

Quando voltamos para casa de Charlie, ele arrumou a cama do meu antigo quarto. Era como um túnel do tempo, tudo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito.

"Eu nunca consegui mudar nada aqui." Charlie disse baixinho enquanto eu olhava para todas as minhas antigas coisas. "Eu não conseguie sequer abrir a porta por um bom tempo, mas Sue insistiu que ela poderia pelo menos tirar a poeira daqui, então eu deixei, com a condição de que ela não mudasse nada, estava tudo bem".

"Bem, talvez agora você possa transformar este espaço em algo útil, como uma sala de ginástica, ou algo assim." Eu brinquei.

"Eu não preciso de uma sala de ginástica, estou em forma como um cavalo." Ele brincou enquanto esfregava sua barriga de cerveja. "Além disso, eu estava pensando que, talvez se esse bebê for um menino, este pode ser um lugar divertido para ele ficar quando visitar seu velho avô... ou mesmo se for uma menina." Ele se corrigiu, percebendo que, no meu caso, qualquer sexo poderia gostar do quarto.

"Obrigada por tudo, pai." Eu disse com tristeza. Eu estava tão feliz de estar na minha antiga casa de novo e pelo meu pai finalmente ver quem eu realmente era, mas eu estava absolutamente aterrorizada por Edward. Eu realmente não acreditava que ele tivesse me largado aqui, mas e se ele tivesse cruzado com uma antiga namorada, ou algo assim, e decidiu ir para casa com ela. Isso me fez sentir absolutamente doente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a alternativa não era muito melhor.

Eu só conseguia pensar em duas possíveis razões para a ausência dele. Uma, o encontro ardente com a ex-namorada, outra, Charlie estava certo e o choque tinha passado, deixando-o com muito medo de ficar por aqui para brincar de casinha comigo. Ele provavelmente imaginou que eu estava segura com Charlie, então este era o momento perfeito para voltar para o Alasca, ou onde diabos ele estava.

Eu de repente fiquei com raiva. Dos dois cenários, ele dormir com uma garota qualquer era o melhor, e eu não suportava como isso me fazia sentir. Ele deixou claro que nós não éramos um casal e que nunca seríamos novamente, mas eu não conseguia simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados e vê-lo com outras mulheres. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Apesar da minha raiva e do sentimento de traição, eu ainda não conseguia me forçar a deixar de amá-lo. Alice e Charlie manifestaram seu medo da minha vontade de aceitar tudo o que Edward quisesse, e eu odiava dizer que, por mais patético que fosse, era a verdade. Eu me manteria por perto e aguentaria vê-lo sair com outras mulheres porque eu o amava mais que tudo e ele era o pai do meu bebê. Eu não podia expulsá-lo da minha vida, mesmo se eu quisesse.

Passei a noite inteira pulando a cada mínimo ruído, esperando que fosse Edward se infiltrando pela minha janela da maneira que ele costumava fazer quando éramos crianças, mas ele nunca veio. Fiquei deitada, acordada até o nascer do sol, e depois, eu chorei. Chorei por uma hora direto, até que ouvi Charlie na cozinha batendo panelas. Charlie cozinhando nunca era uma coisa boa, então eu decidi lavar meu rosto no banheiro e depois aliviá-lo da obrigação de me fazer o café da manhã.

"Oh, oi." Eu disse, percebendo que não era Charlie na cozinha.

"Oi... uh, quem é você?" Sue Clearwater perguntou cautelosamente. Eu encontrei Sue algumas vezes quando era mais jovem, mas eu não lembrava muito bem dela, e ela obviamente estava chegando à conclusão errada sobre mim.

"Eu sou... Bella Swan... filha de Charlie".

"Filha de Charlie?"

"Sim, eu..."

"Sue, ei, eu não esperava você aqui esta manhã." Charlie disse enquanto descia as escadas.

"Sim, o que está acontecendo?" Charlie pediu que Sue se sentasse e explicou tudo. Ela ficou chocada, mas nunca duvidou de que ele estivesse sendo honesto.

Eu me sentia vazia por dentro, e, a cada hora que passava, eu me sentia perdendo a força para ir em frente. Fui me sentar no banco da varanda da frente e fiquei apenas olhando a estrada, implorando para ver o Volvo prata brilhante de Edward aparecer. Cada carro que passava me dava esperança, mas então a esperança dissolvia assim que o carro continuava a descer a rua.

Eu me sentia perdida, como uma criança que não consegue encontrar o caminho de casa. Eu passei anos sem ele e depois os últimos dois meses sozinha também, mas eu não podia lutar contra o desespero que sentia naquele momento, porque eu realmente acreditei que nós estivéssemos embarcando em uma nova página no nosso relacionamento. Eu sabia que não seria perfeito, mas eu tinha certeza que nós sempre seríamos amigos. Mas ele desapareceu e levou todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos com ele.

"O que nós faremos agora?" Eu sussurrei para mim mesma enquanto acariciava meu estômago. Minha pequena lista de planos se baseava em Edward, sem ele, eu não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Continuei sentada na varanda por um tempo. Charlie continuava vindo para fora para falar comigo, mas eu pedi para ficar sozinha por um tempo. Não era uma rua movimentada, mas carros o suficiente tinham passado que eu parei de olhar para cima quando o som de um motor se aproximava, mas então um carro marrom parou junto da entrada da casa.

Olhei para o carro confusa, e então percebi que ele não era realmente marrom, estava apenas coberto com terra e lama. Meus olhos arregalaram quando Edward saiu do carro parecendo absolutamente horrível. Seu cabelo estava sujo e levantando em todas as direções, e suas roupas estavam sujas e enrugadas enquanto grudavam ao seu corpo.

"Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei frenética, correndo para encontrá-lo na entrada da garagem.

"Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito." Ele disse, parecendo absolutamente exausto.

"Onde você esteve?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava dirigindo por aí e acabei indo até a minha antiga casa." Ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou de volta para o banco para que nos sentássemos. "Meu pai estava lá." Ele disse inesperadamente.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei com uma mistura de protecionismo e medo de que Edward estivesse machucado permanentemente devido à reunião inesperada.

"Eu juro que não achei que ele estivesse lá, porque senão eu nunca teria ido. Esta foi uma viagem para ver o _seu_ pai, e eu simplesmente a estraguei, como eu faço com tudo".

"Eu e Charlie estamos bem, conte-me o que aconteceu com o seu pai".

"Nada, realmente. Ele está em remissão e está sóbrio há alguns anos. Eu não sei, ele começou a vomitar merdas como o quanto ele está arrependido e tudo mais, eu não estava realmente prestando atenção. Fiquei irritado em um ponto, então pulei de volta no meu carro e eu planejava voltar aqui, mas eu achei que deveria me acalmar primeiro. Então eu comecei a dirigir novamente e acabei na estrada que leva ao caminho até a clareira".

"Você ficou atolado na lama?" Eu imaginei.

"Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu apenas pensei em caminhar até lá e então voltar antes do anoitecer. Não sei por que, eu simplesmente senti que eu precisava ir até lá. Cheguei lá com facilidade, mas então perdi a noção do tempo e deixei meu telefone no carro. Começou a chover, então eu decidi tentar esperar que acalmasse na casa da árvore, mas ficou tarde... e aquela maldita casa da árvore tem infiltrações, você sabia isso?"

Eu ri. "Bem, foi construída por dois garotos de nove anos de idade".

"Bella, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não sei por que eu continuo fodendo tudo o tempo todo".

Eu reflexivamente envolvi meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e puxei-me nele. "Estou feliz que você esteja bem. Eu estava realmente preocupada".

Ele se inclinou para descansar sua testa contra a minha, enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto. A lama seca na verdade começou a descascar com o meu toque e eu não pude deixar de rir.

Edward se afastou de mim depois de ouvir alguém clarear a garganta atrás de mim. Eu virei e vi Charlie e Sue saindo da casa.

"Uau, Edward, você está horrível." Sue disse enquanto caminhava em direção ao carro dela.

"Bem, você está linda como sempre, Sue." Edward disse docemente.

"Oh, veja, eu sabia que gostava de você. Você ficará na cidade por um tempo?"

"Farei o que Bella quiser fazer".

"Foi ótimo ver você, Bella." Sue disse e beijou-me na bochecha. "Verei você em breve?"

"Definitivamente." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Quando Sue foi embora, Charlie estreitou seus olhos para Edward. "Você vai tomar um banho, filho?"

"Você se importa?"

"Claro que não, na verdade, eu insisto".

"Obrigado, Charlie." Edward disse e correu para dentro da casa.

"Eu não quero nem saber onde aquele garoto esteve a noite toda." Charlie murmurou enquanto entravámos.

Exatamente quando entramos na sala, ouvimos um estrondo alto vindo da frente da casa, então Charlie olhou pela janela.

"Agora, como eu sabia que ele apareceria hoje?" Charlie disse para si mesmo.

"Quem?" Eu perguntei confusa.

"PAI!" A voz de Emmett soou como um trovão do lado de fora.

"Achei que ele não voltaria por pelo menos mais três dias?" Eu disse nervosamente.

"Ele não voltaria, mas quando falei com ele ontem à noite ao telefone, ele pareceu muito impaciente. Emmett não aguenta ficar sem saber das coisas".

"O que diabos aconteceu com o carro de Edward?" Emmett disse enquanto entrava pela porta.

"Uh, ele ficou atolado na lama na montanha durante a noite." Eu disse calmamente.

Emmett riu. "Bem feito para ele por ir até lá nesta época do ano. Ele sabe melhor do que isso. Ei, pai.! Emmett disse e então envolveu Charlie em um abraço de urso.

"Agora, eu sei que não namorei muito enquanto você estava crescendo, então você não sabe a maneira correta de tratar uma mulher, mas você não volta de umas férias três dias mais cedo e consegue escapar de dormir na casinha do cachorro!" Charlie repreendeu Emmett.

"Ah, Rose está bem com tudo isso, certo, querida?"

"Ah, eu estou bem sim, porque estava chovendo no Havaí, de qualquer forma, e Emmett prometeu levar-me para o Rio de Janeiro depois de casarmos." Rose disse com um sorriso.

"Então, o que diabos está acontecendo? Por que Edward trouxe você aqui?" Emmett perguntou para mim. "Onde diabos ele está, afinal?"

"Ele está no banho. Ele dormiu na casa da árvore a noite toda e estava com infiltrações, então ele acabou um pouco molhado." Eu expliquei.

Emmett sorriu maliciosamente, "E eu aposto que ele teve que descer da montanha na lama... idiota fodido." Emmett se virou para Charlie novamente. "Então, o que diabos ele tinha para contar a você sobre Ben?"

"Uh, era eu quem tinha a informação sobre Ben." Eu falei.

"Bem, sim, isso é óbvio, já que ele era o seu irmão. Esta notícia é a razão pela qual Edward partiu para o Alasca?"

Eu assenti. "Certamente".

"Merda." Edward disse assim que saiu do banheiro e viu Emmett.

"Ugh!" Rose estava irritado e caminhou em direção a Edward e começou a batê-lo nos ombros e peito.

"Ow, ow, ow." Edward disse a cada pancada. Ela tentou bater no rosto dele, mas ele o protegeu sob o seu braço.

"Eu estaria casada agora se não fosse por você." Ela disse amargamente.

"Eu sei, Rose, eu sinto muito." Edward disse por debaixo do seu braço. "Eu pagarei por tudo o que era não-reembolsável e eu vou enviá-los de primeira classe para onde quer que você queiram ir em sua lua de mel".

Rose parou de batê-lo então. "Espero que sim." Ela disse mais calma.

"Ok, já chega das suas merdas." Emmett disse para Edward. "Você disse que se eu quisesse saber o que havia de errado com você, eu deveria perguntar para Bella, bem, agora vocês dois estão aqui, então, digam-me o que diabos aconteceu. Charlie disse algo sobre comemoração ao telefone, então, o que diabos ele quereria comemorar que o irritou tanto?"

"Ela, uh..." Edward fez uma pausa, não tendo certeza se eu queria que ele explicasse, ou se eu mesma queria fazer isso. Eu não tinha ideia de como contar para ele e Edward percebeu meu pânico, então ele continuou. "Ben não morreu em um acidente de carro".

"O que você quer dizer, como foi que ele morreu então?" Emmett perguntou confuso.

Charlie se aproximou de mim e envolveu seu braço em torno dos meus ombros em sinal de apoio.

"Ele não morreu." Edward disse lentamente. "Renée mentiu para que ele pudesse viver como ele deveria viver".

"Do que você está falando?" Emmett perguntou frustrado.

"Ben era na verdade... uma menina".

Emmett franziu seu rosto em descrença, mas Rose automaticamente virou sua cabeça para olhar para mim. Ela soube imediatamente o que estávamos tentando dizer e ela pareceu chocada e levemente traída. Alice era a sua melhor amiga e ela sabia que nós tínhamos mentido para ela.

"Como é que você inventa besteiras como essa?" Emmett perguntou a Edward amargamente.

"Ele não está mentindo." Eu falei.

"Então, _você_ contou a ele essa porcaria?" Emmett me perguntou. "Eu sempre soube que sua mãe era uma vadia louca, mas eu não consigo acreditar que você acreditou nos absurdos dela. Pai, você não pode acreditar nisso? Não há nenhuma maneira que Ben fosse uma menina, nós teríamos sabido, nós..." Emmett reparou na maneira como Charlie tinha seu braço em volta de mim e eu pude ver seus olhos se moverem de um lado a outro entre nós dois. "De jeito nenhum... Puta merda!"

"Eu realmente não sei como você não percebeu isso, Em." Charlie disse com um sorriso.

"Ela... mas... não... como?" Emmett estava perdido, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para o que ele queria dizer.

"Sinto muito por não ter contado a você mais cedo, Em, eu queria, mas eu simplesmente não sabia como." Eu disse baixinho.

"Você é realmente o meu irmão?" Emmett disse com lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Não, ela é sua irmã." Charlie disse rapidamente.

"Puta merda!" Emmett repetiu e então agarrou-me e levantou-me em um gigante abraço de urso. "Ah, Ben, eu senti tanto a sua falta." Ele disse enquanto me balançava de um lado a outro.

"O nome dela é Bella." Charlie disse defensivamente.

"Eu sei, velho, eu entendi. Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar nisto. É fodidamente um milagre." Ele disse enquanto me apertava novamente. "Você certamente era uma criança durona enquanto crescíamos".

"Bem, eu não estava disposta a aguentar merda nenhuma de ninguém." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Emmett sorriu de volta amplamente, mas então sorriso desapareceu e foi substituído por uma cara de desgosto.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Em, eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo..."

Emmett levantou a mão para me impedir de continuar falando. De repente, sem aviso, ele virou para Edward e deu um murro forte nele, bem no rosto.

* * *

**N/T:** _FELIZ ANO NOVO o/_

_Voltamos com os dois posts por semana se comentarem, como sempre u-u_

_Mas eu sei que vocês são lindas e que querem, capítulo segunda haha_

_beijos Lary Reeden_


	16. Perdidos e achados

**~ Capítulo 15 – Perdidos e achados ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu não podia acreditar que Emmett realmente bateu em Edward. Charlie, Rose e eu ficamos ali parados como idiotas, congelados pelo choque. Edward caiu para trás com a força de Emmett, mas ele rapidamente se recuperou e, com a mão sobre o seu rosto, ele saiu correndo da casa.

Emmett trancou seus olhos com os meus por um breve momento, e então eu corri atrás de Edward. Eu não sabia para onde ele estava indo, mas eu estava com medo de deixá-lo fora da minha vista, eu não poderia perdê-lo novamente, independentemente do fato de que ele não era meu para perder.

Edward correu para a folhagem da frente do lado da calçada, mas eu parei na entrada da garagem, tentando dar a ele algum espaço.

"Desde quando você corre depois que leva um soco?" Emmett gritou da porta. Eu amava o meu irmão, mas a minha tendência superprotetora com Edward começou a subir e eu realmente tive que lutar contra o desejo de retaliação contra ele. Edward sempre teve um monte de pessoas chateadas com ele por várias razões e eu sempre estive ali para chutar a bunda de qualquer um que alguma vez o tocasse, mas eu rapidamente percebi que a briga não seria mais física do que um soco.

"Vá se foder. Eu só não queria deixar sangue pela casa," Edward gritou de volta com a mão ainda sobre o seu rosto.

"Não seja tão maricas, você merecia muito mais por bagunçar com a minha irmã." Emmett disse irritado.

Edward baixou sua mão e o sangue derramava do seu nariz como uma torneira. "Você quebrou a porra do meu nariz, idiota!"

"Merda." Emmett disse culpado.

Eu puxei meu casaco para fora e o enrolei antes de caminhar até Edward e pressioná-lo contra seu rosto, tentando estancar o sangramento.

"Eu estou bem, está tudo bem." Edward protestou.

"Não, você está certo, eu acho que está quebrado." Eu disse baixinho.

"É claro que esta. Emmett é a porra de um monstro, é impossível para ele bater em alguma coisa sem quebrá-la".

"Tudo bem, Bells, passe para o lado." Charlie disse atrás de mim. Eu não queria me mover, mas então eu vi que Charlie tinha uma bolsa de gelo. Estendi a mão para o pacote, mas Charlie o puxou para longe de mim. "Não, ele precisa ser reduzido".

"Então eu vou levá-lo ao hospital para reduzir." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Eu sou treinado para fazer isso, se ele for para o hospital, ele ficará lá o dia todo".

"Não, pelo menos ele receberá alguma medicação anestésica".

"Eu não apostaria nisso. Eu juro, eu sei o que estou fazendo".

"Você simplesmente deveria deixá-lo torto, ele fodidamente merece isso." Emmett disse duramente, ainda se recusando a passar da porta.

"Agora, Edward, isso vai doer como o inferno." Charlie disse. Edward recostou-se contra a árvore e esperou Charlie fazer o que havia sido treinado. Ele aprendeu a consertar o nariz na academia de polícia como uma forma de evitar viagens hospitalares para presos, mas isso não me fazia sentir melhor. Charlie tinha algumas coisas na mão, mas, além disso, eu não poderia assistir. Eu virei minha cabeça, mas ouvi um estalo seguido de gritos abafados de Edward. Virei de volta rapidamente, esperando ver Charlie cobrindo a boca dele pelo som disso, mas a boca de Edward estava desobstruída, ele simplesmente se recusava a abri-la, segurando seu grito por dentro.

Eu agarrei sua mão. "Você está bem?"

Seu rosto estava vermelho e as veias do seu pescoço e testa estavam pulando para fora. Ele estava claramente com um monte de dor e não podia falar, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, a redução dói muito mais do que o golpe inicial." Charlie disse com entusiasmo demais em sua voz.

Peguei o gelo e o coloquei no rosto de Edward, o que o deixou tenso novamente, mas ele não fez mais barulho. Passei minha mão livre pelo cabelo dele e gentilmente pressionei minha testa na dele. "Você ficará bem." Eu murmurei. Ele olhou para mim e nossos rostos estavam tão juntos que eu podia realmente ver além do muro que ele construiu tão fortemente em torno de si e, por um momento, eu pude ver aquele menino inocente que ele foi uma vez, ali em seus olhos.

"Bem, por que não entramos e pegamos algum Advil para você." Charlie disse, o que fez Edward se afastar de mim, e, tanto quanto eu amava o meu irmão e meu pai, eu de repente queria ir embora.

Nós todos entramos, mas depois que Edward tomou algum medicamento, Emmett decidiu colocar as coisa novamente. "Então, você sabia que ela era Ben, mas você não me disse nada?"

"Eu sabia que eu era Ben o tempo todo, mas eu nunca disse uma palavra. Fique bravo comigo, Emmett, não com ele." Eu disse defensivamente.

"Eu posso entender como ser forçada a viver como o sexo oposto ferrou com a sua mente, então, que porra é a desculpa dele?"

"Como você se sentiria se Rose dissesse a você que ela era na verdade Felix?" Perguntei a ele, sabendo que isso o forçaria a pensar.

Emmett ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas depois balançou a cabeça. "Não, não é a mesma coisa. Felix era o meu rival, mas vocês dois eram melhores amigos. Ele deveria ter sido um pouco mais compreensivo".

"Olhe, Emmett, sinto muito por ferrar com o seu casamento, mas eu não sinto muito por não dizer a você o por quê. A verdade é que isto não era a minha coisa para contar a você, e..."

"O inferno que não era. Você foi aquele que me contou agora, então, que diferença isso fez?"

"Eu disse a você agora porque ela estava parada bem aqui e pronta para que esta informação saísse. Ela obviamente não estava pronta antes, porque se estivesse, ela teria dito a nós".

"Então, por que você voltou?" Em perguntou a Edward.

"Jazz me disse que você adiou seu casamento e eu me senti uma merda. Eu me sentia uma merda antes disso, mas eu simplesmente não tive a motivação para retornar mais cedo".

"Então, o quê, agora tudo está bem novamente entre vocês dois? Você simplesmente se perdoaram e tudo esta às mil maravilhas?"

"Nós dois chegamos há dois dias, então ainda estamos trabalhando nisso." Eu expliquei.

"Então, você ficará aqui com o pai, ou voltará para ficar com Alice?" Em perguntou a mim.

"Não, eu ainda ficarei morando com Edward".

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou amargamente.

"Porque nós teremos um bebê." Eu disse lentamente.

Rose respirou súbita e rigidamente, então ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos antes de se levantar e fugir, supostamente para o quarto de Emmett.

Emmett atirou um olhar mortal a Edward. "Eu sinto muito, Em, eu nem sequer pensei." Edward disse baixinho.

"Não, você nunca pensa, não é?" Emmett se levantou e seguiu Rose para o andar de cima.

"O que acabou de acontecer?" Perguntei confusa.

Edward respirou fundo. "Rose não pode ter filhos. Você não sabia disso?" Ele me perguntou confuso.

"Não." Eu disse, sentindo-me como a escória do universo. "Por que, o que há de errado?"

"Ela tem endometriose. Ela descobriu há três meses que ela nunca será capaz de conceber, e Emmett disse que ela ficou realmente devastada".

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela nunca contou a mim ou a Alice." Eu disse para mim mesma. "Deus, e eu fiquei grávida tão rápido, eu me sinto horrível".

"Não se sinta mal, Bells, você não sabia. E mesmo que você soubesse, você não poderia não contar a eles que esta grávida." Charlie entrou na conversa.

"Eu sei, eu apenas sinto muito por ela, eu sei o quanto ela ama crianças".

Depois de um tempo, Emmett e Rose voltaram para baixo, ela estava quieta e distante, e ele estava apenas com raiva.

"Edward, obrigado por trazer a minha irmã para casa, mas você pode ir embora agora".

Edward olhou para mim e depois de volta para Emmett. "Eu não posso, a não ser que Bella queira que eu vá. Desculpe, Rose, por tudo, eu nunca quis foder tanto as coisas".

"Pelo que você está se desculpando? Você já pediu desculpas pelo casamento, o que mais você fez?" Rose disse inesperadamente. "Vocês dois terão um bebê, isso é maravilhoso, eu só estou um pouco sensível por agora".

"Rose, eu sinto muito, eu não tinha ideia." Eu sussurrei para ela.

"Eu só espero que vocês me permitam mimar a minha pobre sobrinha ou sobrinho".

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Claro." Eu odiava a ideia de mimar, mas eu não estava prestes a dizer isso a Rose depois de ter acabado de chateá-la.

Eu estava tão envolvida com a minha culpa em relação a Rose, que eu nem percebi a troca silenciosa acontecendo entre Emmett e Edward no início.

"Edward, olha. Lembro-me de tudo o que você já disse sobre Bella e não há nenhuma maneira que eu queira você perto dela".

"Eu não abandonarei o meu filho." Edward disse com determinação.

"Então, é apenas sobre o filho? Você terminou com ela completamente?"

"Emmett, eu soube sobre isso um dia a mais do que você. Como diabos você acha que eu posso responder uma pergunta como essa neste minuto?" Edward disse fervorosamente, e então ele levantou e saiu pela porta da frente. Emmett o seguiu e eu, claro, segui Emmett.

"Tudo o que estou dizendo é que se você não quer ficar com ela, então você não precisa. Ela pode ficar aqui com o pai, ou ela pode ficar com Rose e eu. Você pode ver o bebê tanto quanto quiser, mas, até lá ela certamente não precisa ficar com você".

"Ok, parem!" Eu gritei pra eles. Eles me olharam surpresos porque nenhum deles sabia que eu estava sequer ali. "Eu não sou uma criança e não preciso de ninguém me dizendo onde eu devo ou não viver!"

"Bella, tudo o que eu estava dizendo é que ele..."

"Em, eu aprecio você sendo o irmão mais velho protetor, mas eu posso cuidar de mim. Todo mundo acha que Edward tem um motivo escondido, o que é ridículo. Ele não está me usando, eu não estou vivendo com ele esperando que ele mude de ideia, eu sei exatamente no que eu estou me metendo. Nós viveremos juntos pelo nosso bebê, e se qualquer um de nós quiser mudar os arranjos de vida, ficará tudo bem".

Emmett deu um passo para mais perto de mim e se inclinou para mim intensamente. "Você acha que o conhece, mas você não conhece. Eu o conheço, e estou dizendo a você que ele não é o cara que você vai desejar ter ao seu redor".

Eu olhei para Edward e ele estava olhando para as árvores balançando a cabeça para si mesmo. Emmett estava falando baixinho, mas Edward podia ouvi-lo e Emmett não parecia se importar. Eu realmente não entendia por que tanto Emmett como Charlie agiam como se eles se importassem com Edward antes, mas agora ele estava no topo das suas listas de merda.

"Emmett, ele é o pai do meu bebê." Eu disse de volta para ele intensamente.

"Espero que ele prove que eu estou errado em se tratando de você, porque eu realmente não quero ter que matá-lo".

"Bella, eu vou embora." Edward disse inesperadamente.

"Para onde? A última vez que você se foi, você ficou preso em uma montanha".

"Não, a última vez que ele se foi, ele se escondeu de você no Alasca. Ele não podia ser homem naquela época e ele não pode ser agora. Como diabos ele será pai?"

"Você precisa passar algum tempo com seu pai e seu irmão, eu apenas voltarei para Seattle." Edward disse, ignorando Emmett.

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não. Eu não estava pronta para ficar a horas de distância dele.

"Você pode voltar para _o nosso_ apartamento em poucos dias quando Em e Rose voltarem para Seattle, ou você pode ficar aqui se quiser".

"É isso o que você quer?" Eu perguntei com uma voz trêmula.

"Eu _quero_ parar de estragar tudo, eu só gostaria de saber como".

"Você não tem que ir." Eu disse baixinho, porque não era possível eu falar mais alto naquele momento.

"Eles não me querem aqui e você não precisa gastar seu tempo me defendendo. Além disso, Emmett está certo, nós não somos um casal, então não há nenhuma razão para eu estar aqui com você mais".

Senti como se ele tivesse me dado um soco no estômago e, em vez de chorar sobre isso, eu só fiquei chateada.

"Tudo bem, você quer ir embora, simplesmente vá!" Eu disse com raiva e em seguida invadi a casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Eu não poderia fazê-lo ficar comigo se ele não queria, tudo que eu podia fazer era tentar encontrar uma maneira de deixá-lo ir. Doía como o inferno, mas Emmett estava certo, eu precisava aceitar que ele não tinha nenhum desejo de estar comigo mais do que em uma espécie de forma de co-paternidade.

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu não poderia ficar ali e vê-la se afastar de mim, eu precisava fugir. Eu sabia que ela estava chateada comigo, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. A porra do meu mundo inteiro estava desabando em cima de mim uma e outra vez. Eu odiava Forks, eu sabia que havia uma razão para eu não querer voltar aqui nunca.

Eu esperava que Charlie ficasse zangado comigo por rer tratado Bella como merda quando eu descobri a verdade, eu até meio que esperava que Emmett me desse um soco por dormir com a sua irmã, mas eu não antecipei a quantidade de ódio que ambos vomitaram em cima de mim. Eu não deveria ter ficado chocado, eu merecia isso, afinal, mas eu já tinha feito tanta coisa ruim ao longo dos anos e Emmett sempre havia me perdoado, e Charlie sempre foi amigável e atencioso. Mas eu tinha ido longe demais desta vez, eu não estava lidando com uma mulher qualquer, e, claro, as lealdades deles eram com ela em primeiro lugar, eu não desejaria isso de outra forma.

Eles sabiam as coisas que eu tinha feito a várias mulheres no passado, então eles sabiam melhor do que ninguém que eu não era bom o suficiente para Bella. Eu poderia jurar que eu seria diferente com ela até o dia da minha morte, mas eu não era digno de confiança, não quando se tratava dela. Eu era um idiota que não se preocupou em ferir os sentimentos das mulheres, mas eu era muito pior para Bella. Eu era o cara que constantemente a colocava em problemas quando éramos crianças, eu fui o idiota que virou as costas para ela e fez da sua vida um inferno quando adolescentes, tudo porque ela me beijou e eu não entendi na época.

"Você é um idiota ainda maior do que eu pensava." Emmett disse através da janela do motorista do meu lado. Eu estava sentado no carro com a minha cabeça contra o volante, contemplando a minha fodida existência, e nem sequer percebi que Emmett estava parado ali assistindo o meu colapso mental.

Eu olhei para ele, mas então desviei o olhar imediatamente e liguei o motor. Ele tentou por tanto tempo me consertar, mas eu acho que isso não era possível e eu não conseguia sequer olhar nos olhos dele naquele momento. Dei a ré no carro e saí da garagem, em seguida, fui em direção à rodovia. Recusei-me a olhar no espelho retrovisor enquanto eu saía de Forks, e jurei que nunca voltaria.

Eu não precisava do meu pai vomitando besteiras sobre começar de novo, eu não precisava das fofocas de cidade pequena, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu quisesse voltar para aquela armadilha de campina. Mesmo que Bella não quisesse voltar a morar comigo, ela odiava essa cidade tanto quanto eu, e eu tinha certeza que ela preferiria viver com Emmett, ou Alice, em Seattle, do que ficar lá. Não, eu não precisava de Forks para nada, e eu nunca voltaria.

A viagem de carro de três horas com Bella não foi tão ruim, mas a viagem de volta para Seattle sozinho realmente foi horrível. Não havia trânsito, mas a viagem pareceu levar dias, em vez de algumas horas. Eu odiava estar confinado em pequenos espaços por qualquer quantidade de tempo, e eu odiava ir para casa, para um apartamento vazio. Você pensaria que depois de viver sozinho no Alasca por dois meses, eu estaria acostumado com a solidão, mas eu não estava e eu odiava aquela porra de apartamento, quase tanto como eu odiava Forks.

Talvez isto não tivesse nada a ver com o apartamento em si, ou Forks, talvez fosse o fato de que eu tinha vivido com Bella em ambos os lugares, então a vida sem ela agora era pura tortura. Nós tecnicamente não vivemos juntos em Forks, mas entre acampamentos na casa da árvore e eu me arrastando para a cama dela praticamente todas as noites, isto era perto o suficiente.

No dia seguinte, Bella me ligou.

"Ei, como você está?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Bem. Você vai voltar para cá?" Eu não queria parecer tão frio, mas isso saiu dessa forma.

"Não." Ela imitou meu tom.

"Nunca?"

"Eu apenas acho que nós precisamos fazer o que é melhor para o bebê, e talvez viver juntos não seja o melhor".

Senti meu peito apertar quando percebi que ela estava planejando ficar em Forks indefinidamente. Eu involuntariamente apertei meus olhos fechados enquanto lutava para empurra para trás a dor que eu vinha tentando tanto não me permitir sentir. Minha cabeça de alguma forma conseguiu encontrar o seu caminho até o balcão, e eu apenas a apoiei lá descansando enquanto ela continuava a falar.

"Eu ligarei para você quando eu marcar a minha próxima consulta médica".

"Sim, tudo bem." Eu disse, em seguida, desliguei o telefone. Meu estômago revirou em nós quando percebi que eu continuaria a ficar sozinho, provavelmente pelo resto da minha vida. Eu seria o pai perdedor de tempo parcial, que ele ou ela veria uma vez a cada duas semanas e em alguns feriados, então a criança cresceria até me odiar tanto quanto eu odeio meu pai. Bella encontrará algum homem incrível que não a tratará como merda e ele será o marido e pai que eu nunca poderei ser. Fodido filho da puta, eu já o odiava.

Levantei minha cabeça do balcão, em seguida joguei o telefone do outro lado da sala, onde ele se quebrou contra a parede. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de algum filho da puta tocando Bella da maneira como eu tinha tocado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu realmente esperava que ela encontrasse alguém para dar a ela o que eu não podia.

Depois da minha explosão, eu decidi colocar tudo isso de lado. Eu precisava me focar e concentrar em voltar a trabalhar. Mesmo que meu filho me odiasse, eu precisava ter certeza que ele seria, pelo menos, cuidado financeiramente. Eu era bom no meu trabalho, não havia muitas pessoas que poderiam ter um período de dois meses parados e então ser bem-vindo de volta com um aumento, mas isso era o quanto eu era bom.

Atirei-me no trabalho, eu era a porra de uma máquina, bombeando mais negócios do que a minha agência podia suportar. Era só uma questão de tempo até que eu possuísse a empresa, e então eu faria dela o que eu não pude fazer com a minha vida pessoal, eu daria significado a ela. Eventualmente, eu a deixaria para o meu filho, se ele ou ela não quisesse, então seria fácil o suficiente vender e eles ficariam estabelecidos pela vida toda, com mais o dinheiro que eu guardasse para ele ou ela. Eu não precisava de uma vida pessoal, tudo que eu precisava era ter certeza de que Bella e meu filho pudessem ter uma.

Duas semanas depois, Bella me ligou novamente.

"Oi".

"Sim, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntei sem emoção.

"Uh, como você está?"

"Tudo bem, eu só estive ocupado. Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem, eu não tenho vomitado há uma semana, então isso é uma vantagem".

"Sim, eu acho que sim." Eu disse, desejando que ela simplesmente chegasse ao ponto da razão por que ela me ligou. Eu amava o som da sua voz, então isso apenas provava que eu não estava tão no controle das minhas emoções quanto eu precisava estar.

"Desculpe-me pelo tempo tão curto, mas minha consulta será na quarta-feira".

"Nesta quarta-feira?" Perguntei enquanto pegava meu blackberry.

"Sim, às 11hs. Você pode ir?"

"Em Forks?" Eu pensei, de repente temendo o pensamento da consulta.

"Não, eu estou ficando com Emmett e Rose".

"Você está?" Eu perguntei aliviado e ligeiramente amargo. Minha animosidade em relação a Emmett havia crescido ao longo das últimas duas semanas, e eu nem sequer percebi isso. Eu não estava realmente bravo com Em, mas a verdade é que era simplesmente mais fácil culpar os outros pelos meus problemas do que lidar com eles em minha cabeça.

"Bem, eu na verdade queria ficar com Charlie, mas não há muitas oportunidades de carreira para mim em Forks, então eu voltei para cá".

Eu queria pedir a ela para voltar a morar comigo, mas eu me forcei a permanecer quieto. Ela não merecia um idiota como eu, e eu não merecia a paz que eu só conseguia quando ela estava por perto.

"Você conseguiu seu emprego de volta?" Perguntei a ela.

"Não, eles preencheram a minha vaga, mas não tem problema. Eu esperarei até depois do bebê nascer antes de reaplicar. Eu tenho trabalhado como professora substituta. Não é um trabalho consistente, mas isso torna mais fácil tirar dias de folga quando eu preciso".

"Isso é bom".

"Sim, então, você estará lá? Quarta-feira às 11hs. É na 34 com a Main".

"Eu não perderia isso".

"Ótimo, vejo você lá então." Ela disse e então desligou.

Eu estava tanto temendo como animado com a consulta. Eu não tinha certeza do que esperar, mas eu precisava ouvir o médico dizer que estava tudo bem... e eu queria ver Bella, mas isso só me preocupou ainda mais. Eu realmente precisava encontrar uma maneira de manter-me sob um controle melhor.

Quarta-feira chegou, e com ela o meu nervosismo. Em algum momento ao longo dos últimos meses, eu desenvolvi uma estranha dor de estômago que me dava uma azia horrível, mas o estranho era que isso realmente ficava muito pior quanto mais estressado eu ficava. Minha assistente no trabalho viu meu uso repetido de antiácido e disse que eu provavelmente tinha uma úlcera no estômago e que deveria fazer um check-out, mas eu simplesmente a descartei.

Eu realmente gostava da minha nova assistente que eles contrataram enquanto eu estive fora, mas ela era muito preocupada, e era um pouco difícil se acostumar. Eu não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, no entanto, ela ficava repetindo para mim, mas eu esquecia no momento em que ela saía da minha sala. Eu provavelmente deveria escrever seu nome, ou algo assim.

"Ei." Bella disse assim que entrou à vista. Cheguei ao centro médico um pouco mais cedo, então eu estava esperando por ela do lado de fora do edifício.

"Oi." Eu disse desconfortavelmente.

"Você está nervoso." Ela disse com um sorriso. Deus, ela era linda. Ela não estava usando nenhuma maquiagem e seu cabelo estava puxado em um rabo de cavalo, então nada estava obstruindo o seu rosto. Ela estava exatamente como ela sempre esteve e, ainda assim, eu não conseguia ver aquele menino que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Como eu pude ser tão fodidamente cego por tanto tempo?

"Sim, eu estou um pouco nervoso." Eu admiti. " E você?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu já estive em uma dessas consultas, então eu sei o que esperar. Mas eu acho que ir ao médico sempre deixa os nervos aflorados. Obrigada por enviar as roupas. Tentei entrar em algumas das minhas antigas e não consegui nem chegar perto de abotoar as calças".

"Bem, eu tentei usar algumas das camisas, mas não ficaram bem em mim, então imaginei que era melhor que você as tivesse." Eu disse. Ela levantou a sobrancelha e depois riu. Eu tinha que admitir, a piada me pegou de surpresa também. Eu não tinha ideia que eu estava em um humor para fazer piadas. "Venha, vamos entrar." Eu sugeri.

Ela começou a roer as unhas enquanto esperávamos para ser chamado, então eu peguei sua mão e a segurei em seu colo.

"Ok, talvez eu esteja um pouco nervosa. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que já estou de quatro meses, isso é como quase metade da gravidez".

"Você já pensou onde vai morar depois que o bebê nascer?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Estou apenas levando um dia de cada vez".

"Isabella Swan." A enfermeira chamou, então nós nos levantamos e a seguimos para dentro. Nossas mãos ainda estavam ligadas.

Nós não falamos enquanto esperávamos o médico entrar, mas entre ela roer as unhas e minhas pernas incessantemente chacoalhando, era óbvio que nós dois estávamos ansiosos.

Houve uma batida leve na porta e então ela abriu.

"Olá, eu sou o Doutor Cullen, você deve ser Isabella?" Ele médico loiro, completamente aparentando ser muito jovem, disse enquanto entrava na sala.

"Sim, oi, prazer em conhecê-lo." Bella disse casualmente.

"E você é o pai?" Ele me perguntou.

Pensei em ser um espertinho dizendo, 'sim, quem diabos mais eu seria', mas então pensei melhor. "Sim, eu sou Edward Masen".

O médico ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. "Edward Masen, como Edward Masen executivo publicitário?"

Esse cara era um leitor de mente além de um muito jovem Obstetra e Ginecologista?

"Sim, como você sabe?"

"Ah, minha esposa Esme é a sua nova assistente".

Esme, certo. Nome difícil de lembrar. "Oh, uau, mundo pequeno".

"Realmente é".

"Espero que ela não tenha dito nada muito ruim sobre mim." Eu disse brincando, mas o Dr. Cullen não riu.

"Nada tão ruim." Ele respondeu sem humor quando começou a olhar para o prontuário de Bella. "Como as suas vitaminas pré-natal estão sendo para você, Isabella?"

"Uh, Bella." Ela corrigiu. "Elas parecem bem".

"E o enjoo matinal?"

"Tudo desapareceu." Ela disse com um sorriso, mas depois ele desapareceu. "Pelo menos eu espero que tenha desaparecido".

"Ok, vamos começar, ok?"

Bella deitou e levantou sua camisa. Eu não podia acreditar no quanto sua barriga havia crescido ao longo das duas semanas desde que eu a vi pela última vez. Eu não tinha percebido com a sua camisa de gestante, mas havia uma protuberância definida saindo do seu abdômen. Eu me senti mal ao vê-la assim, era como se eu estivesse perdendo o crescimento do meu filho, e eu absolutamente odiei essa sensação. Eu queria vê-lo todos os dias. Eu queria estar em torno de Bella tanto que eu nem sequer notaria sua barriga crescendo até que um dia ela se tornasse grande demais para ela se mover.

Após a medição e apalpadas, finalmente o médico apagou as luzes para iniciar o ultrassom. Houve de repente um alto som sibilante e a batida do que só poderia ser o coração do bebê.

Olhei na pequena tela e lá, olhando de volta para mim, estava o meu bebê. Parecia mais um monstro alienígena como um camarão com membros, mas eu jamais havia sentido algo parecido com o que senti enquanto olhava para ele. Era um bebê, e era metade Bella e outra metade minha. Eu não era nada religioso, mas perguntei-me por que qualquer deus pensou em fazer de mim um pai, mas eu não podia deixar de ficar agradecido por isso. Era absolutamente surpreendente.

"Uau, ele está muito maior." Bella comentou.

"Tudo parece estar no caminho certo para uma idade gestacional de 16 semanas." O médico disse.

"Então, é saudável e vai nascer vivo? Quais são as chances de que ele desenvolva algum tipo de doença e morra em algum momento durante a sua vida?" Eu perguntei, sem sequer pensar muito.

"Uh... parece muito saudável nesta fase, mas é apenas humano, então eu não posso garantir sua vida útil".

"Bem, talvez devêssemos ir para alguém que tenha mais experiência." Eu disse porque sua aparente jovem idade provavelmente significava que ele era inexperiente.

"Claro que vocês são livres para ir a qualquer médico que quiserem, mas eu duvido que eles darão a vocês uma resposta muito diferente".

"Não, você está bem, _nós __estamos_ bem. Edward só tem medo das pessoas morrendo." Bella explicou antes de atirar-me um olhar reprovador.

"Ok, bem, tudo parece bom. Se você optar por me manter como seu médico, eu gostaria de vê-la novamente em um mês".

"Obrigada, Doutor Cullen." Bella disse e então ela me chutou quando eu não agradeci.

"Ah, certo. Obrigado." Eu disse a contragosto.

"De nada. E, Sr. Masen".

"Sim?"

"Esme gosta de narcisos. Basta lembrar disso quando chegar o dia da assistente".

"Certo, obrigado pela dica".

Saímos para a recepção e eu paguei pela consulta. O seguro de Bella ainda não cobria, então tivemos que pagar do bolso, e não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu permitiria que ela mesma pagasse. Ela não pareceu feliz sobre eu pagar, mas não disse nada.

"Então, o que você fará no resto do dia?" Perguntei a ela enquanto caminhávamos para o estacionamento.

"Nada importante. Eu propositalmente tirei o dia todo de folga".

"Você quer ir almoçar?"

"Você vai me deixar pagar pelo meu próprio almoço?"

"Provavelmente não." Eu disse honestamente.

Ela pressionou seus lábios e pareceu que protestaria, mas, em seguida, ela suspirou. "Ok, onde você quer ir?"

"Por que você simplesmente não vem comigo no meu carro e então eu a trago de volta para pegar o seu aqui depois".

"Rose na verdade me deixou aqui. Eu disse a ela que pegaria um táxi de volta".

"O que aconteceu com o seu carro?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu realmente não preciso de um carro na cidade".

"Sim, você precisa, e quando o bebê nascer?"

"Alice e eu compartilhamos o velho carro de Renée, não é uma grande coisa".

Eu bufei, mas decidi não discutir sobre isso. Fomos almoçar em um pequeno café na cidade e, surpreendentemente, nós dois parecemos relaxar e realmente nos divertir.

"Adivinha quem me visitou ontem." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Quem?"

"O meu bom amigo, Sr. Ganso".

"De jeito nenhum." Ela disse em descrença.

"Eu não estou brincando. Eu estava caminhando para o café da esquina e, lá estava ele, grasnando para mim como se estivesse chateado por eu não ter mais ido visitá-lo".

"Você sabe, a maioria dos gansos têm a mesma aparência".

"Não, você só está amarga porque ele se apaixonou por mim, em vez de você".

"Bem, o ganso gay realmente não queria a mim, certo?" Ela brincou.

"Ria mesmo, mas eu tenho um amigo para a vida toda naquele ganso. Na verdade, já que eu tenho um grande apartamento vazio, eu posso simplesmente levá-lo para morar comigo".

"Oh, sim, bem, essa não é uma ideia muito boa".

"Por que? Não faz sentido para mim ter dois grandes quartos vazios".

"Bem, já que você perdeu a sua necessidade obsessiva por limpeza, isto pode se tornar um perigo para a sua saúde com toda a merda de pássaro sobre o lugar".

"Não, eu simplesmente o treinarei para usar o banheiro".

"Certo, deixe-me saber como isso funciona pra você." Ela riu.

"O que diabos você está comendo?" Perguntei depois que o garçom nos trouxe a nossa comida.

"É um hambúrguer." Ela disse confusa.

"Sim, mas tem abacate nele".

"E daí?"

"Você odeia abacate." Eu disse lembrando a época em que tínhamos 12 anos e ela vomitou porque Sue Clearwater nos fez sanduíches com abacate.

"Eu sei. Malditos desejos da gravidez. Aqui, experimente." Ela disse e empurrou o hambúrguer no meu rosto, forçando-me a dar uma mordida.

"Uau".

"Bom, não é?" Ela disse com um sorriso e então limpou meus lábios com o seu polegar antes de colocar o mesmo polegar na sua boca.

"Isso foi nojento." Eu disse, surpreso que ela faria uma coisa dessas.

"Ah, mas tem um gosto tão bom." Ela riu.

Passamos o resto do almoço rindo, e eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que me senti tão calmo, era como se nada no mundo estivesse errado. Foi estranho ser tão casual com Bella, no entanto, era muito mais como estar com o meu amigo Ben do que estar com a garota com quem eu costumava ter um relacionamento. A conversa fluiu com facilidade e nós conversamos sobre baseball e outros assuntos sem importância. Eu frequentemente me encontrava perguntando-me se ela realmente estava interessada nas coisas que estávamos falando, ou se ela apenas estava tentando iniciar uma conversa sobre a qual ela sabia que não discutiríamos. Comecei a me questionar o quanto em nossa infância ela passou falando e fazendo coisas que ela achava que um menino estaria interessado e quanto era realmente sobre ela.

Eu de repente fiquei desesperado para conhecê-la, o real dela. Talvez ela nem sequer se conhecesse, como ela poderia após fingir ser outra pessoa por tanto tempo. Talvez ela precisasse se encontrar ao longo do caminho, talvez nós dois precisássemos.

Foi estranho como Emmett voltou a me odiar no momento em que ele percebeu que 'Ben' ainda estava vivo. Antes de Ben 'morrer', Emmett nunca gostou de mim, e agora que Bella estava aqui, Emmett e eu não tínhamos a necessidade de preencher esse papel na vida um do outro. Eu tinha tentado tanto não sentir nada por ela, mas aquele almoço só provou de uma vez por todas que isso não era possível. Eu perdi um amigo quando Ben desapareceu, apenas para descobrir um amigo em Emmett. Mas com Bella, eu não precisava de nenhum outro amigo, eu só precisava tentar encontrar uma fração daquilo que tínhamos quando éramos crianças, e eu ficaria bem. Eu não podia permitir que ficasse tão intenso como era antes, eu tinha que mantê-la a um braço de distância, não era uma escolha, era uma questão de sobrevivência.

* * *

**N/T: **_Bem ele já descobriu que não pode viver sem ela *suspira*, mas ainda continua teimoso *bico de brava*_

_Minha gente, eu casquei de rir com ele exigindo prazo de validade do bebê! Eu digo, ele ainda é aquele adolescente que Bella deixou para trás, mas eu concordo, eles devem se encontrar lá no passado para conseguirem se ver no hoje, ou eu estou viajando por aqui... lol_

_Comentem o que pensam e até quinta!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	17. Reencontrado a Amizade

**~ Capítulo 16 – ****Amizades encontradas **

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Bella e eu voltamos a passar a maior parte do nosso tempo livre juntos, enquanto conseguíamos conhecer um ao outro, assim como a nós mesmos. Curiosamente, era eu quem tinha mudado mais ao longo dos anos. Talvez ela tivesse sido diferente se tivesse sido autorizada a crescer de uma forma saudável e normal, mas ela parecia legitimamente gostar da maioria das coisas que costumava gostar como Ben.

As coisas começaram desconfortavelmente. Eu comprei bilhetes para uma peça no Seattle Opera House achando que seria algo que ela gostaria. Claro que foi um pouco machista, mas todas as outras garotas que eu conhecia gostavam dessas merdas.

"Por que você comprou bilhetes para a ópera?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Você já esteve em uma?"

"Não, e eu nunca percebi que era algo pelo qual eu deveria me sentir privada também." Ela disse com uma risadinha.

"Como você sabe que gosta de algo ou não, se você nunca tentou?"

"Ei, eu estou pronta para qualquer coisa".

Vesti um dos meus ternos e fui buscá-la na casa de Emmett. Eu não fui até a porta para pegá-la, no entanto, eu apenas fiquei na garagem e mandei uma mensagem a ela dizendo que já estava lá. Talvez tenha sido um movimento covarde, mas eu realmente não queria um encontro com Emmett para estragar a noite.

Ela vestia um vestido social preto simples, que abraçou sua barriga crescente da maneira mais surpreendente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente enquanto reparava em mim avaliando seu corpo. "Eu não tinha certeza se era como a Opera de Nova York e se eu deveria vestir formalmente ou não, então Alice disse que eu deveria vestir um meio termo".

"Você está perfeita." Eu disse em admiração da sua perfeição.

Bella e eu concordamos em manter a nossa relação amigável, então, o fato de que nós dois estávamos arrumados e sentados tão perto um do outro em um teatro escuro, era mais do que desconfortável. O primeiro ato começou e, no início, assistimos em silêncio, mas, no segundo ato, houve algumas risadinhas definitivamente vindos do assento ao meu lado.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntei um pouco irritado. Eu estava realmente gostando, embora eu nunca admitiria isso em voz alta.

"Bem, toda vez que eles fecham a cortina, eu acho que acabou, mas eles continuam voltando." Ela sussurrou.

"Por que você acha que acabou, nós só estamos aqui há uns 20 minutos?"

"Você sabe o que dizem, 'não é o fim até que a senhora gorda cante'. Bem, a senhora gorda continua cantando, mas isso simplesmente não termina." Ela disse, enquanto ria sem fazer barulho.

Eu tentei manter uma cara séria, mas perdi a batalha e não pude deixar de rir silenciosamente com ela. "Você quer sair daqui?"

"Não, você comprou os bilhetes, devemos pelo menos ficar até o fim".

Nós dois voltamos a assistir e então outra mulher de peso veio e cantou uma balada incrivelmente poderosa. Quando ela terminou, as luzes se apagaram e todos aplaudiram, mas quando as luzes voltaram e eles começaram uma nova canção, Bella e eu começamos a gargalhar novamente.

Nós recebemos vários 'shsss' e olhares muito irritados das pessoas ao nosso redor, então eu decidi que era hora de sair. _Talvez o nosso próximo evento deva ser um jogo de baseball._

"Ok, vamos." Eu disse com uma risada e comecei a levantar.

"Não, eu sinto muito. Eu estou me divertindo, de verdade".

"Bem, vamos encontrar algo mais divertido".

"Tudo bem." Ela disse e me seguiu para fora.

"Quer um cachorro-quente?" Perguntei quando chegamos ao carro.

"Inferno, sim, quando eu não quero?"

A barraquinha de cachorro-quente do parque que costumávamos ir só ficava aberta durante o dia, então fomos para outro lugar que eu conhecia alguns quarteirões de distância. Eu pedi três cachorros-quentes.

"Ok, sim, estes são melhores do que os do parque." Bella admitiu enquanto devorava o dela. "Para quem é esse?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

"Alistair." Eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Nós não estamos no parque." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Ele não vive lá, no entanto?"

"Sim, eu acho que vive".

"Vamos visitá-lo".

Ela sorriu. "Ok".

Nós procuramos por todo o parque, mas não foi possível encontrar Alistair em lugar nenhum. "Você sabe, o prefeito esteve tentando expulsar os moradores de rua da cidade já faz um tempo, talvez ele finalmente tenha conseguido." Eu disse baixinho.

"E se ele estiver doente, ou algo assim?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não, ele provavelmente está em um abrigo." Ela não pareceu aliviada com o pensamento, então eu me vi colocando um braço em torno dela como conforto. Ela inclinou a cabeça no meu ombro e nós apenas olhamos para a escuridão sobre o pequeno lago.

E, em seguida, houve um grasnado.

"Merda!" Eu saltei assustado e realmente caí.

Bella não conseguia parar de rir, "Bem, eu acho que você estava certo, ele tem uma queda por você".

Levantei-me rapidamente para enfrentar o meu perseguidor. "Ei, cara, você quer vir para casa comigo?" Eu mostrei o cachorro-quente que sobrou e comecei a atirar os pedaços para o ganso. Bella continuou rindo.

"Ele vai tentar beijá-lo de novo." Ela disse entre risadinhas.

"Não, mas você terá que deixá-lo sentar no seu colo no caminho de volta para o apartamento".

"O quê? Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu toque esse pássaro".

Eu comecei a andar para trás, deixando um rastro de pão atrás de mim para que o ganso seguisse, mas, então, o inesperado aconteceu. Meu ganso se multiplicou.

"Porra!"

Bella, é claro, riu ainda mais do que antes. "Eu disse a você que havia mais de um".

Antes que eu percebesse, havia cinco gansos idênticos grasnando para nós, e eu estava sem pão.

"E agora?" Eu perguntei em pânico.

"Bem, já que eu estou grávida, você vai se sacrificar por mim." Ela brincou... pelo menos eu achei que ela estava brincando.

"Ok, na contagem de três, corra para o carro." Eu disse quando o grasnado ficou mais alto. "Um..."

"Três!" Ela disse e correu para o estacionamento.

"Você é uma trapaceira!" Eu gritei quando ela alcançou a maçaneta do carro.

"Vamos, destrave!" Ela gritou.

"Ah, não, acho que eu deveria deixá-la conhecer melhor os gansos".

"Não, deixe-me entrar!"

"Relaxe, os pássaros não estão nos seguindo." Eu disse e destravei a porta para que ela pudesse entrar.

"Eu não entendo, eu achava que os gansos não saíssem à noite." Ela disse enquanto tentava acalmar suas risadas.

"Eles simplesmente sentiram a minha presença".

"Ah, então _todos os_ gansos têm uma queda por você agora, hein?"

"Naturalmente".

"Bem, é melhor eu ficar longe do lago então. Eles podem sentir que estou carregando o seu bebê e podem querer bicar-me até a morte para se livrar da concorrência".

"Não há concorrência." Eu disse com uma cara séria. "Eu não posso imaginar nada melhor do que beijar um projeto de pato, você nunca viu"Howard, o super herói"*****?

"É um filme, ou algo assim?"

"Sim, é sobre um pato falante que fuma e fode uma garota".

_*__Howard, __the Duck (Howard, o super herói__): __é um__filme__ americano __de__1986__, baseado no personagem de__história em quadrinhos__de__mesmo nome__, da__Marvel Comics__. (N/T: sim, essa nhaca existe e, o pior, quando vi a foto no Google imagens, lembro de já ter visto em algum ponto da minha vida)._

"Como uma garota humana, ou uma garota pata?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Não, uma humana. Patos são os melhores amantes, portanto, não desista dos nossos amigos gansos." Eu brinquei.

"Certo, eu me lembrarei disso".

Saí do estacionamento do lago e fui para uma rua principal, quando, de repente, luzes estavam piscando no meu espelho retrovisor.

Merda.

"Simplesmente ignore." Bella disse inesperadamente.

"O quê?"

"Emmett está trabalhando hoje à noite, tenho certeza que ele está apenas brincando conosco. Você não está quebrando nenhuma lei de trânsito, então, não é nenhum outro policial".

"Aquele idiota." Eu disse calmamente.

Eu dirigi para a rua principal, mas o sinal de luz continuou a nos seguir. A estrada estava praticamente vazia, então decidi bagunçar com ele, eu acelerava e depois brecava. Eu não fiz isso rude o bastante para machucar Bella, mas era mais um aborrecimento do que qualquer outra coisa. Então, eu freei perto de um estacionamento e dirigi por um beco como um atalho para o apartamento dele, com a intenção de deixar Bella para ir para a minha casa.

"Ele simplesmente não desiste, não é?" Eu disse enquanto estacionava.

"Eu não sei por que ele está sendo um idiota." Bella disse.

"SAIA DO CARRO COM AS MÃOS PARA CIMA!" Uma voz veio de um megafone... uma voz que não era de Emmett.

"Merda".

"Oh meu Deus, não é Emmett." Bella disse em pânico. "Edward, eu sinto muito".

"Está tudo bem, eu vou explicar o que aconteceu." Saí do carro e coloquei as minhas mãos para cima. Com a arma na mão, o policial se aproximou de mim. "Sinto muito, senhor, eu só..."

"Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio..."

Porra.

"Policial, eu posso explicar..." Mas ele não me deixou explicar. Ele me jogou no capô do seu carro e me algemou. Depois de colocar-me no banco de trás da sua viatura, ele foi interrogar Bella. Eles conversaram por um minuto, mas, em seguida, o policial balançou a cabeça antes de vir sentar-se ao volante.

Fui levado para a delegacia e tiraram as impressões digitais, e o tempo todo eu ficava imaginando como a noite poderia ter começado tão bem e depois acabado comigo na prisão. O que diabos eu fiz de errado?

Eles me interrogaram e eu expliquei o que aconteceu, mas eles realmente não se importavam. Eu não entendia por que fui levado para uma cela. Além de quebrar algumas leis de trânsito, o que diabos eu fiz? Eu não estava bêbado, então eles deveriam simplesmente ter me dado algumas multas e me deixado ir para casa. Tudo o que eles tinham era o fato de que eu corri mais rápido que um policial, mas eu duvidava que deveria ter sido preso por isso. Mas, para ser honesto, eu não estava surpreso, eu sempre tive uma sorte de merda e já estava acostumado com isso.

Algumas horas se passaram e então eu tinha um visitante.

"Bem, bem, bem, o que temos aqui?"

"Vá para o inferno, imbecil." Eu disse amargamente.

"Seu nariz parece bom." Emmett disse desculpando-se.

"Sim, não graças a você".

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não o fiz fazer isso".

"Fez quem fazer o que?" Eu perguntei confuso, mas realmente não me importando, ao mesmo tempo.

"Policial Caius, o cara que prendeu você. Ele é apenas um idiota, ninguém aqui gosta dele, mas eu vou tirá-lo daqui".

"Não se preocupe, simplesmente me deixe em paz." Mesmo que eu não quisesse ficar na cadeia, eu era teimoso e não queria que Emmett me ajudasse ainda mais.

"Olha, eu sinto muito pela maneira como eu tratei você. Eu só estava preocupado com a minha irmã, isso é tudo".

"Eu nunca a machucaria." Eu disse com raiva.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, dizendo que você não quer ficar com ela? Seria diferente se fosse verdade, mas não é. Eu vi você chorando em seu carro quando você foi embora a casa do meu pai".

"Eu não estava chorando." Eu disse, horrorizado com o pensamento.

"Sim, você estava. Por que diabos você acha que eu chamei você de idiota? Você estava sentado em seu carro com a sua cabeça contra o volante, chorando. Eu simplesmente não entendo, por que diabos você está se forçando a ficar longe dela?"

"Eu não estou. Acabamos de passar a noite toda juntos. Nós estamos sempre juntos, então, do que diabos você está falando?"

"Você a ama?"

"Eu realmente não vejo como isso é da sua conta".

"Edward, vamos lá. Eu sinto muito, cara, eu exagerei e você sabe malditamente bem o que é para mim admitir isso".

"Por que diabos você convenceu Bella a não voltar a morar comigo?" Eu disse com raiva.

"Eu não fiz isso. Eu disse a ela que eu não entendia, mas ela é adulta, meu pai e eu nem sequer falamos mais com ela sobre isso depois que você foi embora. _Ela_ tomou essa decisão. Qualquer que seja o inferno que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, é _da sua _conta e eu não ficarei no meio disso. Ela é minha irmã, mas... eu sinto sua falta, mano. Eu estava preocupado porque você disse todas aquelas coisas odiosas sobre ela naquele dia que eu encontrei você bêbado em seu apartamento. Mas eu percebo que você tinha acabado de descobrir e eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil. Eu vi como você estava confuso sobre isso e chamei você de idiota porque eu não entendia por que você estava indo embora quando era óbvio que você a ama".

"Por que diabos você se importa? Nós dois sabemos que nós só nos tornamos amigos porque você pensou que é o que Ben teria desejado, portanto, você não precisa vir aqui e tentar restabelecer essa relação. Bella está aqui, você não precisa mais de mim".

"Do que diabos você está falando? Ok, talvez no início eu estivesse tentando ajudá-lo a obter a sua vida de volta porque eu pensei que Ben quereria isso, mas você é meu melhor amigo. Isso não tem nada a ver com Ben, ou Bella. Eu te amo como um irmão, e isso é apenas por causa de _você_. Eu sei que machuquei você e eu sinto muito por isso, mas eu quero colocar essa merda no nosso passado. Rose e eu vamos nos casar em duas semanas e você ainda é o meu padrinho, mas eu não posso adiar de novo, então eu vou me casar com ou sem você. Por favor, esteja lá, cara, eu realmente preciso de você ao meu lado".

Eu olhei para ele por um momento e então suspirei e acenei com a cabeça. "Você sabe que eu estarei lá".

"Ótimo. Então eu darei um jeito de tirá-lo daqui." Ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso.

Vinte minutos depois, ele voltou e abriu a porta da minha cela. "Tudo certo. Você está livre. Venha, vou te dar uma carona para casa".

"Obrigado, Em".

Eu odiava fodidamente carros de polícia, mas sentar no banco da frente não era tão ruim quanto sentar na parte de trás.

"Então, o quanto você está aterrorizado por se tornar um pai?" Emmett perguntou casualmente enquanto dirigia. Nós realmente não tínhamos conversado desde que ele descobriu que Bella estava grávida, então estávamos nos reaproximando.

"Eu só espero não estragar tudo como eu faço com tudo." Eu disse honestamente.

"Oh, você vai. Acho que todos os pais estragam as coisas às vezes. Ninguém é perfeito, certo?"

"Sim, há o estragar normal, e então há o estragar do meu nível, que é muito pior".

"Não, você tem que se dar uma folga de vez em quando. Olhe o quanto você chegou longe, ninguém nunca pensou que você chegaria ao seu aniversário de 18 anos e, olhe, você fará 25 em breve. Você é um 'tubarão' no trabalho e tem um ótimo apartamento, e agora você será pai. Eu acho que você está indo muito bem, você só precisa descobrir exatamente o que você quer da vida".

"Eu sei o que eu quero, eu só não sei como conseguir".

"Não, você está apenas com medo de conseguir. Você teve um monte tirado de você em sua vida, e então você se fecha para evitar mais dor".

"Talvez você esteja certo, mas eu ainda não posso apenas desligar magicamente esses sentimentos. Eu não entrarei em outro relacionamento de qualquer tipo, a menos que eu possa dar tudo de mim para ele, e, agora, tudo que eu tenho está focado no meu trabalho e no bebê. Eu não posso lidar com qualquer outra coisa no momento".

"Então, basicamente, você não quer ficar com Bella a menos que você tenha certeza que nunca vai perdê-la de novo." Emmett concluiu.

"Basicamente." Eu disse friamente. Eu não estava bravo, mas eu não queria falar sobre a minha vida amorosa, ou a falta dela, especialmente com o irmão da _única mulher que eu amei. _"Oh, eu preciso ir para a sua casa." Eu disse quando ele virou em direção à minha rua.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu estava levando Bella para casa quando eu fui preso, então meu carro está na sua garagem".

"Oh, OK." Emmett estacionou em sua garagem e entregou-me as chaves e outros itens pessoais que foram tomados quando eu estava preso.

"Você ainda está no seu turno?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Sim, eu acabei de entrar há algumas horas, então eu tenho tipo mais 12 horas antes de estar livre".

Eu assenti. "Nós devemos nos encontrar para uma cerveja ou algo do gênero quando você estiver de folga".

"Inferno, sim. Além disso, já que você é o meu padrinho de novo, eu esperarei uma despedida de solteiro na próxima semana".

"Definitivamente. Falarei com Jaspter e trabalharemos nos detalhes".

"Legal. Vejo você em breve?"

Balancei a cabeça novamente e então fui para o meu carro e dirigi para casa para dormir. Verifiquei meu telefone e havia uma mensagem de Bella.

**Bella: Por favor, me ligue assim que chegar em casa. Liguei para Emmett e gritei com ele, mas ele disse que não sabia nada sobre isso. Eu não me importo que seja tarde, apenas ligue, por favor.**

Eram duas da manhã, mas eu liguei para ela, de qualquer maneira, porque eu sabia que ela estaria acordada.

Ela respondeu ao primeiro toque. "Edward, você está bem?"

"Sim, Em me tirou de lá. Eu não sei exatamente o que ele disse para eles, mas eu realmente não me importo. Como você está?"

"Eu estava preocupada com você, então eu não consegui dormir. Você tem certeza que está bem?"

"Sei que não nos conhecemos há muito tempo como adultos, mas eu tenho que dizer a você, essa não foi a primeira vez que fui preso. Estou bem, eu juro. Emmett e eu parecemos estar bem de novo".

"Sério?" Ela perguntou com entusiasmo.

"Sim, eu acho que preciso organizar uma festa de despedida de solteiro para ele na próxima semana".

"Estou muito feliz. Odeio que eu tenha causado um desentendimento entre vocês dois".

"Não foi você, ou ele. É simplesmente estraguei as coisas tantas vezes que ele não sabia como confiar em mim com você. Mas, ele é o meu melhor amigo, portanto, nós perdoamos um ao outro".

"Sim, eu realmente sinto falta disso." Ela disse, e eu me senti uma merda de novo. Eu odiaria ouvi-la chamando alguém de seu melhor amigo, mas a verdade era que Bella e eu nunca fomos melhores amigos, _Ben_ e eu éramos. Nós ainda tínhamos de percorrer um longo caminho ainda para voltar perto do que fomos um dia, mas, às vezes, eu me sentia como se pudéssemos estar caminhando nessa direção. Nós nos dávamos perfeitamente bem, e eu odiava não estar com ela, mas minha relação com ela sempre seria completamente diferente do que a minha relação com Emmett. Sim, Bella e eu fizemos sexo, mas era mais do que isso. Emmett e eu tínhamos uma amizade de caras, muito normal, e quanto mais próximos nós ficávamos, mais eu percebia que Ben e eu tivemos _nunca_ foinormal. Nossa relação era muito próxima e muito dependentes um do outro do que dois meninos deveriam ter sido, mas nunca tinha parecido anormal até que eu experimentei o mundo real e uma amizade saudável e convencional com Emmett. E eu nunca teria o desejo de dormir ao lado de Emmett.

"Ok, bem, você deve descansar um pouco." Eu disse, tentando evitar falar algo mais sobre o perdão. Não era que eu ainda estivesse segurando qualquer rancor pelas mentiras dela, mas eu não estava pronto para enterrar todo o passado ainda. Talvez fosse a minha autoproteção precisando mantê-la a uma distância, mas, de qualquer forma, eu não estava pronto para entrar em uma conversa profundamente pesada com ela ainda.

"Sim, agora que eu sei que você está bem, eu provavelmente serei capaz de dormir".

"Falarei com você amanhã".

"Tudo bem, boa noite".

"Boa noite".

* * *

_**N/T ~**__ Não sei vocês, mas uma das coisas que mais gosto nessa fic (e no geral nas minhas fics favoritas) é quando o autor consegue colocar drama e comédia em um mesmo capítulo na hora certa, fica mais emocionante e real. _

_Alguém quer um beijo de ganso?_

_Lary Reeden_


	18. Desejos e esperanças

**~ Capítulo 17 – Desejos e esperanças ~**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

_**~ Bella ~**_

O tempo começou a se mover rapidamente. Edward e eu passamos muito tempo juntos, mas não era nada mais que um tempo amigável, e ele não demonstrou nenhum interesse em levar a nossa relação para um nível mais romântico. Eu sabia que ele não estava atraído por mim dessa maneira mais, mas eu não podia evitar esperar a possibilidade de que ele algum dia mudasse de ideia. Eu odiava a forma desesperada que eu me agarrava a essa esperança, eu me sentia uma perdedora idiota por ainda querer um homem que não me queria, mas eu não conseguia apagar isso também. Eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele, independente de como ele se sentia sobre mim. Meus sentimentos não eram novidade e eles ficaram mais fortes com o tempo. Eu sempre fui perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas, para ele, eu sempre fui apenas uma boa amiga. Deus, eu era patética.

Mesmo que eu já tivesse concordado em ser uma das damas de honra de Rose, eu nunca realmente planejei passar por isso, mas, desde que tudo estava revelado, eu não tinha escolha. O fato de que eu era irmã de Emmett apenas selou o meu destino, não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira de ficar fora disso.

Alice e eu organizamos uma festa de despedida de solteira para Rose, e o tempo todo em que fiquei sentada lá com minhas margaritas sem álcool, eu não pude evitar desejar que eu estivesse com os caras, em vez disso. As mulheres gritavam muito, especialmente quando bêbadas, e minha paciência limitada hormonalmente não me deixava efetivamente ignorar isso. Passei a maior parte da noite do lado de fora do clube 'tomando algum ar', mas realmente era só para escapar da histeria feminina.

"Ei, baby, se você estiver pronta para ir embora, eu posso levá-la para casa." Um perdedor disse para mim enquanto eu estava sentada em um banco do lado de fora do clube.

"Oh, desculpe, nada de ménage." Eu disse enquanto me recostava para mostrar a ele a inconfundível protuberância sob a minha camisa.

"Ah, você está grávida." Ele começou a balançar a cabeça. "Eu curto isso. Podemos foder sem proteção e não nos preocupar em você ficar grávida... entendeu, porque você já está grávida".

"Não, eu entendi. Mas por que você não faz um favor a nós dois e vai se foder".

"Agora, por que você tem que ser toda cadela?" O cara disse e veio sentar ao meu lado.

"Talvez porque eu esteja grávida e não quero a sua bunda em qualquer lugar perto de mim e do meu bebê. Então, suma." Eu disse severamente.

"É um país livre, posso sentar em qualquer lugar que eu quiser." Em seguida, ele cruzou a linha. Ele colocou sua mão suja, um pouco amarelada, no meu joelho. Já que Alice me obrigou a usar uma saia naquela noite, sua mão nojenta estava tocando a minha pele.

"Retire a sua mão antes que eu a quebre." Eu adverti.

"O que você fará sobre isso, querida?"

Ele estava mexendo com a mulher errada. Mesmo grávida, eu era cem vezes mais forte rápida e rápida do que esse lixo, então eu peguei sua mão e a inclinei para trás tão forte que ele realmente gritou como um porco ferido. Quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas suas bochechas, eu finalmente tive pena e o soltei, chutando-o para o chão em frente ao banco.

"Toque-me novamente e eu não serei tão legal".

O homem parecia totalmente assustado, então eu não fiquei surpresa quando ele rapidamente saiu correndo. Às vezes, ser criada como um menino não era uma coisa tão ruim, pelo menos eu aprendi a me defender, é claro, sendo parente de Emmett eu provavelmente teria aprendido, de qualquer maneira.

"Aí está você, eu estava começando a ficar preocupada." Alice disse, parecendo cansada.

"Alice, eu sou tipo seis centímetros mais alta que você, por que você acha que precisa me proteger o tempo todo?"

"... eu não acho." Ela disse depois de pensar nisso por um momento. "Eu só fiquei preocupada que... ok, eu não sei por que estava preocupada, eu simplesmente estava. É meu direito como sua irmã mais velha me preocupar... sua grande irmãzinha, ou é pequena irmãzona?"

"Não tente fazer sentido, você só vai se dar uma dor de cabeça".

"Bem, eu acho que Rose e suas amigas estão chegando perto de estarem prontas para ir embora".

"Graças a Deus." Eu disse um pouco honestamente demais.

"Se você não estivesse grávida, você teria tido um tempo melhor. Álcool sempre contribui para a diversão".

"Diversão do quê? Dançando com outras garotas, ou sendo pega pelos perdedores? Nada disso é atraente para mim".

"Bella, apesar do humano crescendo em seu abdômen, você é solteira. Eventualmente você vai querer namorar, e quando você superar sua obsessão por Edward, você pode realmente aproveitar ir para os clubes. É assim que Rose e eu conhecemos Emmet e Jasper".

"Não, o fato de que sua melhor amigo aleatoriamente conheceu o meu irmão em um clube só prova que, ou o mundo é muito pequeno e a quantidade disponível de companheiros em potencial é cada vez menor, ou _há_ algo como destino e, nesse caso, eu não tenho que fazer nada, porque eu acabarei exatamente onde devo estar".

"Ok, primeiro, Rose conheceu Jasper em um clube e eles saíram em alguns encontros antes de tentarem juntar eu e Emmett..."

"Eca." Eu disse pela da ideia do meu irmão e irmã namorando. Eles não eram relacionados entre si, mas ainda era um pensamento perturbador para mim.

"Mas, se eu tivesse decidido não deixar Rose colocar-me em um encontro às cegas naquela noite, eu não teria encontrado Jasper".

"Sim, você teria, Rose era sua melhor amiga, então você o teria conhecido eventualmente se eles continuassem a se encontrar".

"Sim, mas se ela não tivesse sido imediatamente atraída por Emmett, eu nunca teria me deixado ser atraída pelo seu encontro. Tudo que estou dizendo é que você tem que se soltar. Você não pode ter medo de amar e fazer uma vida real para si mesma".

"Eu não tenho medo... eu apenas sei o quero e ele não me quer de volta".

"O fato de que você está se prendendo a alguém que não a quer de volta _prova_ que você está com medo".

"Não, isso prova que eu estou grávida do filho dele, então é um pouco difícil ver além dele no momento".

"Bella, eu não quero dizer a você como viver a sua vida..."

"Sim, você quer." Eu disse com uma risada.

"É uma doença, estou trabalhando nisso. Enfim, eu só quero que você seja feliz, e eu sei que, um dia, quando você estiver pronta, você será".

"Ei, vamos pular para o próximo clube." Rose disse enquanto vinha cambaleando do clube com duas das suas amigas a segurando.

"Oh não, eu acho que terminamos por essa noite." Sua amiga Charlotte disse.

"Não, vamos lá, vamos dançar".

"É uma coisa boa que decidimos fazer isso três dias antes do casamento, em vez de na noite anterior." Eu murmurei. Ela teria uma dor de cabeça infernal no dia seguinte.

Quando chegamos em casa para dormir, Rose foi direto para a cama e eu mandei uma mensagem para Edward.

**Bella: Em casa para dormir, Rose está bêbada.**

**Edward: LOL. Em também. Vou mantê-lo em minha casa esta noite.**

**Bella: Ok. Vejo você amanhã.**

**Edward: Boa noite.**

Quando chegou o dia do casamento, tudo estava caótico. Rosalie virou uma bridezzila***** do inferno, e Alice... bem, Alice era sua auto mandona e exigente habitual. Eu parecia uma _drag queen_ que esqueceu de usar uma cinta para segurar minha barriga de cerveja, mas eu me recusei a reclamar. Era o grande dia do meu irmão e eu estava grata por ser parte disso como sua _irmã_.

_*__Bridezilla__ significa que o comportamento da mulher torna-se completamente ruim ao longo dos planos de seu casamento. É uma mistura de noiva (Bride) com o monstro Godzilla._

A cerimônia foi perfeita. Um pouco de babados demais para o meu gosto, mas Rose e Emmett pareciam realmente felizes. Edward, é claro, estava lindo em seu smoking, e ele e Emmett definitivamente voltaram a ser tão próximos quanto sempre foram.

Como uma dama de honra, meu trabalho era fazer qualquer coisa que Rose precisasse, portanto, por volta da metade da recepção, eu não tinha falado com Edward sequer uma vez. Eu estava começando a pensar que ele estava me evitando, mas depois do discurso mais ridículo de padrinho que eu jamais poderia imaginar, a dança começou e Edward encontrou o seu caminho até mim.

"Você vai dançar comigo?" Ele perguntou com seu sorriso torto.

"Você está brincando?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Não, por que eu brincaria?"

"Você está falando _comigo_ aqui, lembra?"

"Você, como em a mulher mais bonita aqui? Por que eu não quereria dançar com você?"

"Uh, que tal o fato de eu ter dois pés esquerdos. Eu não tenho um osso gracioso em meu corpo".

"Eu tenho que discordar dessa afirmação. Cada osso em seu corpo é gracioso, vamos lá." Ele disse e puxou-me em pé, não me permitindo dizer não. "Deixe que _eu _conduza".

"De jeito nenhum, eu uso as calças nessa relação." Eu brinquei.

"Não, hoje você não usa".

Edward me girou e girou ao redor. No começo eu fiquei envergonhada, mas depois de alguns minutos, percebi que ninguém olhava para nós estranhamento, então eu relaxei.

"Óperas e dança, hein?" Eu disse com um sorriso. "Quem poderia imaginar?"

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim." Ele disse inesperadamente.

"Ah, sim, o que mais?"

"Uh... eu trabalhei em um circo".

"Sim, certo." Eu disse incredulamente.

"Não, sério, logo após a formatura do ensino médio. Eu não queria ir para a faculdade, então, quando o circo chegou à cidade, implorei para o dono do circo me levar para a estrada com eles".

"Ok, e o que você fez?" Decidi animá-lo. Eu não acreditava em uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo, mas eu realmente queria ver o tipo de besteira que ele foi capaz de criar.

"Bem, primeiro eu estava cavando estrume, mas depois eu só trabalhei na bilheteria".

Eu balancei minha cabeça com um sorriso.

"Você não acredita em mim?"

"Não, nem um pouco".

"Isso realmente dói." Ele disse com fingida ofensa. "Ei, Em".

Edward nos dançou até onde Emmett estava dançando com a Vovó Swan.

"O quë?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu não trabalhei em um circo por um tempo?"

"Por uns cinco minutos".

"De jeito nenhum, eu trabalhei lá por um verão inteiro".

"Sim, ele realmente o fez." Emmet disse.

"Há, eu disse a você".

"Por que você algum dia faria algo assim?" Perguntei divertida e preocupada, apesar do fato ter sido há anos.

"Porque eu era um idiota. Eu tive uma pontuação muito alta no meu SAT***** e consegui uma bolsa integral para a Universidade do Estado de Washington, mas eu estava com medo de ir, então passei o verão viajando e não fazendo nada. Quando eu tinha bosta de cavalo o suficiente para durar a minha vida, eu decidi ir para a faculdade. Mas então Emmett contou-me que você estava morto e eu não levei isso muito bem. Eu quase fui reprovado e passei meu tempo todo em festas de fraternidade, ficando bêbado e chapado".

_*** **__SAT__ (sigla para __Scholastic Aptitude Test__ ou __Scholastic Assessment Test__): é um exame educacional padronizado nos EUA, aplicado a estudantes do 2º grau, que serve de critério para admissão nas universidades norte-americanas._

"Como você conseguiu se controlar?"

"Eu alguma vez realmente consegui? Sim, eu fiquei sóbrio e terminei a faculdade, mas eu ainda sou um idiota".

"Não, você não é. Teimoso, mas não um idiota".

Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. "Você está ficando cansada?" Ele perguntou.

"Na verdade, sim. Você está pronto para ir?"

"Vamos dizer adeus a todos".

Uma vez que Emmett e Rose não partiriam para a sua lua de mel por mais alguns dias, decidi que eles deveriam ter seu apartamento para si mesmos por um tempo. Eu ficaria com Alice, mas Edward pareceu ofendido com a ideia, então eu concordei em ficar com ele, contanto que nós dois soubéssemos que era apenas por alguns dias.

"Parabéns, seu grande imbecil." Edward disse para Emmett.

"Vocês estão indo embora?" Ele nos perguntou. Muitas pessoas já tinham ido embora, incluindo Charlie e Sue, então ele realmente não se importava se nós fôssemos também.

"Sim, nós os veremos antes de vocês irem para o Rio?"

"Definitivamente. Venha aqui, irmã." Ele disse e me envolveu em um dos seus abraços apertados de urso.

"Estou tão feliz que eu pude estar aqui para vê-lo se casar." Eu disse sinceramente.

"Isso não teria sido completo sem você." Ele disse suavemente, e então me soltou antes de agarrar Edward em uma prisão. "Ou você." Ele disse, dando a ele um noogie*****.

_*__ Noogie__ é o ato de friccionar os dedos na cabeça de uma pessoa, produzindo uma sensação ligeiramente dolorosa._

"Vá se foder." Edward disse com um sorriso e então foi dizer adeus para Rose.

Quando Edward e eu fomos para a casa dele, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar as coisas diferentes. Eu não estive lá desde que me mudei para a casa de Emmett, mas eu não estava esperando que algo tivesse mudado.

"Por que todas as suas coisas estão no quarto de hóspedes?" Perguntei confusa quando fui para lá trocar de roupa.

"Esse é o meu quarto. Tenho dormido aí desde que voltei de Forks".

"Por quê?"

"Eu disse a você que nós trocaríamos de quartos".

"Mas eu não moro mais aqui".

"Mas se você decidir se mudar de volta quando o bebê chegar, tudo está pronto".

"_Tudo_ está pronto?"

"Sim. Independentemente de você voltar para cá ou não, eu ainda precisarei de um quarto para quando o bebê vier aqui, então eu arrumei tudo".

"_Você_ arrumou o quarto do bebê?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

"Bem, eu tive ajuda de Rose e Em. Venha, vou mostrar a você." Segui Edward para o menor dos dois quarto de hóspedes e fiquei atônita em silêncio. "Já que não sabemos se é uma menina, ou um menino, pedi para Rose me ajudar a encontrar coisas que fossem unissex".

A primeira coisa que notei foi o berço, e meus estúpidos hormônios de grávida tornaram impossível não chorar. Mas depois das emoções de ver o berço, comecei a ver outras coisas, e o quarto definitivamente _não _era unissex, pelo menos não para a maioria dos padrões. As paredes eram de um azul claro com nuvens inchadas e aviões, então havia trens que corriam ao redor da borda, mas o tema principal do quadro era baseball.

"É perfeito." Eu disse, minha voz estava grossa enquanto eu tentava lutar contra as lágrimas.

"Rose disse que este era apenas um quarto para um menino, eu pessoalmente acho que ela é louca. Que menina não gostaria disso?"

"Pelo menos uma menina nossa." Eu disse com uma risadinha.

"Exatamente".

"Quando você fez tudo isso? Não me lembro de Rose dizer nada sobre vir aqui".

"Ao longo da última semana e meia. Rose disse que tentou falar com você sobre o quarto do bebê, mas que você não pareceu interessada, então ela achou que você não se importaria se ela fizesse isso para você como uma surpresa. Ela foi às compras em sua pausa para o almoço e então vinha para cá depois do trabalho. Em foi com ela algumas vezes para que ele pudesse forçá-la a não comprar borboletas e laços cor de rosa. Eles não podem ter seus próprios filhos, então eles disseram que era algo com o qual eles realmente queriam ajudar, então eu achei que era uma boa ideia".

"Foi uma boa ideia." Eu concordei plenamente. Eu nunca tive muito desejo de fazer o quarto do bebê, mas agora que um estava finalizado, eu simplesmente o amei.

E então houve uma cutucada, o que me fez ofegar.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Oh meu Deus, sinta isso." Peguei a mão dele e coloquei no meu estômago onde eu senti a cutucada. E, como se fosse um sinal, ele cutucou novamente.

"PUTA MERDA!" Ele gritou. "Isso foi o bebê?"

Eu assenti, tendo um tempo difícil para encontrar a minha voz.

"Veja, ele quer que você se mude para cá e pare de se mudar de volta o tempo todo".

"Edward." Eu disse enquanto balançava minha cabeça e saía para a sala de estar.

"O que, por que não?"

"Olha, eu apenas não acho que esta seja a melhor ideia. E se nós começarmos a brigar, ou..."

"Nós não entraremos em uma briga, essa é uma das vantagens de sermos apenas amigos".

"E o que acontece quando você quiser trazer um dos seus encontros para cá. O que você dirá a ela? '_Oh, esta é a minha amiga, Bella, nós teremos um filho juntos, mas você não tem nada com o que se preocupar'_? Eu não posso imaginar qualquer garota que esteja bem com isso".

A ideia me deixou enjoada, mas eu precisava que ele entendesse que me mudar para cá jamais funcionaria em longo prazo. Eu fui morar com Emmett e Rose porque percebi que eu nunca conseguiria vê-lo com outra mulher, e eu certamente nunca seria capaz de estar em seu apartamento enquanto ele estivesse fodendo com alguém.

"Bella, por que diabos eu traria uma mulher para cá?"

"Então, você simplesmente vai para a casa delas?"

"Não. Você vai para a casa de outros caras?"

"Não, por que você sequer perguntaria isso?" Eu disse, revoltada com o pensamento.

"Por que não? Eu estive lendo o 'Livro da Barriga'; é seguro ter relações sexuais enquanto você está grávida".

Mesmo que eu achasse realmente fofo que ele estivesse lendo o livro da gravidez, sua persistência sobre eu estar com outros caras estava simplesmente me irritando. "Que tipo de cara quereria foder uma garota que ficou grávida com um bebê de outro cara?"

"Há um monte de caras que vão atrás de mulheres grávidas solteiras porque podem ter relações sexuais sem se preocupar com elas ficando grávidas".

Meu estômago se agitou quando pensei sobre o cara desprezível no clube, durante a festa de despedida de solteira de Rose. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais nervosa eu ficava.

"Você já fez isso?" Perguntei amargamente.

"Não, eu só estou dizendo que não é impossível para você encontrar um cara para transar. Eu não quereria dormir aqui ouvindo essa merda, e eu duvido que você gostaria de me ouvir nessa mesma situação, então, por que eu faria isso?"

"Bem, eu não estou saindo com ninguém".

"Nem eu".

"Isso não significa que você não vai no futuro. Eu não quero continuar me mudando de um lado a outro e eu não quero ficar no caminho da sua vida".

"Bella, eu juro, eu não tenho vontade de estar com ninguém. Eu só quero focar no meu trabalho e no bebê, e não há sequer tempo para mais nada. Para ser honesto, estou completamente com medo do pensamento de estar sozinho à noite com o bebê quando isso acontecer, e, se nós não morarmos juntos, eu vou tê-lo sozinho às vezes. E se você estiver amamentando? Eu não quero ter que esperar até que ele esteja um ano mais velho para poder tê-lo comigo".

Eu tinha que admitir que o que ele estava dizendo fazia sentido, mas eu ainda estava com medo de tudo ficar confuso novamente. "E se você mudar de ideia?" Perguntei calmamente.

"E se eu morrer amanhã? Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, Bella, mas meu filho sempre virá em primeiro lugar, e você e ele são um pacote".

"Bem, acho que é uma coisa boa nos darmos bem então".

Ele riu. "Sim, seria realmente horrível ter um filho com alguém que você realmente não gosta".

"Que tal nós simplesmente vermos como será essa semana, e se nós não estivermos nas gargantas um do outro no final, eu considerarei me mudar de volta para cá".

Ele sorriu largamente. "Bem, isso é bastante fácil. Eu simplesmente concordarei com tudo que você quiser, então não haverá qualquer razão para brigar".

"Não, isso é trapaça. Você tem que ser normal para que possamos ter certeza que funcionará".

"Eu simplesmente concordarei com qualquer coisa que você desejar pelos próximos 18 anos, se isso fizer você ficar aqui até nosso filho ser um adulto".

"Você não será capaz de ficar solteiro por tanto tempo. Você não quer se casar, comprar uma casa... ter um cachorro?"

"Não, eu odeio cachorros, você sabe disso".

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você vai _desejar_ uma vida diferente de um relacionamento platônico com seu melhor amigo de infância barra ex-namorada. Você não tem _esperanças_ de ter uma família convencional no futuro?"

"Às vezes, a vida tem uma maneira de mover-se além de 'desejos' e 'esperanças'." Ele disse solenemente.

"Não tem que ser assim." Eu disse calmamente. "A vida é o que você faz".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não para mim. Estou cansado de lutar por algo que não está destinado a ser".

"Como é que você sabe que não é para ser, se você desistir?"

"Se fosse para ser, então não seria tão difícil de agarrar".

"As melhores coisas da vida são aquelas pelas quais lutamos com mais força." Eu disse com convicção. Eu não tinha exatamente certeza do que estávamos falando, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu senti como se estivéssemos fazendo todo o sentido e finalmente chegando ao coração dos nossos problemas. Nós estávamos com medo e ambos tínhamos passado por muitas coisas na vida, e talvez nunca fôssemos capazes de ter uma relação normal de qualquer tipo, mas a diferença entre nós é que eu ainda estava disposta a tentar.

A maioria das pessoas que sabem como eu cresci pensariam que eu teria muitos problemas mentais e emocionais, mas, na verdade, eu realmente não tinha esse trauma de infância. Eu fui bem cuidada e amada, nunca faltou nada, e eu fui realmente feliz. Eu nem sequer pensava sobre o fato de que tudo foi baseado em uma mentira, não era importante para mim enquanto eu crescia. Somente após a puberdade eu tive um tempo difícil carregando o fardo disso tudo. Mas isso foi apenas o desconforto físico; eu ainda estava feliz e amava a minha vida.

Edward não teve tanta sorte. Todo mundo importante para ele se foi. Ele foi abusado e menosprezado pela pessoa que mais deveria amá-lo, seu pai. Eu era a pessoa em quem ele confiava, eu era a pessoa que o amava e que ele amava exatamente tanto. Eu era a pessoa para quem ele corria quando estava com medo, mas eu também era aquela que mentiu para ele. A razão pela qual eu menti realmente não importava, o que importava era o fato de que não houve ninguém na vida dele que já foi honesto e verdadeiro com ele.

Talvez Edward estivesse certo, talvez o romance arruíne amizades. Nós ainda éramos próximos quando adolescentes, muito mais próximos do que quaisquer outras crianças eram com seus melhores amigos. Não foi até eu beijá-lo que tudo foi estragado. E, como adultos, talvez se não estivéssemos fazendo sexo quando ele descobriu a verdade, ele nunca teria fugido para o Alasca por dois meses.

Eu decidi naquele momento que pararia de esperar por mais dele. Eu não poderia me impedir de estar apaixonada por ele, mas eu pararia de desejar que ele me abraçasse do jeito que ele fazia antes de saber quem eu realmente era. Nós precisávamos começar do início e sermos apenas amigos... amigos que simplesmente aconteceram de ter um bebê juntos.

Eu continuaria a lutar por ele, mas seria pelo seu bem-estar e melhores interesses. Se nós algum dia fôssemos além de ser apenas amigos, seria porque esse era o nosso curso natural, não por causa de algo que eu forcei nele.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio enquanto considerávamos tudo o que o outro estava tentando dizer, mas eu fui quem quebrou o silêncio. "Ok." Eu sussurrei, embora parecesse um grito, comparado com o silêncio entre nós.

"Ok, o quê?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Ok, eu me mudarei para cá. Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer, isso não funcionar e eu me mudar novamente? Se você realmente quiser tentar isso mais uma vez, estou dentro".

Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de aprender a confiar nas pessoas, e tinha que começar comigo. Eu o machuquei muito, então se ele conseguisse aprender a confiar em mim novamente, ele finalmente poderia se curar e seguir em frente.

O grande sorriso brega não retornou ao seu rosto, mas eu sabia que ele estava feliz que eu concordei em voltar. Nós dois sabíamos que era o movimento 'fazer isso ou quebrá-lo'. Desta vez, nós morarmos juntos solidificaria o nosso relacionamento, qualquer que fosse, ou nos separaria para sempre.

Nós passamos o resto da noite tranquilamente. Nenhum de nós conseguia dormir nesse ponto, então nós descansamos no sofá e cada um manteve uma mão descansando na minha barriga. O bebê nos animou por um tempo, cutucando de vez em quando, mas depois pareceu dormir e parou. Nossa conversa ficou suave, mas ele começou a me perguntar como foi crescer para mim. Ele queria saber como eu lidei com as coisas como os seios crescendo, períodos menstruais e educação física na escola. Ele me perguntou sobre a minha mãe e queria entender por que eu ainda me preocupava com ela.

Eu tinha perguntas para ele também, mas ele realmente não queria falar sobre ele. Era como se ele estivesse tentando me conhecer novamente, e isso realmente era bom. Eu estava sendo completamente honesta, lançando-me do nada, e ele sabia que eu tinha acabado com a mentira. Eu prometi a ele a verdade e nada mais, e, em troca, ele prometeu tentar encontrar o valor em _'desejos e esperanças'_ novamente.

* * *

**N/T:** Será que estão no caminho certo? Deixe-nos saber o que vcs pensam.

Reviews e até quinta :)


	19. Necessidades doloridas

_**N/A**__: (IMORTANTE) Ok, então eu prometi uma grande reviravolta de eventos, e aqui está. Você pode pensar que isso não é realista, mas é, eu fiz minha pesquisa e isso realmente acontece. (Você saberá do que estou falando quando ler isso)_

**~ Capítulo 18 – Necessidades doloridas ~**

_Tradutora: Solfiane_

_**~ Bella ~**_

Os meses seguintes foram calmos e realmente muito divertidos. Edward e eu estávamos realmente nos dando às mil maravilhas, e sempre rindo como um casal de crianças bobas. Nós tomamos esse tempo para restabelecer nossa amizade, que era algo que ambos precisávamos.

Nenhum de nós estava namorando ninguém, nós éramos platonicamente monogâmicos e focados em fortalecer a nossa ligação. Como antes, nós nunca estávamos separados, exceto quando estávamos trabalhando. Nós geralmente dormíamos em nossos quartos separados, mas geralmente adormecíamos juntos no sofá, embora só o fato de saber que estávamos sob o mesmo teto já me ajudasse a me sentir calma o suficiente para dormir em paz todas as noites. Logo depois que eu mudei de volta para a casa dele novamente, eu tive muita dificuldade em me proibir de entrar às escondidas em seu quarto e deitar ao lado dele, mas isso teria sido cruzar uma linha da qual ambos precisávamos ficar atrás.

Nossos amigos mais íntimos sabiam o estado da nossa relação e, apesar de não entenderem, eles pararam de questioná-la também. Nós todos saíamos como casais, e Edward e eu naturalmente sempre acabávamos emparelhados. Meu lugar era automaticamente ao lado dele, e nós sempre íamos embora juntos. A única diferença entre nós e qualquer outro casal era que nós não nos beijávamos e nem fazíamos sexo. Eu até consegui enterrar meus desejos físicos por ele tão profundamente que eu às vezes esquecia como era realmente fazer sexo.

Comecei a me consultar com um terapeuta, o que eu não tinha certeza de quanto seria realmente benéfico. Era muito desconfortável eu falar sobre o meu passado com um total estranho, mas eu tentei pelo bem do meu bebê. Se eu tivesse a menor probabilidade de explodir e tornar-me louca como a minha mãe, então eu queria ter ajuda para poder detectar isso antes do tempo.

Edward me surpreendeu um dia perguntando se eu poderia marcar uma sessão conjunta com ele, mas quando chegamos lá e começamos a falar sobre os nossos problemas, ele ficou como um cervo paralisado pelos faróis. Eu sabia que ele queria trabalhar em suas emoções pelo bem do nosso bebê, mas ele simplesmente não estava pronto ainda, e, até que ele estivesse, as sessões eram inúteis. Eu não estava chateada com ele, ele deu o primeiro passo ao pedir para ir na consulta, mas talvez ele simplesmente precisasse de mais tempo.

Minha gravidez rapidamente se aproximou do final e eu estava absolutamente enorme. Todos os meses, Edward me acompanhava ao médico e nós tentamos duas vezes determinar o sexo do bebê através do ultrassom, mas, em ambas as vezes o bebê não cooperou e se colocou em uma posição em que não podia ser determinado.

Nós nos inscrevemos em um curso de preparação para o parto, mas depois de termos rido durante toda a primeira aula e de Edward ter vomitado no instrutor durante o vídeo do parto, eles nos pediram que não voltássemos. Edward sentiu-se mal por ter nos feito ser expulsos do curso, então ele contratou um treinador de Lamaze***** para nos dar algumas aulas particulares.

_* __O __método de Lamaze__ foi desenvolvido pelo obstetra francês Fernand Lamaze, como uma alternativa à intervenção médica durante o parto. O objetivo do método é manter a mãe relaxada e focalizada na respiração. O método de Lamaze envolve frequentemente um parceiro, que massageará a mãe e a auxiliará na respiração e relaxamento, e integra ação medicamentosa quando a mãe assim escolhe. _

Edward e eu normalmente passávamos nossas noites assistindo TV juntos, ou lendo. Ele gostava de deitar sua cabeça perto da minha barriga e falar com o bebê, e eu tinha certeza que o bebê respondia ao som da sua voz sedosa; _quem não responderia?_ Ele era incrível com suas massagens nos meus pés e nas costas, e estava disposto a sair a qualquer hora para satisfazer um dos meus desejos.

Finalmente, cheguei na minha 40ª semana, e Edward e eu estávamos ambos animados e apavorados ao mesmo tempo. Dr. Cullen disse que poderia acontecer em qualquer dia a partir daquela data, então eu nunca estava sozinha. Edward se recusava a ir para o trabalho nesse ponto, e Rose e Emmett passavam no apartamento todos os dias para verificar como eu estava.

"Você tem o meu número, certo?" Rose perguntou a Edward.

"Pela milionésima vez, Rose, sim." Edward disse irritado. Rose era o meu reforço no caso de Edward não conseguir aguentar durante o parto. Ele prometeu que aguentaria sem problemas, mas depois do que ele fez durante as aulas de Lamaze, eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

"Ok, eu manterei meu telefone por perto".

"Tchau, Rose." Eu disse assim que ela saiu. Rose e eu tínhamos nos aproximado ao longo dos últimos meses, e, apesar de eu acreditar que essa nossa nova ligação se devia à minha barriga em crescimento, eu estava feliz de tê-la por perto.

"Tchau, querida." Ela disse antes de atirar um beijo em minha direção e um olhar para que Edward não esquecesse.

"Então, já está sentindo alguma coisa?" Ele me perguntou ansiosamente quando levantei do sofá para pegar uma bebida.

"Não. Eu não entendo, o Dr. Cullen não disse que eu deveria estar sentindo aquelas falsas contrações?"

"Sim, e você está realmente enorme, então não é como se o bebê não estivesse pronto para sair".

"Obrigada por me chamar de enorme, idiota!" Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Bem, você está mesmo." Ele brincou. "Tem um grande menino aí dentro".

"Ou menina." Eu disse, mesmo que Edward estivesse certo de que não poderia ser qualquer coisa além de um menino.

Eu estava me arrastando no começo da minha 41ª semana e estava muito pronta para que a minha gravidez acabasse.

Como eu tinha passado a data prevista para o parto, nós tínhamos ido ao médico algumas vezes na semana, esperando que minhas contrações aumentassem, ou aparecessem.

Depois do meu exame, Dr. Cullen balançou sua cabeça. "Este bebê está apenas perfeitamente feliz exatamente onde ele está. O colo do seu útero ainda está grosso e não houve quaisquer contrações, mas o bebê está mais do que plenamente desenvolvido. Nós podemos deixá-lo ir até a 42ª semana, mas depois disso nós precisaremos induzir o parto".

Eu de repente fiquei apavorada. Eu não era aquele tipo de pessoa 'orgânica e tudo-ao-natural', mas a ideia de hormônios sintéticos forçando o começo do trabalho de parto era meio aterrorizadora para mim.

"O livro dizia que longas caminhadas ou comida picante podem ajudar a induzir o trabalho de parto. Isso é verdade?" Perguntei ao médico.

"São todas apenas teorias... mas a teoria que parece funcionar melhor é o _sexo_".

"O quê?" Edward e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Sexo há muito é tido como uma forma de induzir o parto naturalmente. Não está provado, mas muitas das minhas pacientes tiveram sucesso dessa forma".

"Por que o sexo induziria o parto?" Perguntei confusa.

"Bem, ter um orgasmo pode ajudar a dar um salto para iniciar as contrações, mas, mais ainda, o sêmen tem um hormônio chamado prostaglandina, que ajuda a amadurecer ou afinar o colo do útero. Como você já passou da data prevista, isso poderia ajudá-la. Mas como eu disse, não é um método comprovado e as manobras em torno da enorme barriga podem revelar-se difíceis".

Olhei para Edward, mas ele não retornou meu olhar. Eu sabia que induzir o parto com o sexo não era uma opção para nós, mas depois eu comecei a pensar sobre a alternativa.

"Então, se eu não entrar em trabalho de parto dentro dos próximos dois dias, nós vamos induzi-lo artificialmente?"

"Nós não gostamos que as mulheres vão além das 42 semanas, simplesmente não é saudável para a mãe ou para o bebê".

"Quais são os riscos das induções artificiais?" Edward perguntou inesperadamente.

"Bem, são muito comuns e na maioria das vezes não há efeitos colaterais visíveis. Mas houve casos de aumento da frequência cardíaca fetal, icterícia, aumento do risco de ser necessário o uso de fórceps ou vácuo, e há sempre um aumento do risco de ser necessária uma cesariana".

Eu comecei a entrar em pânico silenciosamente à menção de uma cesariana. Eu nunca tinha feito qualquer tipo de cirurgia antes, e a ideia me assustava completamente.

"Vá para casa, tente relaxar e vamos ver o que acontece. Eu quero que você volte aqui dentro de quatro dias e nós discutiremos nossas opções daí".

"Obrigada, Dr. Cullen." Eu disse com uma voz trêmula. Eu estava tentando suprimir meu medo, mas não estava realmente conseguindo.

Voltamos para casa em silêncio. Edward mal olhou para mim e eu estava preocupada que a simples menção de sexo pudesse ter criado uma espécie de abismo entre nós, tão perto do nascimento do nosso bebê.

"Você está com fome?" Ele perguntou finalmente, depois que eu sentei no sofá e entrei em pânico sobre a possibilidade muito real de o bebê ter que ser tirado de mim através de um corte.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, mas não olhei para ele. Eu estava muito ocupada surtando para comer, ou dar a ele uma resposta adequada. Depois de um tempo, eu tive uma ideia. Peguei o laptop e comecei a fazer alguma pesquisa. Em praticamente todos os sites, o sexo estava no topo da lista das maneiras de induzir naturalmente o trabalho de parto. Alguns artigos davam razões pelas quais isso não funcionava, mas a maioria era a favor disso.

"O que você está olhando?" Ele me perguntou baixinho. Eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava sentado ao meu lado no sofá até que ele falou.

Eu rapidamente saí do site. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava realmente considerando que o sexo era uma possibilidade pra nós. Nós tínhamos progredido tanto e nos aproximado muito novamente, que eu simplesmente não queria arruinar isso com ele entrando em pânico pensando que eu só estava tentando enganá-lo para dormir comigo.

"Nada sério. Eu só estava esperando que houvesse outros métodos para eu tentar que o trabalho de parto comece".

"Você encontrou alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Não, nada que faça sentido. Eu só não queria ter que fazer uma cesariana".

"Você não precisará. O bebê nascerá esta semana." Ele disse com certeza.

"Como você pode estar tão confiante?" Eu perguntei, desejando estar tão segura como ele.

"Eu acho que nós devíamos tentar a coisa do sexo." Ele disse abruptamente, pegando-me de surpresa.

"Edward, nós progredimos tanto e sexo só vai estragar tudo".

"Só se nós deixarmos. Nós concordamos em fazer o que fosse melhor para o bebê, e eu acho que nós precisamos tentar isso antes de arriscar qualquer coisa artificial. Nós somos adultos, nós conseguimos entender que isso é apenas pelo bebê, e então você entrará em trabalho de parto e nós voltaremos a ser amigos para que possamos compartilhar o crescimento do nosso bebê".

"Não, isso provavelmente não é uma coisa de uma vez só. Normalmente exige fazer sexo algumas vezes até que funcione, e isso só vai tornar as coisas tensas entre nós".

"A decisão é sua, mas eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer o que pudermos para evitar que você tenha de fazer uma cirurgia".

Eu tinha suprimido os meus desejos físicos por tanto tempo que, finalmente permitir-me pensar sobre sexo novamente causou uma dolorosa inundação de necessidades doloridas. Eu o queria tanto que nem pensei que fosse capaz dizer que não, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não sabia como eu seria capaz de desistir dele quando tivesse terminado. Era como brincar com fogo, e eu estava com muito medo de me queimar.

Mas Edward estava certo, o objetivo todo de vivermos juntos era fazer o que fosse melhor para o bebê, então, fazer sexo não era diferente. Não seria fácil, mas eu suponho que criar uma criança e relacionamentos nunca era simples. Se nos afastássemos sobre algo tão facilmente, então talvez nós estivéssemos condenados, de qualquer maneira.

"As pessoas fazem essa coisa toda de _amigos com benefícios_ o tempo todo, certo?" Perguntei a ele baixinho.

"Sim." Ele disse estranhamente.

"E é só até eu entrar em trabalho de parto, e depois podemos voltar a ser como somos agora. Apenas amigos. Nós não vamos deixar isso nos separar?"

"Claro que não".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ok, talvez devêssemos tentar isso".

Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos realmente pensando nisso, quanto mais concordando em fazer isso. Eu estava assustada, mas então eu percebi que isso não importava. Eu já tinha engolido o meu amor por ele tantas vezes que eu sabia que conseguiria fazer isso novamente, especialmente neste caso.

Ele foi até o seu quarto para esperar por mim e eu fui para o meu me trocar. Nós não faríamos amor, portanto, não havia qualquer necessidade de ficarmos completamente nus, então eu apenas coloquei uma das minhas camisolas de gestante e tirei minha calcinha. Caminhei nervosamente até o quarto dele e vagamente me perguntei por que não fazíamos isso no meu quarto. Eu tinha o maior quarto, já que ele insistiu em trocar, mas, por alguma razão, ele me disse para ir ao dele.

Quando abri a porta, eu quase fiquei sem respiração ao vê-lo sem camisa. Ele era tão bonito e tão malditamente sexy.

"Não fique nervosa." Ele murmurou.

"Eu não estou. É você quem tem que fazer todo o trabalho." Eu disse provocativamente, tentando aliviar o clima.

Ele sorriu. "Bem, eu acho que meu trabalho em tudo isto é muito mais fácil do que o seu".

"Nem brinque comigo. É melhor você nunca mais reclamar de nada pelo resto das nossas vidas depois que eu de alguma forma conseguir espremer _o seu_ bebê para fora de mim".

Ele riu. "Eu já estou eternamente em divida com você por muito mais do que ter meu bebê".

Ele se aproximou de mim e hesitantemente colocou sua mão na lateral do meu pescoço, e parecia que ele estava prestes a se inclinar para mim.

"Nós não temos que nos beijar." Eu disse rapidamente. Por alguma estranha razão desconhecida, beijá-lo tornaria isso muito mais difícil de superar do que a atual relação sexual. Se ele me beijasse, então cada vez que eu olhasse para os seus lábios, eu quereria que eles estivessem em mim novamente. Eu já era atormentada por esses desejos, e beijá-lo novamente apenas tornaria tudo muito mais difícil.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse baixinho para si mesmo.

Eu sentei no meio da cama e deitei. Meu coração estava batendo a mil por minuto, e isso só aumentou quando ele engatinhou sobre mim. Ele estava de joelhos e usando apenas uma mão para se apoiar, e com a outra ele levantou minha camisola e puxou sua calça para baixo. Era definitivamente estranho com a minha barriga gigante, depois de nos remexermos ao rdor como um casal de adolescentes virgens, ele decidiu tentar uma abordagem diferente.

"Aqui, arraste-se para baixo." Ele disse suavemente.

Arrastei minha bunda até ficar na beirada da cama. "Assim?" Perguntei insegura.

"Sim." Ele ficou de joelhos em frente a mim, então ele estava perfeitamente alinhado com a minha entrada. "Envolva suas pernas ao redor de mim." Ele disse com uma voz grossa. Tranquei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura enquanto ele deslizava sua mão mais para cima sob a minha camisola, acariciando minha coxa ao longo do caminho.

Ele tinha seus olhos trancados com os meus enquanto seus dedos encontravam seu caminho até minhas dobras sensíveis, e a intensidade do seu olhar era tão esmagadora que eu tive que desviar o olhar, ou eu tinha certeza que me perderia completamente neles. Eu não estava vendo o que ele estava fazendo, então, quando ele deslizou dois dedos dentro de mim, eu ofeguei. Eu não entendia por que ele estava me masturbando assim no início, porque eu pensei que o objetivo todo era simplesmente que ele gozasse dentro de mim, mas quando ele começou a empurrá-los para dentro e para fora e usando seu polegar para circundar meu clitóris, uma onda de calor percorreu minha espinha e diretamente até meu núcleo. Eu já estava um pouco molhada antes, mas estava muito nervosa para realmente chegar lá antes de ele começar a me acariciar daquela maneira.

Edward era muito mais experiente sexualmente do que eu, então ele devia saber que o que ele estava fazendo era suscetível de causar uma inundação. Eu estava ligeiramente preocupada que minha bolsa tivesse estourado, mas então, quando ele continuou, eu percebi que era apenas pura excitação.

"Edward." Eu ofeguei.

Ele não respondeu com nenhuma palavra, ele apenas removeu seus dedos e posicionou a ponta da sua ereção em minha entrada. Muito lentamente, ele se empurrou para dentro de mim. Ele não estocou como eu estava esperando, ele apenas ficou parado dentro de mim, olhando para mim tão profundamente, como se estivesse olhando diretamente para a minha alma. De repente, houve uma outra onda de desejo, o que fez minhas paredes contraírem firmemente em torno dele. Meu orgasmo nos pegou de surpresa, fazendo-me ofegar e apertar minhas mãos em punhos, agarrando os cobertores debaixo de mim. Mas o meu clímax não afetou apenas a mim, Edward grunhiu quando eu o apertei, e então, houve mais calor vindo dele. Seu corpo enrijeceu e ele agarrou minhas coxas para se apoiar enquanto esvaziava dentro de mim.

Eu não tinha certeza se nossos orgasmos sem movimento eram devido a um longo período de abstinência, ou se estarmos ligados daquela forma era tão avassalador que não conseguimos segurar por mais tempo. Eu tinha a sensação que sabia qual das duas opções era a verdadeira para mim, mas eu não tinha ideia do que estava passando pela mente dele naquele momento.

Ele permaneceu dentro de mim por mais alguns minutos, e então, sem uma palavra, saiu. Ele colocou sua calça de volta, depois deitou do meu lado e descansou com a cabeça pousada em seu braço. Depois de mais alguns momentos em silêncio, ele virou e olhou para mim.

"Você está bem?"

Eu assenti, mas eu não conseguia falar e o formigamento na ponta do meu nariz me avisou que as lágrimas estavam próximas, então, antes que ele pudesse me ver chorando, eu levantei e me retirei para o meu quarto tão rapidamente quanto meu corpo de grandes dimensões me permitia. Fechei a porta atrás de mim na esperança de que ele pegasse a dica para me deixar sozinha e, felizmente, ele o fez. Coloquei o travesseiro sobre o meu rosto para abafar o som do meu choro, mas eu estava tão histérica que fiquei com medo sobre ele ouvi-lo, de qualquer maneira.

Eu fui estúpida em pensar que eu poderia lidar com isso. No momento em que ele saiu de mim, senti como se eu o estivesse perdendo tudo de novo e eu não sabia como lidar com essa perda.

Eu chorei até adormecer, mas de manhã eu acordei com o cheiro irresistível de bacon. Edward sabia que eu tinha uma fraqueza por bacon, então ele devia estar fazendo isso como uma maneira de quebrar o gelo.

Enterrei meu nervosismo e saí para encará-lo. Ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu tinha certeza que ele me ouviu entrando no cômodo.

"Você está com fome?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

"Sempre." Eu respondi baixinho, tentando imitar o seu tom casual. Sentei-me à mesa e ele colocou um prato de ovos e bacon na minha frente. "Obrigada".

Nós comemos juntos sem falar, e eu queria chorar de novo porque eu sabia que tínhamos arruinado nossa amizade para sempre. Quando terminamos, ele pegou meu prato e o lavou na pia antes de se virar para me encarar.

"Então, você quer fazer sexo outra vez?" Ele perguntou inesperadamente.

Sem parar um momento para pensar, eu disse, "Sim".

Ele me lançou seu sorriso torto e então se aproximou de mim antes de se colocar de joelhos na minha frente. Eu ainda estava sem calcinha, então tudo o que ele teve que fazer foi levantar minha camisola para me deixar exposta. Em vez de usar seus dedos como antes, ele se inclinou e colocou sua cabeça entre as minhas pernas e usou sua língua para lamber minha fenda.

Eu estava determinada em não gozar tão rapidamente dessa vez, eu queria aproveitar isso e saborear cada segundo, mas enquanto ele mergulhava sua língua para dentro e para fora e entre as minhas dobras, eu podia sentir novamente aquele aperto familiar em todos os meus músculos. Ele sempre parecia saber quando eu estava perto, então ele levantou e colocou-me sobre a mesa. Desta vez, ele não ficou parado depois de empurrar para dentro de mim. Ele estocou dentro de mim com um certo desespero, e eu tentei me manter sã, mas me inclinei para trás e não consegui evitar gemer mais alto do que eu jamais lembrava de ter gemido antes. Meus ruídos só o fizeram acelerar ainda mais e nós rapidamente gozamos juntos com uma erupção de euforia.

Eu tinha esquecido como era incrível ser amante dele, e o fato de ser tão bem mesmo quando eu estava desconfortavelmente tão enorme só me fez desejar não ter nada entre nós novamente. Sem bebê, sem roupas e sem barreiras emocionais. Eu não estive tão perto assim dele fisicamente em quase oito meses, mas eu nunca tinha sentido tanta falta dele fisicamente do que naquele exato momento.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse possível que fazer sexo conseguiria erguer um muro ainda mais alto entre nós, mas eu receava que fosse exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo.

Depois disso, nós meio que nos deixamos levar em uma nova e estranha convivência. Nos dias seguintes, nós nos tornamos amantes, mas quase não falávamos. Era puramente físico e, mesmo que fosse incrível, eu sentia falta da nossa amizade e percebi como a relação platônica que tínhamos era muito melhor do que qualquer relação baseada em apenas sexo poderia ser.

Na noite antes da minha próxima consulta, nós decidimos tentar mais uma vez, mas, desta vez, ele perguntou se poderíamos fazer isso no meu quarto. O local não importava, tudo no que eu conseguia pensar é que seria a última vez que faríamos sexo, e eu me sentia completamente vazia e atordoada por dentro.

Acabou tão rapidamente como das outras vezes, e eu de repente me senti amarga. Mesmo que eu tenha tido um orgasmo cada vez que fizemos sexo, era quase como se ele tentasse que nós dois terminássemos tão rápido quando possível, para que ele não tivesse que estar dentro de mim por mais tempo do que o necessário.

Ele rolou de cima de mim e caiu sobre a cama, não parecendo ter qualquer intenção de se mover. Nós estivemos fazendo sexo em seu quarto, então eu sempre escapava quando terminávamos, mas, já que ele estava no meu quarto naquela noite, eu estava ficando irritada por não ter onde ir para ficar longe dele.

"Você pode sair agora, obrigada pela foda." Eu disse, irada.

Mas ele não se moveu.

"Por que você está tão brava comigo?" Ele perguntou, pegando-me desprevenida. Nós mal nos falávamos ultimamente, então sua voz realmente soou estranha para mim.

"O que seja, isso não importa".

"Sim, importa. Olha, eu sei que você está preocupada com tudo isso, mas eu não sei como tentar acalmá-la se você não falar comigo".

_Eu não falo com ele?_ Fiquei chocada pelas suas palavras, porque eu tinha certeza que era ele que se recusava a falar comigo.

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei, qualquer coisa. Como você está se sentindo, _o que_ você está pensando, qualquer coisa, simplesmente _alguma coisa_." A frustração em sua voz era evidente, o que só me confundiu ainda mais. "Bella, por favor, simplesmente fale comigo. Eu sinto falta do som de sua voz. Dizer para eu ir para o inferno seria melhor do que isso".

Poderia ser que nós tivéssemos entendido errado um ao outro? Talvez nós dois estivéssemos apenas com medo de ser o primeiro a falar, então nenhum de nós falou. Ele estava certo, eu precisava dizer a ele como eu estava me sentindo, e eu tinha que ser honesta. A honestidade era a chave para qualquer esperança de um futuro amigável entre nós, era absolutamente essencial.

"Você algum dia vai me querer novamente?" Eu perguntei com a voz trêmula. "Eu já sinto tanto a sua falta, e eu não sei como lidar com isso".

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto pensava sobre o que eu estava dizendo, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus. Havia tanta dor e tristeza neles que eu estava me perguntando se ele realmente choraria, mas ele não o fez, em vez disso, ele respondeu à minha pergunta de uma maneira que eu nunca esperei. Ele se inclinou e me beijou lentamente. Apaixonadamente.

No começo eu não entendi o que ele estava querendo me dizer, mas quando ele gentilmente levantou a minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça, eu entendi. Nós não tínhamos nos beijado desde que tinhamos rompido, antes de eu sequer saber que estava grávida, por isso, seus lábios nos meus significavam muito mais do que qualquer palavra poderia. Foi a primeira vez que ele me beijou desde que descobriu quem eu realmente era, e eu sabia que guardaria esse beijo comigo pelo resto da minha vida.

Seus beijos deixaram um rastro de arrepios sobre a minha pele superaquecida enquanto ele descia dos meus lábios para o meu pescoço e continuava até os meus seios. Ele colocou uma mão na parte inferior das minhas costas quando ela arqueou em direção a ele, e a outra foi para o meu núcleo.

Mas então, ele parou abruptamente.

Ele se arrastou de volta para o meu rosto e gentilmente descansou sua testa na minha. "Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou, fazendo-me parar de respirar. "Eu te amo tanto que cada fibra do meu ser dói por você. Se eu não fosse tão medroso, eu teria dito isso para você há muito tempo, mas eu sempre amei você, desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Eu não quero estar em lugar nenhum neste mundo sem você, eu não posso nem respirar quando penso em perder você. Eu preciso tanto de você, eu sempre precisei, e eu sinto muito por alguma vez fazê-la duvidar disso".

Eu comecei a chorar incontrolavelmente, mas em vez de ele me dizer que tudo ficaria bem, ele me mostrou exatamente o quanto isso seria incrível. Ele não podia colocar seu corpo contra o meu sem esmagar o bebê, então ele se moveu para ficar atrás de mim. Ele se envolveu em torno de mmim firmemente, corpo a corpo, e beijou meu pescoço enquanto ele insistia em encontrar uma maneira de tocar cada centímetro de mim.

Meu choro abrandou enquanto ele sussurrava as palavras 'Eu te amarei para sempre' no meu ouvido. Eu não conseguia falar chorando daquela forma, e eu precisava que ele soubesse como eu me sentia.

"Eu também amo você, mais do que qualquer coisa. Ninguém além de você." Minha voz estava grossa com as lágrimas, mas ele entendeu e sorriu contra a concha da minha orelha.

Eu o queria dentro de mim novamente, eu precisava disso, então eu me empurrei para trás e me mexi contra ele como num convite. Ele não precisou que eu pedisse duas vezes. Ainda na mesma posição, ele entrou em mim por trás e continuou empurrando para dentro e para fora lentamente, fazendo amor comigo como se não houvesse amanhã, porque, tecnicamente, não havia. Eu teria o meu parto induzido na manhã seguinte, então, tudo o que nós tínhamos era aquela noite, mas eu estava confiante naquele momento que essa não seria a nossa última vez. Eu teria o bebê e, assim que eu fosse capaz, eu faria amor com ele novamente.

Eu adormeci em seus braços pela primeira vez em muito tempo e eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter tido um descanso mais pacífico do que aquele. Não havia mais segredos e eu realmente conseguia sentir as paredes que haviam se erguido entre nós desabarem. Era o paraíso absoluto, mesmo não tendo durado mais do que apenas algumas horas.

Às três e meia da madrugada, minha bolsa estourou...

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_*assobia desconfortavelmente* Então, o que vocês acharam? Eu não estou esperando que todos gostem da forma como este capítulo foi, mas isso sempre esteve no plano._

_Para sua informação, não estamos prontos para o 'felizes para sempre' ainda. Bella pode ter esquecido de dizer a Edward algo importante. Eu sei, mais drama *boo*, mas tudo acabará bem. Algumas pequenas reviravoltas adiante... ou grandes reviravoltas, dependendo de como você olhar para isso. Não fiquem bravos comigo, isso é apenas a forma como essa história vai. 'Felizes para sempre' em breve._

_**Nota da Tradutora:** Temos mais 8 capítulos até o fim, e só posso adiantar que isso aqui dá uma reviravolta que vocês não tem noção. Então comentem que eu volto na segunda :) _


	20. Passado e futuro

_**N/A: **__Ok, esta história é bem uma partida/despedida para mim, porque eu sou uma crente rigorosa nos pares habituais e, principalmente, usando os personagens de Stephenie Meyer, apenas os ajustando um pouco para caber em uma nova história, mas eu tive que mudar algumas coisas nos próximos capítulos. Eu não quero delatar nada, então eu não direi mais do que isso. Eu espero que vocês não se importem com as alterações._

_Este capítulo apenas lida com o nascimento e as primeiras semanas em casa, a reviravolta virá em seguida. Não fique muito desapontado que não é neste capítulo, eu precisava dar a eles algum tempo em paz em família._

* * *

**~ Capítulo 19 – Passado e futuro ~**

_Tradutora: VampiresLoves_

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Edward... Edward, acorde".

Eu estava tendo uma das melhores noites de sono que eu conseguia me lembrar de ter em muito tempo, mas a voz de Bella ecoou através da minha inconsciência. No começo eu fiquei confuso porque já estava sonhando com ela, mas então ela me chutou, sacudindo-me acordado.

"O que... o que há de errado?" Perguntei de forma grogue.

"Acho que a minha bolsa estourou".

"O quê!" Eu pulei, instantaneamente acordado. "Quando?"

"Eu levantei porque tinha que usar o banheiro, e então eu estava de pé uma poça d'água".

Olhei para o relógio e marcava 03hs30min, mas eu não me importava com a hora, imaginando que médicos estavam acostumados a horários estranhos. "Ok, vou ligar para o Dr. Cullen".

"Alô, Doutor Cullen falando." Achei estranho ele atender em seu telefone celular tão formalmente, mas depois lembrei que ele disse que era seu número 'de plantão'.

"Oi, aqui é Edward Masen".

"Bem, olá, Sr. Masen, eu realmente espero que esta ligação tenha a ver com a Sra. Swan entrando em trabalho de parto, e não uma ligação para Esme sobre o seu trabalho." Ele brincou... _pelo menos_ _eu achava que ele estivesse brincando_. Esme tinha realmente salvado a minha bunda e me cobria no trabalho quando eu estava fora com Bella. Normalmente a minha agência não teria se importado se eu estivesse fora, mas estávamos no meio de uma fusão enorme e era esperado que eu a liderasse.

"Não, a bolsa de Bella acabou de romper." Meu tom pode ter sido um pouco amargo, mas eu não pude deixar de ficar irritado pela sua brincadeira e leve disposição. Eu estava em pânico e ele achou que era hora de ser engraçado?

"Maravilhoso. Ela já teve alguma contração?"

"Você já teve alguma contração?" Perguntei a Bella e ela deu de ombros, incerta.

"Ela não sabe." Eu disse ao médico.

"Ok, bem quando elas começarem a intensificar, ela definitivamente saberá. Tenho certeza que ela tem tempo para tomar um banho, então, por que você não a leva para fazer isso e depois pega a bolsa dela e a leva para o hospital. Eu ligarei com antecedência e avisarei que vocês estão a caminho".

"Ótimo, obrigado, Doutor Cullen".

"Vejo você em breve." Ele disse e depois desligou.

"Ele disse que você deve tomar um banho." Eu disse a ela. "Você quer que eu te ajude?" Eu perguntei, um pouco ansiosamente demais.

"Acho que posso conseguir." Ela disse com um sorriso. "A não ser que você _queira_ ajudar".

Ela não teve que me perguntar duas vezes.

Era incrível o quanto o nosso relacionamento se tornou diferente em tão curto espaço de tempo. Eu sempre soube que a amava, mas estava com muito medo de estar com ela daquela forma novamente. Muita merda tinha acontecido e eu não sabia como confiar nela, assim como em mim mesmo. Mas quando o médico disse que o sexo poderia ajuda-la, tudo mudou. Meu orgulho e problema estúpido de confiança não significavam nada, tudo o que importava era que eu estava morrendo de medo do pensamento de ela ser cortada.

Foi quando eu percebi que idiota eu tinha sido. Eu achei que poderia lidar com ela sendo apenas minha amiga e mãe do meu filho, porque se eu dissesse a mim mesmo que ela não era nada para mim, então eu poderia lidar com perdê-la. Mas eu só estava mentindo para mim mesmo. Quanto mais próximos nos tornamos emocionalmente ao longo dos meses, mais meu cérebro era capaz de fazer a ligação entre Bella e Ben. Eles eram a mesma pessoa e, mesmo que eu soubesse disso, eu não entendia verdadeiramente até ela se mudar de volta e nós sermos capazes de conhecer um ao outro novamente.

Quando nós namoramos antes, ela era Isabella. Sim, ela parecia com Ben, mas eu a via como uma pessoa muito diferente, independente das suas semelhanças. Quando eu soube a verdade, eu simplesmente não conseguia envolver minha cabeça em torno disso. Os fatos não importavam, eu precisava de um tempo para digerir isso e encontrar uma nova maneira de olhar para ela. Eu descobri isso durante esses meses, mas eu ainda não conseguia imaginar ter relações sexuais com ela novamente. Ela era Ben, então, o quanto seria estranho, saber que eu estava fazendo sexo com Ben?

Isso é o que me conteve por tanto tempo. Eu não conhecia os meus próprios sentimentos; eu não tinha ideia se queria ter relações sexuais com ela, ou até mesmo se eu poderia. Eu não queria estar no meio de tudo e de repente começar a enlouquecer, pensando sobre o fato de que eu estava tendo Ben dessa forma, porque me afastar dela nessa situação só magoaria seus sentimentos, assim como foderia com a minha própria mente.

Depois que o médico nos disse que o sexo poderia ajudar, eu silenciosamente comecei a enlouquecer. Eu não tinha mais tempo para descobrir isso, eu precisava superar a minha merda, e eu precisava fazer isso imediatamente.

Eu estava nervoso enquanto tentamos fazer aquilo naquela noite. Naquele ponto, eu sabia que poderia passar por isso, pelo bem dela e do bebê, mas eu não sabia como seria. Eu a amava mais do que tudo, e se eu pudesse superar os problemas físicos que eu tinha, nada poderia nos impedir de estar completamente juntos, o que também me apavorava.

Quando eu empurrei para dentro dela, eu congelei. Minha mente estava correndo com tantas coisas, e nenhuma delas era ruim. Eu olhava para ela como Isabella, e como Ben. Eu a amava como ambos, e fazer amor com ela como ambos era muito mais intenso do que eu poderia imaginar. Eu queria beija-la, eu queria abraçá-la contra mim e dizer a ela que eu tinha sido um idiota, mas não tive a chance. Só de pensar no que estávamos fazendo, praticamente me fez gozar imediatamente, e o fato de que ela já estava gozando enviou-me completamente ao limite.

Eu odiei sair de dentro dela, mas, sinceramente, apesar da minha falta de esforço, eu estava exausto, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente pela montanha-russa emocionalmente desgastante do dia. Quando deitei ao lado dela, eu de repente fiquei nervoso novamente. Eu odiava não saber o que ela estava pensando, mas quando perguntei se ela estava bem, ela simplesmente levantou e irrompeu do quarto.

Era tarde demais.

Levei muito tempo tentando entender a minha merda e perdi a chance de estar com ela do jeito que finalmente percebi que nós fomos feitos para estar. Então eu recuei. Foi totalmente culpa minha e eu nunca a culparia por desistir de mim. Eu não conseguia deixar de sentir a onde de dor da perda de algo que eu nunca me permiti reivindicar, e eu não podia provocar tensão nela por sobrecarregá-la com os meus sentimentos, quando eu tinha certeza que ela não se sentia da mesma maneira. Eu tinha que manter o foco e tentar me manter objetivo quando se tratava de fazer sexo com ela.

Nós quase não nos falamos, e eu me preocupei que, apesar das nossas promessas um para o outro, nós não seriamos capazes de encontrar o caminho de volta. Era muito fodidamente irônico que eu tenha tirado a minha cabeça da minha bunda exatamente no momento em que ela seguia além de mim, mas eu merecia, eu merecia cada pedaço de dor que estava vindo em minha direção, e eu ficaria feliz em aceitar isso pelo bem do meu filho. Não havia como fugir e nenhum esconderijo. Eu estava lá para a vida, mesmo que isso significasse ficar parado e assistir Bella seguir em frente com a sua vida sem mim.

Embora ela não parecesse estar progredindo, nós continuamos tendo sexo, esperando por uma pequena chance que ainda pudesse funcionar. E então, nós estávamos contra o tempo.

Ela estava visivelmente chateada, e mesmo que eu soubesse que ela não me amava do jeito que eu a amava, isso ainda não explicava sua hostilidade em relação a mim.

Eu perguntei a ela o que estava errado e finalmente tudo ficou claro. Ela não queria que o nosso relacionamento físico terminasse; na verdade, eu percebi que ela queria exatamente a mesma coisa que eu.

Eu não pude mais conter e fiz algo que eu jurei que nunca faria de novo, coloquei meu coração em minhas mãos e disse a ela o quanto eu a amava.

E, simplesmente assim, nós nos tornamos mais próximos do que _nunca_. Pela primeira vez, nós verdadeiramente éramos _tudo_ um para o outro. Ela era a minha melhor amiga, mãe do meu filho, minha amante, minha família, e a única mulher que eu já tinha amado. Ela era o meu passado e futuro. Ela era tudo para mim enquanto eu crescia, e ela será tudo para mim pelo resto da minha vida. Não era uma escolha, era apenas um fato; sempre foi, sempre será.

Nós adormecemos naquela noite com a confiança de que nunca deixaríamos nada entre nós novamente.

Quando ela me acordou algumas horas mais tarde, eu percebi por que ela não entrou em trabalho de parto antes, nosso bebê não queria fazer sua grande entrada até que seus pais estivessem juntos.

Não havia tempo para constrangimento entre nós, nós incorporamos em nossos novos papéis como um casal de verdade, e nunca olhamos para trás. Foi fácil, tão simples quanto respirar, nós pertencíamos um ao outro e o mundo finalmente fez sentido.

"É melhor você ligar para Rose, ela ficará irritada se esse bebê sair e nós nunca ligarmos para ela." Bella disse depois que preenchi a papelada no hospital.

"Oh, certo." Eu não queria perder tempo ligando para ela, então eu apenas mandei uma mensagem para ela com a letra **B**, que era o nosso código para o bebê.

A enfermeira nos levou para uma sala de parto e deu uma camisola para Bella vestir. Ela estava assustadoramente calma, e isso estava me deixando louco.

"Por que você não está enlouquecendo?"

"Eu não sei, eu só não..."

"Não o quê?" Perguntei em pânico enquanto seu rosto ficava branco.

"Uau, isso não foi bom." Ela finalmente disse.

"O quê, o que aconteceu?"

"Acho que acabei de ter uma contração".

"Você acha?" Eu perguntei com minha voz levantando uma oitava acima do normal. Eu realmente precisava descobrir uma maneira de me acalmar.

"Bem, eu estou sentindo isso por um tempo, mas não tinha certeza o que eram até..."

Meus olhos arregalaram quando eu vi a dor atravessar seu rosto.

"Bom dia." O Dr. Cullen disse entrando na sala. Seu tom enérgico estava prestes a me fazer explodir, mas eu me forcei a empurrar os sentimentos para longe.

Ele começou a examiná-la, e quando terminou, tirou as luvas e assentiu. "Você realmente está com cinco centímetros de dilatação, o que é muito bom, considerando que você não parece estar muito desconfortável ainda. Meu palpite é que você começou o trabalho de parto em algum momento do seu sono, e então sua bolsa rompeu, o que moveu um pouco as coisas".

"Então, tudo ficará bem?" Eu perguntei preocupado.

"Tudo parece bem agora. Apenas tente mantê-la tão calma e relaxada quanto possível. Eu voltarei para verificá-la daqui a pouco".

"Para onde você vai?" Perguntei ansiosamente.

"Eu ficarei aqui, eu só tenho um outro paciente para verificar".

"Ooo." Bella disse calmamente quando sentiu outra contração.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Oh, babe, ficará muito pior do que isso." Ela disse, fazendo meu coração pular quando ela me chamou de 'babe'. Eu não pude evitar inclinar para beijá-la. Quando me afastei, ela sorriu para mim e seus olhos brilhavam com... _excitação_. Levantei uma sobrancelha conhecedora para ela, então ela riu e corou. "Não é minha culpa." Ela sussurrou. "Você não deveria ser tão malditamente sexy".

Sorri para ela e a beijei novamente, só me afastando quando alguém limpou a garganta atrás de mim.

"Ei!" Bella gritou feliz quando seus irmãos e parceiros entraram para ver como ela estava. Aparentemente, o pigarro veio do meu pseudo irmão mais velho, que na verdade era o irmão mais velho _dela._

Alice e Rose se revezaram abraçando Bella e Emmett apenas olhou para mim sem entender. Eu me movia e ele movia sua cabeça para me seguir, e então, depois de cinco minutos, eu tive o suficiente.

"O quê?"

Ele balançou a cabeça casualmente. "Nada".

"Se isso é nada, então pare de fodidamente me encarar".

"Você esteve fodendo a minha irmã?" Ele disse acaloradamente, mas muito baixo para as garotas ouvirem. Jasper, por outro lado, deu um passo mais próximo, pronto para intervir se necessário.

"Sim." Eu disse fortemente.

Emmett deu de ombros. "Legal." Ele disse indiferente.

"Você é um idiota do caralho." Eu disse irritado.

"O quê? Estou apenas brincando com você, mano. Não é como se qualquer um de nós estivesse surpreso, eu estava mais surpreso que você resistiu por tanto tempo. Eu te amo cara, eu estou feliz se você está feliz".

"Obrigado, e eu estou. Mas pare de fodidamente brincar comigo, eu estou enlouquecendo o suficiente aqui".

"Desculpe. Eu nunca tive o melhor momento".

E então eu ouvi Bella ofegar. Virei-me para olhá-la e ela tinha os olhos fechados apertados e estava provavelmente prestes a quebrar a mão de Rose. Eu não tinha certeza de quem parecia ter mais dor.

"Ei, ei, ei." Eu disse rapidamente e corri para tirar a mão de Bella torturando Rose.

'Obrigada. ' Rose balbuciou quando eu tomei o lugar ao lado de Bella. Se ela quebrasse a mão de alguém seria a minha.

"Desculpe, esse realmente doeu." Ela disse timidamente.

"Não se preocupe com isso, babe, minha mão está aqui para você torturar".

Ele me bateu e sorriu, mas então me agarrou novamente.

"Oh, aí vem outra." Ela disse e meus dedos estalaram quando ela apertou com força neles.

"Uau, estamos tendo uma festa aqui?" Dr. Cullen disse quando entrou na sala. "Eu preciso fazer um exame, então precisarei que todos saiam".

Todos saíram e o médico a verificou rapidamente. "Você está fazendo um progresso rápido. Você já está com oito centímetros. Como está a dor?"

"Piorando." Ela admitiu.

"Bem, eu antecipo que as coisas aceleram agora. Este bebê finalmente decidiu que está cansado de ser apertado aí dentro. Eu já volto".

Duas horas depois, ela estava com dez centímetros de dilatação e com muita dor.

"Respire, baby." Eu disse enquanto ela ofegava através de uma contração.

"Vá se foder, seu bastardo, você fez isso comigo. Saia de perto de mim!" Ela gritou.

Mas eu não levei isso pessoalmente, 30 segundos depois ela estava cantando uma música diferente.

"Eu te amo tanto, nunca me deixe." Ela chorou logo antes de ter que empurrar.

"Eu também te amo, mais do que qualquer coisa. Você é tão incrível".

Dez minutos depois, houve os gritos de um novo tipo de voz. Bella conseguiu, e eu nunca estive tão admirado com alguém na minha vida. Não havia palavras para explicar o quanto foi incrível ver meu bebê vindo ao mundo, e eu me perguntava como eu sequer fui capaz de negar-me estar com ela. Eu nunca pensei que essas emoções eram possíveis, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu fosse capaz de amá-la menos.

Bella e eu choramos juntos quando o bebê careca com uma cabeça de forma estranha foi colocado em seu abdômen e limpo, antes de ser colocado nos braços dela. Dez perfeitos dedinhos, dez dedos dos pés perfeitos. Algo que eu não tinha conseguido estragar, e eu tentaria como o inferno manter assim. Nós simplesmente olhávamos encantados para o rostinho vermelho enrugado que nós criamos juntos, e eu nunca tinha sentido mais amor e estado mais estupefato de orgulho na minha vida inteira. Perguntei-me se eu seria capaz de amar meu filho tanto assim se eu não fosse tão apaixonado pela sua mãe. Se eu engravidasse alguma outra garota aleatória e mesmo que o bebê tivesse características perfeitas, não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu sentiria o mesmo. _Este_ lindo bebê de aparência estranha era eu e Bella, então não havia nada melhor no mundo.

**~ O ~**

"_Cara, isso será fantástico!" Ben disse entusiasmado enquanto nós colocávamos a madeira do ferro velho no carrinho._

"_Eu não sei, o quanto você acha que será realmente bom _conosco _fazendo isso?" Eu disse incerto._

"_Será melhor que o de Mike Newton, isso é certo." Ele disse confiante._

_Os pais de Mike tinham acabado de comprar para ele a casa da árvore de luxo do catálogo em sua loja de ferramentas, e era ridiculamente legal. Ele nos deixou brincar nela por um dia, mas então ele ficou bravo porque nós recusamos deixá-lo ser o capitão durante o nosso jogo de pirata.Nós dissemos a ele que ele precisava ser o papagaio, sobre o que ele nãoficou feliz, então ele nos expulsou._

"_Mas, Ben,a Mike tem uma claraboia e uma ponte de corda e..."_

"_Quem se importa, a nossa será melhor, você verá"._

_Nós passamos duas semanas carregando madeiras lascadas e portas quebradas por todo o caminho até a montanha. Queríamos que a nossa casa da árvore fosse secreta, em algum lugar onde crianças como Mike Newton nunca pudessem encontrar. Nós roubamos o martelo de Emmett e pregos da sua oficina e, uma vez que achamos que havia bastante material, nós começamos a trabalhar. Aos nove anos de idade, nós não sabíamos o bastante sobre a maneira correta de construir uma estrutura estável, mas continuamos nisso, e até o final do verão, nós tínhamos uma casa da árvore torta e vacilante._

"_É perfeita," Ben disse, admirando o nosso trabalho._

"_É horrível." Eu discordei._

"_Só precisa de um pouco de tinta." Ele disse otimista._

_Durante esse ano inteiro, nós aprendemos coisas e fizemos os ajustes, e no verão seguinte, era definitivamente algo para se orgulhar. Nós brigamos um milhão de vezes no processo, mas conseguimos, nós fizemos uma casa da árvore perfeita. Não era sofisticada ou bonita, mas era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que poderíamos ter comprado, porque nós construímos juntos, só nós dois._

**~ O ~**

Eu cantarolava para o meu bebê em meus braços e caminhava pela sala contemplando a perfeição do momento e, por alguma razão, pensei no meu pai. Eu não poderia nunca me imaginar virando as costas para o meu filho, e eu simplesmente não entendia como alguém podia. Eu então fiz uma promessa silenciosa enquanto olhava nos pequenos olhos estranhamente atentos olhando de volta para mim, eu nunca me tornaria o meu pai, e eu amaria Bella e o nosso filho pelo resto da eternidade.

Uma enfermeira entrou para ajudar Bella a amamentar, e depois de assistir completamente cativado por um tempo, decidi que eu precisava acalmar a multidão da família ansiosa esperando do lado de fora.

Andei pelo corredor até a sala de espera e, quando eles me viram chegando, todos levantaram ansiosamente. Charlie tinha chegado e ele parecia tão nervoso quanto eu estive.

"É um menino!" Eu disse e todos começaram a aplaudir e me abraçar com força. "Venham conhecê-lo." Eu disse com um sorriso e os levei de volta para o quarto. Geralmente, muitos visitantes não eram permitidos em um quarto de uma vez, mas já que eu era o chefe da esposa do médico, eu pedi um favor.

As meninas gritaram e choraram quando viram meu filho pela primeira vez, e Emmett continuou batendo-me de uma forma de congratulação. "Você fez bem, mano." Ele disse inesperadamente.

"Obrigado, cara".

"Oh, ele é um sólido menininho?" Charlie disse enquanto Rose o colocava em seus braços.

"4,5 quilos." Eu disse com orgulho.

"Uau!" Jasper disse. "Esse é um grande menino".

Então Charlie fez algo que chocou a todos. Ele segurou o bebê em um braço e moveu seu cobertor para fora do caminho para olhar em sua fralda. Todos nós apenas olhamos para ele. "Apenas tendo certeza." Ele disse timidamente, e todos nós explodimos em gargalhadas. Eu não o culpava por estar desconfiado quando se tratava do sexo de um bebê, mas foi uma das coisas mais engraçadas que eu tinha visto há algum tempo.

"Qual é o nome dele?" Alice perguntou enquanto o bebê continuava sendo passado ao redor.

Bella e eu trancamos nossos olhos com culpa. Nós não tínhamos sequer falado sobre nomes ainda, mas quando eu peguei meu filho de volta em meus braços para trazê-lo para a sua mãe, eu sabia que apenas um nome encaixaria, "Ben".

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio no início, mas eu olhei para Bella por sua opinião e ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça que não, mas eu sabia que ela concordaria com isso. Esse simplesmente era o nome dele, não havia como negar isso e ela sabia disso, e eu sabia que ela sabia.

Tanto Charlie como Emmett amaram a ideia, e Bella se animou com ele depois de alguns minutos.

Dois dias depois, Bella e eu levamos Benjamin Anthony Masen para casa.

Foi surreal estar em casa como uma família, mas era totalmente certo. Todo mundo veio para nos dar as boas-vindas em casa, mas não ficaram muito tempo sabendo que Bella estava exausta. Benny praticamente dormia, comia e fazia cocô, mas Bella e eu tivemos dificuldade em soltá-lo. Ele era enorme para um recém-nascido, mas tudo que eu podia pensar era no quanto ele era pequeno e indefeso. Eu odiava a ideia de colocá-lo no berço sozinho em seu quarto, mas Bella disse que era importante. Ela o deitou e nós observamos por um tempo, antes de pegá-lo de volta e trazê-lo para a cama de Bella, que se tornou a _nossa_ cama novamente.

Nós o colocamos entre nós, mas depois de vê-lo dormir por um tempo, voltei minha atenção para a sua mãe. Ela era tão linda e eu estava em total encantamento por ela. Eu nunca conheci ninguém tão forte e corajosa como ela, e eu não pude deixar de olhá-la, assim como eu fazia quando éramos crianças.

Nós estávamos de mãos dadas, mas eu precisava beijá-la. Eu me sentei e inclinei-me sobre nosso filho dormindo e pressionei meus lábios nos dela. Ela respondeu sondando meus lábios com a sua língua, então eu abri minha boca para permitir que ela entrasse.

"Mmm." Ela gemeu contra os meus lábios. Sua mão levantou e enroscou no meu cabelo enquanto ela segurava meu rosto ao dela.

Tentei me afastar, mas ela se recusou a soltar.

"Eu amo você, mas não podemos nos deixar levar." Eu murmurei contra os seus lábios.

Ela relutantemente me soltou. "Quanto tempo de novo?" Ela perguntou desapontada.

"Seis semanas".

"Ugh!" Ela choramingou. "Mas isso não significa que não podemos fazer _outras coisas._" Ela disse sedutoramente.

Eu sorri. "Hoje não. Esta noite nós vamos apenas dormir".

Ela bocejou. "Acho que você está certo. Mas amanhã, nós faremos".

Fiquei surpreso que ela estivesse pensando em sexo depois de acabar de dar à luz um par de dias antes, mas, nesse ponto, eu estava acostumado a _surpresas _quando se tratava de Bella.

Nós adormecemos rapidamente, mas não durou; algumas horas depois, Ben nos acordou. Bella estava tão cansada, e eu não queria nada mais do que deixá-la dormir e eu mesmo alimentar Benny, mas ela estava amamentando e eu não era capaz de assumir esse papel. _Graças a Deus_. Levantei-me com ela, porém, sentindo-me uma merda por dormir quando ela não podia, mas ela protestou.

"Edward, você precisa dormir agora para que eu possa dormir quando ele estiver acordado mais tarde. Temos que marcar essa equipe".

Embora eu odiasse fazer isso, ela tinha um ponto. Voltei para cama e, sempre que ele estava acordado e não precisava ser alimentado, eu o tinha para que ela pudesse dormir.

A primeira vez que troquei uma fralda foi definitivamente um evento que eu nunca esqueceria. Eu não apenas coloquei a fralda de trás para frente e fiquei com cocô na minha mão, mas ele também fez xixi em mim. Eu nem sabia que era possível tanta coisa sair de alguém tão pequeno. Não foi tão ruim, porém, a primeira vez que Bella o trocou não foi muito melhor, mas ela tinha uma equipe de apoio no hospital quando fez isso.

Nós passamos a próxima semana unidos como uma família e nos acostumando com as nossas novas vidas juntos. Exatamente quando pensávamos que tínhamos nos estabelecido em uma rotina, Benny mudava seus padrões e nós tínhamos que começar tudo de novo. Cada dia era uma nova aventura; uma nova aventura desgastante e maravilhosa.

Minha assistente Esme veio visitar com algumas flores e presentes de bebê. Bella nunca a tinha encontrado antes, mas elas estavam rapidamente rindo e pareciam confortáveis uma com a outra. Esme tinha esse efeito nas pessoas, ela era simplesmente muito carinhosa e maternal. Enquanto ela estava lá, nós falamos sobre o trabalho e ela tinha alguns documentos para eu assinar. Eu disse a ela que voltaria ao trabalho quando pudesse, mas ela disse para eu não me preocupar porque ela estava cuidando das coisas, e para eu voltar quando estivesse pronto. Ela realmente era a assistente perfeita, e eu tentaria como o inferno mantê-la por perto.

Apesar do nosso cansaço, Bella ainda estava com tesão e ela frequentemente preferia brincar por aí do que dormir. Relações sexuais estavam fora de questão por ordens médicas, então nós estabelecemos apenas usar nossas mãos e bocas. Nós estivemos separados por tanto tempo que era como estar juntos pela primeira vez; tudo era novo e excitante, embora sempre fosse assim com ela.

Duas semanas depois que Ben nasceu eu tive que voltar ao trabalho. Bella estava nervosa de ficar em casa sozinha com ele, mas eu ligava a cada duas horas e voltava para casa para o almoço. Rose e Alice vinham periodicamente durante todo o dia, e Emmett estava sempre por perto também. Ele aparecia apenas para visitar seu sobrinho enquanto estava patrulhando e acabava ficando por algumas horas, apenas certificando-se de manter seu rádio ligado.

Na semana seguinte, o estresse de eu voltar a trabalhar tinha finalmente alcançado Bella, embora não da maneira que eu esperava. Quando cheguei em casa do trabalho, ela estava no telefone com alguém e parecia muito animada.

"Então, depende de mim?" Ela disse com o telefone pressionado contra a sua orelha. Ela olhou para cima para encontrar meu olhar e sorriu triunfantemente. "Obrigada, Dr. Cullen".

Depois de desligar, ela se aproximou de mim com luxúria nos olhos. "Oi, como foi o seu dia?"

"Horrível, eu senti sua falta e de Benny." Eu disse enquanto a beijava. "O que você estava falando com o Dr. Cullen?"

"Estamos liberados." Ela disse com um sorriso enorme. Eu sabia que ela estava ficando farta de apenas brincarmos, e eu estaria mentido se dissesse que não sentia o mesmo, mas eu queria ter certeza que ela estava pronta antes de começarmos totalmente a fazer amor de novo.

"O que aconteceu com a coisa das seis semanas?" Perguntei quando ela começou a beijar meu pescoço.

"Ele disse que era apenas uma orientação geral. Eu não tenho nenhum ponto e não há outras restrições, então ele disse que, contanto que eu esteja confortável, cabe a nós".

Ela não teve que me convencer. Eu a peguei e a levei rapidamente para o quarto, minha boca nunca deixando a dela. Eu queria devorá-la, consumir completamente cada centímetro dela, mas eu tinha que me lembrar de ser gentil. Quer ela admitisse ou não, isso poderia machucá-la e era a última coisa que eu queria.

Nossas roupas praticamente foram arrancadas e encontraram seu caminho para uma poça no chão. Estávamos pressionados tão firmemente que a nossa pele praticamente fundiu em uma só. Nossas línguas devastavam o outro, e as nossas mãos ansiosas não podiam agarrar a carne do outro firme o suficiente. Eu explodiria de antecipação e preocupei-me que eu não seria capaz de manter o controle, então eu nos rolei para que ela ficasse por cima, dessa forma, ela poderia ir na velocidade que fosse mais confortável para ela.

Não havia necessidade de preliminares com o dedo ou oral, tivemos o suficiente disso ao longo das últimas três semanas, tudo que nós queríamos naquele momento era a libertação final. Ela levantou-se com as mãos nos meus ombros e ficou de joelhos, montando meus quadris, pairando bem em cima da minha ereção.

Ela afundou lentamente, tomando-me totalmente e, tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, ela não parecia estar com nenhuma dor. Mas ela era boa em esconder as coisas, então eu tinha que ter certeza.

"Isso dói?"

"Vale a pena." Ela disse e, antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela começou a balançar e se esfregar. Ela gemeu e enrugou seu rosto, mas nunca diminuiu, na verdade, ela começou a se movimentar mais rápido e com mais propósito.

Mas então ela parou.

"Oh, Deus." Ela disse abruptamente, em seguida, saiu de mim.

"O quê, o que há de errado?" Perguntei preocupado e sentindo a dor física na minha dureza abandonada.

"Eu estou vazando em cima de você." Ela disse horrorizada.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei confuso.

Mas então eu percebi o que ela queria dizer. Meu peito estava molhado do seu leite materno, mas eu não me importava; eu nem percebi até que ela disse algo. Não era como se eu não tivesse tentado isso antes, na verdade, era meio que excitante, mas isso a fez se sentir desconfortável, então eu nos rolei e a empurrei para trás para que eu ficasse por cima. Ela sorriu e recolocou seus lábios nos meus. Suas pernas envolveram ao redor da minha cintura e ela as usou para puxar-me para mais perto dela. E então eu continuei de onde ela parou.

"Mais forte!" Ela gritou enquanto eu empurrava dentro dela reservadamente. Eu ainda estava preocupado sobre machucá-la, mas ela estava exigindo ir completamente, e quem era eu para negar a ela. Eu bati dentro dela enquanto ela gemia eroticamente. Eu não conseguia pensar direito enquanto meu corpo tomava o controle completo, então eu realmente esperava que os gemidos dela não fossem realmente um choro de dor, porque eu não poderia dizer. Eu podia sentir suas paredes apertando em torno de mim e seu corpo tenso debaixo de mim, o que, por sua vez, colocou-me no limite. A dor familiar em meu estômago ultrapassou-me, seguida por todos os meus músculos contraindo e então a inevitável libertação euforicamente agonizante.

Nós ofegamos juntos enquanto a calma entorpecente corria através de nós. Permaneci dentro dela por alguns minutos enquanto descansávamos nossas cabeças juntas.

"Você está bem?" Eu bufei.

Ela assentiu. "Nunca estive melhor".

Passamos a próxima hora enroscados juntos, mas então choros ecoaram do monitor.

Bella desenroscou-se de mim e levantou para alimentar o bebê. Eu realmente não sabia como ela tinha energia para se mover depois disso, mas ela continuava a me surpreender com _tudo_ que ela fazia.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Então, a mudança sobre a qual eu estava falando em minha N/A foi o fato de que eles tiveram um menino. Em todas as minhas histórias 'todos humanos', eu nunca uso o nome de Renesmee porque é muito estranho para uma criança humana, então eu costumo usar seu nome do meio, Carlie, em vez disso. Eu não estou dizendo que uma Carlie não virá mais tarde, mas esta história precisava que eles tivessem um filho primeiro._

_As mudanças no casal virão no próximo capítulo. Não é uma história enorme, e não é com um casal já estabelecido (ou seja, Em e Rose, Jazz e Al, Ed e Bella). Tenho certeza que ninguém vai realmente se importar, mas, por causa da minha regra pessoal de manter os casais tradicionais, eu tinha que avisá-los. ;)_


	21. Forks

**~ Capítulo 20 – Forks ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu deveria saber o suficiente para não voltar.

Eu estava tentando provar um ponto ao concordar com isso, mas imediatamente tive uma sensação de pavor quando passamos pelos limites da cidade de Forks. Eu não tive mais nenhum problema de Bella sendo Bem, na verdade, quando eu pensava sobre a minha infância, era sempre Bella que eu via. Mas Forks continha um certo desconforto por isso, e eu estava com medo do tipo de drama que poderia surgir indo para lá visitar.

Era uma cidade pequena, então sempre havia o risco de cruzar com o meu pai, mas eu não estava realmente preocupado com isso. Eu não me importava mais com o meu pai, se eu o visse, bem, e se eu não o visse, melhor ainda. Eu nunca disse a ele sobre Benny, ele não entenderia o relacionamento entre Bella e eu, de qualquer maneira, então não havia nenhum ponto em tentar. Meu pai era um preconceituoso, e o fato de que eu tive um bebê com o meu 'amigo Bem' nunca soaria muito bem, independentemente das circunstâncias.

Quando Bella se aproximou de mim sobre ir à festa de aposentadoria de Charlie, eu concordei sem pensar. _É claro que nós deveríamos estar lá._

"Você tem certeza, porque eu sei o quanto você odeia Forks?"

"Eu não _odeio_ Forks." Eu menti "É só que parece que eu sempre tenho uma má sorte quando estou lá".

"Uh huh, como o quê?" Ela me desafiou.

"Bem, minha mãe e avó morreram lá." Eu disse. Ela continuou a esperar, sabendo que eu tinha mais a dizer. "Eu quebrei meu nariz lá... duas vezes. Meu pai teve câncer, meu melhor amigo _morreu_." Bella revirou seus olhos para isso. Nós dois sabíamos que eu já havia superado isso, então o fato de eu trazer isso à tona apenas provou que eu não tinha mais nada para criticar. "Olha, eu não estou reclamando, eu disse que não tinha problema em ir e eu não tenho. Eu não perderia o grande dia de Charlie por nada".

"Ma!" Benny disse quando entrou cambaleando no quarto. Ele estava com 11 meses de idade e tinha acabado de começar a andar. Desde que ele se tornou móvel, tínhamos tudo à prova de bebê, e às vezes, à prova de bebê significava que era à prova de papai também, algumas das travas eram fodidamente difíceis.

"Oi, bebê." Ela disse e o pegou antes de ele se inclinar para beijá-la. Benny era um carinha muito carinhoso, com uma grande personalidade. Ele não falava muito, mas você poderia dizer que ele estava sempre pensando, e quando ele ficava chateado, todo mundo pagava o preço. O seu temperamento era imensurável.

Ninguém admitiria isso em voz alta, mas Benny foi um bebê feio. No entanto, durante os 11 meses desde o seu nascimento, sua cabeça arredondou e brotou um couro cabeludo cheio de cabelo bronze, seu rosto esmagado tornou-se mais relaxado, e ele ostentava as bochechas mais gordinhas, mas no restante suas feições eram perfeitas. Ele tinha a boca, nariz e orelhas de Bella, mas todo o resto era meu. Meu queixo e estrutura óssea e meus olhos verdes. Ele era a mistura perfeita de nós dois, e eu não poderia imaginar uma criança mais bonita. Claro, eu posso ter sido um pouco tendencioso, mas eu duvidava muito disso, porque todo mundo achava que ele era adorável.

Nós não tínhamos levado Benny para Forks ainda, mas eu não poderia arrumar mais desculpas para não ir. Charlie sempre vinha nos visitar, mas, desta vez, era a nossa vez de finalmente fazer a viagem para lá.

"Aí está o meu amendoim!" Charlie disse quando tirei Benny da sua cadeirinha, na frente da casa Swan. Eu o coloquei em pé no terreno irregular próximo à floresta e ele imediatamente caiu. "Levante-se, amigo, e venha com o vovô. Eu quero ver como você anda".

Benny ainda era novo em andar, e Charlie não o tinha visto andando ainda. Ele se empurrou para cima com as mãos e depois caminhou cambaleando para o seu avô.

Charlie tinha o olhar mais expressivo em seu rosto, mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse visto dele. Eu nem sabia que ele era capaz de sorrir tão largamente.

"Eu disse a você que o andar dele era incrível." Emmett disse enquanto saía da casa. Emmett e Rose tinham vindo no dia anterior para ajudar Sue com alguns preparativos de última hora da festa.

Em estendeu a mão para Benny, mas Charlie o afastou. "Você o vê o tempo todo, é a minha vez".

Rose saiu então, e Benny automaticamente estendeu a mão para ela. Charlie bufou. "Tudo bem, vá para a titia, eu pegarei você mais tarde".

"Como está o meu menino?" Rose disse com uma voz estridente e em seguida beijou suas bochechas rechonchudas. Rose e Em eram seus padrinhos e babás sempre que necessário, então Benny ficava muito confortável com eles.

Charlie e Bella conversaram um pouco enquanto Rose estava brincando com Benny, então Em me ajudou a retirar nossas malas do carro.

"Então, como estão as coisas?" Ele me perguntou.

"Como estão as coisas?" Perguntei confuso.

"Bem, você já pensou mais sobre pedi-la em casamento?"

"Eu tenho pedido... muito." Eu disse frustrado. Bella e eu tínhamos conversado sobre nos casar inúmeras vezes, mas ela disse que nós precisávamos passar um ano juntos antes de ela concordar com isso. Isto me irritou no inicio, era como se ela quisesse que nós passássemos por algum fodido teste, ou algo assim, mas depois de perguntar a ela repetidamente, eu decidi não me preocupar com isso por um tempo.

"Sim, mas faz quase um ano agora para vocês dois, e não foi isso que ela estipulou?"

"Foi, mas nós não conversamos sobre isso por alguns meses, então eu realmente não sei ao certo mais. Quero dizer, eu realmente não entendo essa porra, por que diabos ela está sendo tão teimosa?"

Emmett deu de ombros. "Ela provavelmente só está com medo de ter que se divorciar. Não é como se qualquer um de nós viesse de pais convencionalmente estáveis no casamento".

"Seus pais eram estáveis?" Eu discordei.

"Sim, bem, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis meses de idade, não é realmente um bom exemplo".

"Mas Charlie e ela eram felizes, então não é como se isso não acontecesse".

"Uau, olhe quem está sendo otimista agora. O que aconteceu com o Edward que sempre achou que o mundo acabaria?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Viver pensando assim só me fará acabar como o meu pai".

"Bem, estou feliz que você possa ver isso agora".

"Eu também".

Sue veio e nos fez o jantar, e nós rimos e comemos juntos. Era a calma antes da tempestade e, mesmo que eu não tivesse a menor ideia do que estava por vir sobre nós, eu sentia os arrepios começando e não tinha nada a ver com o frio.

"Você está bem?" Bella me perguntou baixinho depois do jantar.

"Sim, eu apenas continuo sentindo essa sensação estranha".

"Que tipo de _sensação estranha_?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei, tenho certeza que não é nada. Não se preocupe com isso".

Montei o berço no antigo quarto de Bella e nós colocamos Benny para dormir. Sue ficou um pouco mais e nos fez umas bebidas, enquanto todos nós riamos e brincávamos, principalmente tirando sarro da carreira de 25 anos de Charlie.

"Oh, pai, lembra quando você chegou em casa vestido como um mendigo?" Bella disse enquanto ria.

"Eu estava como agente secreto." Ele se defendeu.

"Agente secreto de quem? Todos nesta cidade conhecem você." Eu questionei.

"Eu estava trabalhando em La Push. O policial Uley e eu estávamos ajudando um ao outro".

"Espere, isso foi naquele dia em que você chegou em casa e eu pensei que você fosse um ladrão?" Emmett perguntou a ele.

"Sim, e você me bateu com a porra do taco de baseball".

"Não foi minha culpa. Benella_*****_ ali me disse que você tinha uma arma".

_*__Benella__: junção de Ben com Bella._

"Bem, ele tinha." Bella disse defensivamente.

"Eu sou um policial, eu _sempre_ tive uma arma." Charlie interrompeu.

"Como eu deveria saber que era você? Você estava remexendo por aí, você tinha um gorro e o seu infame bigode tinha desaparecido." Bella disse enquanto tentava conter o riso.

"Eu tive que raspá-lo para fins de disfarce".

"Bem, este bigode definitivamente grita 'policial'." Eu concordei.

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?" Charlie perguntou confuso.

"Ah, vamos, Charlie, é um bigode de policial. Ninguém seria capaz de enfrentá-lo".

"Eu me ressinto disso." Charlie disse com uma ofensa fingida.

"Talvez seja a hora de raspá-lo." Emmett sugeriu.

Charlie fez uma careta, mas na verdade pareceu estar considerando isso.

"Quer ir para a cama?" Bella me perguntou depois de bocejar.

"Sim." Eu disse rapidamente, fazendo Charlie olhar para mim.

"Sem gracinhas vocês dois. Eu não sou tradicional às vezes, mas eu ainda tenho moral e vocês não são casados".

"Pai, nós moramos juntos e temos um filho. Você realmente acha que pode fingir que não fazemos sexo?" Bella disse com um sorriso.

"O que você faz em sua própria casa é problema seu." Charlie disse, perturbado com o pensamento.

"Ok, bem, nós, pessoas casadas, estamos liberados para fazer sexo no meu antigo quarto." Emmett disse brincando. Tanto Rose quanto Charlie o encararam; Bella e eu apenas ficamos enojados. "Estou brincando." Ele disse para Rose, mas quando ela desviou o olhar, ele começou a piscar e fazer gestos sexuais. Charlie apenas bufou e disse boa noite.

Bella e eu fomos para o quarto dela, mas mantivemos as luzes suaves e ficamos quietos porque Benny estava dormindo. Eu realmente não tinha entrado naquele quarto por anos, e eu não tinha dormido ali desde quando eu era um garoto, então eu não podia deixar de olhar pela janela.

"Maldição, como diabos eu costumava sempre subir até aqui?" Eu me perguntei baixinho enquanto olhava para a árvore do lado de fora da janela.

"As crianças têm menos medo do que os adultos." Ela disse simplesmente.

"Eu acho que sim".

Eu costumava escalar a árvore no meio da noite, em seguida, de alguma maneira subir pela janela. Eu não tinha ideia de como eu nunca cai, mas essa ideia me assustou eu realmente esperava que Benny nunca fizesse essa merda quando fosse mais velho.

"Venha deitar comigo." Bella disse quando deitou na cama.

Eu sorri e rastejei para debaixo das cobertas antes de envolvê-la em meus braços e pressionar-me contra ela.

"Eu não me lembro de você alguma vez ter uma ereção antes, quando você costumava dormir aqui comigo." Ela disse, enquanto balançava contra mim.

"Bem, eu não _lembro_ de você ter uma vagina antes, quando eu costumava dormir aqui com você." Eu disse como um espertinho.

"Só porque você não se lembra, não significa que ela não estava lá." Ela disse enquanto fazia seus movimentos mais propositais.

"Exatamente." Ela disse enquanto empurrava nela meu pau dolorido.

Eu peguei a mão dela e a coloquei na minha ereção e a guiando para me acariciar. "Charlie disse 'nada de gracinhas'." Ela protestou.

"Eu não acho nada de engraçado nisso".

"Basta lembrar que Benny está dormindo logo ali, e meu irmão e meu pai não estão muito mais longe".

"Eu não quero me lembrar disso, eu só quero foder com você até você gritar e implorar para eu parar".

"Oh, sério?" Ela disse com elevado interesse enquanto ela assumia completamente me acariciar. "Bem, isso terá que aguardar para um local apropriado. Mas se você quiser continuar fodendo a minha mão, vá em frente".

Eu rosnei baixinho e então rolei em cima dela. Depois de retirar nossas roupas e empurrar para dentro dela, eu percebi que havia esquecido de um detalhe importante. A maldita cama rangia como um fodido trem de carga. Nesse ponto, no entanto, eu realmente não podia parar, então eu decidi que, já que todo mundo ouviria, eu poderia muito bem fazer valer a pena. Benny tinha um sono pesado, então eu não estava preocupado com ele, mas o resto simplesmente teria que lidar com isso. Eu bati forte dentro dela e ela arranhou suas mãos pelas minhas costas, o que só me obrigou a ir muito mais rápido.

Depois que ambos gozamos de forma explosiva, Bella me beliscou.

"Ai, o que diabos foi isso?" Eu perguntei ainda ofegante, no entanto, eu meio que gostei da dor infligida naquele momento.

E então houve uma batia na parede. "Calem a boca!" Charlie gritou.

"É por isso que..." Bella disse em um tom de repreensão.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei com falsa inocência. Sim, eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu não me importei.

Ela fingiu estar chateada por mais um momento, mas então ela sorriu e descansou a cabeça no meu peito.

Bella e eu tivemos nossos altos e baixos ao longo dos últimos meses, mas cada discussão terminava com fazer amor quente e apaixonado. Em nenhum momento das nossas brigas, mesmo as mais graves, algum de nós sequer se preocupou que o outro fosse embora. Era bom ter consciência disso, e o sexo de reconciliação valia muito a discussão neste momento.

Logo após Benny nascer, nós começamos a fazer sexo praticamente imediatamente, e não foi até as semanas seguintes, quando ele teve seu período menstrual atrasado, que percebemos que a nossa estupidez não tinha acabado com o nosso filho amado, Benny. Nós ficamos com medo que ela tivesse engravidado tão rapidamente, mas acabou sendo um alarme falso. _Graças a Deus._ Não me interpretem mal, eu absolutamente amava o meu homenzinho mais do que tudo, mas não estávamos preparados para o bebê número dois ainda. Bella imediatamente ligou para o Dr. Cullen e pediu algum controle de natalidade, porque nenhum de nós queria se preocupar com preservativos.

Ela estava tomando pílulas para o controle de natalidade, era um vencer-vencer para nós dois. Sexo a qualquer hora em qualquer lugar, e não tínhamos que nos preocupar com eventuais surpresas. Embora, talvez, se tivéssemos de usar preservativos, eu teria mantido meus sentidos e permanecido quieto durante a nossa mais recente sessão de fazer amor, e Bella não seria forçada ao constrangimento de enfrentar seu pai e seu irmão na manhã seguinte.

"Bom dia." Charlie murmurou enquanto descia as escadas. Bella e eu estávamos acostumados a acordar cedo com Benny, portanto, estávamos acordados antes de todo mundo.

"Bom dia." Bella disse desconfortavelmente.

Charlie beijou Benny na cabeça antes de pegar algum café.

Ele sabia o que havíamos feito na noite anterior, e nós sabíamos que ele sabia, mas nenhum de nós fez qualquer comentário sobre isto.

"Grande dia, hein?" Bella disse, tentando iniciar uma pequena conversa.

"Você me conhece, eu preferiria muito mais pescar do que ter uma grande festa, mas é importante para Sue, então." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Obrigado pelos efeitos sonoros da noite passada, idiotas irritantes!" Emmett me disse enquanto descia correndo as escadas.

"Não foi minha culpa que a cama rangia." Eu disse.

"Verdade. Você realmente precisa de mobiliário novo aqui, pai." Em concordou. Charlie o ignorou, preferindo deixar o assunto morrer.

Sue chegou e ela imediatamente entregou uma lista de compras para Em e eu.

"O que é isso?" Em perguntou amargamente.

"Coisas de última hora." Ela disse, descartando o óbvio descontentamento dele por ter que ir às compras.

"Vamos lá, mano, vamos." Ele disse para mim.

"Por que você não pode ir às compras sozinho?"

"Porque, se eu serei derrubado pelos loucos moradores locais daqui, você vai comigo".

"Pa pa pa PA!" Benny gritou enquanto nos dirigíamos para a porta.

"Você quer vir com a gente, amigo?" Eu perguntei a ele. Ele acenou com a cabeça, então eu o levei até Bella para ela dar um beijo de despedida nele.

"Nós não precisamos de nenhuma menina fedorenta, não é, cara?" Emmett disse a Benny em uma profunda voz _viril_. Benny, claro, riu. Emmett sempre fazia Benny rir, mas eu estava convencido que era apenas porque eles estavam no mesmo nível intelectual e um entendia o outro.

Eu segui meu filho ao redor da seção de produtos enlatados, enquanto Emmett procurava pelas frutas frescas que estavam na lista de Sue. O pequeno meleca pegava tudo e tentava comer, então eu tive que continuar tirando as coisas das mãos dele, o que só o irritou, até que algo mais chamasse a sua atenção.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward Masen!" Uma distinta voz feminina soou atrás de mim. Eu virei para ver Heidi ali.

"Heidi." Eu a cumprimentei. "Como você está?" Eu perguntei hesitante. Ela foi a minha primeira namorada e, embora eu não tivesse nenhum sentimento por ela, eu ainda não sentia vontade de manter uma conversa.

"Bem, mas não tão bem quanto você. Oh meu Deus, ele parece exatamente com você." Ela disse enquanto olhava para o meu filho.

"Uh, sim, ele é o meu _mini eu_".

"Você esta casado?"

"Não, mas espero estar em breve".

"Espera?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Bem, é só conseguir que ela diga sim." Eu disse e então decidi terminar a conversa. Eu realmente não tinha vontade de encontrar ninguém do meu passado além dos Swan, então dei uma desculpa e levei Benny para o corredor de brinquedos. Eu não tinha certeza de quantas pessoas na cidade sabiam a verdade sobre Bella, mas eu não entraria em detalhes com ninguém também, então as conversas sobre a mãe do meu filho estavam fora dos limites.

Depois de pegar mais algumas coisas da lista, nós finalmente fomos capazes de sair. Nós pagamos pelas compras e nos dirigimos para o carro.

"Edward?" Merda. Meu pai estava parado em nosso caminho para o carro, e eu não tinha como evitá-lo. Eu realmente odiava essa porra de pequena cidade.

"Sr. Masen." Emmett cumprimentou educadamente.

"Sr. Swan." Ele devolveu a cortesia, mas não tirou os olhos do meu filho nos meus braços. "Você é pai?"

Eu realmente queria colocar Benny nos braços de Emmett e dizer a ele para ir embora com ele, mas eu não era mais um garotinho e eu me recusava a ainda ter medo deste homem frágil e velho.

"Sim." Eu disse friamente.

Meu pai sorriu sem jeito. "Qual é o nome dele?"

"Ben".

Meu pai assentiu. "Eu sempre soube que você nomearia o seu filho em homenagem a ele".

Pelo menos eu sabia que meu pai não tinha conhecimento da verdade sobre Bella.

"Bem, nós deveríamos ir." Eu disse e decidi entregar Benny para Emmett, afinal.

"Você está casado?" Ele perguntou quando eu estava prestes a sair.

"Não".

"Noivo?"

"Não".

"Você pode levá-lo até a nossa antiga casa, eu realmente gostaria de ter a chance de segurá-lo".

"Ele tem quase um ano, pai, ele não gosta de ser segurado como um bebê por estranhos. Se você estivesse por perto quando eu tinha essa idade, você saberia que as crianças na idade dele são assim".

"Edward, por favor, eu errei, filho Você não sabe como é cometer um erro terrível?"

"Sim, eu sei, mas eu não tenho a capacidade dentro de mim de perdoar _você _neste momento." Eu disse secamente e então entrei no carro.

"Você está bem?" Emmett me perguntou quando começou a dirigir para longe do mercado.

"Sim, tudo bem".

"Talvez você devesse ouvi-lo. Quero dizer, olhe para onde a sua falta de capacidade de perdoar quase trouxe você".

"Bella e meu pai são duas pessoas muito diferentes com circunstâncias totalmente diferentes. Eu não tenho nenhum desejo de fazer isso com ele".

"Certo, mas talvez ele tenha mudado, isso é o que eu estou tentando dizer".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e tentei esquecer o encontro. Era apenas 09hs e eu já havia esbarrado em duas pessoas que eu desejava não ter encontrado, e eu simplesmente sabia que durante a festa eu teria toneladas de encontros exatamente como estes. Então eu decidi que passaria o dia sem fazer nada além de correr atrás do meu filho por aí. Ninguém estava vindo para a festa para me ver.

Quando voltamos para a casa, Sue nos colocou de volta ao trabalho, pendurando enfeites e colocando para fora um monte de fotos de Charlie no trabalho ao longo dos anos.

"Como foi no mercado?" Bella me perguntou quando eu estava pendurando uma fita. Ela tinha seus braços em volta da minha cintura, então era difícil fazer o meu trabalho corretamente. Eu soltei a fita e a agarrei para um beijo.

"Benny se comportou, eu só gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre mim".

"Uh oh, quem você encontrou?" Ela perguntou conscientemente.

"Duas tentativas?" Eu disse com uma careta.

"James?"

"Não. Graças a Deus".

"Seu pai?"

"Sim. Aquele idiota queria segurar Benny".

"Você o deixou?"

"Não. Por que diabos eu deixaria aquele homem ficar em qualquer lugar perto do meu filho?"

"Talvez ele tenha mudado".

"Você e Emmett são mais parecidos do que você imagina." Eu disse com um sorriso, mas depois fiquei sério novamente. "Não, eu simplesmente não o quero em qualquer lugar perto de Benny. Mesmo quando ele estava sóbrio, ele ainda era um idiota preconceituoso";

"Isso é verdade".

"Então, no topo disso, como se vê-lo não fosse o suficiente, eu esbarrei com Heidi também".

"Heidi? Como a sua primeira namorada Heidi, a garota que você costumava me levar para espionar com você na piscina pública?"

Eu ri com a lembrança. "Se faz você se sentir melhor, você é muito mais quente do que já ela já foi. Eu era criança, meus gostos não tiveram tempo para amadurecer. Eu ficaria com você de cabelo curto e em roupas de menino em vez dela em qualquer dia".

"Sim, certo." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"_Sim_, eu sei que estou _certo_".

"Não, você é um espertinho." Ele disse com uma risadinha.

"_Esperto_, com uma bela _bunda_... eu aceitarei isso, obrigado babe." Eu disse antes de beijá-la e voltar a pendurar as fitas.

_*Aqui ele faz um trocadilho, pois "espertinho" em inglês é "smartass", então ele separou a palavra, já que "smart" significa esperto, inteligente, e "ass" significa bunda, idiota._

"Bem, a parte da 'bela bunda' está correta." Ela murmurou e então ela se agachou. Eu não estava prestando atenção no que ela estava fazendo, mas então houve uma dor na minha bunda.

"Você acabou de me morder?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

"Ah, sim, porque você tem um gosto muito fodidamente delicioso".

"Oh, você tem sorte que há pessoas ao seu redor, porque mais tarde, quando elas não estiverem, eu vou bater em você tão fodidamente forte que você ficará mancando depois disso." Eu disse divertidamente.

"Promete?"

"Você realmente é uma aberração, você sabe disso, certo?'

"Sim. Mas já que você é o único cara com quem eu já tive relações sexuais, você não tem ninguém para culpar além de si mesmo".

"Verdade." Eu concordei.

Um pouco mais tarde, as pessoas começaram a chegar, então eu fiz o meu melhor para tentar ficar invisível. Algumas pessoas me notaram, que me conheciam quando eu era uma criança, e disseram um olá educadamente, mas, na maior parte, as pessoas tendiam a me deixar sozinho. Eu entrei em um monte de problemas quando adolescente, então muitos dos colegas de Charlie me conheciam como 'problema', por isso muitos não tinham a menor vontade de estabelecer uma pequena conversa comigo, o que me deixava feliz.

Charlie apresentou Bella como sua filha, mas apenas seus amigos mais próximos se importaram o suficiente para questioná-lo, a maioria deles já sabia.

Nós tivemos sorte e estava um dia ensolarado, então eu levei Benny para o quintal para brincar no pequeno parque infantil que Charlie fez para ele. Nós estávamos lá fora por apenas cerca de dez minutos quando as pessoas começaram a perceber que realmente estava agradável ficar lá fora e começaram a vagar lá para trás para se juntar a nós. Não é que eu fosse completamente antissocial, mas eu estava simplesmente me sentindo ansioso e eu realmente não queria estar perto da multidão.

"Ma ma!" Benny gritou quando Bella saiu com Rose.

"Oi, bebê." Ela disse e o pegou. "Oh, olhe o quanto você está sujo".

"Sim, bem o escorregador estava um pouco molhado ainda." Eu disse e não pude deixar de sorrir, sabendo que eu teria que deixar a festa para ir trocá-lo.

"Você o deixou ir no escorregador?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Sim... por quê?"

"Ele não é pequeno demais para isso?"

"De jeito nenhum. Além disso, eu o estava segurando".

"Eu vou trocá-lo." Rose ofereceu e estendeu a mão para ele. Eu estava prestes a protestar, mas Benny já estava se esticando para ela, então eu o deixei ir com ela. _Porra. _Eu estava realmente esperando por um motivo para me esconder por alguns minutos.

"Bella, olhe quem está aqui." Charlie disse com um sorriso enquanto saía da casa com a aquela aberração bronzeada. "Você se lembra de Jacob, certo?"

"É claro que sim, olá, cara." Ela disse.

"Olá, cara? Essa é a melhor saudação que você tem para mim?" Jake disse presunçosamente e então ele fodidamente fez algo que eu nunca esperava. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dela e a girou ao redor como se eles fossem velhos melhores amigos. "Como você está? Você está maravilhosa. Eu sempre soube que você seria uma garota fodidamente quente".

_Que porra é essa?_

"Uh..." Ela estava prestes a responder a ele, mas então ele se virou para olhar para mim.

"Puta merda, Edward Masen. Como você está, cara?"

Eu apenas o encarei. Como diabos ele ficou tão confortável sobre Bella sendo Bella? Ele disse que _'sempre soube'_? Eu estava fodidamente fervendo.

Bella estava demonstrando total desconforto e não parava de olhar para mim com um ar culpado enquanto a aberração estava falando casualmente sobre sua vida de merda.

Eu tive o suficiente. Eu precisava sair antes que eu batesse em alguém, então, sem uma palavra, eu caminhei até o portão, saindo do quintal.

Eu não sabia o que pensar, mas eu sabia que estava com raiva. _O que diabos Jacob quis dizer sobre toda aquela merda?_

"Edward, para onde você está indo?" Bella perguntou enquanto me seguia pela rua.

"Dar uma volta!" Eu gritei sem olhar para trás.

"Olha, eu posso explicar isso." Ela disse, recusando-se a dar-me algum espaço.

"Ok, sim, por favor, explique por que aquele idiota parece conhecer a verdade sobre você há muito mais tempo do que eu." Eu disse amargamente.

"Eu contei para ele." Ela disse baixinho.

"Quando?"

"Antes de eu ir morar com Alice".

"Ele soube quando nós éramos fodidamente crianças?" Perguntei acaloradamente.

"Quando éramos adolescentes, sim".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, incrédulo. "Que porra é essa, Bella?"

"Foi depois que eu beijei você. Você me deixou, e eu apenas me senti... sozinha. Jacob estava lá, e..."

"E o que? Você fodeu com ele?"

"Como você pode sequer me perguntar isso?" Ela disse acaloradamente. "Você sabe malditamente bem que eu nunca estive com ninguém além de você!"

"Sim, você tecnicamente era virgem, mas você certamente parecia saber o que estava fazendo quando chupou meu pau. Talvez você tenha praticado com ele".

E então, ela me deu um soco.

"Seu fodido idiota." Ela disse e irrompeu de volta para casa, deixando-me parado ali com o lábio sangrando. Uma parte de mim estava orgulhosa pelo fato de que ela não me deu um tapa como a maioria das mulheres faria, minha garota era durona e eu amava isso. Mas isso era apenas uma pequena parte, o restante de mim estava chateado e me sentindo completamente e fodidamente traído.

Eu poderia entender que ela não me disse naquela época porque estava com medo e não sabia como dizer a_ ninguém_. Mas saber que ela disse para aquele filho da puta, que ela sabia que eu odiava, simplesmente machucou de verdade. Eu estava com tanta raiva que eu estava realmente tremendo com isso. Eu estava fervilhando por dentro e eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de liberar a pressão, então eu soquei a árvore mais próxima, o que só acabou me machucando ainda mais.

Eu fodidamente odiava Forks.

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Esta foi apenas a primeira parte, haverá mais drama em Forks. Eu sei que todo mundo pode ter ficado irritado com Edward pelo seu comportamento, mas lembre-se que ele reage exageradamente sem pensar. Ele está realmente machucado e não sabe como lidar com essa emoção._

_Não haverá NENHUM 'caso', portanto, não se preocupem com Heidi. Ela estará de volta na história, mas não tem nada a ver com ter sexo com Edward._

**N/T: **_Nossa eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas na verdade eu ficaria tão chateada quanto o Edward, poxa, parecia que ninguém sabia da história e então alguém chega cheio de intimidade... ah, sei lá, acho que hoje eu estou um pouco dada a brigar, então eu faria igual a ele, tudo bem, ele disse um desaforo pra ela, certo, eu fico com a parte do vou dar uma volta pra esfriar a cabeça! _

_Oh minha gente o que é o Benny gritando pelo Papai? O que acharam do capítulo, vamos lá deixe sua opinião._

_Até,_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/T -** Falta 6 capítulos pro fim da fic. Mas simplesmente 2/3 das pessoas que comentam, sumiram... então, por enquanto ficará tendo capítulos só de quinta, se voltarem a comentar posto terça. Como digo os caps de terça em LOTS e de segunda em RWHC são bônus.

Lary Reeden


	22. Intimidações e Preconceit

**~ Capítulo 21 – Intimidações e Preconceito ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

_**~ Bella ~**_

_"__O que diabos eu fiz?" Em uma fração de segundo, eu consegui perder a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim. Eu me sentia doente, como se todo o ar tivesse sido drenado dos meus pulmões e eu não conseguisse recuperar o fôlego. Enquanto eu o observava se afastar, comecei a perguntar-me qual era o fodido ponto. Eu menti por tanto tempo e, pelo quê? Ele se foi, e eu não tinha ideia de como viver sem ele._

_Caminhei pela montanha lentamente, eu não me importava com nada naquele momento, então eu não estava com pressa. Eu me sentia perdida, eu não sabia onde eu estava, mesmo que eu subisse essa montanha desde que eu era uma criança e a conhecesse melhor do que o meu próprio quintal. Mas, sem ele, era um mundo novo e amargo._

_Nós tínhamos brigado antes, muitas vezes, mas isto era diferente, não havia mais volta pelo que eu fiz._

_Eu nunca quis beijá-lo, eu queria, mas eu sabia que ele nunca me quereria da maneira que eu o queria, pelo menos não visivelmente. Mesmo que ele não conhecesse o meu corpo real, Edward conhecia o meu coração e minha alma, mas ele nunca admitiria isso para si mesmo. Nós tínhamos uma conexão, e se eu tivesse permissão para ser quem eu realmente era, eu não tinha dúvida que nós seríamos mais, em tudo._

_Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eu encontrei o meu caminho de volta para a cidade. Eu fui para casa para que eu pudesse ficar sozinha, mas Emmett estava lá, em casa da faculdade, e ele não me deixaria em paz._

_"__Onde está a sua sombra?" Ele perguntou quando passei pela sala de estar._

_"Do__ que diabos você está falando?" Perguntei amargamente. Eu realmente não estava no clima para essa merda._

_"__Aquele perdedor com quem você sempre sai. Ele não costuma seguir você por aí como um cachorrinho perdido?"_

_"__Edward não é um cachorro!" Eu gritei._

_Ele levantou suas mãos defensivamente, então eu comecei a me afastar, mas ele me parou. "Ei, Ben, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa"._

_"__Não agora, Em. Eu tive um dia realmente ruim, então eu vou lá para cima e dormirei até a próxima semana"._

_"__Você acha que Edward é gay?" Ele disse inesperadamente._

_"__Como? Por que você perguntaria isso?"_

_"__Ah, qual é, o jeito que ele olha para você simplesmente não é normal. Caras não costumam olhar para outros caras assim, a menos que sejam gays"._

_Eu estava seriamente fervendo com essa porra. Eu tinha acabado de beijar Edward algumas horas atrás, e agora Emmett estava perguntando se_ele _era gay. Eu me sentia uma merda sobre tudo e não aguentava conversar com Emmett naquele momento, então eu apenas me virei e terminei o meu caminho pelas escadas._

_Além de ter o pior dia da minha vida, eu tive a minha menstruação e saí para comprar meus fodidos absorventes. Eu odiava ter um útero._

_"Para o__nde diabos você está indo? Eu achei que você quisesse dormir até a próxima semana?" Em disse, zombando._

_"Vá se foder." E__u disse casualmente e corri para fora de casa. Eu não tinha tempo para perder, eu tinha colocado um pouco de papel higiênico abarrotado na minha cueca e precisava conseguir alguns produtos antes que eu vazasse._

_Quando cheguei ao mercado, eu fiquei apavorada ao ver Jacob Black passeando pelo corredor de doces. Porra._

_"__Ei, Swan." Jake disse casualmente._

_"__Comprando doces?" Eu assumi. O bastardo estava sempre comprando doces._

_"Inferno, __sim. Quer um pouco?"_

_"__Não, eu só preciso pegar alguma coisa para o meu pai"._

_"Legal." Ele __disse enquanto assentia. Sua atenção voltou para os doces, então eu escapei sorrateiramente para o corredor de produtos femininos. Eu rasguei a caixa e peguei um punhado, escondendo-os em minha jaqueta._

_"__O que diabos você está fazendo?" Jacob disse atrás de mim. Porra._

_"__O que parece que eu estou fazendo?" Eu rapidamente peguei alguns preservativos, que felizmente ficavam ao lado dos absorventes, e os enfiei no bolso da minha calça._

_"__Você está roubando preservativos?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo._

_"__Cale a boca antes que o atendente ouça você." Eu silvei, e então sai correndo da loja para escapar._

_Eu pensei que o tinha perdido, mas quando virei a esquina da minha rua, eu pude ouvir o som dos pés de Jake esmagando contra o cascalho._

_"__Por que diabos você está me seguindo?"_

_"__Por que você roubou absorventes?" Ele perguntou._

_"__São para a minha namorada." Eu disse sem hesitar._

_"__Por que a sua namorada não compra os dela?"_

_"__Porque ela não queria"._

_"__Quem é a sua namorada?"_

_"__O que há com as suas malditos 20 perguntas? Simplesmente deixe-me em paz." Eu não tinha que responder para Jake, ele poderia tirar as conclusões do inferno que ele quisesse. Entrei na minha casa e bati a porta na cara dele. Longe da vista, longe do coração. Eu estava tão rasgada por dentro por perder Edward que realmente não poderia dar a mínima sobre Jake._

_Na semana seguinte, a escola se tornou o pior momento da minha vida. Não só Edward de alguma forma encontrou o seu caminho junto a gangue de idiotas de James, eles também descobriram um novo alvo para perseguir... eu. Eu duvidava que Edward tivesse dito a eles sobre o meu beijo, porque a última coisa que ele gostaria era que as pessoas soubessem, mas gritar o nome preconceituoso era incessante. É claro, James sempre usou a homossexualidade como uma maneira depreciativa para intimidar as pessoas._

"_E aí, viado, já pensou em pular da ponte para nos salvar do sofrimento da sua presença?" James gritou pra mim enquanto eu caminhava para a aula sozinha. Sua gangue, incluindo Edward, riu histericamente das suas palavras cruéis._

_Eu queria pegar Edward e forçá-lo a ver o quanto ele estava sendo idiota. Eu era a única que poderia colocar algum sentido nele e mantê-lo com os pés no chão, mas eu sabia, pelo olhar em seus olhos, que ele nunca me ouviria novamente._

_No dia seguinte, meu armário estava cheio de fotos de homens nus, e no dia seguinte, havia um vibrador no capô do meu carro._

_Mas, no final da semana, eu tive uma esperança renovada. Edward se aproximou de mim na escola e parecia arrependido._

_"__Eu simplesmente sinto falta de sair com você. James é simplesmente tão malvado com todos, e isso me faz sentir realmente mal sobre mim mesmo"._

_"__Então, você acha que pode esquecer o que aconteceu na campina?..." Eu perguntei hesitante._

_Ele acenou com a mão na frente do rosto. "Não vamos nem chegar nisso. Eu esperava que nós pudéssemos almoçar juntos"._

_"__Tudo bem." Eu disse e o segui para o refeitório. Nós fizemos uma pequena conversa, como costumávamos fazer, porém, ele estava definitivamente tenso. Ele parecia nervoso e desconfortável, mas eu só creditei isso ao fato de que levaria tempo para ele se recobrar totalmente do que eu fiz._

_Eu caminhei para a nossa mesa normal, mas ele não sentou._

_"__O quê?" Eu perguntei confusa._

_"__Está quente hoje, então vamos lá para fora"._

_Eu imediatamente tive uma sensação desagradável. Edward odiava comer lá fora porque havia tantas gaivotas que era difícil comer sem elas nos atacarem, e Edward odiava pássaros._

_Eu relutantemente o segui para fora e fiquei ainda mais confusa quando ele me levou para a parte de trás do ginásio._

_"__Nós não estamos autorizados a ir para lá." Eu disse, recusando-me a ir mais longe._

_"__Nós ficaremos bem." Ele disse descuidadamente._

_Eu tive uma sensação estranha, mas eu nunca pensei que Edward algum dia faria algo tão maldoso._

_A próxima coisa que eu soube, eu estava sendo bombardeada. Ovos respingando contra a minha cabeça, salada de macarrão podre da escola sendo jogada contra o meu peito, e depois coberta de ketchup. Quando o ataque terminou, eu olhei momentaneamente para Edward, que exteriormente tinha uma expressão satisfeita e animada espalhada pelo seu rosto, mas, por um breve momento, houve um lampejo de dor. A dor em seus olhos recuou tão rapidamente quanto apareceu, e foi substituída por nada além de um branco._

_Eu sentia falta do meu amigo, mas eu soube ali que nunca mais o veria novamente, não o seu verdadeiro eu, de qualquer maneira._

_Eu queria me esconder em algum lugar. Eu decidi ligar para Alice e perguntar a ela se eu poderia viver com ela, mas quando peguei o telefone, eu soube que não estava pronta para partir ainda. Apesar das ações de Edward, eu nunca estive mais preocupada com ele em toda minha vida. Eu não podia simplesmente partir sabendo que eu havia provocado a reviravolta repentina em seu comportamento. Mesmo não nos falando novamente, eu precisava estar perto dele, só para ter certeza que ele estava bem._

_Passado um mês, a intimidação não parou. Edward não era o líder, mas ele não fazia nada para impedir isso também._

_"__Por que você aceita essa merda?" Jake me perguntou um dia. Eu tinha feito tudo ao meu alcance para evitá-lo, mas ele conseguiu me pegar desprevenida._

_"__Eu não sei do que você está falando." Eu menti._

_"__James e sua gangue. Eles atormentam você todos os dias. E o que diabos aconteceu entre você e Edward? Eu pensei que vocês fossem inseparáveis"._

_"__Ei Black, pegue a porra da dica. Eu não gosto de você e eu nunca quero falar com você, portanto, deixei-me em paz." Eu disse cruelmente._

_"É só que você realmente parece que poderia precisar de um amigo, só isso"._

_"__Você não tem ideia do que diabos eu preciso"._

_Eu comecei a me afastar, mas então o idiota me parou no meu caminho. "O seu pai sabe?"_

_"__O meu pai sabe o que?" Eu perguntei irritada._

_"__O seu pai sabe que você é na verdade uma garota?" Ele disse a parte da 'garota' muito baixo para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, mas eu escutei exatamente o que ele disse._

_"__Você está seriamente louco." Eu disse aterrorizada, mas em uma dormência autoprotetora, então eu ainda era capaz de funcionar._

_"__Vamos lá, eu sei o que você realmente pegou na loja naquele dia, e quanto mais eu observo você, mais você não se parece com um cara"._

_Eu olhei para ele, tentando o meu melhor para esconder o meu absoluto pânico, mas eu estava prestes a perder isso, então eu praticamente corri pelo estacionamento e fui pra fora da escola._

_Tudo estava desmoronando, e eu estava convencida de que Jacob me exporia._

_Na semana seguinte, tudo se tornou demais. Eu ainda estava sendo perseguida, mas, desta vez, era pior que nunca. Edward realmente não estava lá daquela vez, foi principalmente o 'melhor amigo' de James, Laurent, que foi o instigador daquele instante. Todos em sua pequena gangue fariam coisas para tentar provar algo a James, e Laurent decidiu que era a sua vez. Ele e alguns outros caras tinham me puxado para fora do ginásio e me amarraram com algum tipo de corda. Eles pretendiam me amarrar ao mastro da bandeira sem camisa, com uma placa dizendo 'aperte a buzina se você gosta de gays', mas vendo como eu não tinha um peito masculino, isso definitivamente não avançaria._

_De alguma forma, Jacob nos encontrou e os deteve. Jacob estava em treinamento para tentar entrar para a equipe de futebol no ano seguinte, então ele era muito bem preparado, e pequenas cadelas magras como Laurent e seus amigos, ficaram aterrorizados com ele. Laurent estava tentando ser agressivo na frente dos seus amigos, então Jacob acabou dando um soco nele uma vez e então eles fugiram aterrorizados._

_"__Obrigado." Eu disse de má vontade. Eu odiava que eu não fosse mais fisicamente tão forte quanto os garotos e eu não poderia me proteger de forma adequada, e eu odiava ainda mais que Jacob foi aquele quem me salvou._

_"__Você está bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado._

_"__Sim, eu só..." Eu não pude terminar a minha declaração porque eu não estava bem. Eu precisava de alguém com quem conversar, ou eu tinha certeza que ficaria louca. Alice sempre tinha sido minha confidente, a única pessoa sã que sabia da verdade, mas ela estava tão ocupada em seu primeiro ano de faculdade que eu raramente conseguia ter um pouco da sua atenção._

_Jacob veio comigo para casa depois da escola, e, com a casa vazia, eu confessei tudo. Não foi até que eu esclareci tudo, que eu imediatamente me arrependi. Eu odiava que Jacob Black fosse a única pessoa a saber a realidade da minha situação, mas a verdade era que Jacob realmente era um bom garoto. Ele era leal, e eu soube, sem dúvidas, que ele nunca contaria o meu segredo para ninguém. Mas, mais do que isso, eu não me importava com ele._

_Eu realmente não me importava se Jacob me julgasse, ou se ele surtasse e nunca falasse comigo novamente. Eu acho que isso foi o que me impediu de contar a Edward ao longo de todos esses anos. Eu estava com muito medo de perdê-lo, mas agora que ele estava perdido, eu percebi que tudo tinha sido em vão. Eu poderia ter dito a ele há muito tempo, e talvez ele me odiasse, mas eu teria terminado no mesmo lugar. Completamente sozinha._

_Jacob foi apoiador e se tornou o meu único amigo, mas, ainda assim, eu nunca me senti tão sozinha em toda a minha vida. Eu ansiava por Edward, e todas as vezes que eu passava por ele no corredor da escola, eu me sentia mais e mais distante dele. Ele estava se transformando em alguém totalmente irreconhecível para mim, e isso me assustava mortalmente._

_Eventualmente, eu percebi que eu não poderia mudá-lo. Eu não poderia consertá-lo e, certo como o inferno, não poderia ficar e assisti-lo se deteriorar em algo tão repugnante como James. Eu tinha que partir._

_"__Tem certeza que você tem que ir?" Jacob perguntou chateado._

_"__Eu simplesmente não consigo mais fazer isso. Eu realmente nunca devia ter ficado por tanto tempo, mas eu só..."_

_"__Você só não queria deixar Edward?" Ele adivinhou._

_"__Ou o meu pai e meu irmão"._

_"__Por que você simplesmente não conta a verdade para eles?"_

_"__Porque, Charlie é um policial e..."_

_"__Eu sei, eu sei, você está preocupada com a sua mãe, mas por que você não conta apenas para Edward?"_

_"__Ele me odiaria." Eu disse rapidamente._

_"__Ele odeia você agora." Ele rebateu._

_"__Você está certo." Eu disse, percebendo o quanto eu tinha sido estúpida. Talvez se eu dissesse a ele a verdade, ele entendesse por que eu o beijei, talvez ele me perdoasse e talvez, ao longo do tempo, nós pudéssemos ser amigos novamente. Talvez ele reagisse da maneira como Jacob fez e fosse compreensivo, talvez eu não tivesse que partir, talvez eu fosse capaz de colocar tudo para fora, pelo bem de Edward... mas isso era um inferno inteiro de um monte de 'talvez'._

_A diferença entre Jacob e Edward era o fato de que Jacob viu através de mim, enquanto Edward confiava em mim mais do que qualquer outra coisa neste mundo. Sua confiança era completamente cega e ele nunca questionou nada do que eu disse. Edward não era de nenhuma forma estúpido, mas eu era toda a sua família e, se ele soubesse o quanto eu menti, o que diabos isso faria com ele?_

_Fui para a escola no dia seguinte porque a minha passagem de ônibus para a Flórida era para o fim de semana e eu não queria a prova final do trimestre que eu tinha de biologia. Não importava que eu estivesse me transferindo de escola e passaria a ter um nome completamente diferente, eu simplesmente sentia que precisava fazer o teste... e eu precisava dizer adeus para Edward._

_Decidi contar a verdade a Edward, mas ele não atendia as minhas ligações e ele nunca estava em casa, então a minha única opção era encurralá-lo na escola._

_"__Edward, eu preciso falar com você." Eu disse enquanto o seguia até o seu armário._

_"__Bem, já que eu escolhi não respirar o mesmo ar que os bichas, você simplesmente terá que conversar com outra pessoa"._

_"__Por que está sendo tão cruel? Você percebe o quanto você soa como o seu pai neste momento? É isso o que você quer, você quer se tornar exatamente como ele. Um porco chauvinista preconceituoso? Deixe-me adivinhar, você provavelmente tem ficado chapado e bêbado o tempo todo também?"_

_"__Cale a boca. Quem diabos é você para fazer julgamentos sobre mim? Você é a porra de um gay que anda por aí forçando-se aos espectadores desavisados"._

_"__Olha, eu sinto muito..."_

_"Fodidamente não faça isso. __Eu não quero as suas desculpas, eu quero que você fique bem longe de mim." Ele disse com raiva e então se virou para ir embora._

_"__Espere, eu preciso dizer uma coisa a você"._

_"Vá se foder!" Ele __disse enquanto mostrava seu dedo do meio enquanto se afastava._

_O sinal tocou e eu soube então que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer._

_Eu nunca quis tanto chorar na minha vida, então eu entrei no banheiro masculino e me tranquei em uma cabine enquanto tentava enterrar as lágrimas. Eu nunca ouvi a porta ser aberta, mas quando eu finalmente me controlei, saí da cabine para encontrar James parado ali esperando por mim._

_Eu tentei ignorá-lo, mas seus olhos nunca me deixaram enquanto ele seguia cada movimento meu. Depois de lavar as minhas mãos, eu as sequei e estava prestes a abrir a porta para sair quando ele se moveu para bloquear a minha saída._

_"Com licença." Eu __disse fortemente._

_"__Você sabe, eu costumava pensar que você e Eddie eram um casal homossexual, mas então ele começou a andar com a gente e eu percebi que não há nenhum osso gay no corpo dele. Aquele cara pode foder duas garotas em um único dia, mesmo enquanto está chapado. Então eu percebi que ele deve ter rejeitado você, porque você é o único que era realmente homossexual"._

_"__Eu não sei do que diabos você está falando." Eu disse e tentei passar por ele._

_O que aconteceu em seguida assustou-me completamente. Ele me agarrou pelo casaco e jogou-me contra a parede de forma agressiva, prendendo-me contra a parede. Então, antes que eu sequer soubesse o que estava acontecendo, sua boca estava na minha._

_Eu queria vomitar, eu queria arrancar meus lábios com um tridente. Ele me segurou com força e era impossível me mover. Tentei não focar em sua respiração nojenta na minha boca, em vez disso, meu único pensamento era tentar me afastar dele. Dei uma joelhada na sua virilha e ele engasgou e caiu de dor, mas depois ele apenas ficou furioso. Ele me agarrou e me jogou contra a parede e tentou abaixar as minhas calças._

_Felizmente, antes que ele conseguisse abrir o botão, alguém entrou. Nós estávamos atrás da porta, portanto, quando ela abriu, a pessoa que entrou não conseguiu ver o que estava acontecendo. James me empurrou para o chão exatamente no momento em que a pessoa espreitou ao redor para nós._

_"__O que diabos você está fazendo?" Ele disse confuso._

_Era Edward._

_"__Nada, apenas ensinando uma lição a Ben aqui." James disse antes de apertar Edward no ombro e sair._

_Eu rapidamente levantei e endireitei a minha camisa._

_"__Por que você simplesmente não fica bem longe de James e do resto de nós." Edward disse amargamente, não tendo ideia do que acabou de acontecer ali. Uma pessoa mais esperta teria contado a ele naquele momento, mas eu estava tão fodidamente aterrorizada... e confusa, que eu não conseguia nem falar._

_Ele se virou e caminhou diretamente para fora do banheiro. Eu tinha certeza que nunca o veria novamente, então eu sussurrei um 'adeus' para ele enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta. Eu perdi a vontade de chorar naquele momento, simplesmente não havia sobrado nada. Eu fiquei parada ali no banheiro por um período de aula inteiro, e depois o dia terminou e eu peguei o ônibus para __casa._

_Eu nunca voltei para aquela escola e nunca vi Edward de novo até o dia em que o destino nos colocou sentados na mesma mesa no resort anos depois._

_Eu mantive contato com Jacob ao longo dos anos, porém, em sua maioria através de cartas e e-mails. Eu me senti mal por toda a merda que Edward e eu costumávamos fazer com ele quando crianças, e foi aí que eu percebi o quanto a intimidação tinha ido longe. Edward e eu éramos intimidados quando mais jovens por James, James e Edward eram intimidados pelos seus pais, e Edward e eu intimidávamos Jacob. Era um ciclo vicioso, e eu receava que Edward estivesse perdido para sempre nisso._

_James era obviamente gay, mas muito entrelaçado com o ódio que era vomitado pela sua família e criação que ele recusava se permitir ser quem ele realmente era. Ele se odiava, e quando se tratava disso, é como a maioria dos intimidadores se sente. Ódio por si próprios era a raiva que os guiava e empurrava para direcionar essa raiva na direção de outros._

_Eu na verdade sentia muito por ele._

...

Eu estava com tanta raiva. Eu não podia acreditar que Edward disse aquela merda sobre eu e Jacob. A verdade era que eu mal conhecia Jake, ele foi apenas um ouvido aberto em um momento quando eu realmente precisei de alguém para me ouvir. Jake e eu realmente não tínhamos sequer nos comunicado por mais de dois anos, e eu teria contado a Edward sobre ele, mas eu realmente nunca sequer pensei nele até que ele entrou no quintal.

Eu irrompi para a casa e, felizmente, a maioria dos convidados da festa estava indo embora, ou lá fora aproveitando o sol. Mas Rose tinha Benny lá dentro, e no momento em que eu abri a porta, os dois me olharam confusos.

Olhando para o meu filho, que era muito parecido com seu pai, eu percebi que não podia deixar isso acontecer. Eu de repente comecei a entrar em pânico e corri de volta para fora mais rápido do que eu entrei. Edward estava chateado, e eu sabia que quando ele estava ferido e chateado ele dizia e fazia coisas que eram irracionais, então eu precisava encontrá-lo. Eu não deixaria um mal entendido ficar entre nós novamente. Eu faria o que eu não tive coragem de fazer quando éramos crianças, eu o forçaria a me ouvir. Edward era a minha vida e nada funcionaria sem ele.

Voltei para onde eu o havia deixado, mas ele tinha desaparecido. Eu procurei pela casa, mas não consegui encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Seu carro ainda estava na garagem, então imaginei que ele devia ter ido caminhar, afinal, então decidi sentar no banco da varanda e esperá-lo voltar.

"Olá." Jake disse timidamente.

"Oi." Eu disse calmamente, mas realmente desejando que ele ficasse longe para Edward não surtar quando voltasse.

"Desculpe sobre... o que diabos aconteceu. Eu não sabia da sua situação com Edward, ou que ele ficaria tão irritado por eu saber a verdade".

"Não é culpa sua, Jake." Eu disse sinceramente. "Eu deveria ter feito um monte de coisas de forma diferente".

"Não brinca, para começar, você deveria ter contado a ele quando você me contou".

"Bem, isso não é algo que você já não soubesse".

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele realmente não fazia ideia ao longo deste tempo. Parecia bastante óbvio para mim depois".

"Sim, a palavra chave é 'depois'. Edward disse a mesmas palavras depois que descobriu".

Jake balançou a cabeça e então sentou ao meu lado. "Então, você vai se casar com ele?"

"Sim. Nós só precisamos ajeitar algumas coisas... meu pai sabia que você já sabia da verdade quando éramos mais jovens?"

"Sim. Ele contou para Billy e eu estava lá, e foi meio óbvio que eu não fiquei surpreso. Charlie me interrogou, então eu admiti que eu sabia há algum tempo".

"Sinto muito por isso. Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil ver Charlie de luto pela minha morte quando você sabia que eu não estava morta. Isso não foi justo com você, eu nunca deveria tê-lo colocado nessa posição".

"Deveria, poderia, faria." Ele disse, descartando o meu pedido de desculpas. "Eu fui para a faculdade, de qualquer maneira, não é como se ver Charlie fosse uma ocorrência comum".

"Obrigada por ser um bom amigo." Eu disse baixinho.

A porta da frente se abriu e Rose saiu com Benny. "Ele queria ver você." Ela disse, enquanto Ben se esticava para mim ansiosamente.

Peguei meu filho nos meus braços e beijei sua cabeça. Rose sorriu e então voltou para dentro da casa, deixando-me sozinha com Benny e Jacob.

"Uau, ele parece muito com Edward." Jake disse com uma risada. Benny olhou para Jake timidamente, como se tivesse acabado de notá-lo, e então se inclinou em mim tentando esconder-se no meu cabelo.

"Ele é um pouco tímido com estranhos nessa fase." Eu expliquei.

"Sim, minha irmã Rachel tem um na mesma idade, eu sei como é".

Jake, Benny e eu ficamos sentados em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto eu ansiosamente olhava para a estrada esperando ver Edward, mas os minutos esticavam e ele não voltava. Após cerca de dez minutos, alguém saiu da casa, segurando um bebê adormecido.

"Uh, Bella, você se lembra da Leah?" Jake perguntou.

"Sim, filha de Sue, certo?"

"Sim, como você está?" Ela perguntou enquanto colocava o bebê nos braços de Jake.

Meu queixo caiu. "Você é pai?" Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Sim, Leah e eu nos casamos no ano passado. Esta é Claire." Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto olhava com adoração para sua menininha.

"Oh, ela é tão linda." Eu arrulhei.

"Be." Benny disse animadamente, em seguida, tentou beijá-la.

"Oh, Benny, não, não." Eu disse, puxando-o para longe. Eu sempre ficava nervosa quando Benny tentava tocar ou beijar bebês que não conhecíamos. Muitos pais novatos eram um pouco paranoicos quando se tratava dos seus filhos e não gostavam de crianças tocando e babando sobre eles.

"Está tudo bem, ele não vai machucá-la." Leah disse, completamente relaxada.

"Quantos meses ela tem?" Eu perguntei quando os pequenos olhos sonolentos abriram.

"Fez três meses ontem." Jake disse com orgulho.

"Oh, eles têm apenas oito meses de diferença." Eu disse com um sorriso e tentando conter Benny. Ele era muito novo para entender para ser cuidadoso, então eu não queria que ele batesse nela, ou algo assim.

Conversei com Leah e Jake um pouco mais, mas eles precisavam levar Claire para casa, então nós dissemos adeus. Eu estava tão feliz por eles, mas eu não podia deixar de ter aquele sentimento de algo faltando porque Edward ainda não tinha voltado.

_Ele não nos deixaria, não é?_

O pensamento me assustou, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Edward adorava Benny, e não era como se não tivéssemos brigado antes. Claro, eu nunca dei um soco nele durante uma briga antes, e eu me arrependia disso mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu não podia acreditar que reagi dessa forma.

Benny tinha adormecido, então eu o levei para dentro de casa e o coloquei no berço no andar de cima. Entreguei o monitor para Rose e pedi para ela cuidar dele porque eu precisava encontrar Edward. Peguei as chaves do carro e dirigi pelos quarteirões ao redor com a esperança de encontrá-lo. Um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça de que ele tinha ido para a campina, mas depois cheguei à conclusão de que ele não iria até lá depois do que tinha acontecido da última vez que ele subiu lá.

Horas iam e vinham e ele nunca apareceu. As pessoas foram embora e nós limpamos tudo, mas Edward não voltou. Liguei no celular dele, mas então eu o ouvi tocando no quarto. Ele deixou seu celular na mesa de cabeceira, junto com a sua carteira, o que realmente me assustou. Ele não tinha o seu celular, ou as chaves, ou seus documentos, então, onde diabos ele estava?

O sol se pôs e se levantou novamente, e eu esperei o dia todo, mas não havia sinal dele.

Comecei a me sentir doente, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele, ele não teria deixado seu filho, não importa o quanto ele estivesse chateado comigo. Após a segunda noite passar e ele ainda não voltar, Charlie decidiu levar seu desaparecimento a sério e fez um APB***** dele.

_*__APB (All Points Bulletin)__: é uma transmissão (sobre um suspeito procurado, ou pessoa desaparecida) emitido de uma agência de aplicação da lei para outra nos EUA. Nota da Autora: É o que os policiais fazem quando querem que os outros policiais estejam cientes de algo, neste caso, Charlie queria que os outros policiais estivessem à procura por Edward e o trouxessem se o encontrassem. Eu sei que a maioria dos policiais não faria isso por um adulto, especialmente depois de dois dias, mas Charlie é o Chefe e ele sabia que algo estava errado._

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_O desvio dos pares originais é, obviamente, Jake e Leah. Eu odeio fazer isso, mas não há Renesmee ou "Nessie" nesta história, então eu pensei que seria melhor._

_A referência de 'Glee' era que intimidadores que odiavam gays, realmente eram gays. Eu não tinha certeza se alguém entendeu isso ou não, então eu achei melhor explicar._

**N/T:** _Tivemos as explicações da Bella sobre tudo o que aconteceu no passado, quem diria, hein, James?_

_E para onde o Edward foi? A briga foi para tanto? _

_Deixe reviews!_

_Mili YLJJ _


	23. Código Dez

**~ Capítulo 22 – Código dez ~**

_Tradutora: VampiresLoves_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu decidi dar a Bella um pouco de espaço. Eu sabia que exagerei, mas às vezes eu simplesmente não consigo manter o controle das merdas que saem da minha boca. Eu não entendia por que ela contaria àquele esquisito sobre ela, e ainda não confia em mim o suficiente com a verdade. Eu sabia que era estúpido ficar tão chateado sobre algo que aconteceu anos atrás, mas isso ainda dói. Eu apenas senti que ela deveria ter me deixado entrar, eu poderia tê-la ajudado de qualquer forma que ela precisasse, e um inferno de um monte de coisas teria feito mais sentido. Mas acho que eu não era a pessoa mais legal na época. Eu já pedi desculpas pelo meu comportamento na escola tantas vezes que ela ficou enjoada de ouvir isso, embora eu sempre sentisse que nunca era o suficiente. Mas agora eu precisava falar com ela novamente; nós tínhamos um monte de merdas que precisávamos resolver, mas, no momento, eu precisava escapar da multidão. Era melhor ter _essa_ discussão depois da festa.

Mas, independentemente do que aconteceu naquela época, eu certamente não deixaria algo que aconteceu no passado arruinar meu futuro. Decidi caminhar em volta do quarteirão. Eu não planejava ir muito longe, apesar do meu ódio de cada um dos colegas de Charlie, ainda era o seu grande dia e eu não queria perdê-lo.

Apenas uma caminhada rápida de 10 minutos para limpar minha cabeça.

"Com licença, senhor?" Uma mulher disse de dentro do seu carro. Eu nunca vi a mulher antes, então não senti muita necessidade de correr por isso. Além disso, ela provavelmente só precisava de instruções.

"Sim, posso ajudá-la?" Perguntei educadamente.

"Meu carro parece não ligar e eu não tenho um telefone." Ela disse.

"Oh." Eu comecei a apalpar meus bolsos e percebi que não tinha o meu telefone também. "Não tenho um celular comigo, mas, se você quiser, estou exatamente ao virar a esquina, posso correr de volta para obter ajuda".

A ruiva inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Você se importa de dar uma olhada por si mesmo?"

"Eu não sou o melhor quando se trata de diagnosticar problemas de carro, mas, na verdade, a minha cunhada é ótima com carros. Posso ir busca-la, se você quiser".

Ela sorriu e saiu do carro. "Que gentil da sua parte, mas eu realmente preciso de _você_, Edward".

Olhei para ela desconfiado. "Nós nos conhecemos?"

"Você não me reconhece, não é? Eu tinha uma paixão por você na escola, e você não me daria um momento, ou dia".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda sem ter ideia de quem ela era. "Desculpe, não consigo me lembrar".

"Eddie, sou eu, Vicky".

Eu ainda não tinha ideia.

"A irmãzinha de James. Lembra, eu usava óculos e aparelho nos dentes. Você me chamava de Pipi".

"Oh... certo. Bem, como eu disse, estou com os Swans, exatamente virando a esquina. Vou correr de volta e chamarei um mecânico para você".

Mas então, um outro carro parou.

"Ei, babe, eu estava começando a ficar preocupado." Um cara disse enquanto saía da sua caminhonete.

"Eu estou bem, acabei de encontrar um velho amigo de James. Edward, este é Riley. Riley, este é Edward".

"Oi." Eu disse educadamente. "Bem, já que parece que você tem ajuda agora, eu deveria voltar." Comecei a ir embora, mas então fui atingido na parte de trás da minha cabeça com alguma coisa, e tudo ficou escuro.

**~ O ~**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Onde ele pode estar?" Eu perguntei, sentindo como se meu estômago fosse rasgado em pedaços.

"Eu sei que Edward tem um histórico de fugas e é possível que ele tenha voltado para o Alasca, mas..." Emmet balançou sua cabeça. "Ele não deixaria Benny. Ele percorreu um longo caminho ao longo do último ano. Ele não é mais uma criança implacavelmente assustada".

"Então você acha que algo aconteceu com ele?" Eu disse enquanto assentia apavorada, mas pelos menos isso garantia o que eu já sabia, Edward não nos abandonaria.

"Bem, eu emiti um alerta 10-57 de pessoas desaparecidas e há equipes na montanha procurando por ele." Disse um exausto Charlie enquanto entrava pela porta. Ele tecnicamente deveria estar aposentado, mas ele se recusou a não ser o líder da busca.

"Pai, ele nunca teria se perdido lá em cima." Eu disse, pensando que a equipe de busca estava perdendo tempo.

"Talvez ele tenha caído e quebrado uma perna, ou foi atacado por um animal selvagem. Nós simplesmente não sabemos, querida".

Estávamos todos no limite. Emmett estava repreendendo todo mundo, Charlie estava nervoso, e até mesmo Rose parecia extremamente ansiosa, mas ela estava tentando nos manter unidos para cuidar de Benny. Eu estava uma bagunça, não conseguia nem pensar direito.

No terceiro dia, eu recebi uma carta.

_Isabella,_

_Eu simplesmente não consigo mais lidar com a verdade,_

_Então eu tive que partir antes que eu machucasse o garoto._

_Por favor, esqueça de mim,_

_Obrigado,_

_Eddie_

"Emmett!" Eu gritei assim que a li.

Ele veio correndo, descendo as escadas. "O quê?" Ele perguntou ansiosamente.

"Leia isso." Eu disse e entreguei a ele a carta.

"Isso é mentira!" Ele gritou com raiva.

"Eu sei, certo. Mas está é a letra dele?"

"Sim, mas ele nunca escreveria essa merda, e ele com certeza não chamaria Benny de 'o garoto', ou assinaria seu nome como 'Eddie'".

"Ele foi forçado a escrever isso, ele tem que ter sido forçado." Eu disse seguramente. Eu já sabia disso como um fato, mas era bom ter Em reafirmando isso.

"Bells, não faça nada precipitado, ok. Levarei isso para o pai na delegacia".

Mas como eu poderia _não_ fazer nada precipitado? Alguém tinha Edward, e eu seria amaldiçoada se ficasse sentada e não fizesse nada sobre isso.

"Rose, você pode cuidar de Benny?" Eu perguntei, já em movimento.

"Claro, mas para onde você vai?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Vou encontrar Edward".

"Bella, não. Se alguém realmente levou Edward, então você precisa deixar a polícia lidar com isso".

"Rose, o que você faria se fosse Emmett?" Perguntei a ela baixinho.

Ela me encarou por um momento, e então assentiu. "Eu sairia e o encontraria".

"Eu sei que você faria isso. Obrigada, Rose." Eu sussurrei e então peguei minhas chaves e bolsa e corri para fora da casa. Entrei no carro e comecei a dirigir sem rumo. Eu não tinha ideia de onde começar a procurar, ou pelo que eu estava procurando, mas a pequena cidade de Forks de repente parecia mais vasta que o Oceano Pacífico.

Edward poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Ele fez um monte de inimigos quando morava aqui, e qualquer número deles poderia querer se vingar dele.

Comecei minha busca em sua casa de infância.

"Posso ajudá-la?" Sr. Masen perguntou depois de abrir a porta.

"Uh..." Eu de repente não sabia o que dizer. Sr. Masen conhecia Ben, mas eu deveria perder tempo com aquela profunda explicação? Acho que não. "Estou procurando por Edward. Ele por acaso não está aqui, está?"

"Meu filho?"

"Sim. Ele está desaparecido há alguns dias e eu esperava que você tivesse notícias dele".

"James veio há alguns dias e fez perguntas sobre ele também".

"James? Quando?" Eu perguntei em pânico intensificado.

"Primeiro ele veio há alguns meses, depois de Edward parar por aqui brevemente, e então novamente há três dias".

"O que ele disse?"

"Ele perguntou principalmente sobre você, Srta. Swan".

"Eu?" Eu perguntei surpresa. "Você sabe quem eu sou?"

"Bem, você não mudou _tanto _assim_, _Ben".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas, ainda mais surpresa do que antes.

"Tem havido rumores ao redor da cidade sobre você. As pessoas falam, você sabe. Alguns disseram que você é a filha de Charlie que ele nunca soube que tinha, e outro concluíram que você era na verdade Ben, que se decidiu tornar-se uma mulher. Eu nunca vi você antes... bem, não desde que você era uma criança, mas agora que você está aqui, posso ver que ambas as suposições da sua identidade estão corretas e, ainda assim, nenhuma está certa".

"Oh, sim, e como você chegou a essa conclusão?" Perguntei um pouco defensivamente.

"Bem, como eu a vejo agora, é bastante óbvio que você é naturalmente uma mulher, mas, acima disso, eu vi seu filho. Edward estava com ele na loja, e eu reconheci vocês dois nele imediatamente, mas não sabia como isso era possível até agora. Você _é_ a filha que Charlie não sabia que tinha, mas você também é Ben. Posso imaginar que Edward não aceitou a notícia tão bem quando descobriu, mas se alguém sabe o quanto ele esconde seus verdadeiros sentimentos, é você".

Seu entendimento me pegou de surpresa por um momento. Eu nunca teria pensando que um homem tão impetuosamente rude poderia ter chegado à verdade tão facilmente. Mas eu não tinha tempo de analisar isso, eu precisava encontrar Edward.

"Por favor, Sr. Masen, se há alguma coisa que você sabe que possa ser útil para encontrar Edward, eu preciso saber".

"James não é bom. Eu sabia que ele não era bom quando Edward começou a sair com ele na escola, mas, naquela época, eu estive fora da vida de Edward por tanto tempo que ele se recusava a me ouvir. Eu estava aqui, mas eu realmente não estava aqui, e estou agradecido que ele tivesse você, Ben. Se há alguém a quem toda a vida dele é creditada hoje, é você".

"Uh, Bella." Eu disse desconfortavelmente. "Meu nome é Bella".

"Bem, Bella, obrigado. Obrigado por sempre cuidar do meu filho. Quando ouvi sobre a sua morte, eu tinha certeza que Edward estaria perdido para sempre também, mas vocês dois estão aqui, e eu dou crédito a você e sua família por isso".

"Senhor, eu preciso muito encontrá-lo. Ele desapareceu há três dias e então, esta manhã, eu recebi um bilhete dizendo que eu precisava esquecê-lo".

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Edward adora seu filho, era óbvio pelo modo que ele o segurou e protegeu quando eu os vi na loja. Não há nenhuma maneira que ele teria partido. Além do fato de que James estava procurando por ele, eu realmente não sei de nada. Se há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, por favor, não hesite em pedir".

"Obrigada." Eu disse sem jeito e então fui embora.

Comecei a andar de volta ao redor do centro da cidade e contatei alguns dos velhos amigos de James, mas ninguém sabia como encontrá-lo.

Quando o sol caiu mais baixo no céu, eu estava começando a perder a esperança e sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer naquela noite, então eu decidi ir para casa até o nascer do sol. Quando voltei para casa, Benny já estava dormindo e, mesmo que eu sentisse falta dele terrivelmente por estar longe dele o dia todo, eu estava grata que ele não sabia que eu estava lá. Era melhor que ele não soubesse que eu estava lá, porque após ter ficado fora, ele certamente se apegava a mim e não me deixaria sair novamente por um algum tempo.

Com o sol despertando, recomecei a minha busca e, felizmente dessa vez, não tive que caminhar por muito tempo.

"Você está procurando por Edward?" Alguém me perguntou.

Eu virei para ver Heidi parada ali, parecendo saber muito mais do que isso.

"Onde ele está?" Eu exigi.

"Nós nos esbarramos e começamos a conversar. Uma coisa levou a outra e nós fodemos. Ele se sentiu mal, então foi embora." Ela disse sem emoção.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e calma, e então perguntei a ela novamente. "Onde ele está?"

"Eu acabei de dizer a você".

Eu tinha sido boa o suficiente. Eu a agarrei pela camisa e a puxei para um beco e então a atirei contra a parede.

"Fale!" Eu exigi.

"Isto é agressão." Ela gritou.

"Oh, isso não é uma agressão, mas se você quiser, posso te mostrar a agressão." Eu reforcei minha ameaça apertando meu punho e o puxando para trás, pronta para atacar.

"Por favor, eu não posso dizer a você." Sua voz monótona quebrou e subiu para um tom mais alto.

"Por que você não pode me dizer?" Perguntei fortemente.

"Porque ele disse que mataria meu irmão se eu dissesse alguma coisa".

"Quem está ameaçando você?" Eu perguntei, embora eu já tivesse uma ideia muito boa.

Ela desabou e começou a chorar então. "James. Ele só piorou ao longo dos anos, e ele me assusta completamente. Meu irmão, Demetri, se envolveu com ele, e agora ele não sabe como escapar".

"Envolvido com ele como?"

"James faz todos os tipos de merdas sombrias. Demetri entrou no negócio com ele vendendo eletrônicos roubados. Eu sei que não era a coisa mais inteligente para ele fazer, mas ele achou que era dinheiro fácil. Mas tornou-se mais do que isso e agora Demetri não sabe como escapar dele".

"Por que você não disse a polícia?"

"James conhece muitos membros de gangues em Port Angeles, e eles vieram aqui no passado. Seu pai os expulsou da cidade, mas James disse que eles podem sempre voltar e eu receio o que isso signifique para o meu irmão".

"O que ele quer com Edward?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não tenho certeza. Edward sabe algo sobre ele do colégio, e ele tem medo que isso venha à tona. James não parecia se preocupar com Edward até que vocês dois voltaram para cidade, mas agora ele provavelmente quer silenciá-lo permanentemente".

Era óbvio que Heidi não sabia mais do que disse, então decidi continuar a minha busca.

"Espere!" Ela me chamou.

"O quê?"

"James e eu namoramos brevemente no ano passado; eu não percebi que lixo ele era antes." Ela disse com nojo. "Ele me levou para a sua cabana à beira do rio. Eu não tenho certeza se ele teria levado Edward lá, mas talvez você deva olhar".

Ela me deu vagas instruções para onde ela achava que era a cabana, e então ela ficou nervosa novamente, como se os prédios tivessem ouvido e, em seguida, saiu rapidamente.

Corri de volta para casa e peguei um mapa, então peguei o ATV***** de Charlie da garagem.

_*__ATV (All-Terrain Vehicle)__: é utilizado geralmente para descrever um pequeno veículo motorizado aberto com quatro rodas, desenhado para uso off-road, conhecido como quadriciclo._

"Bella, você precisa esperar por Charlie e Emmett para irem com você." Rose disse, tentando colocar algum sentido em mim. "É muito perigoso".

"Rose, ambos estão procurando pistas por Edward. Eu não tenho certeza se Edward está lá, então eu preciso que eles continuem procurando aqui, apenas no caso. Além disso, eu não tenho tempo para esperá-los, se Edward estiver lá, então eu preciso chegar até ele".

"Eu ligarei para eles e direi para onde você está indo!" Rose gritou atrás de mim enquanto eu ligava o motor do ATV.

Eu não queria ficar lá e discutir com ela, especialmente quando ela estava certa. Se James tinha Edward trancado na cabana, então eu provavelmente precisava de ajuda. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que James ficaria parado e me deixaria levá-lo embora, eu precisaria recuar.

Dirigi o ATV através da floresta por mais de uma hora, eu tinha um tanque de gasolina extra para voltar, porque eu sabia que a maldita coisa não tinha o suficiente para a minha viagem toda. Eu sabia que as equipes de busca estiveram na floresta procurando por ele já, mas suas buscas não cobriam a área onde a cabana de James estava.

Dirigi ao redor por um tempo, mas finalmente deparei-me com uma cabana. Eu não tinha certeza se era a certa, mas não parecia haver quaisquer outras cabanas em qualquer lugar perto de lá, então decidi olhar para dentro. Não era uma cabana, no entanto, era mais um minúsculo barraco decrépito que parecia abandonado, mas eu não iria tão longe para verificar.

A porta não parecia ter uma tranca, ou talvez ela simplesmente tenha quebrado ao longo dos anos, então eu levemente a abria com um rangido alto. Examinei o quarto sujo e mofado e não vi ninguém, mas definitivamente havia cheiro de sangue. Entre o cheiro de metal enferrujado do sangue e do mofo, meu estômago agitou e eu quase vomitei. Eu estava prestes a ir embora, pensando que o sangue era apenas de um caçador que eviscerou sua matança ali, ou algo assim, mas então eu vi um corpo largado em um canto da sala.

"Edward!" Eu gritei e corri para ele, mas não era Edward. "James?"

Ele tentou dizer algo, mas então alguém me agarrou por trás. Eu estava prestes a lutar contra ele, mas então ele cobriu minha boca com sua mão suja e rançosa. Eu não seria segurada contra a minha vontade, então mordi sua mão viscosa, forçando-o a soltar-me momentaneamente, mas depois ele segurou uma faca no meu pescoço.

"Oi, querida".

"Quem diabos é você?" Eu perguntei enquanto olhava nos olhos de um homem que eu reconheci, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde.

"Oh, eu estava prestes a me apresentar. Meu nome é James Aronstein, o primeiro".

"Você é o pai dele?" Eu perguntei e então me virei para olhar para James no chão. Ele mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos, mas ele tentava enquanto observava a nossa interação.

"O primeiro e único. É bom finalmente conhecê-lo, Benny, eu ouvi muitas coisas sobre você ao longo dos anos." Ele disse enquanto ria no final.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele enfiava a faca mais fundo na minha garganta. Se ele empurrasse apenas a quantidade mais ínfima, ela penetraria a minha pele.

James gemeu, mas seu pai o ignorou.

"Como pai, você tenta criá-los bem, você tenta incutir acertos e erros neles. Eu sabia que ele era um pouco maricas quando criança, então eu tentei endurecê-lo e achei que tinha conseguido, até poucos dias atrás, quando ele começou a agir estranhamente. Suspeitei que Eddie fosse um homossexual quando ele era adolescente e eu estava sempre preocupado que ele corrompesse meu filho. Mas então eu ouvi sobre o filho travesti do Chefe e, em cima disso, encontrei sua foto no antigo quarto de James. Eu não podia ficar sentado e ver meu filho ir por esse caminho".

"Onde está Edward?" Eu exigi.

"Você realmente não deveria ter voltado para a cidade; James estava no caminho certo até você chegar aqui." Ele disse, ignorando a minha pergunta.

"O caminho certo? Não era ele que vendia eletrônicos roubados e ameaçava matar pessoas?" Eu retorqui.

"Não, James trabalhava como um exterminador. Heidi disse o que eu pedi a ela a fim de trazer você para cá. Ela não é uma atriz maravilhosa?"

"Isso foi uma armadilha?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me uma idiota por cair nessa.

"Coloque-se no meu lugar, como você se sentiria se seu filho estivesse obcecado com outro homem?"

"Eu amo meu filho independente do que aconteça, e eu esperaria que ele pudesse ser quem ele realmente era, em vez de esconder isso".

"Bem, somente pais podem fazer julgamentos do que eles fariam".

"Eu _sou_ uma mãe, eu tenho um filho, e se ele fosse gay, eu realmente esperaria que ele fosse aberto e honesto sobre isso, e eu o ajudaria de qualquer maneira que eu pudesse. Eu vivi uma mentira por muito tempo, e mesmo que eu achasse que estava tudo bem, percebi que isso estava corroendo-me e as mentiras só me afastaram das pessoas que mais importavam para mim. Isso não é maneira de viver, e se James é realmente gay, então você deveria ajudá-lo a encontrar a verdade".

"Eu o ajudei a encontrar a verdade, a verdade é que pessoas como ele não têm lugar na sociedade".

"Onde está Edward?" Eu perguntei novamente.

"Edward foi apenas uma maneira para eu chegar até você, eu realmente não o queria, pelo menos não depois que eu soube que James sempre quis apenas você. Minha filha Vicky e seu namorado ajudaram a afastá-lo da festa do Chefe, embora eu tenha que dizer, foi muito fácil. Edward estava ansioso para conseguir algo do que Vicky estava oferecendo a ele, acho que ele estava cansado de foder com uma transexual".

"Onde ele está?" Eu gritei, cansada das suas besteiras.

"Pessoas como você e Edward não devem ser autorizadas a respirar o mesmo ar que o resto de nós. Você corrompeu o meu filho, invadiu a mente dele, VOCÊ O ARRUINOU!"

Ele puxou a faca de volta, pronto para empurrá-la em minha pele, mas então houve um tiro e ele caiu no chão.

Virei na direção de onde o tiro veio e vi Emmett e Charlie lá, ambos segurando armas.

"Você está bem?" Charlie perguntou enquanto corria para mim e me avaliava por ferimentos.

"Pai, eu estou bem." Eu assegurei a ele.

Emmett foi até James para examiná-lo. "Você pode falar?" Ele perguntou a ele.

James tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas só saiu como um gorgolejo.

"Eu pedi o apoio do helicóptero via rádio." Charlie disse.

"Onde está Edward?" Eu perguntei a James, mesmo que fosse óbvio que ele não podia falar.

Emmett então ficou enfurecido. "Ele não está aqui?" Ele gritou em seguida, virou-se para o pai de James, que tinha sido baleado no ombro e atualmente estava sentado no chão, com as algemas de Charlie o prendendo. "Onde está Edward?" Ele perguntou a ele e apontou a arma na testa dele.

"Em, se você matá-lo, nós nunca encontraremos Edward." Charlie fundamentou. James Pai apenas riu quando viu a raiva fervendo nos olhos de Emmett. "Por que você não vai lá fora, filho, e espera pelo helicóptero, eu tenho tudo sob controle aqui".

Emmett olhou para James Pai e então assentiu para Charlie e saiu.

"Tem certeza que você está bem, querida?" Charlie me perguntou. "O que você estava pensando vindo aqui sozinha? Foi uma coisa boa que Rose nos ligou".

"Eu só precisava encontrar Edward." Eu disse calmamente enquanto uma lágrima escorria do meu olho, sabendo que eu não estava nem perto de encontrá-lo.

"AH, MERDA!" A voz de Emmett ecoou pela casa do lado de fora.

Eu corri para fora para ver o que estava errado, e então eu o vi. Emmett estava atrás da cabana e ele estava olhando imóvel para o chão.

"Oh, porra, não." Ele gritou e, quando eu o alcancei, eu vi para o que ele estava olhando. Havia uma vala profunda e, no interior, estava Edward.

"Oh meu Deus!" Eu gritei e tentei descer até ele.

"Bella, espere." Emmett me agarrou para que eu não pudesse continuar.

"Solte-me!" Eu pedi, mas ele recusou.

"Bella, ele está..." Emmett não conseguiu terminar sua frase.

"Não, Em, ele não está, eu só preciso chegar até ele." Eu implorei desesperadamente.

"PAI!" Em gritou para Charlie. Charlie saiu e correu para nós e viu o que estava errado.

"Jesus Cristo!" Ele gritou, e então me pegou do braço de Emmett.

Em então imediatamente deslizou para a vala lamacenta e cuidadosamente moveu o braço de Edward para que pudesse sentir seu pulso. Eu assisti enquanto Emmett movia sua mão ao redor, tentando encontrar algum sinal de vida, mas depois ele se recostou de volta contra a parede da vala e cobriu seu rosto com a mão antes de lentamente olhar para mim.

"Ele se foi, Bella, eu sinto muito." Emmett sussurrou.

"Não, não." Eu tentei me soltar, mas Charlie apenas me segurou mais apertado. "Não, solte-me. EDWARD!" Eu chorei em pânico, não acreditando que ele estivesse realmente morto.

E então nós ouvimos o helicóptero. Emmett olhou para cima, depois para mim, depois de volta para Edward. Ele estendeu a mão e colocou seu braço sobre a cabeça sem vida de Edward e outro sob as pernas dela e então o levantou. Charlie me soltou então e estendeu a mão para ajudar Emmett a tirá-lo da vala. Eles lutaram por um minuto e então finalmente conseguiram. Ele o deitou no chão e eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele e embalei seu corpo frio contra mim.

"Edward, você tem que acordar, você não pode me deixar. Nós prometemos um ao outro que sempre estaríamos juntos, lembra?" Eu senti que não conseguia respirar, cada centímetro de mim doía como eu tivesse acabado de rolar montanha abaixo em uma bola de espinhos de metal. Meu coração doía tanto que estava causando dor física, e estava me consumindo totalmente.

O helicóptero pousou e os paramédicos correram para nós sem nós acenarmos por eles. Charlie levantou, respirou fundo e, com a voz grossa, explicou a eles o que aconteceu.

"Esta é a primeira vítima, Edward Masen, 25 anos, sexo masculino, 11-44".

11-44... 11-44... 11-44. O número ficou repetindo na minha cabeça uma e outra vez. Era o número que o pessoal da emergência usava para 'falecido'. 11-44... 11-44... 11-44.

Edward era 11-44.

"Existem outras vítimas?" Um dos homens perguntou.

"Sim, na cabana. Uma vítima a mais, _código 40_, e o agressor está algemado e foi baleado no ombro, _código 30_".

Dois paramédicos correram para a cabana, mas o terceiro ficou. Eu vi quando ele verificou Edward mais uma vez como uma prática padrão, e então ele começou a se mover mais rapidamente. "Nós temos uma pulsação." Ele disse de forma inesperada e, em seguida, pegou seu rádio. "Código 10, Código 10!"

A pulsação dele devia estar tão fraca que Emmett não conseguiu detectá-la por si mesmo, mas tudo o que importava era que ele _tinha_ pulsação.

"Edward? Volte, baby." Eu chorei enquanto os outros paramédicos voltavam correndo.

Um rasgou a camisa dele e pressionou sensores em seu peito, enquanto outro enfiava um tubo pela sua garganta e começava a bombear o globo conectado. Eles trouxeram uma maca e o moveram com cuidado para ela.

"Nós chamamos o apoio extra via rádio." Um paramédico explicou para Charlie. "Nós temos que levá-lo primeiro, ele é o mais crítico, e o outro helicóptero virá para os outros".

"Posso ir?" Perguntei desesperadamente.

"Temos espaço para um passageiro, já que um de nós tem que ficar com as outras vítimas".

Eu segui os paramédicos quando eles o levaram para o helicóptero e então segurei sua mão enquanto voávamos para o hospital.

Eu nunca tinha estado com mais medo em minha vida, pois o _código 10 _significa 'caso crítico de trauma', mas pelo menos não era um 11-44. No entanto, no momento em que o paramédico disse 'Código 10', eu sabia que Edward ficaria bem. Nós não sabíamos por quanto tempo ele ficou naquela vala, ou quais eram as extensões dos seus ferimentos, mas ele estava se segurando porque ele queria viver.

Edward tinha lutado pela maior parte da sua vida, e agora ele teria que lutar a sua batalha mais difícil, a batalha pela sua vida.

* * *

N/A: ** Eu não sou um paramédica ou policial, então eu não estou totalmente certo sobre os códigos e protocolo adequado. Eu pesquisei, mas posso ter colocado algo errado. Por favor, perdoe os erros e tentar ignorá-los. Obrigado.**

**Ainda há muita coisa que não sabemos sobre o que aconteceu com Edward, Próximo capítulo EPOV .**

**Por favor, comente. **

**N/T: Temos apenas 4 capítulos para o fim. E a rapidez com que eles saem só depende de vocês cometarem. bjos bye**


	24. Escuridão

**~ Capítulo 23 – Escuridão ~**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

_**~ Edward ~**_

Acordei com a dor de cabeça mais forte da minha vida, então tentei me lembrar o que diabos aconteceu comigo, mas pensar era difícil. Olhei em volta enquanto o latejar na minha cabeça aumentava e eu não tinha ideia de onde estava.

"Talvez você queira ir com calma, eu presumo que você tenha uma concussão".

Olhei para cima e vi um homem sentado lá, mas minha cabeça doía muito para eu lembrar exatamente quem ele era. Eu sabia que o conhecia, mas não sabia de onde.

"Por que estou aqui?" Eu perguntei, mas as palavras saindo da minha boca saltaram através do meu cérebro como um choque elétrico.

"Porque é tudo culpa sua. Agora, cale-se!" Ele gritou, ou talvez ele tenha falando baixinho e simplesmente pareceu alto por causa do estado em que eu estava.

Eu continuava entrando e saindo da inconsciência, mas cada vez que eu acordava, eu tentava focar em quem diabos estava no cômodo comigo. Ele parecia principalmente agitado, como se estivesse preocupado com alguma coisa. Em um momento, ele estava andando de um lado a outro do cômodo e falando sozinho.

A próxima coisa que eu soube, alguém mais estava no cômodo, então eu tentei me concentrar no que estava sendo dito.

"Eu quero a porra do meu dinheiro!" Uma voz feminina disse.

"Relaxe, Vic, você sabe que eu pago bem." O homem disse.

"Eu não vou relaxar. Riley está ficando irritado por você não pagar".

"Bem, deixe-o ficar irritado".

"Ele vai falar com o papai se você não pagar logo".

"Ele não pode falar para o pai." O homem disse em pânico. "Ele já está irritado o suficiente comigo e tudo o que eu não preciso é que ele venha aqui".

"O que diabos você fará com ele, afinal?"

"Ele mentiu para mim sobre algo, e isso simplesmente está prestes a me arruinar. E agora ele vai pagar".

"Então, por que você simplesmente não o faz pagar de uma vez e termina com isso?"

"Não, ele precisa sofrer como eu sofri".

"O que seja. Apenas me diga onde está o dinheiro".

"Eu não o tenho ainda. Eu disse a você, esse cara é rico, e quando eu terminar com ele, você terá ainda mais do que eu prometi".

"É melhor que sim, caso contrário, Riley ficará louco".

"Eu só preciso ficar quieto por um tempo até ter certeza que ninguém está procurando por ele. A última coisa que eu preciso é que alguém fique desconfiado e coloque uma restrição na conta bancária dele".

As vozes deles tornaram-se distorcidas enquanto eu caía de volta na inconsciência.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo se passou, mas, eventualmente, eu acordei de novo e o nevoeiro mental começou a limpar.

"James?" Eu finalmente lembrei.

"Eu disse a você para calar a boca!" Ele gritou comigo de novo.

"James, o que diabos você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei meio grogue, enquanto eu estava debilmente tentando puxar meus braços das cordas em que eu estava amarrado.

"Maldito seja, você precisa que eu fodidamente o apague novamente?"

"Apenas me diga por que eu estou preso aqui?"

"Porque é tudo culpa sua!" Ele repetiu.

"Sim, eu entendi isso. Mas do que você está falando?"

"Quando eu soube que você estava de volta na cidade, fui para a casa do seu velho e perguntei a ele se os rumores eram verdadeiros".

"Que rumores?" Perguntei confuso.

"Os rumores de que Ben está realmente vivo".

"Ben?... Olha, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. Eu não falei com Ben em anos".

James olhou-me intensamente e, em seguida, se aproximou de mim e moveu seu rosto a centímetros do meu. "Que porra você está jogando, Masen? Você sabe exatamente do que diabos eu estou falando".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. A última vez que vi Ben foi quando você estava com ele no banheiro da escola. Ele foi embora para viver com a mãe, ou alguma merda assim. Isso foi a o que, dois anos atrás, ou algo assim".

E então, sem aviso, ele me deu uma joelhada no estômago, forte. Isso tirou meu fôlego, então, depois de um minuto de ele me observar arfando, ele começou a falar novamente.

"Você realmente espera que eu acredite que você não se lembra de ter fodido com ele?"

"Fodido com ele?" Eu perguntei depois de recuperar meu fôlego. "Do que diabos você está falando? Ele era meu melhor amigo, mas eu nunca fodi com ele".

Eu comecei a me perguntar se talvez James de alguma forma sabia sobre a vez que Ben me beijou, porque, como diabos mais ele chegaria a tal conclusão.

"Você jurou que não havia nada acontecendo entre vocês dois, e então eu descubro que vocês estiveram fodendo o tempo todo. Eu deixei você fazer parte da minha turma na escola porque eu pensei que você fosse hetero e odiasse gays tanto quanto eu. Então vocês dois voltam para a cidade e as pessoas começaram a falar sobre vocês dois de novo, e, naturalmente, o meu nome entra na conversa, porque eu era amigo da sua bunda gay. Eu estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho como exterminador, e então tudo vai para o inferno em questão de algumas horas. Estúpidos filhos da puta de cidade pequena. Algumas horas e as fofocas se espalham como um incêndio, e minha reputação é fodida".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você está doido, cara".

"Eu não estou no clima para a sua merda, Masen. Tenho o suficiente para me preocupar sem a sua falsa amnésia seletiva".

"Amnésia? Eu não tenho amnésia, tenho? Quero dizer, minha cabeça realmente dói pra caralho, mas você acha que eu não me lembraria de algo parecido com o que você está dizendo".

James então retrucou. Ele puxou uma arma e a pressionou na minha cabeça. "Diga-me a verdade, ou eu estourarei os seus fodidos miolos." O olhar louco e desumano em seus olhos me disse o quanto ele estava sério sobre me matar, então eu decidi dizer a ele o que eu achava que ele queria ouvir.

"Ok, tudo bem. Há alguns anos... Ben me beijou. Eu fodidamente fiquei com nojo e disse para ele ir embora. Poucos meses depois, ele finalmente aceitou o meu conselho e deixou a cidade".

"E você nunca mais o viu depois disso?" Ele perguntou cético.

"Não, por quê?"

James balançou a cabeça e em seguida, puxou a arma. "Seja como for, isso não importa".

"Ei, James." Uma voz feminina disse.

"Heidi, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Chefe Swan deu início às busca por Edward, eu só pensei que você gostaria de saber".

"POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ SE IMPORTA?" James gritou agitadamente.

"Eu só vim aqui para avisar que seu pai não está feliz".

"Ah, eu entendi, você está trabalhando para ele. Que porra é essa, Heidi?"

"Eu não estou trabalhando para ele, eu estou trabalhando para mim. Ele me ofereceu dinheiro para ajudá-lo, então eu pensei em vir até você primeiro e ver qual é a sua contra-oferta. Sabe, ele não 'sabe que você o está mantendo prisioneiro." Ela disse e então começou a rir. "Ele acha que vocês dois estão aqui se fodendo".

"Merda! Eu sabia que ele ficou fodidamente irritado quando encontrou aquela foto no meu antigo quarto".

"Então, seu pai acha que você é gay, então o quê, poderia haver coisas piores." Heidi disse casualmente.

"Não, ser gay não está nem perto de estar bem. Meu pai costumava ser um membro da KKK*****, e eles simplesmente odeiam raças diferentes. Quando ele descobriu aquela foto do Ben, ele ficou irritado e me disse que eu não era mais seu filho, e a porra da fofoca acabou de confirmar seus pensamentos".

_* __Ku Klux Klan__(também conhecida como__KKK__) é o nome de várias organizações __racistas__dos__Estados Unidos__que apoiam a __supremacia branca__e o__protestantismo__(padrão conhecido também como__WASP__) em detrimento de outras__religiões__. _

"Eu nem sabia que a KKK ainda existia".

"Heidi, o que diabos aconteceu com você? Você costumava ser legal. O que diabos eu fiz para você para fazê-la querer fazer essa merda?" Eu perguntei.

Ela sorriu para mim e, em seguida, se aproximou. "Oh, baby, você não fez nada." Ela pressionou seus lábios com sabor de cereja nos meus e depois lambeu o lado do meu rosto. Foi realmente nojento pra caralho. "Estes são tempos difíceis, querido, e uma garota precisa ganhar dinheiro de qualquer maneira que puder".

"Ah, então você é uma prostituta também? Não me admira que você pareça uma bruxa usada agora".

Ela me deu um tapa no rosto, mas, nesse ponto, minhas bochechas estavam muito entorpecidas, então eu mal estremeci.

"Para o que diabos meu pai está pagando você?" James disse, ignorando nossa pequena troca.

"Só para vir aqui e espiá-lo. Como eu disse, estou esperando para ver qual a melhor oferta".

"Bem, volte para ele e diga que estou aqui planejando matá-lo, e talvez então ele vai rever seus fodidos conceitos e parar de pensar que eu sou gay".

"Espere, você é gay?" Eu perguntei. Eu não pude evitar, eu tentei morder minha língua, mas a confusão tomou o melhor de mim.

"Cale a boca!" Ele exigiu. "O único gay aqui é você".

"Por que você fica dizendo isso? Eu não sou gay, mas, se eu fosse, eu certamente não seria tão cadela como você é".

"Então, você nunca teve nenhum sentimento por outro cara? Nunca?"

"Sentimentos sexuais? Não. É por isso que eu estou aqui, você está apaixonado por mim, James?" Eu perguntei com um tom de provocação.

"Oh, você acha que é engraçado, hein?"

"Não, não é engraçado, mas eu simplesmente não entendo o que você quer de mim".

"Você arruinou a minha vida, então eu vou arruinar a sua. Primeiro, você vai esvaziar sua conta bancária para a minha. Em seguida, eu farei Ben pensar que você não o ama e que foi embora, e depois eu baterei completamente em você para que meu pai saiba que eu não sou gay".

"Mas, você é gay?" Eu perguntei, confuso pelo seu plano.

James avançou em mim e depois começou a me chutar novamente. Meus braços estavam fortemente amarrados, então eu não poderia fazer muito para me defender. Quando ele bateu no meu rosto, o latejar na minha cabeça voltou enquanto o sangue transbordava do meu nariz. _A porra do meu nariz, sendo __quebrado de novo._

Fiquei irritado nesse ponto, então, mesmo que eu estivesse fraco, provavelmente devido à minha contusão, eu decidi fazer o que fosse preciso para lutar. Eu comecei a empurrar para tirá-lo de cima de mim, e quando ele caiu, eu o chutei no maxilar. Duas vezes.

James recuou em seguida, mas ele pegou uma cadeira de metal e levantou acima da sua cabeça, pronto para me atacar com ela, mas Heidi decidiu dar o próximo passo.

"Você vai matá-lo, e então você não conseguirá o dinheiro." Heidi disse tortuosamente. James pensou por um momento e então colocou a cadeira no chão antes de pegar um pano para limpar seu rosto arrebentado.

Eu continuei com o nariz sangrando, mas isso realmente não me incomodava, já que a minha cabeça parecia que explodiria e era difícil sentir qualquer outra coisa. Heidi foi embora, mas não demorou muito para que a ruiva voltasse.

"A procura está aumentando. Eles não vão parar de procurar por ele, a menos que eles achem que ele foi embora por vontade própria. Logo essas buscas chegarão aqui." Ela disse preocupada.

"Eu acho que nós apenas teremos que fazê-lo escrever uma carta." James respondeu.

Ele pegou um papel e lápis e correu de volta com eles. "Agora, aqui está o que eu quero que você escreva".

Eu mal podia ver direito, mas estudei o papel que ele me deu para escrever e finalmente fui capaz de lê-lo. "Quem é _Isabella_ ?" Eu perguntei. Eu deveria copiar sua carta com a minha letra, mas eu me preocupava com quem estaria recebendo a carta e por quê.

"Basta copiar a porra da carta".

"Tudo bem." Eu disse e comecei a escrever. Era curta e simples, e nada como o que eu realmente escreveria, então os destinatários não acreditariam, mas eu não estava a ponto de dizer isso para James. "Aqui".

"Vicky, ficar aqui com Eddie enquanto eu vou entregar esta carta".

"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu fique sozinha com ele. Dê-me a carta e eu vou entregá-la".

"Faça do seu jeito".

A ruiva pegou a carta e então, enquanto se dirigia para a porta, ela se virou com um sorriso sádico. "Vamos esperar que isso faça a polícia recuar, caso contrário, o pai se envolverá e então vocês dois estarão mortos".

No momento em que o sol se levantou no dia seguinte, meu corpo começou a sentir os ferimentos e a falta de comida e água. Eu comecei a vomitar bile e outros ácidos estomacais, o que só aumentou a minha desidratação. Minha cabeça dói tanto que eu mal podia senti-la mais, meus braços tinham perdido a circulação de sangue, então eu não podia senti-los também. Meu corpo estava se deteriorando, e se eu não pudesse encontrar uma maneira de escapar, eu sabia que não sobreviveria por muito tempo.

"James." Minha voz estava tão seca e áspera que era quase inteligível.

"Quem disse para você falar?"

"Água... eu preciso de água".

"Você precisa, agora?" Ele perguntou com confiança. Ele se levantou e andou até mim lentamente com uma garrafa de água nas mãos. Primeiro ele mesmo bebeu, e quando havia apenas um gole, ele agiu como se fosse dá-lo a mim e então despejou no chão fora do meu alcance.

"Como eu serei capaz de transferir meu dinheiro para você se eu estiver morto, idiota." Eu resmunguei.

James bufou e então foi pegar outra garrafa de água. Ele sentou na minha frente, então eu a peguei rapidamente antes que ele tivesse a chance de tirá-la, mas eu não tinha força nem mesmo para abrir a tampa.

"Simplesmente dê para mim." Ele disse e então a puxou das minhas mãos. Eu pensei que ele jogaria de novo, mas, em vez disso, ele a abriu e então a entregou de volta para mim.

Eu a agarrei freneticamente e derramei metade enquanto eu tentava despejar a água na minha boca. Minha garganta estava fechada, então eu tive dificuldade para engolir, e o que eu consegui engolir, eu acabei vomitando. Eu sabia melhor do que desperdiçar água quando eu estava desidratado, mas eu não podia evitar. A água era tão boa em meus lábios que eu simplesmente não conseguia engolir.

Depois que o meu frenesi se acalmou, eu bebi lentamente a água por um tempo, até que recebemos outro visitante.

"Pai." James disse, surpreso.

"Não me chame assim." O homem disse de forma ameaçadora. "Você perdeu o título de meu filho quando decidiu se tornar uma aberração".

"Tudo bem, então por que você está aqui?"

"Heidi me disse o que você estava fazendo, e eu tenho que admitir que estou impressionado, mas nós dois sabemos que Edward não é o homem com quem você tem que provar a si mesmo".

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer".

"Nós dois sabemos que você estava realmente apaixonado por Ben, por isso eu providenciei para que ele venha aqui para nos encontrar".

"Espere, o quê? Ben é um travesti, por que você o quereria aqui?" James perguntou confuso.

Eu mesmo estava confuso pra caralho, mas decidi ficar em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, apenas para que eu pudesse tentar descobrir exatamente o que aconteceria.

"Eu quero uma prova de que você realmente não o quer. Então, talvez possamos trabalhar na reconstrução do nosso relacionamento novamente. Eu não quero nada mais do que compartilhar meu império com meu filho, mas se você não pode ser um homem de verdade, isso nunca dará certo".

"É claro que eu sou um homem de verdade. O que quer que você queira que eu faça, eu farei".

"Bom, agora, desamarre o nosso amigo ali".

James pareceu surpreso com a ordem do seu pai e, francamente, eu também. Eu sempre soube que James Pai era demente, que é por que eu nunca esperaria que ele me soltasse. A menos que ele planejasse me levar para o banco, ou algo assim.

James me soltou e então esperou por mais instruções do seu pai.

"Levante-se Masen." Ele mandou.

Eu tentei ficar de pé, mas foi difícil, dado o quanto eu estava fraco, mas finalmente consegui.

Nós todos caminhamos para fora, ou melhor, eles caminharam e eu meio que rastejei. Estava um dia particularmente quente e o sol era muito bom na minha pele que eu de repente senti o mundo ficar melhor. Eu não sentia nada perto de estar bem, mas era melhor do que eu estava.

"Agora, James, prove-se para mim... mate-o".

Que porra é essa?

Eu nunca estive estupidamente confiante de que eu não morreria naquela cabana, mas a ordem de James Pai pegou-me desprevenido.

"Eu não tenho uma arma, ou uma faca." James disse calmamente.

"Seja um homem e use suas fodidas mãos".

"Não, se ele morrer, então nós não podemos pegar o dinheiro dele".

"Foda-se o dinheiro, isso é questão de honra. Primeiro você vai matar Eddie, e então, quando Ben chegar aqui, você vai matá-lo também. Agora, faça isso!"

Oh, inferno, não. Talvez se fosse apenas a minha vida na linha, eu nunca teria sido capaz de encontrar a energia para lutar, mas só de ouvir 'Ben' e 'matar' na mesma frase me fez ferver. Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer, então eu procurei profundamente dentro de mim e reuni cada última gota de força que eu poderia encontrar.

James e eu olhamos um para o outro por um momento, e então ele se lançou em mim. Ele balançou seu punho, mas eu me abaixei e dei-lhe uma cotovelada nas costas.

"Oh, vamos lá, seu fodido maricas, Eddie está fraco e você ainda não consegue obter a vantagem. O que diabos há de errado com você!" James Pai gritou para o seu filho.

Isso pareceu deixar James ainda mais irritado, então ele correu para mim de novo e não reprimiu nada. O assassino pesou em seus olhos e eu realmente senti um pouco de pena dele. Ele era como um pit-bull feroz que foi forçado a lutar por um mestre abusivo.

Eu o agarrei em uma chave de pescoço e ambos começamos a dar socos e chutes enquanto lutávamos até a morte. Esta não era uma briga de pátio de escola, esta era uma luta pela sobrevivência, que não terminaria até que um de nós estivesse morto. Mate, ou morra.

Eu era naturalmente um lutador melhor do que ele. Ele cresceu batendo e oprimindo aqueles que eram menores do que ele, mas eu cresci aprendendo a lutar com o melhor professor que se possa imaginar. Ben me ensinou, Emmett ensinou Ben, e Charlie ensinou Emmett. Charlie sabia coisas que só poderiam ser verdadeiramente aprendidas na academia de polícia, o que ele passou para nós. Charlie queria que seus filhos soubessem como se defender e derrubar um inimigo, se necessário. Eu sabia o que fazer, e eu fiz isso.

Eu tinha James de baixo de mim e ele começou a chorar por misericórdia, que eu estava prestes a dar, mas James Pai me interrompeu. Ele me puxou para longe do seu filho e então eu senti a faca entrar em meu intestino.

Eu involuntariamente olhei para o homem segurando a faca no meu estômago, e ele sorriu.

"Você não acha que eu realmente o deixaria ganhar, não é?" Ele puxou a faca e, em seguida, empurrou-a de volta, esfaqueando-me uma segunda vez.

Talvez fosse a adrenalina, ou talvez fosse pura determinação, mas eu não caí. Não foi até que ele empurrou a faca em mim pela terceira vez que ele decidiu que teve o suficiente. Ele se afastou e eu pensei que ele me daria uma facada no pescoço, mas ele não deu, ele me bateu na cabeça com a coronha da faca. E então eu finalmente caí.

Eu não podia me mover, eu não conseguia sequer abrir meus olhos, mas eu estava consciente o suficiente para saber que eu estava sendo levantado e depois carregado para algum lugar, até ser jogado para baixo. Parecia que eu caí por um longo tempo antes de eu finalmente aterrissar com um baque audível. Eu estava vagamente ciente de que eu estava na lama, porque estava frio e o cheiro era pesado no meu nariz. Embora eu fosse incapaz de me mover, o último sentido que me deixou antes da escuridão tomar conta de mim foi a minha audição.

Parecia que eu estava ouvindo debaixo da água e meu cérebro ficou nebuloso de novo enquanto eu começava a desmaiar, mas eu podia ouvir os dois homens lutando.

"Você não vale nada, seu pedaço de merda, eu deveria tê-lo matado depois que sua mãe morreu." E então houve o barulho enorme de luta que mais parecia um combate, e eu tinha certeza que James Pai estava batendo em seu filho.

Então eu ouvi o que parecia ser o motor de um ATV.

"Porra, corra para dentro!"

A última coisa que ouvi antes de escorregar para o nada foi o som do rugido do motor que estacionou a poucos metros de distância.

* * *

_**N/T**__ ~ Porra, digo eu, não gosto de traduzir cenas de tortura ainggg. E agora quem foi que chegou heim?_

_Faltam 3 capítulos pro fim dessa fic, o próximo eu posto quando tiver 30 reviews nesse. Beijos_

_Lary Reeden_


	25. Nunca

**~ Capítulo 24 – Nunca ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

**~ Bella ~**

Edward não se mexeu durante toda a viagem de helicóptero. Os paramédicos continuaram trabalhando nele, então eu não poderia estar tão perto quanto eu queria, mas eu estava bem com isso. Contanto que eles o mantivessem vivo e eu pudesse vê-lo e segurar sua mão, eu estava bem.

Quando o helicóptero pousou, Edward foi levado rapidamente para ser examinado pelos médicos da emergência.

"Múltiplos ferimentos a faca no abdômen, traumatismo craniano, desidratação..." O médico-chefe começou a nomear tudo o que ele podia ver que estava errado com Edward. "Eu preciso de raios-X e uma sala cirúrgica pronta, imediatamente".

"Senhorita, você precisa esperar no corredor." Uma enfermeira me disse enquanto eu observava atentamente enquanto eles trabalhavam em Edward.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu preciso estar aqui com ele." Eu sussurrei, incapaz de falar mais alto.

"Você precisa deixar os médicos fazerem o seu trabalho, por favor, não me faça chamar a segurança." A enfermeira ameaçou. Eu fiquei irritada no início, mas eu sabia que ela estava apenas seguindo as regras... o que me irritou ainda mais. Eu hesitantemente saí da sala, mas recusei-me a ir mais longe.

"Código Azul_*****_, Código Azul!" Eu ouvi alguém gritando de dentro da sala. "Afastar... de novo. Afastar..."

*_Código Azul__ para emergências: PCR (Parada Cardiorrespiratória). Neste caso de Edward, é necessário o uso de um desfibrilador._

Meu corpo todo estava tremendo violentamente quando percebi a possibilidade muito real de que Edward poderia não aguentar isso. _Não, eu me recusava a reconhecer essa chance. Ele conseguiu esse tempo todo; eu tinha que acreditar que ele aguentaria pelo resto do caminho. Edward era forte, ele sobreviveria, ele tinha que sobreviver._

Poucos minutos depois, eles o levaram e começaram a empurrá-lo pelo corredor, então eu segui.

"Nós o estamos levando para a cirurgia. Ele perdeu muito sangue e precisa de uma transfusão. Por favor, chame toda a família dele para doações." O enfermeiro disse enquanto caminhávamos em um ritmo acelerado.

Quando chegamos à sala de cirurgia, eu apertei a mão dele antes de eles me silenciarem. Eu me sentia completamente impotente e sozinha. Eu odiava esperar, eu sentia que deveria fazer mais para lutar por ele, mas não havia nada a fazer. A única família biológica de Edward era Benny, que era muito jovem para ser doador, e seu pai.

Então eu liguei para o Sr. Masen. "Edward está em estado grave, ele precisa de uma transfusão de sangue".

"Eu estou indo." Foi tudo o que ele disse antes do telefone ficar mudo. Já que o Sr. Masen era um sobrevivente do câncer, eu não tinha certeza se eles permitiriam que ele fosse doador, mas, de qualquer forma, eu senti que precisava falar com ele sobre Edward, independentemente disso.

Dez minutos depois, Emmett e Charlie vieram correndo pelo corredor para me encontrar.

"Como ele está?" Emmett perguntou freneticamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei. Ele está em cirurgia, mas eles não me disseram nada. Eles disseram que ele foi esfaqueado e perdeu muito sangue, mas nada além disso." Eu dei de ombros enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas. Eu não poderia me perder, eu precisava ser forte por Edward.

Charlie passou seus braços ao redor de mim para me reconfortar e segurou-me por alguns instantes. "Ele ficará bem. Aquele menino é um lutador, ele superará isso. Nós temos que ter fé".

Eu assenti e Charlie me soltou, antes de se afastar e limpar seu rosto. Eu sabia que ele não queria que Em e eu o víssemos chorando, então eu fingi não perceber. Emmett não chorou, mas seu rosto estava branco com preocupação e a cor não parecia estar voltando em breve.

"Como está James?" Eu perguntei depois de algum tempo. Eu me sentia tão mal por ele, seu pai era um lunático e nós não tínhamos ideia da extensão da tortura que ele aplicou ao longo da sua vida. Depois que eu tivesse certeza que Edward estava estável, eu planejava ver como ele estava.

"Ele parece bem. Ele tem um monte de ferimentos superficiais e talvez alguns ossos quebrados. Acho que ele tem um tubo na garganta e é por isso que ele não podia realmente falar, mas ele deve ficar bem em poucos dias." Emmett explicou a condição de James para mim.

"Deus, eu não posso acreditar que o pai dele tentou matá-lo e a Edward. Ele realmente é louco. Eu não posso realmente culpá-lo pelas coisas más que ele fez quando criança depois de ver o pedaço de merda que é o pai dele".

"James não tem sido um cara muito melhor também, Bella, eu não me sentira muito triste por ele se fosse você." Charlie rebateu.

"Sim, mas... cara, ter um pai como aquele".

"Oh, dê-me um tempo." Emmett argumentou. "Você teve uma mãe louca pra caralho e não se transformou em uma. O pai de Edward não era muito melhor do que o Sr. James também".

"Sim, mas Edward e eu tínhamos vocês para nos dar estabilidade. Quem James tinha? Ninguém".

Eu nunca imaginei que defenderia James, mas eu não podia evitar. Ele era um homem gay que intimidava os outros porque seu pai era um lunático. Edward não teve um comportamento menos soberbo por um tempo também, e se Emmett e Charlie não tivessem interferido, quem sabe no que Edward teria se transformado.

O pai de Edward chegou e, como eu temia, ele não foi autorizado a doar por causa do seu histórico médico, então eu comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Mas ele é o seu único parente de sangue que tem mais do que um ano".

"Nós simplesmente teremos que usar um doador não-relacionado." A enfermeira disse. Nós todos nos revezamos indo para o laboratório para doar, mas nenhum de nós era compatível. Felizmente, Edward tinha um tipo sanguíneo bastante comum e eles foram capazes de encontrar um com compatibilidade suficiente.

O pai de Edward não falou muito, mas o estresse em seu rosto acompanhava o do meu pai, e eu sabia que ele estava apavorado. Ele desperdiçou tanto tempo estando bêbado que eu me perguntava se a relação deles poderia ser reparada. Eu realmente não acreditava, se fosse apenas por causa de Edward, carregar aquela quantidade de raiva não faria bem a ninguém. Eles não teriam que ser super próximos, mas alguma cordialidade faria uma enorme diferença.

Uma hora depois, o médico apareceu.

"Como ele está?" Eu perguntei antes que ele tivesse a chance de falar.

"Ele foi esfaqueado três vezes, o que nós fomos capazes de reparar sem danos permanentes. Felizmente a faca não atingiu os seus principais órgãos. Estamos cuidando da desidratação dele. Mas a nossa maior preocupação é que ele teve muitos traumas em sua cabeça, e a concussão não tratada causou um grande inchaço cerebral. Nós precisamos remover um pedaço do crânio para permitir que o cérebro não fosse esmagado e nós também precisamos mantê-lo em coma induzido para que ele tenha uma chance de cura".

"Há danos no cérebro?" Emmett fez a pergunta que eu estava com muito medo de perguntar.

"É muito cedo para saber a extensão de qualquer dano permanente, mas ele está tendo um monte de atividade cerebral no momento, o que é por que nós precisamos mantê-lo inconsciente. Nós precisamos fazer o cérebro dele trabalhar o mínimo possível até que ele tenha tempo para se curar e voltar ao nível de funcionamento normal. Agora, o coma induzido e a remoção de parte do crânio são grandes cirurgias, então nós precisaremos de consentimento".

Eu assenti. "Ok, onde é que eu assino?" Perguntei sabendo, sem sombra de dúvida, que Edward precisava da cirurgia.

"Você é a esposa dele?" O médico perguntou.

"... Não." Eu disse baixinho, pega de surpresa. Eu sabia que só a família legalmente documentada poderia assinar pelos pacientes quando eles não podiam assinar por si mesmos, mas eu acho que realmente nunca pensei nisso. Edward e eu éramos a família um do outro, e eu nunca percebi o quanto era realmente importante se casar.

"Eu sou o pai dele." O Sr. Masen levantou e disse.

"Legalmente?"

"Sim, senhor".

"Ok, siga a enfermeira Jackie e ela apresentará toda a documentação necessária".

Eu me senti mal quando o Sr. Masen desapareceu na esquina. Isto não estava certo. Edward nunca tinha tido um relacionamento real com seu pai, e eu e ele éramos tudo um para o outro, mas eu não podia assinar nada em seu nome.

"Acho que você deveria ter se casado com ele quando ele propôs." Emmett disse calmamente. Charlie bateu na nuca dele. "O quê?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Ela está chateada o suficiente, ela não precisa dessa merda vindo de você." Charlie o repreendeu.

"Não, pai, ele está certo. Eu fui tão estúpida por descartar isso porque eu estava preocupada com alguma coisa nos separando novamente. E agora, olhe, _nós __estamos separados e eu não posso fazer nada porque não somos casados_ ." Eu comecei a chorar no final. Eu tinha tentado permanecer no controle, mas eu simplesmente me perdi completamente. Eu percebi então que eles nem sequer tinham que me deixar entrar na UTI para vê-lo quando ele saísse da cirurgia também. Meu sentimento de desamparo cresceu dez vezes mais e eu me senti tão perdida.

Caminhei pelo corredor para a área de espera para que eu pudesse ligar para Rose. Eu só precisava ouvir a voz de Benny, mesmo se ele não dissesse muito.

"Venha aqui, Benny, mamãe está no telefone." Rose disse e eu podia ouvi-la correndo atrás do meu filho, tentando fazê-lo falar comigo.

"AHEH!" Eu ouvi Benny gritar.

"Está tudo bem, Rose." Eu disse desapontada.

"Desculpe, eu estava prestes a colocá-lo para tirar sua soneca".

"Como ele está?"

"Ele está bem. Ele esteve dizendo 'Ma' e 'Pa' muito, mas eu tenho tentado mantê-lo ocupado. Alice e Jasper estão aqui. Eles queriam ir até o hospital para ver vocês, mas eu achei que podia ficar muito lotado, então eu os convenci a esperar aqui até que você dissesse que está tudo bem".

"Obrigada, Rose, essa é uma boa ideia".

"Benny adora a companhia extra, mas Alice continua discutindo comigo sobre as pequenas maneiras de como eu estou cuidando dele. Ela está me deixando louca, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como cheguei a ser melhor amiga dela... Desculpe, Bella. Eu sei que você não precisa saber sobre essa merda agora. Como você está?"

"Está tudo bem, eu estou realmente feliz em ouvir isso, algo para a minha mente ficar longe de tudo, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos. Estou tão bem quanto possível dadas as circunstâncias, eu realmente odeio isso".

"Eu sei, aguente firme. Edward ficará bem, ele é um lutador".

Ele é um lutador, ele é um lutador, todo mundo fica dizendo isso, mesmo que eu tenha dito isso algumas vezes, mas sinceramente não é isso que todos dizem sobre as pessoas que estão em situações de risco de vida? E se Edward não fosse um lutador, ou talvez ele já tivesse lutado o suficiente e estivesse muito cansado para continuar. Como eu poderia sobreviver sem ele de novo?

Cada hora parecia se arrastar por uma eternidade e, ainda assim, parecia que tinha sido apenas um momento desde que nós o encontramos no fosso lamacento. Eventualmente, o médico voltou.

"Tudo está indo conforme o esperado. Ele será transferido para a UTI momentaneamente".

"Então, ele ficará bem?" Eu perguntei esperançosa.

"Nós não sabemos se ele será capaz de fazer uma recuperação completa até que ele realmente acorde. Nós precisamos mantê-lo em coma por pelo menos três dias, e depois, se tudo parecer bem até esse ponto, nós vamos lentamente tirá-lo do coma".

"Obrigada, Doutor." Eu disse.

Eles arrastaram a maca de Edward por nós, e se eu não soubesse que era ele, eu não o teria reconhecido. Sua cabeça estava enfaixada e coberta, na verdade, a maior parte dele estava coberta. Mais uma vez, eu segui, mas eu não tinha permissão para ir mais longe.

"Apenas os membros da família têm permissão para entrar no horário de visitas pela UTI".

E então eu desmoronei novamente. "Não, por favor, eu _sou_ sua família. Ele me quereria com ele, eu não posso sair." Eu chorei.

"Espere aqui, eu verei o que posso fazer." A enfermeira disse.

Depois de alguns minutos, a enfermeira voltou com alguém que eu nunca teria imaginado.

"Laurent?" Eu perguntei surpresa e com um pouco de medo. A última vez que eu o vi, ele tentou me amarrar no mastro da bandeira da escola.

"É bom vê-lo de novo Ben." Ele disse casualmente. Eu acho que a fofoca realmente corria por aí.

"Bella." Eu corrigi calmamente.

"Isso mesmo, eu ouvi isso, desculpe. Bem, como eu sou o diretor do hospital, a enfermeira Kate veio me perguntar se estaria tudo bem você ficar com o Sr. Masen".

"Você pode?" Eu perguntei, esperando que ele tivesse amadurecido ao longo dos anos e não deixasse o passado influenciar suas decisões.

"Bem, as regras são especificamente claras de que somente os parentes legais podem ficar no horário de visita, mas, dada a sua história, eu diria que você é o parente mais próximo que ele tem, então eu acho que nós podemos fazer uma exceção".

"Sério?" Perguntei a ele com uma mistura de alívio e paranoia. Ele estava falando sério, ou ele estava brincando comigo? Se fosse há dez anos, eu teria definitivamente acreditado que ele estava brincando comigo, mas, felizmente, nós dois parecíamos ter nos tornado pessoas diferentes desde aquela época.

"Vá em frente." Ele disse com um sorriso aquecido.

Eu quase o abracei... _quase_. Em vez disso, eu me contentei com um sincero "Obrigada".

"Eu sei que isso não compensa por tudo o que aconteceu no passado, mas eu espero que isso seja um começo." Ele disse de repente.

Eu não sabia como responder, então eu apenas balancei a cabeça e então corri para a UTI.

A noite passou lentamente e a manhã passou ainda mais lenta. Passei as horas apenas ouvindo o sinal sonoro do monitor cardíaco dele e o som da máquina do ventilador mecânico da respiração forçando o ar para dentro e para fora dos seus pulmões. Foi-me dado um colchão, mas era terrivelmente desconfortável, não que eu planejasse dormir, de qualquer maneira.

Mas, surpreendentemente, eu dormi. Os últimos dias tinham sido desgastantes, e tendo Edward tão seguro quanto possível no momento ao meu lado, eu não pude evitar que o sono me dominasse. Eu estava vagamente consciente dos médicos e enfermeiros entrando periodicamente, mas eu não acordei completamente até a manhã seguinte, quando Charlie e Emmett apareceram.

"Ei, garota, por que você não vai para casa por um tempo e toma um banho." Charlie sugeriu.

"Não, eu não sairei de perto dele".

"Bells, você está imunda e ele está em coma induzido. Não há nenhuma chance que ele acorde antes de você voltar. Ele nem sequer perceberá que você se foi." Emmett argumentou.

Eu percebi que eu ainda estava coberta de lama seca e sangue de quando eu segurei Edward depois que eles o puxaram da vala. Eu realmente não me importei quando olhei, mas eu não queria que Edward acordasse e me visse suja e fedida, então eu relutantemente concordei em ir para casa. Em e Charlie prometeram ficar com ele até eu voltar, então eu fiquei levemente consolada por esse fato.

Charlie deu-me as chaves do carro, já que eu não tinha o meu carro comigo no hospital, mas, no meu caminho para fora, eu passei pela ala de recuperação e senti que eu tinha que entrar lá. Nós não tínhamos ideia do que realmente havia acontecido na cabana antes de eu chegar lá, tudo o que eu sabia era que James estava muito machucado e seu pai psicopata puxou uma faca para mim. James Pai disse que seu filho estava no caminho certo como um exterminador e indo bem, então eu estava convencida de que ele era uma vítima tanto quanto Edward era.

Mas, ainda assim, eu não sabia o quanto ele ficaria feliz em me ver, mesmo que ele tivesse me visto na cabana, eu não tinha certeza do quanto ele estava lúcido naquele momento. Eu hesitantemente espiei dentro do quarto dele, não querendo acordá-lo se ele estivesse dormindo, mas ele já estava acordado.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ele me perguntou amargamente.

"Uh... eu... só queria ver se você estava bem. Você parecia muito machucado na cabana".

"Sim, bem, isso acontece quando você é quase morto pelo seu pai." Ele disse friamente.

"Bem, ele foi algemado e levado para a cadeia, então você não tem que se preocupar mais com ele".

O rosto de James se distorceu de uma maneira estranha, era uma mistura de um sorriso de alívio e um sorriso cruel, e de repente eu me tornei ainda mais desconfortável do que eu estava antes.

"Ok, bem, eu deveria ir." Eu disse quando me virei para a porta, percebendo o quanto eu fui estúpida por ir até ali.

"Edward já acordou?" Ele me perguntou antes que eu fosse capaz de sair.

"Não, ele está em coma induzido".

Ele riu uma vez. "Ele não se lembra de você, você sabe".

Eu me virei para ele confusa, apesar do fato de que a minha cabeça estava gritando para eu sair dali.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quando Riley o pegou naquela rua da esquina da sua casa, ele bateu na parte de trás da cabeça dele com um fodido taco de baseball. Quando ele acordou na cabana, ele não conseguia lembrar de você, bem, pelo menos não de você assim. A última coisa que ele sabia de você era de quando estávamos no colégio." O sorriso em seu rosto era sádico, mas, por alguma razão, eu acreditei nele.

Sem sequer pensar, eu corri de volta para a UTI e exigi ver o médico de Edward. Expliquei o que James havia me dito e o médico concordou.

"Amnésia total ou parcial é sempre uma preocupação com ferimentos na cabeça. Na maioria das vezes é temporária, mas pode ser permanente. Ele teve um monte de trauma na região da cabeça, e com a perda de sangue, eu não ficaria surpreso que isso tivesse um efeito de longo tempo nele. Mas, como eu disse antes, nós não saberemos até que ele acorde. Vá para casa, tome um banho, coma alguma coisa, e esta tarde nós precisaremos colocá-lo de volta em cirurgia para substituir o pedaço de crânio que foi removido".

"Então, o inchaço diminuiu?" Eu perguntei esperançosa.

"Sim, ele está se recuperando rapidamente e eu estou confiante que ele estará pronto para ser removido do coma nos próximos dias".

"Obrigada, doutor".

Estar em casa foi agridoce. Eu sentia muita falta de Benny e eu amava ser capaz de segurá-lo, mas minha mente nunca deixou Edward. E se ele não se lembrasse de mim além da época da escola? Como eu seria capaz de superar toda aquela raiva e ressentimento novamente, especialmente porque nós temos Benny agora para considerar? Eu sabia que não poderia lidar em ver o ódio em seus olhos voltados para mim mais uma vez.

Eu fiquei em casa por mais tempo do que eu esperava porque Benny não queria me deixar ir. Alice e Rose fizeram o seu melhor para distraí-lo e Jasper voltou comigo para o hospital. Eu me senti horrível por enganar Benny para me deixar ir, mas Edward deveria voltar para a cirurgia e eu tinha que estar lá para isso.

Jasper e Emmett pareciam felizes em se ver, o que foi bom de presenciar. De certa forma, eles estiveram próximos de Edward quando adultos por mais tempo, os três eram como irmãos, e eu sabia que isso era difícil para eles também.

Depois da cirurgia, ele foi trazido de volta para a UTI, onde ficaria até que se recuperasse o suficiente para ser retirado do coma. Mais dois dias passaram e os médicos decidiram que ele finalmente era capaz de ser retirado do coma.

Quando retiraram a medicação que o mantinha dormindo, eu de repente fiquei apavorada. Havia uma pequena chance de que ele nunca acordasse e nunca fosse capaz de respirar por conta própria, mas o médico me garantiu que era uma chance muito pequena. Eu sabia que ele acordaria, e eu sabia que ele teria uma recuperação completa, mas eu não sabia em que estado ele estaria quando abrisse os olhos. Eles disseram que levaria em torno de seis horas antes de ele ser capaz de acordar por conta própria, então tudo o que podíamos fazer era esperar. Parecia que eu não estive fazendo nada além de esperar por muito tempo desde o momento em que ele desapareceu, mas pelo menos o final estava finalmente próximo.

Seis horas, 14 minutos e 21 segundo depois, Edward começou a se mexer.

"Eu não deveria estar aqui." Eu disse baixinho e então soltei a mão dele e praticamente saí correndo do quarto.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?" Charlie perguntou quando eu corri para ele.

"Ele está acordando." Eu disse em pânico.

"Bem, isso é uma coisa boa, querida".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Se ele não se lembrar de nada além do tempo da escola, então ele olhará para mim e enlouquecerá. Seu melhor amigo vestido de mulher".

"Mas, você está vestida de mulher." Charlie disse confuso.

"Mas isso é o que ele vai pensar. Eu não quero que ele surte quando abrir os olhos e me veja como... eu." Eu disse, apontando para a minha blusa feminina e minha calça skinny. Desde que fiquei com Edward, eu realmente gostava de me vestir mais feminina, eu estava até começando a gostar de saltos, mas, no momento, eu gostaria de ter usado uma das camisas de Edward e amarrado meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo apertado.

"Olha, você precisa voltar pra lá. Emmett e eu vamos também se você quiser, assim ele poderá nos ver primeiro e nós saberemos o quanto ele se lembra".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Essa é uma boa ideia".

Nós três voltamos para o quarto e, mesmo que os olhos dele ainda estivessem fechados, era óbvio que ele estava próximo de acordar. Charlie e Emmett sentaram perto da cabeça dele e eu parei na parte de trás, perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse vê-lo, mas longe o suficiente para que ele não enlouquecesse completamente caso não se lembrasse de mim.

Meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora e eu estava à beira de um ataque de pânico. Levou cada última gota de força de vontade para eu não agarrá-lo e esmagar meus lábios aos dele permanentemente, mas eu tinha que permanecer no controle. Eu cometi o erro de não dar a ele tempo para aceitar a verdade antes, e eu não poderia fazer isso de novo.

De repente, ele gemeu. Sua cabeça começou a se mover de um lado para o outro como se ele estivesse tendo um pesadelo e, muito lentamente, ele finalmente abriu seus olhos. Eu odiava não ser a primeira pessoa que ele veria, mas, nesse caso, era o melhor.

"Ei, mano, bem-vindo de volta." Emmett disse com um sorriso enorme.

"Você está no hospital." Charlie explicou calorosamente. "Você nos deu um susto".

"O quê... onde?" Edward disse grogue enquanto olhava ao redor do quarto. Eu sabia que sua garganta devia estar dolorida por ter um tubo passando por ali, mas, mais do que tudo, ele apenas parecia confuso.

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu na cabana?" Charlie perguntou a ele.

Edward olhou de volta para ele e balançou a cabeça, mas depois ele começou a vasculhar o quarto novamente até que seus olhos me encontraram. Ele me olhou fixamente por um longo minuto interminável, e então seu rosto se esticou para o maior sorriso que eu já vi nele antes.

"Ei, baby." Ele resmungou e eu imediatamente comecei a chorar. Eu estava vagamente consciente de que Emmett e Charlie rapidamente deixaram o quarto, mas tudo o que eu podia ver realmente era Edward olhando amorosamente de volta para mim. Eu gentilmente, mas avidamente, beijei seus lábios enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam sobre as suas bochechas e pelo seu pescoço.

"Deus, eu estava tão preocupada com você." Eu sussurrei e levei sua mão para o meu rosto para que eu pudesse beijar dedo por dedo.

"Eu estava preocupado com você também. Ele machucou você? Eles disseram que você estava vindo e eu tentei lutar, mas..." Ele teve que tomar uma respiração profunda para continuar. Era claro exatamente o quanto ele tinha que trabalhar no sentido de conseguir que as palavras saíssem, mas ele não parou de tentar. "Eu não era forte o suficiente".

"Oh, baby, você foi muito forte, forte o suficiente. Você conseguiu, você permaneceu vivo até que eu o encontrei, e isso é tudo o que importa".

Eu apertei sua mão em minha bochecha e ele começou a mover seu polegar para traçar meus lábios.

"Eu estava com tanto medo de nunca vê-la novamente." Ele disse, não mais alto do que um sopro.

"Estamos juntos de novo, está tudo bem agora".

O médico entrou e verificou a dilatação das suas pupilas, os reflexos e todos os seus sinais vitais, e então estávamos sozinhos de novo.

Ele passou os próximos dias dormindo por longos períodos e não falando muito, enquanto seu cérebro e corpo estavam tentando se recuperar. Depois que ele foi considerado estável, eles o transferiram para a recuperação e, felizmente, James estava perto de ser liberado. A polícia veio e pegou o depoimento de Edward e, enquanto eu ouvia sua história, eu não pude deixar de ficar atordoada.

"Então, James realmente estava por trás do seu sequestro?" Perguntei a ele depois que a polícia foi embora.

"Sim, embora eu provavelmente pudesse ter escapado dele eventualmente, se o demente do pai dele não tivesse aparecido".

Eu me senti como uma idiota. Eu estava realmente sentindo pena de James, mas ele era aquele que estava por trás de tudo.

"James disse que você teve amnésia?" Perguntei depois que Edward se estabeleceu em seu novo quarto.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não, eu fingi." Ele disse enquanto me olhava intensamente. "Quando eu acordei lá, minha cabeça doía tanto que eu não conseguia pensar e eu estava realmente confuso, mas eu percebi isso logo. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que ele queria, ou o que ele tinha planejado, e quando ele mencionou você, eu apenas reagi. Eu achei que ele estava irritado comigo por qualquer razão, então eu fingi não lembrar de você na esperança de que ele a deixasse em paz. Quando percebi que ele estava realmente irritado porque nós voltamos para cidade como um casal, eu já estava muito fundo na coisa da amnésia para mudar a minha história, não que a verdade teria mudado qualquer coisa, aquele cara estava fodidamente maluco".

"Eu estava tão preocupada que você esquecesse os últimos oito anos e que teríamos que começar tudo de novo. Eu simplesmente não sabia como..." Eu não percebi que estava chorando de novo, mas Edward estendeu a mão e enxugou as lágrimas. Inclinei-me em seu toque, então ele me puxou para a frente e para a cama com ele.

"Baby, eu nunca esqueceria você. _Nunca._" Ele me puxou para mais perto para que ele pudesse me beijar, e eu dei as boas-vindas aos seus lábios com a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Para informação, mesmo quando eu estava escrevendo o capítulo anterior, eu sabia que ele estava fingindo, então eu fui muito cuidadosa com o seu diálogo interior. Ele foi vago em seus pensamentos, o que foi feito de propósito. Eu queria que Bella realmente acreditasse que Edward não se lembraria dela, e para fazer isso de forma eficaz, eu precisava que o leitor ficasse incerto também. Espero que isso tenha funcionado._

_Mais uma vez, eu não trabalho na área médica, então as minhas pesquisas são feitas na internet, com o pouco que posso encontrar em um curto espaço de tempo, e a minha própria imaginação. Se alguma coisa estiver errada, por favor, ignore e permita-me um pouco de liberdade criativa._

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_Sem delongas, enfim, depois de todo o drama, parece que tudo vai ficar bem._

_Quem quis socar a Bella quando defendeu o James e foi falar com ele, levanta a mão._

_Meu coração deu pulinhos quando ele a reconheceu *suspira* foi o meu momento alto do capítulo. Conte se sentiu borboletas voarem também neste momento._

_Bjos,_

_Mili YLJJ_

_Faltam 2 pro fim o/ ~ 30 reviews e posto o penúltimo. Que é LINDO... _


	26. Sempre

**~ Capítulo 25 – Sempre ~**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

**~ Bella ~**

Edward ficou no hospital por mais quatro dias, fazendo com que o seu calvário total durasse duas longas semanas. Ele estava extremamente ansioso para receber alta, porque este foi o tempo mais longo que ele já tinha ficado longe de Benny. Eu fui capaz de trazer Benny para ver seu papai em recuperação, mas ele não foi capaz de ficar muito tempo, e ficou tão confuso com toda a cena que ele não fazia muito além de arregalar os olhos para todos os médicos e enfermeiros em torno dele. Mas, pior do que a confusão de Benny, foi quando chegou a hora de levá-lo para casa depois da visita. Ele gritava e se agarrava a Edward, o que só me fez preocupar-me com os pontos de Edward em seu abdômen, e isso deixou os dois muito mais ansiosos com a situação.

Quando ele finalmente recebeu alta, Edward não ficou feliz com as ordens do médico.

"Seis semanas, sem nenhuma atividade extenuante".

"Uh, a coisa toda das seis semana não funciona para nós." Edward protestou, lembrando do meu período de cicatrização de seis semanas após Benny nascer.

"Bem, é mais como..."

"Um prazo médio. Sim, nós ouvimos isso antes." Edward disse como um espertinho ao médico.

"Nós só não queremos que você abra nenhum ponto. As endorfinas liberadas durante o sexo são realmente boas para o cérebro, então nós não nos preocupamos com isso, assim, contanto que você esteja confortável, eu diria apenas para ir com calma. Precisamos de uma consulta de acompanhamento na próxima semana, e depois outra três semanas depois dessa".

"Obrigado, doutor." Edward disse casualmente.

Decidimos ficar em Forks até depois da sua primeira consulta, além disso, era o aniversário de Benny e nós achamos que seria bom fazer a festa lá. Curiosamente, desde que foi sequestrado e quase morto, Edward realmente parecia muito mais confortável em nossa cidade natal do que antes, e não tinha pressa para ir embora.

Ainda mais surpreendente do que a mudança repentina no coração de Edward, foi a atitude dos moradores. O sequestro de Edward, é claro, saiu no jornal da cidade, juntamente com a verdade sobre _mim._ Eu teria jurado que haveria muitas repercussões negativas ao ter minha vida exposta assim, mas a verdade era que isso realmente acabou sendo uma coisa boa. Eu consegui tantos simpatizantes e ex colegas de escola se desculpando por coisas que eu nem me lembrava. Todo mundo foi tão solidário e parabenizou Edward e eu por estarmos de volta à comunidade. Até mesmo as nossas poucas viagens ocasionais ao supermercado eram motivo de festa, nós tínhamos velhos conhecidos que vinham até nós como se fôssemos todos melhores amigos.

Metade da cidade apareceu para a festa de Benny no quintal de Charlie. A maioria não foi convidada e eu me perguntava como eles sabiam disso, mas é assim que as pequenas cidades eram. Era quase como se a festa de aniversário tivesse se transformado em uma festa de aniversário e boas-vindas à casa, não só por Edward, mas para nós dois, e foi realmente muito bom ver todo mundo de novo. Edward não estava totalmente recuperado ainda e se cansava facilmente, então ele passou a maior parte da festa sentado e Benny passou esse tempo em seu colo. Benny se tornou a sombra de Edward desde que ele saiu, eles sempre foram próximos, mas Benny parecia estar tendo um forte caso de ansiedade de separação e eu acho que o sentimento era mútuo.

Edward e eu nunca discutimos a 'coisa com Jacob', que tinha sido o motivo pelo qual ele desapareceu, apenas para ser sequestrado, em primeiro lugar, muito havia acontecido para qualquer um de nós para realmente se importar. Mas, quando Jacob e Leah entraram no quintal para a festa, eu fiquei preocupada que tudo voltasse à tona.

Edward estava tentando mostrar a Benny como fazer o jogo do anel, mas, tendo apenas um ano, Benny não tinha muito interesse nisso. Ele não percebeu Jacob no início, mas quando o viu, Edward imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ele. Ele levantou, pegando Benny quando fez isso, e então caminhou até Jake.

"Eu não estava planejando vir, mas Leah achou que eu deveria tentar fazer um pouco de paz." Jacob disse hesitantemente para Edward. Eu me aproximei mais deles, esperando que entre eu e o fato de que Edward estava segurando Benny, não ficaria muito barulhento.

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui." Edward disse desconfortavelmente.

"Sério?" Jake perguntou confuso.

"Eu exagerei e saltei para as conclusões erradas, mas depois de pensar sobre isso por um tempo, eu estou realmente agradecido por Bella ter um amigo de verdade nos últimos meses em que morou aqui".

"Se serve de consolo, eu tenho certeza que você nunca esteve longe dos pensamentos dela naquela época".

"Eu fui horrível naquela época, e isso é algo com o qual eu tenho que viver. Estou simplesmente feliz por ela ter me perdoado e me dado a chance de consertar isso".

Jake assentiu distraidamente. "Então, aquele idiota do James era mais louco do que jamais imaginamos, hein?"

"Para ser honesto, eu não fiquei tão surpreso. Eu sempre soube que ele era fodido da cabeça e seu pai era ainda pior".

"Você sabe, eu realmente pensei que isso era tudo culpa minha. Lembra quando eu bati forte nele no terreno baldio? Eu tinha certeza de que deixei alguns parafusos soltos, ou algo assim".

"James era louco bem antes de você acertá-lo com uma bola de baseball." Edward rebateu.

"Sim, eu acho que todos deveríamos ter sabido disso quando ele começou a amarrar bombas nos rabos dos gatos pelo bairro".

"Verdade." Edward concordou.

"Então, por quanto tempo vocês ficarão na cidade?" Leah perguntou.

Edward olhou para mim com um olhar questionador e eu dei de ombros, então ele virou-se para Leah. "Uh, provavelmente apenas por mais alguns dias. Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho, então nós iremos embora depois da minha consulta na quarta-feira".

A festa foi muito bonita e um sucesso, graças às duas tias diligentemente perfeitas de Benny. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando elas se ofereceram para fazer isso por mim, já que eu estava muito focada na recuperação de Edward, para não mencionar o fato de que eu era horrível em planejar eventos. A noite chegou e os convidados nos deram os seus desejos de tudo de bom, e todos foram para casa.

A consulta de Edward na quarta-feira chegou e passou e, antes que soubéssemos, nós estávamos de volta em nosso apartamento de luxo em Seattle, mas era estranho. Nós não tínhamos ficado fora por tanto tempo, mas estar de volta pareceu estranhamente fora de lugar, em vez da sensação de 'casa' que nós estávamos esperando.

Edward e eu voltamos a trabalhar e Benny voltou para a creche e, duas semanas depois, tivemos uma notícia inesperada. Nós estávamos fazendo um churrasco e Emmett anunciou que eles tinham algo que queriam nos dizer.

"Rose e eu iniciamos o processo de adoção".

"Ah, isso é incrível, cara." Edward disse com entusiasmo. Dei os parabéns a eles também, mas esse não foi o anúncio inteiro de Emmett.

"E, nós estamos voltando para Forks." Emmett disse abruptamente.

Todos ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto deixamos o que ele estava dizendo ser digerido.

"Eu achei que você amasse aqui?" Edward perguntou surpreso.

"Nós amamos, mas estivemos pensando sobre isso e nós realmente queremos criar nosso filho lá, e nós decidimos que é uma boa ideia nos estabelecer lá por um tempo antes de trazer uma criança para a nossa família".

"Uau, nossa, vocês estão se mudando em breve, então?" Edward perguntou de forma quase ansiosa. Fiquei surpresa com a reação de Edward, eu sabia que eles eram próximos, mas eu não percebi o quanto eles eram co-dependentes em sua amizade até então. Eles nunca ficavam mais do que dois dias sem se ver, e era óbvio então, que essa separação levaria tempo para que eles se acostumassem.

Eu tinha frequentemente me perguntado o quanto o relacionamento deles mudou depois que eu voltei, mas eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver comigo. Emmett não era meu irmão, não realmente, ele era irmão de Edward, e eu estava realmente muito feliz com isso. Eles precisavam um do outro muito mais do que eu precisava de Emmett, então era realmente muito natural pensar nele mais como um cunhado do que meu meio-irmão biológico. Alice era definitivamente _minha_ irmã, nós tínhamos passado por tanta coisa juntas por causa da nossa mãe, que a nossa ligação era profunda, mas ela e eu éramos tão diferentes que não sentíamos a necessidade de ficar juntas o tempo todo como Edward e Emmett faziam.

"Sim, na próxima semana, na verdade. Fui aceito na DP de Forks, e Rose abrirá uma pré-escola. Papai está procurando uma casa para nós, então está tudo certo".

Edward assentiu solidariamente, mesmo que eu pudesse dizer que ele estava chateado por não ser capaz de ver Em tanto, de fato, ambos estavam.

"Mas, nós ainda nos veremos o tempo todo, quero dizer, são apenas três horas de distância." Em disse, provavelmente tentando convencer a si mesmo mais do que Edward.

"Sim, definitivamente." Edward concordou sem entusiasmo.

Edward e eu nunca discutimos realmente a mudança de Emmett para Forks, mas eu poderia dizer que isso pesou em sua mente durante toda a semana. A mudança deles foi na verdade um timing perfeito, porém, porque Edward deveria voltar para o seu exame de verificação em três semanas, então estaríamos todos juntos na cidade.

"Bem, Sr. Masen, tudo parece bem. Você está se curando muito bem, e eu diria que foi tudo um sucesso".

"Então... eu estou livre para fazer _qualquer coisa_?" Ele perguntou ao médico sugestivamente.

"Eu não faria nenhum treinamento para uma maratona, ou grandes levantamentos de peso, mas eu acho que atividades _físicas _normais estão bem".

"Ok, tem sido divertido, mas espero nunca mais vê-lo novamente." Edward disse rapidamente antes de pegar minha mão e me arrastar para fora da sala. Nós não tínhamos ficado completamente abstinentes, mas eu sabia que Edward esteve ansiando por uma relação sexual real tanto quanto eu, por isso ele estava ansioso, para dizer o mínimo.

"Para onde vamos?" Eu perguntei quando ele pegou as chaves de mim e nos levou para a rodovia.

"Nós não podemos voltar para a casa do seu pai, estamos no meio do dia e todo mundo está lá. Eu quero fazer barulho, e não estou falando sobre o tipo de ranger a cama".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para isso. "Então, nós vamos pegar toda a estrada de volta para casa?" Perguntei confusa.

"Não, não há tempo para isso." Ele disse com um lindo sorriso desumanamente sádico.

"Para onde vamos, então?"

"Você realmente não sabe?" Ele perguntou enquanto se afastava da rodovia.

É claro que eu sabia, _então_. Havia duas maneiras de chegar à campina, uma por uma caminhada de oito quilômetros que começava atrás da minha casa de infância, ou a segunda, uma caminhada de 2,5 quilômetros no final de uma estrada de terra para onde nós atualmente viramos.

"Eu não sei se uma caminhada é algo que o médico quis dizer com 'atividade física normal'." Eu protestei, surpresa pela sua pretensão de local.

"Por favor. Dois quilômetros e meio não é nada comparado com a nossa 'atividade física normal'".

"Mas pode ser mais do que o que o médico quer que você faça por agora".

Sinceramente, eu realmente não queria ir para a campina. Não só porque Edward fugiu para lá alguns meses antes de Benny nascer, mas porque a última vez em que estive lá foi quando eu o beijei quando tínhamos 15 anos, e eu jurei naquela época que eu nunca voltaria. Essa não era a melhor memória para revisitar para nenhum de nós, então eu não entendia por que ele queria ir para lá. Eu achei que ele estivesse ansioso para ter relações sexuais, mas talvez ele tivesse outra coisa em mente, eu só desejava saber o que.

Ele estacionou o carro e então saiu e abriu o porta-malas. Eu saí muito lentamente e olhei para os meus pés com sandálias. "Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia, eu não estou usando sapatos adequados para caminhadas".

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele me entregou meu par de tênis de caminhada e um par de meias.

"Você planejou isso?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu e então jogou uma mochila por cima do seu ombro. "Sim. Vamos".

"Você não prefere ir para um hotel, ou algo assim? E quanto a Benny? Nós provavelmente não devemos ficar fora por muito tempo".

"Eu já conversei com Rose sobre isso. Não há como sair dessa, Swan, então, vamos." Ele disse e não esperou por uma resposta antes de entrar na trilha.

Eu choraminguei para mim mesma, mas relutantemente o segui. Não era que eu não tivesse sentido falta da campina, porque eu tinha, e uma parte de mim estava realmente animada para voltar, mas como era o local que alterou minha permanentemente, simplesmente não mantinha mais a mesma magia que uma vez teve.

Ele caminhou na minha frente por um curto tempo, mas depois abrandou e segurou minha mão pelo resto do caminho. Nós não falamos, só ficamos olhando em volta para a floresta familiar enquanto todas as aventuras da nossa infância começaram a derramar de volta em minha mente com a intensidade de uma avalanche.

Essa era a árvore onde esculpimos nossos nomes.

Lá estava a pedra de onde eu pulei e quebrei meu dedo.

Esse era o lugar onde ele caiu e cortou sua mão, e então eu misturei nossos sangues. Eu não pude deixar de olhar para a cicatriz na palma da minha mão depois de ver isso. Ele não disse nada, mas ele sabia o que eu estava pensando e sorriu.

Finalmente nós passamos pela casa da árvore. O mau tempo e os anos de negligência não fizeram nada para diminuir sua perfeição. Ainda era torta e cheia de buracos e falhas entre as tábuas, mas era tão bonita quanto sempre foi.

"Quer entrar?" Ele perguntou animadamente.

"Não." Eu disse com uma risada.

"Por que não?" Ele parecia magoado com a minha resposta, mas isso não significava que eu mudaria minha resposta.

"Porque nós dois somos mais pesados do que quando éramos crianças, e eu duvido que essa coisa nos aguente".

"Eu dormi lá no ano passado, está boa".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não querendo sequer considerar isso. Talvez não tivesse nada a ver com a estabilidade da estrutura, talvez eu ainda estivesse apenas com medo da estabilidade do nosso relacionamento. Eu sabia que ele me amava e entendia o que aconteceu no nosso passado, mas compreender e ver eram duas coisas diferentes. O que as memórias de nós lá fariam com o nosso relacionamento atual?

Edward viu que eu não cederia, então ele sorriu e revirou seus olhos antes de me arrastar pelos metros finais para a clareira da campina.

Estava um dia nublado, mas não na campina. O sol rompeu e brilhou intensamente sobre as flores silvestres que cresciam ali.

"Deus, eu esqueci como este lugar é lindo." Eu sussurrei enquanto caminhávamos para o calor do sol.

"Quando eu vim antes, estava horrível, tudo estava marrom e morto." Edward disse.

"Eu acho que você não deveria ter vindo aqui sem mim então." Eu disse brincando presunçosamente.

"Você está certa sobre isso." Ele tirou sua mochila e se ajoelhou enquanto a abria e começava a remexer dentro dela.

"O que você tem aí?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Lanchinhos, é claro".

Ele era um espertalhão, e eu absolutamente o amava por isso.

Ele realmente tinha mais do que 'lanchinhos', ele tinha um piquenique inteiro pronto para nós.

"Quando você se tornou tão romântico?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Ei, eu me ressinto desta pergunta, eu sempre fui romântico. Lembra-se de três meses atrás, quando eu trouxe para casa as flores para você?"

"Você não disse que o seu edifício comercial tirou aqueles dos canteiros porque eles estavam plantando novas?"

Ele pensou por um minuto. "Ok, mau exemplo. Que tal quando nós tínhamos dez anos e você realmente queria o cartão de baseball do Louis Garcia, e eu gastei cada centavo que eu poderia encontrar para continuar comprando os malditos cartões até que encontrei um dele".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu chamaria isso de doce, não romântico. Eu realmente não acho que você estivesse tentando ser romântico comigo naquela época".

"Não?"

Eu ri. "Não. Edward, o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? Isso tudo é maravilhoso, mas... por que _aqui,_ por que agora?"

"Porque eu te amo, e este é o lugar onde tudo isso começou".

"É também o lugar onde terminou".

Ele acenou com a cabeça solenemente. "Mas eu precisava que você soubesse de algo importante, e eu sabia que este era o único lugar onde eu poderia realmente dizer isso a você".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei confusa e levemente preocupada pelo tom subitamente grave da sua voz.

"Você não é a única que mentiu, porque eu também menti. Aqui, neste lugar, na última vez em que estivemos juntos".

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei baixinho.

"Quando você me beijou e eu te empurrei dizendo que eu nunca quereria fazer isso. Foi uma mentira, porque eu... porque eu tinha pensado nisso antes, e eu pensei muito nisso depois também".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda sem ter certeza do que ele estava me dizendo.

"Eu estava apaixonado por você... muito _antes de_ saber a verdade. Mas eu não era gay, e por isso eu fiquei confuso e com medo de sentir o que eu estava sentindo. Você me beijou e, por um breve momento, eu quis isso, e eu te beijei de volta".

Eu não podia acreditar no que ele estava me dizendo. Eu tinha pensado que ele me beijou de volta, mas eu não podia acreditar nisso, não importa o quanto tivesse parecido real. Sua confissão não mudou nada sobre o nosso relacionamento atual e, ainda assim, isso também mudava absolutamente tudo.

"O que você está me dizendo?" Eu perguntei, já sabendo, mas precisando ouvir as palavras dos seus lábios.

Ele respirou fundo e então minhas mãos nas dele. "Eu sempre amei você. _Sempre_. E eu não entendia isso, e isso me assustou completamente, mas..." Outra respiração profunda. "Se... se você fosse o _você _que eu pensei que você fosse, e você não tivesse 'morrido'... eu acho... não, eu _sei_ que poderia ter havido apenas dois resultados possíveis. Um, eu teria continuado no caminho da negação e auto-aversão em que eu estava quando Emmett me obrigou a limpar a minha merda e eu teria acabado morto e/ou sem teto. Ou, eu eventualmente teria aceitado meus sentimentos e aprendido a viver com eles. Eu teria encontrado você, e implorado para você me perdoar".

"Você não é gay." Eu disse baixinho.

"Não, mas eu amava você o suficiente para saber que não havia ninguém mais no planeta para mim. Minha alma não dá a mínima para em qual corpo você está, e quando eu fingi que dava, eu estava apenas mentindo para mim mesmo. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, não importa o que aconteça, e eu teria admitido isso, eventualmente".

"E o que, nós teríamos festejado juntos em bares gays e vivido nossas vidas como um casal homossexual, mesmo que você não fosse gay?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, nunca quebrando o seu intenso contato visual comigo. "Não. Nós teríamos sido apenas duas pessoas apaixonadas e não daríamos a mínima para títulos e rótulos. Eu juro, eu teria amado você fielmente, todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. Eu teria feito amor com você e nunca pensaria em nada que não fosse o quanto eu te amava. Nada mais teria importância além deste fato".

Ele se aproximou de mim e soltou minhas mãos das suas. Lenta e suavemente, ele embalou meu rosto e descansou sua cabeça contra a minha. Quando ele falou de novo, foi apenas um sussurro e cada palavra me trouxe para mais e mais perto, até que nossos lábios estavam praticamente se tocando. "Você teria tido os mesmos olhos infinitamente profundos, o mesmo coração ferozmente apaixonado, e os mesmos – exatos - perfeitos – lábios." Ele me beijou suavemente, com a alma, e foi diferente de tudo que eu já senti antes.

Todos os nossos beijos tinham sido cheios de amor e paixão, mas este era diferente, muito além deste mundo e do próximo. Muito tempo depois dos nossos lábios se separarem, aquele beijo permaneceria, ele era imortal. Para sempre em um momento. Nosso _Sempre._

Nós fizemos amor ali mesmo, no meio da campina, mas nenhum de nós nunca experimentou nada assim antes. Nossos corpos estavam conectados e, tão celeste quanto parecia, não se comparava com a profundidade infinita da nossa verdadeira unificação. Nossa conclusão espiritual. Foi uma fusão de corpos, do outro mundo, da própria essência do nosso ser. Como encontrar uma sensação que droga ou adrenalina nenhuma jamais poderia alcançar. Nós não tínhamos corpos nesses momentos, porque não precisávamos deles, e eu soube então, sem dúvida, que ele estava certo. Nós teríamos encontrado nosso caminho de volta um para aquele lugar, não importa quais obstáculos a vida jogasse sobre nós, porque isso é onde nós pertencíamos.

Depois de aquecermos com o amor um do outro por uma quantidade indefinível de tempo, ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Mas, eu teria sido o arremessador".

Uh?

O entendimento finalmente tomou conta de mim quando eu percebi o que ele queria dizer, e eu não consegui me impedir de gargalhar porque não tinha nada a ver com baseball. Eu ri tanto que as vibrações que percorreram através do meu corpo para o dele enquanto estávamos deitados ali ainda conectados, provocou uma nova onda de paixão. Ele rolou por cima de mim, então ele estava de volta ao topo, e lentamente começou a bombear novamente enquanto continuava com sua brincadeira lúdica.

"Eu teria feito isso por você, mas eu teria que ser aquele no controle da situação, isso é simplesmente um fato".

Eu ri e gemi de prazer ao mesmo tempo. "De jeito nenhum, eu sempre fui o mais masculino de nós dois..." Eu gemi novamente. "E eu sempre fui o melhor '_arremessador'_".

Ele bufou. "Você poderia ter sido o arremessador no campo, mas não no quarto." Ele disse, e então levantou minha perna sobre o seu quadril e mudou o ângulo das suas estocadas, batendo no meu ponto perfeito.

"Ok, você me ganhou aí." Eu admiti. "Mas é melhor que só haja um pênis entre nós." Eu continuei a brincadeira enquanto ele continuava a bombear.

"Eu acho que nós dois podemos concordar com isso." Ele disse.

"Nós sempre fomos bons em partilhar".

"Muito bons." Ele concordou enquanto seu ritmo começou a aumentar.

"Contanto que nós dois saibamos que _isso_ é realmente meu, no entanto." Minhas mãos correram pelas suas costas e então enroscaram em seu cabelo enquanto nossos movimentos se tornaram mais frenéticos.

"Todo seu." Ele disse com uma promessa subjacente que eu sabia que ele nunca quebraria.

Depois que ambos chegamos ao ápice pela segunda vez, ele parou com as piadas e ficou sério de novo.

"Você quer se casar comigo, Bella?" Ele perguntou, mantendo a nossa proximidade. Não era a primeira vez que ele me pediu, mas eu tinha certeza de que seria a última.

"Sim, claro que sim. Sinto muito por fazê-lo esperar".

"Nada disso importa agora." Ele sussurrou verdadeiramente, porque não havia mesmo. Sem dor, sem dúvida, e absolutamente sem nenhum perdão porque isso era simplesmente desnecessário. Edward estava certo, nada disso importava, nossos corpos eram apenas temporários e o que tivemos naquela campina, duraria para sempre.

**...**

Depois de colocar um anel de diamante enorme no meu dedo, Edward me surpreendeu novamente porque, de alguma forma ele encontrou uma maneira de colocar furtivamente um colchão de ar, travesseiros e cobertores na casa da árvore. Eu não perguntei a ele como ou quando ele levou as coisas para lá, porque eu simplesmente não me importava. Meus temores sobre a estabilidade da estrutura, assim como a estabilidade do nosso relacionamento, desapareceram completamente porque não havia absolutamente nada em que eu confiasse mais do que no que havíamos criado juntos. Nós acampamos e rimos sobre as memórias do nosso passado, e fizemos amor a noite toda. Foi a bem-aventurança celestial.

"Ei, eu estava pensando." Ele disse depois que nós dois estávamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu tinha pensado que ele tinha adormecido por causa do silêncio entre nós, e eu mesma estava quase dormindo, mas fiquei emocionada por ele não estar. Eu amava conversar com ele, e eu não estava pronta para a noite incrível acabar.

"Uh oh. Eu achei que nós tivéssemos estabelecido que você não deveria fazer isso." Eu provoquei.

Ele riu. "Sim, dói pensar às vezes, mas eu não posso parar até que eu fale com você sobre isso".

"Ok, vamos ouvir".

"Talvez não fosse tão ruim nos mudarmos para cá para criar Benny".

Dois meses atrás, eu teria ficado estupefata com a sugestão, mas desde que estivemos aqui depois do calvário dele e das pessoas sendo tão acolhedoras, sem mencionar Emmett se mudando, eu na verdade meio que esperava que ele quisesse isso.

"Você já sente muita falta de Em, hein?" Eu brinquei, sabendo que não estava errada, mas que não era esse o motivo real também.

"Eu estava realmente pensando sobre isso antes de irmos embora da última vez. Eu não sei, simplesmente parece como se..."

"Como se estivéssemos saindo de casa, em vez de ir para casa?" Eu terminei sua frase sentindo-me exatamente da mesma maneira. "Você tem certeza que é isso o que você quer?"

"Contanto que seja o que você quer também".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu realmente quero. Eu quero voltar para casa. Mas e quanto ao seu trabalho?"

"Bem, eu acho que estou em uma posição para comprar a empresa. Estive trabalhando para isso por alguns anos e acho que posso fazer isso. Se eu colocar Esme como encarregada de administrar o escritório diariamente, eu posso fazer o resto remotamente e só ir para lá quando absolutamente necessário".

"Então, nós vamos realmente fazer isso? Tipo, realmente, realmente?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu acho que sim".

"E quanto às casas aqui? Elas não são exatamente luxuosas como as que você está acostumado em Seattle".

"Eu já procurei isso." Ele disse inesperadamente.

"Sério?"

"Há uma casa exatamente do lado de fora dos limites da cidade. Algum ricaço louco da cidade veio para cá e a construiu esperando pela 'vida mais tranquila', mas depois ele odiou isso. É muito grande, tem cinco quartos e cinco hectares de quintal. Acho que eu posso ser feliz lá".

"Você realmente andou pensando muito nisso, não é?"

"Eu simplesmente nunca soube que eu sentiria tanta falta deste lugar. Não só da floresta e das pessoas, mas do que nós éramos e da simplicidade da vida... bem, simples para mim, de qualquer maneira. Tenho certeza que fingir ser algo que você não é foi longe de ser simples".

"Não foi tão simples assim, mas você está certo, a vida aqui foi boa e eu nunca realmente me senti em casa em qualquer outro lugar. Eu quero que Benny tenha isso. Eu quero que ele tenha espaço para correr e ralar seu joelho, e entre em alguns bons problemas de cidade pequena. Eu quero que ele faça um amigo com quem ele possa crescer e encontrar aventuras, exatamente como nós fizemos".

"Bem, talvez não 'exatamente' como o que nós tivemos." Ele sorriu e então beijou a curva do meu pescoço.

"Contanto que ele esteja feliz, que diferença isso faz?"

"Não faz, e nós teremos a certeza de que ele cresça sabendo disso".

**...**

Na semana seguinte, nós compramos a casa que Edward tinha encontrado. Era absolutamente maravilhosa, privada e ainda assim perto o suficiente da cidade para que não nos sentíssemos muito isolados. E, três meses depois, eu me encontrava exatamente no meio de outro casamento, só que desta vez era o meu. Edward e eu não queríamos esperar mais para nos casar, então nós planejamos apenas ir até o cartório, mas depois de uma longa viagem de Alice, nós concordamos em deixa-la planejar um casamento. Primeiro nós dissemos que o prazo era de um mês, mas de alguma forma ela esticou isso para três meses, e finalmente o dia chegou.

Assim como no casamento de Emmett e Rose, eu estava meio exagerada, mas, ao contrário do casamento deles, eu já não me sentia como uma drag queen. Eu amei o vestido que Alice escolheu para mim e nem sequer me importei com o quilo de maquiagem que ela passou no meu rosto. Nós nos casamos em nossa nova casa, e foi absolutamente perfeito. Havia apenas cerca de 30 convidados, o que era exatamente o que nós queríamos; pequeno e intimista, apenas com a nossa família e amigos mais próximos.

Quando o ministro nos pronunciou marido e mulher, eu não podia acreditar nas emoções que me dominaram. Nós já éramos tudo um para o outro, então eu não esperava que esse último detalhe técnico significasse tanto para mim, mas desde o dia em que ele entrou em coma e eu não pude assinar por ele, ser legalmente amarrada significava o mundo para mim.

Ninguém jamais nos impediria de chegar ao outro novamente, e nada poderia nos separar. Eu era dele e ele era meu, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Para sempre e Sempre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Ei, espero que vocês tenham gostado do último capítulo. Eu não queria focar muito no casamento porque ele realmente não era tão importante assim. Era importante, mas eu achei que a confissão de Edward na campina era realmente o ápice do capítulo, assim como toda a história. Tudo tinha sido conduzido para Edward perceber e admitir seus verdadeiros sentimentos, porque tudo antes disso era apenas MENTIRAS DA ALMA dele. Depois disso, o casamento era basicamente uma tecnicalidade.

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Ainda não acabou não, haha, temos um epílogo... e para o caso de alguém não ter entendido o que o Edward quis dizer sobre ser o "arremessador" caso a Bella fosse realmente Ben, hummm não sou eu que vou explicar *cora* ashuauhsuhas.

Mais 30 reviews e eu reapareço pra por o complete 3 bjos


	27. Epílogo – Bem aqui

**~ Capítulo 26 – EPÍLOGO – Bem aqui ~**

_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ_

**~ Edward ~**

"Edward e eu somos os capitães." Emmett anunciou.

"De jeito nenhum, o que faz vocês serem os capitães?" Jacob protestou.

"Porque eu sou a lei nesta área, então isso significa que o que eu digo vale." Emmett disse presunçosamente.

"Seja como for".

"Já que eu estou caridoso, eu o deixarei escolher primeiro, mano".

"Legal." Eu disse e olhei para as minhas opções paradas na minha frente. "Eu escolho... Benny".

Olhei para Bella com um sorriso, enquanto ela fez uma careta pela minha escolha. Eu sabia que ela estava esperando que eu a escolhesse primeiro, mas isso seria a vingança de quando ela escolheu Jake ao invés de mim quando éramos crianças, e ela sabia disso.

"Eu escolherei a minha linda esposa Rose _primeiro_. Porque isso é o que bons maridos fazem." Emmett disse enquanto atirava-me um olhar sugestivo.

"Ok, para a minha segunda escolha, eu escolho... Charlie." Bella bufou enquanto Charlie vinha para o meu lado e cumprimentava Benny com uma batida de mãos.

Emmett balançou sua cabeça, sabendo que Bella me daria um inferno depois. "Vamos, Nahuel, venha jogar no time do seu velho." Emmett chamou seu filho, que estava jogando seu vídeo game no banco ao lado.

"Agora não, pai, estou no quinto nível." Nahuel disse. Rose e Emmett adotaram Nahuel no Brasil há oito anos, e mesmo que eles o adorassem, Emmett estava sempre tentando fazê-lo se interessar por esportes, mas ele nunca se interessava.

"Tudo bem, Jazz, você está comigo." Emmett disse um pouco decepcionado.

Bella cruzou os braços na minha frente e levantou as sobrancelhas esperando que eu chamasse o nome dela, mas eu não tinha terminado de brincar com ela ainda.

"Alice." Eu disse com um sorriso enorme.

"Oh, vamos lá. Você escolheu Alice ao invés de mim?" Bella disse frustrada.

"O quê? Ela é uma ótima arremessadora." Eu disse defensivamente.

"_Eu sou_ uma ótima arremessadora." Ela praticamente gritou de volta.

"Cara, você vai acabar na casinha do cachorro." Emmett sussurrou para mim antes de fazer sua escolha. "Seth." Ele chamou. Seth e Leah se tornaram irmãos de Bella e Emmett por consequência, já que Sue e Charlie se casaram, e todos nós nos dávamos muito bem.

E então eu decidi irritar Bella ainda mais. "Jake." Eu disse com um sorriso. Jake e Bella se olharam atordoados e então ele relutantemente correu para a minha equipe.

"Isso foi um golpe baixo, Edward, até mesmo para você." Alice disse atrás de mim, mas Bella permaneceu quieta.

"Sue." Emmett chamou.

"Pai, escolha a Claire." Benny sussurrou para mim.

"Claire." Eu chamei, mesmo que eu estivesse realmente esperando que Emmett a escolheria, em vez disso. Claire era realmente uma ótima jogadora de baseball, provavelmente até melhor do que Benny, mas eu ainda estava desconfortável com a proximidade da relação de Benny e Claire. Ambos tinham 12 anos de idade e o relacionamento deles parecia estar passando da fase de 'melhores amigos' e eu estava constantemente enlouquecendo sobre isso.

"Você sabe, eu estou realmente ofendida que nós somos as últimas a ser escolhidas." Leah disse para Bella. "Nós somos melhores do que todos eles juntos".

"Eles sabem disso, por que você acha que eles não nos escolheram ainda?" Bella disse de volta para ela.

"Eles simplesmente não gostam de ter que admitir".

"Exatamente".

"Mano, você quer que eu escolha Bella?" Emmett me perguntou baixinho.

"Não se você quer viver para ver o amanhã." Eu respondi casualmente.

"Leah." Emmett chamou.

Lá estava ela, parada sozinha, a última a ser escolhida. Bella estava sempre em um nível diferente do que todo mundo e, mesmo depois de 13 anos, ela nunca se encaixava perfeitamente com o resto de nós. Não só ela era melhor do que todos os outros em tudo, mas mesmo a sua aparência era diferente. Rose era linda da forma que uma boneca Barbie era, Leah era linda de uma forma atlética feroz, Alice era linda na borbulhante maneira de uma estrutura bem delicada. A beleza de Bella era diferente, e eu nunca conseguia colocá-la em palavras adequadas. Não era óbvia como as outras, mas nenhuma delas jamais poderia se comparar. As pessoas simplesmente ficavam encantadas por ela, e eu tive muitos que tentaram toma-la de mim ao longo dos anos, mas eu nunca me preocupei. Estávamos sólidos e nenhum de nós dois jamais foi atraído para outras pessoas. Nós raramente discutíamos por qualquer coisa, embora escolhê-la por último para o baseball poder mudar isso. Quando ela olhou para mim com raiva, eu de repente fiquei realmente lamentando pela minha brincadeira.

"Bella." Eu finalmente disse, então ela irrompeu seu caminho para o nosso grupo e beijou Benny na cabeça, mas se recusou a olhar para mim.

Nossa equipe foi para as batidas primeiro, então Benny subiu para bater. Todos nós assistimos Benny acertar a bola em direção à área central, mas depois que ele chegou à segunda base, eu tentei fazer as pazes com a minha esposa.

"Baby?" Eu disse timidamente.

Ela estava assistindo o jogo e falava casualmente com Charlie, e completamente me ignorava.

"Bella, vamos lá, isso foi só uma brincadeira." Eu disse me desculpando. Cheguei mais perto dela no banco e beijei seu pescoço. Eu meio que esperava que ela levantasse e se afastasse, mas ela não se moveu, então eu decidi empurrar a minha sorte e a beijei novamente. Desta vez ela inclinou sua cabeça para o lado oposto para me dar mais acesso ao seu pescoço. Eu sorri e a beijei de novo e de novo, arrastando minha boca pelo seu pescoço até que ela finalmente se virou para mim e me deixou beijá-la nos lábios.

Ela abriu seus lábios e deixou minha língua entrar em sua boca para cumprimentar a dela, e...

"Oh, nojento." Benny disse enojado depois que chegou ao _home plate_*****.

*_Home Plate__: o rebatedor (atacante) deve impulsionar a bola o mais longe possível para que tenha condições de dar a volta no campo, passando pela 1ª, 2ª e 3ª bases, até chegar ao home plate, que é a 4ª e última base de onde ele iniciou a corrida. Cada corredor que atinge o home plate marca um ponto._

"O que é tão nojento sobre eu beijar a minha esposa?" Perguntei para ele, ligeiramente amargo porque Bella se afastou de mim. "Você beija sua prima, agora isso é nojento".

"Ela não é minha prima, e eu _não_ a beijo." Benny disse envergonhado.

"Mas você quer beijá-la, não é? Aliás, ela não tem permissão de ficar no seu quarto com a porta fechada mais".

"Isso não é justo." Ele protestou.

"A vida não é justa." Eu disse com um sorriso, não querendo deixá-lo fazer-me mudar de ideia.

"Mãe?" Ele perguntou, procurando por ajuda.

Ela colocou as mãos para cima. "Não, eu ficarei de fora desta vez".

"Vamos lá, Claire, vamos sair daqui." Benny disse amargamente.

"Ei, nós estamos no meio de um jogo, se vocês dois saírem, nós teremos dois jogadores faltando".

"Eu não me importo, vamos, Claire".

Claire se levantou e seguiu Benny enquanto ele choramingava.

"Claire?" Jake chamou quando ela saiu sem dizer uma palavra. "Eu juro, Masen, é melhor o seu filho não corrompê-la".

Eu abri minha boca para argumentar com a sua ameaça, mas depois pensei melhor. Daqueles dois, Benny seria definitivamente o único a causar mais problemas. Claire apenas o seguiu por aí e fazia o que ele queria, eu balancei minha cabeça com o pensamento.

"Eles são primos, então eles não fariam nada... _estúpido,_ certo?" Eu perguntei principalmente para mim mesmo, mas Jake respondeu a minha pergunta retórica.

"Mas eles não são primos geneticamente... se aquele fedelho engravidá-la, eu vou..."

"Eles têm 12 anos de idade." Bella disse, irritada com as nossas preocupações.

"As crianças começam a fazer as coisas muito mais jovens nos dias de hoje." Charlie entrou na conversa. Jake e eu apenas o encaramos, mas Bella revirou seus olhos. "Se eu fosse vocês, eu estaria mais preocupado com aqueles dois." Ele disse, apontando para Nahuel e Carlie sentados no banco.

"Oh, pai." Bella disse irritada, então se aproximou para falar com Alice.

"Eles têm apenas dez anos e eles se odeiam." Eu disse, não entendendo o aviso de Charlie.

"Eles podem _fingir_ que se odeiam, mas quando eles acham que ninguém está olhando, eles estão sempre encarando um ao outro".

"Eles são primos!" Eu disse frustrado com o meu sogro.

Na verdade, nenhum deles era realmente biologicamente relacionado, mas, que diferença isso fazia? Claire era prima dos meus filhos porque sua mãe, Leah, era irmã de consideração de Bella, e Nahuel foi adotado por Emmett e Rose. Sem mencionar que eles eram todos muito jovens para pensar neste tipo de coisa.

Claire era muito mais um moleque, assim como sua mãe Leah, e quando Bella e eu tivemos a nossa filha Carlie, estávamos convencidos de que ela seria como um moleque também, mas estávamos longe da verdade. Carlie era a menina princesa mais feminina que eu já tinha visto. Ela odiava esportes e insistia em sempre usar vestidos, recusando-se a ficar levemente suja. Bella tinha mais dificuldades em lidar com as coisas de garota do que eu. Eu realmente amava ver a minha menininha dançando nos recitais e nos concursos de líderes de torcida.

"_Você disse que você era exatamente tão feminina antes da sua mãe ficar toda louca com você." _Eu dizia a Bella quando ela começava com uma expressão de horror pelos vestidos com babados que Carlie escolhia.

"_Eu sei, eu sei." _Ela concordava. _"Agradeço a Deus pelas mães loucas." _Ela dizia sob sua respiração.

A mãe de Bella foi inexplicavelmente liberada do hospital mental na Flórida, então Charlie decidiu apresentar queixa. Ele odiava Renée com uma fúria, e depois do que ela fez com sua filha, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele ficaria bem com ela livre para machucar mais alguém. Ela foi acusada de falsificação de documentos legais e negligência infantil e risco de extinção. Após sua prisão, ela foi mentalmente avaliada e foi condenada a outra unidade mental.

Tanto quanto eu odiava a forma como Bella sofreu nas mãos de sua mãe, eu estava realmente um pouco grato também. Olhando para a nossa infância, percebi que o nosso relacionamento teria sido diferente se ela fosse autorizada a ser ela mesma. Embora eu não tivesse dúvidas de que teríamos terminado juntos de qualquer maneira, nós simplesmente não teríamos sido tão próximos quando crianças como nós fomos quando eu achava que ela era um menino. Eu disse coisas a ela que eu nunca teria dito se eu soubesse a verdade, o que foi uma das razões pelas quais eu senti raiva quando eu inicialmente descobri. Mas, a longo prazo, eu soube que isso nos deixou mais próximos do que jamais poderíamos ter sido.

O que foi baseado em uma mentira, eu entendi que foi simplesmente o destino. Tudo aconteceu por uma razão, e embora eu desejasse que eu pudesse voltar atrás em algumas coisas, eu sabia que todas elas foram apenas os solavancos da estrada para chegarmos onde estamos hoje.

Quando Renée foi considerada mentalmente incapaz de viver por conta própria, Charlie retirou as acusações para que ela pudesse ser colocada em um hospital que não fosse administrado pelo sistema penitenciário. Ele odiou fazer isso, mas ele sabia que, apesar de tudo, Bella e Alice amavam sua mãe, então ele fez isso por elas.

Eu paguei para que Renée fosse colocada no Hospital de Saúde Mental de Port Angeles. Ele era caro porque era uma das melhores instalações do país, mas valeu a pena porque Bella e Alice tinham sua mãe por perto e eram capazes de visitá-la quantas vezes quisessem.

Alice e Jasper tinham uma filha que nomearam de Dakota Jane, mas decidiram que não queriam outros filhos e estavam felizes com apenas uma. Ela tinha cinco anos e tinha mais atitude do que todas as crianças combinadas, mas todas as crianças mais velhas completamente a adoravam. Eles ainda moravam em Seattle, mas vinham nos visitar com frequência.

Além de Nahuel, Rose e Emmett tinham uma filha de três anos chamada Bree, que eles adotaram da Rússia. Ela era uma menininha muito tímida e calma, que Carlie vestia e usava como se fosse sua própria boneca viva. Todos os nossos filhos praticamente se davam muito bem, com exceção de Carlie e Nahuel. Eu realmente esperava que Charlie estivesse errado sobre eles, porque nem Emmett e nem eu estaríamos bem com eles namorando um dia.

"Ok, babe, sua vez de rebater." Eu disse a Bella. Ela me beijou rapidamente e então caminhou até a placa. Eu amava assisti-la jogar baseball, em parte porque sua bunda ficava muito boa nas calças apertadas, mas principalmente porque ela ainda era muito boa no que fazia.

Jasper estava arremessando e ele era muito bom, mas ele não era páreo para Bella.

"Homerun*****!" Eu gritei quando a bola dela passou por cima da cerca.

_*__Homerun__: no baseball, uma rebatida na qual o rebatedor é capaz de circular todas as bases, terminando na casa base e anotando uma corrida (junto com uma corrida anotada por cada corredor que já estava em base), com nenhum erro cometido pelo time defensivo na jogada que resultou no batedor-corredor avançando bases extras. O feito é geralmente conseguido rebatendo a bola sobre a cerca do campo externo entre os postes de falta (ou fazendo contato com um deles), sem que ela antes toque o chão. O home run está entre os aspectos mais importantes do baseball e são feitos dos grandes rebatedores._

Enquanto ela corria as bases presunçosamente, eu esperava por ela na casa base para beijá-la quando ela voltasse para lá. Talvez ela não fosse a presunçosa, talvez eu fosse presunçoso por ela.

"Toma essa! Na sua cara, Em!" Eu me regozijei.

"Da próxima vez eu vou escolhê-la para a minha equipe!" Emmett gritou de volta do campo externo.

"De jeito nenhum, da próxima vez eu serei a capitã." Bella disse quando se sentou e observou o rebatedor seguinte.

Com o _Grand Slam_*****de Bella, a equipe de Emmett não poderia nos alcançar e nós ganhamos o jogo facilmente.

*_Grand Slam__ é um homerun atingido com três bases ocupadas por corredores de bases, assim marcando quatro corridas, o máximo possível em um jogo._

"Nós a teremos da próxima vez." Em disse debilmente, sabendo que, a menos que Bella estivesse em sua equipe, eles realmente não teriam chance.

Nós tentávamos no reunir para um jogo com toda a família uma vez por mês, mas estávamos todos muito ocupados e nem sempre conseguíamos reunir todos juntos.

Minha empresa estava crescendo e nós estávamos no topo das agências do estado, graças à minha maravilhosa Gerente Executiva Esme. Esme e Carlisle tinham se tornado bons amigos nossos ao longo dos anos devido à nossa relação de trabalho, e porque eles não tinham nenhum filho, eles eram como avós substitutos para Benny e Carlie.

Eu via meu pai regularmente e, embora nós nunca seríamos tão próximos como um pai e um filho deveriam ser, nós éramos cordiais e muito mais amigáveis do que eu jamais teria acreditado.

A vida era incrível e eu não poderia pedir por uma existência mais pacífica. Eu tinha a família perfeita e a mulher mais impressionante, que também era a minha melhor amiga.

**...**

"_Ben?" Eu o chamei enquanto nós olhávamos para o céu escuro através das rachaduras no telhado da casa da árvore._

"_O quê, Edward?"_

"_Onde você acha que nós estaremos daqui a 20 anos?" Eu perguntei a ele._

"_Por que você sempre faz essas perguntas tão estranhas?"_

_"Eu simplesmente penso em c__oisas como essa o tempo todo"._

"_Bem, pare." Ele disse frustrado._

"_Eu não consigo. Simplesmente responda a pergunta"._

"_Tudo bem, faça a pergunta novamente?"_

"_Onde você acha que nós estaremos daqui a 20 anos?" Perguntei ao meu melhor amigo novamente._

_Ele ficou quieto enquanto pensava nisso por um minuto, e então ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Bem aqui"._

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

_Chegamos ao fim... e foi muito fofo esse final, certo? Eu me pergunto sempre o que eu quero para daqui a 5 anos, é tão difícil imaginar para 20 anos. E vocês, planejam passos futuros?_

_Comentem._

_Bjos,_

_Mili YLJJ_

_Espero que tenham amado tanto quando eu, apesar de bem dramática, amei o tema diferente da fic._

_Agradeço a May Costa que me repassou a autorização da fic, a knicnort3 que me "reautorizou" a traduzir e é muito simpática. _

_A Mili YLJJ, Sofia e a Ingrid por ajudarem (muito) na tradução, a Ju Martinhão, por ser a beta e amiga maravilhosa sempre._

_E a cada leitor que contribui com um comentário. As autorizações de outras fics desta autora pertencem a Ju Martinhão e serão postadas no perfil dela :D _

_Beijos Beijos, comentem uma última vez. Lary Reeden_


End file.
